Things Just Got A Lot More Complicated
by Maiden of the Sky
Summary: Follow the adventures of Saki (OC) and her journey to become a great voice actress while trying to attain a "normal high school life", sing her heart out and also being admired by more than one of our Vongola hotties. Well ain't she just a lucky lady? I don't think so. (Sorry for the crappy summary) 4YL!verse
1. Enter Nishizawa Saki

Another day, another living hell, well maybe if today goes well it won't be as hell-ish as most days. Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Nishizawa Saki, 18 years old, a high school senior at Namimori High, and an anime seiyuu in the making.

I have long wavy brown hair, honey colored eyes and I'm kinda fun sized (because being called short is an insult). Some people may find me cute or pretty because of my pale skin, natural rosy cheeks and perfect mixture of childish and lady-like personality.

So maybe you're wondering what a seiyuu is, basically its voice acting. Providing my voice to give life, personality and attitude to anime characters. And I know what you're thinking, why choose voice acting? You have a pretty face, you can easily snag a role and be acting in front of the camera instead of acting behind the scenes. Well my reason is besides the fact that I'm a proud otaku, I just love discovering what else I can do to manipulate my voice that my vocal range is still expanding. And also I just also need a way to release all of these voices I keep coming up before I vocally explode.

Oh, I got to go. I'm on my way to Vongola Entertainment to audition for whatever role I can land on. I'm not gonna be picky, after all I'm still just starting out in the business. So wish me luck.

When I got to Vongola Entertainment I was in for the shock of my life, I didn't know there would be so many people auditioning to become a seiyuu.

'Okay Saki, breathe in breathe out. You got this, you have one hell of a vocal range, you can get in even if it's a minor role because YOU. ARE AWESOME.'

After giving myself a pep talk I felt confidence and adrenaline course through my body. Then an employee went and gathered us to bring us the studio where they record. We were told that the anime that's was currently in production and that we were gonna be auditioning for was called "Sword Art Online". I almost freaked out right on the spot because I just finished reading the novel and I loved it. I fell in love with the story and I felt a connection with Asuna, the female protagonist of the story. Because she wasn't the type of female leads that constantly needs saving. She is a strong-willed, independent woman that can actually be relied on by Kirito (the male lead of the story), and a total badass fighter.

I knew that chances of getting the role of Asuna were one in whatever number of other aspiring seiyuus are in this room with me. Even if I don't get cast as Asuna, I just want to be part of this project because nothing is more fulfilling for me than for my first project to be something that I know and I believe that I can execute whatever is needed of me to do.

I'm becoming extremely jumpy and my heart and soul felt restless. I was still waiting for my turn to read for the different roles, and of course one of them is Asuna.

Finally my name was called and I was brought inside a recording booth, and let me tell you everything inside the booth screamed EXPENSIVE. First I noticed was every bit of technology inside were all custom made by Vongola Tech. Like the microphone and headphones itself cost more than my own life. Then outside of the booth is where the director and producers of SAO are. Separating us is the giant plexiglass window, and I somehow felt like a panda in a zoo. I was given the scripts of Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth and Suguha, these were the characters that I chose to audition for, and I noticed that there are English and Japanese lines and dialogues. Through the headphones the director and producers first interviewed me. I think that they thought I don't know what SAO was so I surprised all of them on my knowledge of the story and I felt like they were impressed with me. And now the fun and nerve-wrecking part begins.

I was only waiting for the heads up from the director for when I can start my reading. Suddenly the door burst open and lo and behold it was the author of SAO himself, Kawahara Reki. The director seemed to have forgotten to stop pressing the button that made me hear their conversation.

"So Kawahara-san what are you doing here?" the director asked.

"I just want to be part of the panel of judges that get to have a say on who will bring life to the characters I created" Kawahara-san said with a smile.

'Holy freaking Mavis Vermillion! IT'S REKI KAWAHARA AND HE'S GONNA JUDGE MY AUDITION! Alright Nishizawa pull your shit together. Calm down and give him a great first impression. Remember, YOU. ARE. AWESOME.'

After giving myself my second self-provided pep talk, I calmed down and then I heard the producers talking about me to Kawahara-san.

"She's quite knowledgeable about SAO and I can see dedication in her, though we still yet hear her voice out any of her chosen characters to audition for."

With that statement Kawahara-san smiled at me and I smiled back. And then he took the microphone,

"Nishizawa-san, are you ready to read now for your chosen characters to audition for?" he asked me.

I nodded and proceeded to read the Japanese lines for Asuna first. I have no idea what my throat and vocal chords were doing. It felt like they were settling themselves to whatever voice they deemed worthy of Asuna by using my imagination.

'Whoa. I'm thinking that my vocal chords have a mind of its own and it sounds crazy to me. And I'm the one that thought of it. Its official, I need to cut back on the anime a little.'

As I read Asuna's lines I heard the director through the headphones cut me off.

"Nishizawa-san, you are amazing."

Okay just hearing that makes me want to do a happy dance right then and there.

"But," the director continued.

Oh crap buts almost always never mean anything good.

"We seem to hear that your pronunciation of the English words is quite flawless."

Wait. What?

"Can you now please read the English lines?"

Too shocked to speak at the moment, I just nodded and forced myself to relax. I glanced outside of the booth, my eyes landed straight on Kawahara-san and he looked like he was pleased and gave me an encouraging smile. And that was what I need to have a surge of confidence.

And I know you're wondering why the hell I have "flawless pronunciation" of English. It's because when I was younger I used to live in the US before settling back down here in Japan. And while in the US I still spoke in Japanese inside our household so that I still know how to speak English and Japanese fluently. And not that I'm bragging, I'm also fluent in a few other languages.

Once again, I was cut off but this time it was Kawahara-san.

"I think we've heard enough, thank you. Please stay inside the booth for a moment." He said with a poker face.

This time I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Sometimes they would gesture at me in the middle of their conversation and that could mean anything.

'Oh bloody hell. Did they hate it? Will I never get to work in this industry ever? They didn't even let me read for the other characters I chose to audition for. Well looks like I'm just another teenager with a dream crushed before her eyes.'

As I was internally beating myself up Kawahara-san spoke up again in my headphones.

"Looks like we found our Asuna for the Japanese and English dub" he said with a proud bright smile.

I felt like I could faint right at that moment. As I exited the recording booth. I shook hands with the producers and director, all of them saying that they can't wait to work with me. Then I shook hands with Kawahara-san.

"Just as the first word left your mouth in both Japanese and English, I just knew that there is nobody out there that can be Asuna except for you."

When Kawahara-san said those words, I felt extremely happy. To be personally chosen by the author himself is an honor on its own.

"I won't let any of you down." I said to all of them. The smile all of them gave me was like a smile a proud parent would give to his own child.

As I returned to the studio some of the "friendly" people asked me what happened in my audition because they saw Kawahara Reki stepped inside the recording booth. They looked so smug like they know that I won't even get a call back because of my inexperience and they just want to hear straight from my mouth about my so-called rejection.

I smiled at them as wide and as bright as possible then I screamed at the top of my lungs,

"I GOT CASTED AS ASUNA FOR BOTH JAPANESE AND ENGLISH! KAWAHARA-SAN PERSONALLY CHOSE ME!"

I received mixed reactions from the other people who were there to audition too. Some were genuinely happy for me. Some were disappointed because the female lead role was already taken. But the best reactions I got were from the "friendly" group. They looked so flabbergasted. That they couldn't believe a newbie in the industry got the lead role of a surely successful anime for both English and Japanese dubs.

Let me take back what I said earlier, this doesn't feel like hell. For all I know I could be in heaven right now.


	2. Let Them Know About The Good News

Hey there guys! Maiden of the Sky here and now here's the 2nd chapter of TJGALMC. This is my first fanfiction and this website just shocked on just how elaborate everything is.

I hope you like my story :)~

Everything still feels like a dream, like me landing a lead role on my first try is just too good to be true. Then I look at my bedside table there are my scripts, my I.D. for Vongola Entertainment and my working schedule. That's when I know everything is real and I really am a seiyuu now. The higher ups at Vongola Entertainment are all great people and they took into consideration my school life so I only work during Friday nights and the weekends. I don't really mind I already have enough credits to graduate high school but of course my parents just won't have any of my "I don't need to have a normal high school experience", like anything in my life is normal. At least they were supportive of my dream to become a seiyuu and they were proud of me landing the lead.

Before I lost track of time, my brain finally landed back on earth and that gave me enough time to prepare for school and not be late. I DO NOT want to face the wrath of one Hibari Kyoya.

When I got to school I immediately looked for my friends Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko I bet they want to know what happened with my audition. I couldn't find them at the hallways so I assume they were already inside our classroom. Once I got inside the room with 3-A written outside Kyoko ran towards me before I got the chance to head to my seat.

"Saki-chan! You didn't call yesterday. I was so excited for you. What anime did you audition for anyway?" she was pouting so cutely that most of the male population of our class were starting to swoon. Oh Kyoko when will you understand the power you have over males?

"Well I was kinda stuck inside a surreal state of mind. And guess what light novel just got turned into an anime?" I said with a wink. And then I noticed some of the guys swoon too. Okay that was creepy.

"I'm guessing its Sword Art Online." Hana said as a matter of fact-ly.

"I don't know how you're always right at everything Hana-chan" I said with fake exasperation.

"Well your eyes have this dreamy state that I only saw when you were reading SAO, so I can technically say that your eyes give away everything and as one of your best friends I know how you work and tick"

"OH MY GOSH! SAO IS BEING ANIMATED?! I'M SO GONNA WATCH IT EVEN IF YOU AREN'T IN IT SAKI-CHAN!" Kyoko squealed like a fangirl.

"Whoever said that I'm not part of it my dear Kyoko-chan?" I asked with sugary sweetness but you can also hear the edge I was implying.

"NANI?! You got in?! I'm so proud of you Saki-chan! I'm definitely gonna watch it even more now. So which character did you get?" Kyoko asked excitedly waiting for my answer.

I grinned wickedly and said in my Asuna voice "I promise if we ever make it back to the real world I'm gonna find you again, no matter what, and fall in love with you again."

Kyoko didn't say anything for a minute she was just gaping at me like a fish and Hana looked as shocked as Kyoko except she wasn't gaping at me. Since all three of us read SAO I know they recognized the monologue I just said. Then Kyoko let out a squeal that I was sure can be heard in all of Namimori High and is gonna have Hibari-san in this classroom any minute now.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT CASTED AS ASUNA! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU SAKI-CHAN!" Then she hugged me so tight that it cut off my oxygen supply.

"K-Kyok-ko, c-can't-t b-breathe" I manage to stutter out.

She let go, and I told her "Don't kill me just yet I still need to provide my voice for Asuna" I playfully scolded her. Hana smiled at me and said "You're gonna be great, I'm sure of it." I smiled back.

Then the door of our classroom slammed open revealing Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Dokuro Chrome, and leading the group was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. All of them are scrambling to our small group.

"KYOKO! HANA! SAKI! DID ANYONE EXTREMELY HURT YOU?!" Kyoko's older brother and Hana's boyfriend, Ryohei, asked.

"Onii-chan, we're fine. It's just Saki-chan had some good news and I was so happy for her so I squealed" Kyoko explained sheepishly to her over-protective brother.

Then Hibari Kyoya approached us "Keep your squealing and other noises at a minimum, you're disturbing the peace of Namimori. If you don't I'll bite you to death." He said as he held up his tonfas.

"Maa maa, Kyoya they're just girls and it looks like its really good news for Kyoko to be squealing that loud." At Yamamoto's statement Kyoko blushed when she realized she squealed so loud.

"Hn. Just keep quiet herbivore."

"SO WHATS THE EXTREMELY GOOD NEWS THAT HAD KYOKO SQUEAL EXTREMELY LOUD?!" Kyoko blushed even more at that statement "ONII-CHAAAAAN…" she whined.

"Eh-ehem," Hana cleared her throat and also somehow calmed everyone down. Then she continued to speak,

"Saki-chan has just been accepted to work on her dream job and Kyoko and I are happy for her, thus leading to the squealing."

Everyone seemed to understand and said their congratulations to me. Since all of them aren't our classmates, they turned to leave. Then Yamamoto asked me,

"Saki-chan what job did you apply for anyway?"

"I auditioned to be a voice actor at Vongola Entertainment" I answered.

I don't know if I was just seeing things, but for a minute when I said Vongola they all tensed up. Must be my imagination.


	3. What's His Problem?

**(TSUNA POV)**

' _VONGOLA ENTERTAINMENT?! Couldn't she have chosen a different company to work for?! No wonder my Hyper Intuition was going crazy yesterday._ '

"Juudaime?" Hayato must've noticed my distress and snapped me out of my internal rant.

"Hayato, you know about that irrational dislike I have for Nishizawa Saki, right?" he nodded.

And I just gave out a sigh that sounded both exasperated and defeated.

I couldn't do anything about their little group. I may be the Vongola Decimo but I technically have no say in Kyoko and Hana's lives. Sure, they can be members of the famiglia by default because of their connection to my Sun Guardian, but even so, it's just so wrong to dictate anyone who they can and can't be friends with especially if there is no valid reason.

"Juudaime, why don't you just do a background check on her? I mean I do find it strange that she immediately warmed up to Kyoko AND Hana no less and she just transferred here during our junior year in high school." He inquired.

"Honestly Hayato I already did. She's fairly normal except for her being an instrumentalist, knows martial arts and her being multi-lingual." I answered.

"Wait. Multi-lingual? As in she can speak other languages other than English fluently?" he asked, astonished on this new information on the once upon a time transfer student.

"Yes. She speaks Italian, Spanish, Latin, French, German, Chinese and Korean. She is a very talented individual, but she seems inconsistent." I said

Hayato raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean by inconsistent Juudaime?"

"She's a mystery. She's all over the place. When you look at her profile you can't classify her into anything. She has a little bit of everything." It seems like I just confused Hayato even more with my answer. "Let's go to my place I have her profile there and maybe you'll understand better."

Hayato nodded and we walked towards my house. When we got there I kissed my Mom on her cheek. I may not be the best son in the world but I will never not give my mother her well-deserved affection. Reborn was there also, at first he reprimanded my actions of affection for my mother. I just explained to him that if my mother was not gonna get that affection from her scumbag of a husband, she was gonna get it from me. After that argument he let me do as I please, not after calling me a "Mama's Boy" and I don't care because I love my mother with all that I have.

We went upstairs to my room. Since my Inheritance Ceremony isn't until I graduate high school I only have 25% of a boss' paperwork. But it's still a hell-ish 25% I dread the day I get all 100% of the paperwork. Reborn had my room modified now there are secret compartments for storing my paperwork. I pressed a button and a filing cabinet appeared from the floor and there I took a manila envelope with the name 'Nishizawa Saki' on the back and handed it to Hayato. He first scanned her academic profile and he seemed to be flabbergasted with what he saw.

"I think I understand what you mean by inconsistency" he muttered. "That's not even half of the inconsistency I'm talking about." I shot back.

Which is true. She seemed to be your typical straight A student in her elementary years, then when you look at her middle school records she still has straight As except it is now accompanied by records of ditching, fist fights at school, disrespecting a teacher. It seems like she's a nightmare with how long her list of misconduct is but they can't do anything to her grades academically because she's some sort of genius or she bought her grades. And lastly her high school record before she transferred to Namimori. There you can see she's still smart or buying grades but she lost her nightmare-ish attitude. Now her long list now consist of achievements. National Taekwondo Champion, Chess Club Captain, Dance Troupe Member, Scholastic Decathlon Winner, etc. She has achievements in academics, cultural and sports. Which now is confusing because when she transferred to Namimori she only excels in English and foreign language class that's why she has those classes as free periods. I'm wondering if she's hiding her true potential and if she is, why is she hiding them. Maybe that's the reason I dislike her and my Hyper Intuition goes haywire when it involves her because I need to solve the mystery that is Nishizawa Saki.

"Juudaime, she's a prodigy in almost anything she sets her mind to. I mean Senior Airsoft Champion at the age of 13, Target Shooting champion at age 12, she can be a great hitman like Reborn-san himself if she wanted" Hayato seemed to be displeased with the idea.

"Who can be as great as me as a hitman?" a voice of a child filled the room, Hayato and I stiffened. There near the door frame, stood Reborn in his growing de-cursed body.

Being his student for 4 years I know that there is no point in hiding because he is still gonna find out one way or another. So I gestured Hayato to hand over Reborn the manila envelope. Reborn scanned the records and personal profile of the girl I dislike. Once he seemed satisfied to what he just read, there was an evil glint in his dark eyes.

' _Oh this cannot be good for any of us._ ' I thought.

"She seems to be the perfect wife for a Mafia Boss." Reborn stated. If I was drinking anything at the moment I would've spit it out.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'm way too young to even think about marriage and there is absolutely no way in hell am I going to even consider Nishizawa Saki as my wife!"

"You know Tsuna I know you are No-Good but I can't believe that even to understanding your own feelings you are hopeless." Reborn said smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I said growing more and more agitated with his riddles.

"You'll find out on your own pace. This is something I'm letting you do on your own so be grateful my no-good student." And with that being said, he ended the conversation with his classic kick to my head and Hayato screaming in worry.

 **So that was chapter 3 and it was the first one in Tsuna's POV. I had real fun writing this story. I'm already at chapter 8 in my rough draft but it still needs work. Tune in for tomorrow for the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	4. What Just Happened?

**Here's chapter 4 guys. Tsuna is kinda OOC here so I hope you guys don't mind**

 **I keep forgetting to put disclaimers so I apply this all of the previous chapters and also this current chapter as well.**

 **I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fairy Tail and Sword Art Online.**

 _ **OWN ON WITH THE STORY!~  
**_

 _ *******_ I don't know how to do those fade-y lines***

( **SAKI POV** )

I just finished my first session as a seiyuu and I feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside. The director Tomohiko-san was truly impressed by me. I rarely had problems with the cues and flaps for both my Japanese and English lines so my session went on smoothly and finished in record time. Since during Fridays I record at night, it was already really late at night when I finished.

' _I knew it was a stupid and impulsive decision to not bring my bike with me._ '

As I was walking down the familiar path to my neighborhood, I had a feeling that I was being watched. After years of learning martial arts and various self-defense classes, I knew to trust my gut to keep a cool head, keep all senses in check and be on high alert for anything suspicious. As I continue to walk, due to pure reflex I acted as if to stretch my neck as I lean to the left I saw a dart embedded on a tree. I acted as if didn't notice and continued to walk, now I heard footsteps catching up behind me. Then I felt a hand on my waist, before it can say a word I immediately located his neck and did a karate chop on it, quickly paralyzing the idiot that thought he can score one on me. When I saw the face of the bastard I wanted to gag, he was hideous as fuck.

"You are feisty aren't you? I'm gonna have fun with you."

He tried to sound intimidating even in a paralyzed state this dude is still so full of himself. I thought that it's better to be safe than sorry, I pressed again on the pressure point on his neck to ensure that he really is paralyzed. Then I punched him square in the jaw and I spit on him because men like him are scum on the bottom of Davy Jones' locker and do not deserve any amount of respect. I decided to bring him to the police when all of a sudden I felt another presence watching me. I tensed up, cursed at myself for making it noticeable and then I braced myself for the assault. Then I felt a chill run down my spine when I heard a lighthearted laugh. It sounded innocent, too innocent for my liking. A figured emerged from the dimly lit street as it walked closer I recognized that tall stature and cool guy pose anywhere. It was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and smiled at him.

"Isn't it too late for girls like you to be roaming these streets?" he asked with a smile but you could hear the reprimand and worry in his voice as he asked.

"Yeah I know, it was a dumb idea to not bring my bike with me so I can get home in peace and not have to use any of the lessons taught in my self-defense class." I answered, feeling a little embarrassed.

Yamamoto peeked at the man lying on the ground because of paralysis then said, "You need help with dragging a conscious yet paralyzed punk to the police?" I just nodded sheepishly.

He carried the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey make sure he's still paralyzed I don't want him thrashing in the middle of the way." With that being said I pressed the pressure point on the ugly guy's neck and continued walking side by side with Yamamoto.

When we arrived at the nearest police station the shock on the police officers faces was priceless. There stood two teenagers with a paralyzed serial rapist that they've been hunting for months. Their shock increased tenfold when they found out that the female teenager was the one that took down the rapist and the male teenager was just passing by and helped the female carry the rapist to prison. After the rapist was behind bars and everything else was settled Yamamoto and I left the station.

"Who knew you can be a badass fighter." He said with a chuckle. "Well, my parents were a paranoid pair and made me take every self-defense class there is out there and also martial arts so that I can defend myself from creeps like that dude we put behind bars." I laughed with him.

He insisted on walking me back home once we were in front of my house it was my turn to be the insistent one when I told him I would repay him. We came to an agreement that I could just treat him out to dinner the following evening and he said he was gonna walk me home again. And with that he left and I somehow can't remove the goofy grin on my lips.

The following day I texted Yamamoto to meet me outside Vongola Entertainment at 5pm. I did my thing inside the recording booth, we were only recording the Japanese dub today so that my tongue won't stumble on the diction and accent switch. Things were smooth sailing then I looked outside the plexiglass window and there I saw Yamamoto. I almost fell off my stool and I knew I was wearing a look of incredulity when our eyes met. I glanced at my watch and it read 3:47pm

' _What is he doing in here?! Is he even allowed in here?! It's still too early for our dinner date. WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. You're getting way ahead of yourself Nishizawa, this isn't a date and you're the one who'll be paying. Get your head back on earth._ '

Then I heard Yamamoto spoke in my headphones,

"Hey Saki-chan! I know you're wondering why I'm here I'll explain all of it later at dinner. Just continue what you're doing, your voice sounds awesome by the way, kinda like an angel."

When I heard that statement I felt my face grow hot and I just gave him a polite smile and he grinned back. It took me a few seconds to regain my composure, and I proceeded hitting all my lines perfectly. And by 4:15pm I was done with my session. Then Tomohiko-san spoke through my headphones,

"Nice job Saki-chan! You may be new but your precision and professionalism are beyond your years. So we'll do the English dub tomorrow and I think we'll finish even earlier. Now you deserve to rest."

As I opened the door to go outside the booth Yamamoto was already there and had a wide and infectious grin on his face. I grinned back then I asked him teasingly,

"So I kinda sound like an angel huh?"

"Yeah, like an angel sent from heaven to grace us with her beautiful voice." He answered a little flirtatiously

"Oh hush. More compliments like that I'll end up with a head as big as earth." I finally laughed out loud and so did he.

On our way to the exit we saw Tsuna and Hayato enter the building. I looked at Yamamoto and he called both of them.

"Baseball freak what in the name of Primo are you doing here?!" Gokudera asked, he seemed a little more pissed than usual.

"Well Saki-chan and I have a date together and I picked her up she just got out of the studio." He answered calmly.

' _WAIT. WHAT?! He considers this as a date?! OH MY MAVIS help me I feel like I'm about to freak out._ '

Then I looked at Tsuna and he looks pissed also and that catches my attention. He was the person that I never saw looked pissed alongside Yamamoto so I asked him,

"Sawada-san are you alright?"

"Will you just shut up and go on your date already?! Or else I'll fire you. You know what? YOU. ARE. FIRED!" I was taken aback by his sudden outburst then my brain clicked into gear.

' _He fired me? Who the hell does he think he is?! Does he even work here?!_ '

Just as I was about to open my mouth to retort I noticed all of the other workers inside looked stunned. Then men clad in suits surrounded us and they spoke to Tsuna "Decimo, who are we to dispose of?"

I was growing more and more confused. Tsuna still looked pissed at me but he was somewhat calmer and I saw an emotion flash through his eyes something that I identify as hurt. Why was he hurting? Nothing is making sense to me. And why did those guys in black call him Decimo? Wait. I remember during my briefing that my boss is called Decimo.

' _HOLY SHIT. SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI IS MY BOSS!_ '

He looked at me straight in the eye, there was the sense of pride in his aura then he spoke,

"As of this day Nishizawa Saki is now not in any way affiliated with Vongola Corp. this is a spoken declaration made by me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo."

In his eyes I saw satisfaction. So he was that satisfied in crushing my dreams. I'm powerless against him. He's the owner of this whole establishment and I'm nothing. I felt hot angry tears flow down my face but I still held our eye contact. Then I saw another flash of emotion in his eyes, I saw guilt. I think his brain finally caught up his actions then he looked startled by what he did. That's when I decided to break eye contact. I viciously wiped away my tears that wouldn't stop flowing and it was getting harder to breathe.

I flashed Yamamoto a broken smile and I said "I guess we won't be having dinner after all. Please don't follow me I want to be left alone and mourn the death of my crushed dreams."

With those words I left the building and I ran all the way home and locked myself up in my room and cried in agony.


	5. That's What You Get

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update a lot of crazy things are happening here at home and getting things are getting crazier. Thanks also for almost 300 hits I'm so happy :D**

 **Once again I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Sword Art Online and Fairy Tail**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY~**

* * *

( **TSUNA POV** )

I feel like an ass. Why the hell did I say those things to her?! I remember her flashing the most broken smile to ever grace her face and spoke of how I crushed her dreams right in front of an audience. After that episode in the lobby, Hayato continued to support my decision but even I know he thinks I took things too far. And that dirty look Takeshi shot me made me shudder in fear. My soothing Rain is now turning to a violent Storm. Why was I pissed off anyway? All I know is that when Takeshi said he and Saki have a date I felt like going on a rampage and I felt like a possessive prick. What the hell is that girl doing to me? I'm supposed to be the most powerful man in the Mafia but I'm an emotional rollercoaster when it comes to that girl.

' _What's confusing me right now is I don't understand what she means by I crushed her dreams. What the hell was her job in Vongola Entertainment that made it so goddamn special anyway?_ '

I couldn't remember her job all I know after she said Vongola I started to mentally freak out.

Then I remembered she's best friends with Kyoko-chan she's bound to know what so special about her job here in Vongola Entertainment. Then I dialed Kyoko's number.

**RING**

"Hello Tsuna-kun, what's with the sudden call?" she asked

Then I also remembered they're best friends and when she and Hana find out what I did to her they'll skin me alive. But there's no backing down now. I may have gotten over my crush with Kyoko but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid of her feminine ways of torture. I just have to brace myself because I'm dead set on finding out everything.

"Hello Kyoko-chan I was wondering what was Saki-san's job in Vongola Entertainment? It just crossed my mind that she somehow works for me but I don't know as what." I semi-lied without missing a heartbeat.

"Oh! So are you finally aware of your feelings Tsuna-kun. It was getting exhausting and painful watching you try to win over Saki-chan with your Hibari-like attitude with her…" I was astonished by what Kyoko said.

' _What did she mean "I'm finally aware"? And what feelings was she talking about? Why the hell do other people think that they know my emotions better than I do?_ '

Before I lost my cool I asked her again, "Say, Kyoko-chan what is Saki-san's job in Vongola Entertainment again?"

"Oh Saki-chan's job is a voice actor. You see she has a bunch of achievements in other fields especially in music but she's known for her talents as an instrumentalist…." Kyoko babbled on about Saki's musical achievements

' _How does that even connect to voice acting as her dream job?_ ' Tsuna thought slowly losing his patience.

"… but then she discovered that she also has talents in manipulating her voice, she wanted to develop that talent like the rest but that was immediately rejected by her parents. She was so young and that's when she went on a rebellious streak. She destroyed her image as the perfect daughter and perfect young lady during middle school. Her talent at manipulating her voice was the talent that she really wanted to do on her own instead of being forced on her. When her parents finally accepted defeat that there was no way were they gonna get even a small part of their perfect daughter back if they continue to interfere with what she wants they allowed her to audition and they were so proud of her that she landed a lead role on her first try. Oh and she also she loves anime that's why she went to anime voice acting first." Kyoko finished with a giggle.

I felt like shit after hearing the reason why she called it her "dream job" and how I crushed her dreams right in front of her eyes.

"Oh… I see. I understand now Kyoko-chan. Thank you." I immediately hung up and there was a cloud of defeat hanging above me.

"I really am No-Good Tsuna." I stated it in an exasperated tone.

"No need to state the obvious." I looked up and he saw Reborn leaning on the door frame and a disappointed look on his face. I gulped.

"Tsuna, I honestly am having a hard time resisting the urge to punch 'til the middle of next week."

' _Wow. Reborn actually trying NOT to hurt me. There's always a first time for everything._ '

"I also told you that I'm gonna let you find things out on your own when it comes to your feelings but drastic times calls for drastic measures." Reborn continued.

"What the hell are you talking about now? What do my feelings have to do with this? Haven't I told you that I irrationally dislike Nishizawa Saki?" I screamed. What was Reborn trying to say?

"If you dislike her so much then shouldn't you be throwing a party now? I mean you did emotionally crush her. Isn't that how people react when they did something that terrible to the person they irrationally dislike?" Reborn questioned me.

"That just make me sound like a sadist! I didn't want to hurt her! That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I don't know. She's just so annoyingly confusing. She's good at almost everything and yet she hides most of it. If I had her talents I wouldn't have to go through all your torturous tutoring. And I have to constantly worry over her. Her friends have Onii-san to protect them, but once she leaves their company she's vulnerable to any assaults of the Vongola's enemies. She isn't like Haru that has Hayato as her boyfriend to protect her. She could be put in life-threatening situations just because of her second hand involvement with me and my family."

As I finished my rant Reborn was eyeing me critically. Then he said, "That's why I had Takeshi to watch over her. And she isn't as helpless as Kyoko and Haru, no offense, but that girl can kick some ass."

"Last night she was almost attacked by a serial rapist on her way home from work, and before the guy could do anything to her, she paralyzed him by hitting a pressure point on his neck. Then she sent a mind blowing punch to the man's face I don't know if the guy's face was already messed up before she punched him but the damage was something not a simple girl her age can do. Something that Kyoko and Haru still can't do even if they're in self-defense classes."

"How do you know this?" I asked him. "Like I said, I had Takeshi watch over her. He didn't have to do anything but carry the sicko to the prison, file a report and walk her home." He said calmly.

"So after taking her home Takeshi just hit on her like that and asked her out on a date? I didn't know Takeshi was that kind of person." I said angrily. The rage and some other emotion swelling up my chest.

Reborn sighed, "Idiot. She insisted on treating him out to dinner for helping her out with the rapist and him walking her home. She was grateful to him."

I was speechless. So if Saki insisted then it wasn't a date, but a friendly treat and a way of saying thank you. But why did Takeshi say it was a date?

"I have a feeling that Takeshi has feelings for Saki if he said that their dinner together was a date." Reborn said as if reading my mind.

"I honestly think that she's the perfect wife for you but she doesn't deserve the hostile treatment she got from you so I guess Takeshi will be best for her." Reborn stated. Nodding his head as if picturing the mental image of Saki and Takeshi.

"OH HELL NO! I WON'T LET ANYONE HAVE SAKI! SHE'S MINE!" I screamed at Reborn's face.

He had a smug smirk on his face. He tilted his fedora and said, "Since when was Nishizawa Saki yours Dame-Tsuna? I thought you irrationally disliked her? Or are you just being a tsundere about your feelings for her?" then he left. Leaving me to think about all that just happened.

' _THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!_ '

* * *

 ***Read and review :)**

 **-Maiden of the Sky**


	6. Of Bentos and Best Friends

( **SAKI POV** )

I never thought I'd live to see the day that I'd cry my eyes dry. Sure everything still hurts and as much as I want to cry, the tears just aren't there. I know I must look and smell like shit. I haven't left my room since yesterday after getting fired by the owner himself, who also happens to be my schoolmate. Someone up there must really hate me to give me a taste of my dream then just have it taken away from me. I need to stop being miserable, I refuse to let Sawada Tsunayoshi see me devastated. With a new found resolve I went to the bathroom and I just confirmed my theory that I do look like shit. I took a shower and cleaned myself, especially my face, thoroughly. I let the warm water wash away my woes and suffering. Once I was done I went to the kitchen and fixed myself up a meal. I just realized how hungry I was after devouring 3 sandwiches in less than a minute.

' _Well I guess my manners just went down the drain together with my suffering and dreams_ ' I thought glumly.

Then I realized I haven't talked to Takeshi yet and I still need answers to what the hell just happen barely 24 hours ago. I grabbed my phone and dialed Takeshi's number.

**RING**

"Hello, Saki-chan! How are you? I wanted to check up on you but I assumed that you still needed sometime alone." He sounded frantic.

"Hey. I'm sorry for not treating you out. I'll just make you a bento for tomorrow. Does that sound good?" I asked.

"Oh sure. But you still haven't answered my question. How are you?" He sounded really worried and it made me feel somewhat happy.

"I've been better, but I'm fine now. Yeah I'm still devastated but there's no use crying over spilled milk now." I said calmly. "But I want to know what were you doing inside the studio yesterday? Are you allowed there and how the hell is Tsuna the Decimo of Vongola Corp.?!" I lost my cool now.

"I want to answer your answers in person so that there won't be any confusion and I'll bring someone who can answer all of your questions better than I can." He said. "Oh Mavis. Don't tell me you're bringing Tsuna along?" I said dramatically.

"No, the last thing you want to do is talk to him. I'm bringing someone who knows the Vongola more than the Decimo himself." I calmed down after hearing his answer. "Okay. So when will we talk?" I inquired. "How about tomorrow after school here at my place."

"Okay that's fine with me." I said. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be looking forward to my bento." I let out a small but genuine laugh "You sure take your food seriously." I joked.

"Of course I have a monstrous appetite after all. Hey I have a question though. Who's Mavis?"

And with that question, I introduced Yamamoto Takeshi to Fairy Tail.

* * *

I woke up a little earlier to prepare two lunch bentos. One for me and one for Yamamoto, I made it a little extra special but not that it looks too trying-hard. I put mine in a pink bag and placed Yamamoto's in a blue bag then I was off to school.

After homeroom I have three consecutive free periods because first period was English and I already aced that subject since I was fluent in it and I took all the exams before the third meeting for the subject. It was same story for second period which was foreign language. All of the foreign language they offer here I already know so I just took the exams and I was on my way. And third period was the real free period, so I always have two periods on my own before meeting up again with Kyoko and Hana. My case was discussed with the Disciplinary Committee so if I wanted to be somewhere during my free periods I have to drop by their office and inform them of my location-to-be. I would usually be in the band room but I still needed to inform the committee.

I knocked on the door and opened it. There was Hibari Kyoya looking as indifferent as always. Then I spoke "Hibari-san I'll be spending my free period in the band room again." Then he stood up, which surprised me. I stood still until he walked passed me. I looked at him then he said "I'll accompany you there." That shocked me even more, I can see he was growing impatient and I do not want to aggravate him more so I hurried after him. We were outside the band room he went inside and I followed him. He leaned against the wall and I could feel his eyes following my every move. I want to ask what was he still doing here but I'm too scared, the fear of being bitten to death overpowering any courage I had.

"Play an instrument." He said. More like he commanded. I looked at him as if he grew two heads. He sighed "I heard you can play and I want you to play me soothing music." That was the most not-scary thing I ever heard him say. So I complied with his demand and sat down in front of the piano. I played my own rendition of "Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to" that was the only thing I could play that was soothing because I tend to go heavy metal on the piano. As I was playing I sneaked glances at him and I can see that he was relaxed. When I reached the second chorus of the song I caught myself unconsciously singing the song. I stopped singing but continued playing the piano then I felt Hibari's presence behind he. I continued playing while he asked "Why did you stop singing?" I just shrugged. "Sing again." I stopped playing altogether. I looked at him incredulously, "I said I want you to sing again." I can hear the irritation in his voice so I played again then I sang the whole song hitting the high notes with ease. What I didn't notice was that Hibari was recording my song rendition. As I finished he looked somewhat pleased. He gave me an amused smirk, which I have to admit it made him look really hot, then he left.

Once he was gone I just sat there for a while pondering on what just happened. Seriously I've found myself in this state of mind far too often for my liking. I glanced at my watch, second period was about to start. I have one more period to myself before meeting up with the others. I looked up again at the piano, it's been a while since I played something that mellow. I decided to play a few more songs like "Song of the Stars" from Fairy Tail, "Utakata Hanabi" from Naruto, and "Unravel" from Tokyo Ghoul. I was so caught up in all of the songs I was playing I didn't notice someone was watching and getting lost in my music as well.

I glanced at my watch it was almost time for me to meet up with my friends. While I was cleaning up the band room I suddenly heard something shuffle from behind the door, I quietly but hurriedly approached and opened the door but I was too late to see whoever was there.

' _Maybe it's time for me to stop spending all of my free time in the band room._ '

I went back to my classroom and chatted with my friends. "So what happened while I was out?" I asked Kyoko.

"Oh it's a good thing you asked, we're doing a film for English class." There was something mischievous in her eyes that I couldn't quite tell why it was there.

"Really? What's it about?" I asked. Hana answered, "Just your favorite anime, is all." There was the playful teasing in her tone.

I just looked stared at them with wide eyes. I couldn't believe that they were doing FAIRY TAIL, of all things, to be made into a film.

Hana continued to explain, "Well you see Dino-sensei asked what we wanted to do then one of the boys just shouted anime, then one thing lead to another then it was decided we would do an intense scene from the simplest arc from Fairy Tail. Also we would be doing this with class 3-B."

I was racking my brain with what was the simplest arc from Fairy Tail. The only thing I could think of was the Loke Arc. "The simplest arc I can think of is the Loke Arc. It was only two episodes in the anime and it doesn't have too much elaborate magic casting." I said.

"Thank you! You answered the question that has been bugging the whole class including class 3-B! Alright we'll be doing the arc Saki-san said now we just need the cast, equipment….." Looks like they know what arc they'll be doing.

"Ne, Saki-san, I'm the director of this film and", he gestures to the people behind him, "they're the producers and managers, we know you don't really need to attend this class anymore but will you please be part of this production?" a couple of people were bowing their heads in front of me. "Huh? Oh. Sure I'd love to." I answered with a smile.

"You just can't say "NO" to anything Fairy Tail related, can you?" Hana said exasperated, and I just giggled in response. The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. I hurriedly took out the bento in a blue bag and started to head for the door.

"Hey Saki-chan are you gonna eat somewhere else without telling us?" a pouting Kyoko said. "I'm just gonna hand this to Yamamoto-kun I owe him a meal." I called over my shoulder.

I walked over to the next door classroom that said 3-B and I peeked inside and I saw Yamamoto lounging without a care in the world in his sit.

"Hey Yamamoto!" I called to get his attention. He perked up when he heard me and he flashed me a dazzling smile as he approached me.

"For a second I thought I was gonna have to live through lunch without eating anything." I raised an eyebrow and said, "Stop being over-dramatic, lunch just started and I promised I owe you a meal didn't I? So here it is." I handed over the bento I made for him. I could feel numerous pairs of eyes staring at us I just dismissed the uneasy feeling away and when I turned to leave Yamamoto grabbed my wrist and asked "Why don't you eat your lunch here?"

"Well, I left a pouting Kyoko back at our classroom and I don't want to upset her even more if I suddenly ditched her and Hana to eat here." I said. Yamamoto thought for a moment then said "Then I'll go eat at your classroom. It'll be a win-win situation for us. You won't have to ditch your friends and I get to eat with you." He exclaimed happily. "Is it alright with your friends to not join them?" I asked as I remembered that Sawada Tsunayoshi was in this class as well. "Don't worry about it. Hey Chrome-chan, can you tell Tsuna and Hayato that I'll be right next door with the other girls?"

"Sure Takeshi-kun, I'll tell Boss." The eyepatched girl replied.

"Now that everything's settled let's go eat." He said as he practically dragged me back to my classroom.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan" Yamamoto greeted the two girls. "Hi Takeshi-kun, what are you doing here? Where's Tsuna-kun and the others?" Kyoko asked.

"Well I wanted to eat with Saki-chan so I went here because she's such a good friend and doesn't want to leave you guys. And as for Tsuna, Reborn called him to discuss some "things" with him." He answered.

Yamamoto opened the bento I prepared for him and I was doing a happy dance inside my head when he had a pleased expression on his face. "WOW! This looks great Saki-chan, you made this yourself?" Eyeing the rice balls, tempura, calamari and beef curry hungrily. "Yep Yamamoto." I answered.

"Takeshi." He said. I looked at him with a confused expression. "Call me Takeshi. We're close friends now aren't we? So I would really like it if you called me by my first name." he explained.

"Oh. If that's what you want. Takeshi-kun" I said trying to practice saying his first name. He flashed me again one of his dazzling smiles and I smiled back.

"Alright, now let's eat. Itadakimasu!" and he started eating.

I looked back at Kyoko and Hana and from the looks that they've been giving me, I knew that after Takeshi leaves I'm gonna have to explain everything from the start and I'm not looking forward to it.

Takeshi finished his lunch immediately and he looks satisfied. "Man, those are one of the best tasting tempuras I've ever had. I'll take this home and I'll wash it before I return it to you." Holding the bento box that held his food. "And no arguing, you already cooked for me it's the least I can do for the delicious food you made for me. I'll see you guys later" then he left our classroom.

"SAKI-CHAN~~ I can't believe this! How can you not tell us that you and Takeshi-kun have a "thing" going on?! I thought we were best friends?!" Kyoko was being more dramatic than usual.

"It's because we don't have a "thing" going on." I said, then I told them everything from the rapist incident to the scene at Vongola Entertainment and then the phone call where I promised Takeshi his bento. By the time I finished, lunch was over and we all went back to our seats because class was about to start but both of them looked livid, especially Kyoko. I can practically see the dark aura that was oozing out of them and there was a look in their eyes that promised pain and misery to whoever was the poor soul that was the victim of my best friends' wrath, but if it was Sawada Tsunayoshi I'd happily watch him get tortured by Hana and Kyoko with a bucket of popcorn and soda in my hands.

* * *

 **Well that's one of the longest chapters I posted so far. So what did you guys think?**

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	7. We Need To Talk

**Hey there guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. I honestly didn't think that I could make this as comedic as I wanted to but your kind words proves me that I somehow did a good job :3**

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

( **TSUNA POV** )

' _Takeshi looks like he's in a good mood today. I wonder if something happened_.'

I thought some scenarios in my head on what could make Takeshi that happy. Him winning a bet with Squalo. Him mastering that new sword skill he's been working on for a while. Him and Saki having a date to make up for the one I destroyed. Okay that last thought left a bitter taste in my mouth, and why was I even concerned I don't care if they have another date, they can have a million dates and I wouldn't care.

I still look out for Saki's well-being. She's still a civilian that's gonna get caught up in mafia business if she's at the wrong place at the wrong time and I can never forgive myself if an innocent person gets hurt because of my dangerous lifestyle, I irrationally dislike them or not. Which is why I assigned Kyoya to guard her if Takeshi wasn't around her. I know she's alone now because I looked at her class schedule and she has a straight three period free time. Kyoya texts me her whereabouts.

"Band room. She stays there a lot." Short and informative. That's Kyoya for you.

"I'll be there by second period. Keep an eye on her." I text him back. I don't have any problem leaving my second period class because the sensei is my surrogate older brother, Dino.

Once Dino entered the room I made eye contact with him and signaled him that I'll be leaving the classroom. While he gets the class' attention I signaled Hayato, Takeshi and Chrome that I'll be leaving and I'll be fine. I went out of the classroom unnoticed by the others and went straight to the band room. I saw Kyoya leaning against the wall outside the band room and it seems like he's listening to the music that was coming from inside the band room. He noticed me and met me halfway through the corridor and handed me one of his spare phones and left. I unlocked the phone and there was a video of a girl playing the piano then it all clicked into place that the girl playing the piano in the video and Saki were the same. I decided I'll watch whatever this video Kyoya left for me later. Music was still heard in the empty hallway and it was soothing. I didn't know any of the songs she was singing but each song she sang was so full of emotions. I didn't know if this was her way of releasing her pent up emotions that I knew she's been keeping inside because she didn't look like a girl whose dreams just got crushed. If it is, I can listen to her frustrations forever if she always sang like an angel.

Then I heard shuffling inside the band room and third period is about to start. I hurriedly left because my intuition says that she's approaching fast to open the door. I have to thank Reborn's torturous training regimen for making me stop tripping over my own two feet and actually run fast enough to be sought after by the school's track team, so I don't have to face the girl I badly hurt.

' _I'll hear you sing again_ _ **, mia bella cantante**_ _. And next time it's all gonna be for me_.' I thought as I walk through the deserted halls.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and there was a text from Reborn,

"We need to talk." Whatever was going on I have a bad feeling it involves me getting hurt. My phone vibrated again and there was another text.

"Meet me at Takesushi right now. There's a car waiting for you outside Namimori High."

The fastest way out of the school is by jumping through the window then running straight to where the car was parked. So I did just that, luckily nobody from the inside seemed to notice the silhouette of a person falling from a three-story building. I got inside the car and told the driver to take me to Takesushi.

As I exited the car and walked in the sushi restaurant I found Reborn drinking a cup of espresso and then he said, "Just below 7 minutes. That's a new record Dame-Tsuna." Amusement filled in his voice.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked. "The safety of one Nishizawa Saki." He answered, clearly cutting to the chase.

"What do you mean? She's safe isn't she? She even has my Guardians' protection all the time and I'm sure you have our men guarding her when none of the Guardians are." Panic was evident in my voice.

"Yes she does, but her safety from the Vongola itself is still rocky. Since you cut off her ties from the Vongola while also revealing to her that you're the Decimo, and may I add, in front of an audience of people associated with Vongola, you put a bull's eye on her forehead. Those people only have one in common thing in their minds and that is to protect the Decimo, she now appears as a huge threat. I'm not sure which one of them will try to dispose of her for your sake even without a direct command from anyone of us in the higher ups, but I can surely tell you her life is hanging by the thread and she doesn't even know it." He said, and the way that his eyes are not hidden behind his fedora is proof enough that this is serious business.

"So what can I do? Bring her back to Vongola and make her a member of the famiglia?" I asked. "That's exactly what you need to do. I can see that you don't know the gravity of that stunt you pulled back there. If you think that just giving her back her job is gonna make things better, it's not. It's actually gonna make things worse, it's like you're luring her inside the lion's den. You are going to give Saki back her job, the production team of the show she was working on are in a real pinch since their lead role lost her voice, and later today Takeshi and I will talk to her and make her an official member of the famiglia." Reborn calmly explained the situation to me. Then I realized,

"Why does Takeshi get to come along with you? I'm the boss here, so I should be the one to discuss and offer her membership in the Vongola." Reborn sighed. "Do you honestly think she wants to see you right now? If you were the one to face her I'm most positive that she'd decline even if her life depended on it. She needs proper persuasion and that's where Takeshi's aura comes in handy, he is the soothing and calming rain that washes people's troubles away am I right?" I knew I lost the argument. "Alright, just make sure she accepts and make sure she's safe." I told him.

"Will do Tsuna. And also I want to you make an announcement to everyone in Vongola that Nishizawa Saki is once again affiliated and is now part of Vongola's main famiglia. And I want you to personally give her back her job. I'll call you when Takeshi and I are done talking to her so you can give her back her job. Have a contract prepared so she'll just have to sign it later. Now head back to school." Reborn said and drank his espresso as I left.

' _Huh? We had a serious conversation and Reborn didn't end it with violence. Not that I'm complaining._ '

During the short trip back to school I remembered the video Kyoya left for me. I plugged in my earphones and played the video. Saki was playing the piano and the melody seemed familiar to me. I continued to watch she was already singing then I realized the song was the "Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to". It was the same song that I listened to for a ridiculous amount of time that drove Kyoya to the edge and the only way for me to stop listening to it was a brutal sparring session the skylark himself. It seems like her rendition is something that even Kyoya likes. For him to not smack her with one of his tonfas and actually record the whole song, it was an amazing feat considering how much I desensitized him to the song. I really would've liked to hear her sing this live instead of just this video. Well maybe someday.

I made it back in time before our afternoon classes starts and I saw Takeshi exiting 3-A's classroom and holding a bento, "Hey, I didn't know you had a packed bento for today." I said. "No I didn't, Saki-chan made this for me." He grinned as if he was mocking me that Saki made him a meal. I fought the urge to grimace and just let out a rather unamused "Oh."

"I don't understand why you don't like Saki-chan, Tsuna. She's such a sweet girl and quite easy to get along with and she's crazy strong too, not to mention she's also super talented. Vongola could use her as an asset." He finished. "I know. I already know your plan to talk to her later and it's cool with me. Maybe I should try and be better friends with her." I said, I really am gonna try and make an effort to be closer to her. I'm done being such a "tsundere", as what Reborn says, and be the Tsuna everybody else knows.

"Attaboy Tsuna! I do agree with Reborn that Saki-chan is perfect for you, you just gotta stop being a tsundere around her because if that's how you plan on hooking up with her, it ain't gonna work." Takeshi explained.

"WHO IS JUUDAIME HOOKING UP WITH?!" a frantic Hayato emerged from our classroom. "WE HAVE TO MEET HER FIRST! THERE HAS TO BE AN APPROVAL BY ALL OF THE GUARDIANS, AND THE CEDEF AND NONO, AND REBORN-SAN AND NANA-SAN BEFORE JUUDAIME HOOKS UP WITH ANYONE!"

"Relax Hayato, Takeshi here is just joking around." I reasoned with him.

"Baseball-Freak! How dare you even imagine Juudaime hooking up with anyone?! Our Sky is supposed to remain pure and I won't let anyone taint Juudaime's purity."

"Actually I'm the Sky that accepts all. I can never be tainted because it's my job as the Sky to let everyone I can trust and trusts me back in my family." I assured both my Storm and Rain. They both nodded in approval, seeming to like my logic. Then I remembered about the contract I need make for Saki.

"You guys go on in, I need to make a quick call." They both nodded their heads and went inside our classroom.

I dialed Dino's number and after a few rings he finally picked up.

"Yow little brother, what's up?"

"Dino-nii, I need you to make me a contract for Nishizawa Saki, you can ask Reborn about the details but I just need you to add a tiny detail in that contract for me." I said

I explained to him what I wanted. He let out a surprised gasp from the other line and said, "That's a totally weird demand you want that girl to do. But it's not anything illegal or that difficult to do so alright I'll get that contract done for you by this afternoon."

"Great! I got to go class is about to start. Thanks Dino-nii" and I hung up.

As classes were about to start I felt my intuition warn me that I was gonna be subjected into a world of pain very soon.

' _Must be Reborn-related._ ' I thought and quickly dismissed the warning, I'm used to being tortured by that demon tutor from hell, and my intuition just acts as a warning device. Oh, but little did I know that it wasn't Reborn-related after all.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	8. Welcome Back, Welcome To

**Sorry about the inconsistent release of updates, our internet's being a bitch and it's still crazy here with school starting again. Damn engineering course. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter :)**

 **Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

( **SAKI POV** )

"Are you sure you don't want to see how Hana-chan and I beat the shit out of that douchebag?" Kyoko asked for the fifth time. School was over and we were still inside our classroom because we were waiting for the others to meet up with us, since 3-B was still having a meeting with a few representatives from our class about the short film we were going to make.

"Yes I'm sure, and Kyoko-chan since when did you have such a potty mouth? Besides I have to meet up with Takeshi-kun after all." I answered.

"You and Takeshi-kun seem to be pretty close now, don't you think so too Hana-chan?" she said teasingly. "As a matter of fact, if I hadn't known any better I'd say that you two would already be dating." Hana butted in. I felt my body temperature spike up and I know my face is as red as a tomato now.

"I-it's not like that!" I cried, "I-I mean T-Takeshi-kun is a great person and he helps me out all the time and I like spending time with him. He's a nice guy and he's someone I know I can trust."

"Not to mention he's the epitome of the "tall, dark and handsome" guy." Kyoko added, and I unconsciously nodded in agreement.

"Oh Saki-chan didn't you just describe your dream guy?" Kyoko said.

"E-e-eh?!" I could feel my blush intensify and they both laughed at me, obviously having a good time teasing me.

I was saved from their teasing when the door opened and someone spoke "Hey. What are you guys laughing about?"

Oh dear Mavis it's _HIM._ Kyoko answered "Oh nothing you'd be interested in." she said in a fake sugary sweet voice that dripped of venom in every word.

' _Note to self. Never piss off Kyoko-chan. She is S.C.A.R.Y!_ '

I peaked at Mr. Douchey McDouchepants and I saw him shudder in fear.

' _Oh be very afraid Sawada Tsunayoshi. Be very afraid._ '

Takeshi suddenly burst through the door, "Hey Saki-chan are you ready to go?" he asked. I stood up, smiled and nodded at him.

I turned back to look at my friends and I saw the gentle yet teasing smile they both have. "Take care of Saki-chan, Takeshi-kun. She's a fragile one." Kyoko called out before we left the classroom. I blushed again, just as I finally calmed my reddened face down. "Don't worry about it. I'll treat her with care like the fragile china doll that she is." Takeshi answered and I felt my legs were starting to turn to jelly when he said that.

I immediately grabbed Takeshi's wrist and started dragging him outside the school "Alright we'll be going now. See you tomorrow Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan!" as we left I could still hear their teasing laughter.

' _They so enjoy tormenting me._ ' I thought glumly.

"Sorry about that Takeshi-kun." I said. "It's cool. They could really be a handful, especially if Haru joins them they're the ultimate force to torture us guys." He said with a laugh.

Oh yeah, they've known each other longer than I have. No matter how much of a friendly relationship I have with all of them I can see that I don't really belong to their group. Come to think of it, it seems like Tsuna is like the leader of their group, and I can see that he doesn't like me. If I can't get along with their leader I can never be considered as a member of the group, I'm more like an intruder. Maybe I'm just trying too hard to fit in with them.

"Hey what's up with that gloomy face?" Takeshi seemed to notice my distressed state of mind and snapped me out of it.

"Oh it's nothing." He frowned. "It doesn't look like nothing to me. If it can make you frown that deep and leave your eyes with a troubled look, it clearly isn't nothing." He said. He's more observant than I thought.

I sighed, "It's just I feel like I'm an intruder in your group of friends. I mean, yeah I hang out with you guys outside school but I always notice that Tsuna and Hayato are always avoiding me. I mean I don't want to be the reason why your group falls apart." I said. "You gotta give us more credit than that Saki-chan. Just because you're a new addition to our group doesn't mean that the others avoid you because they dislike you. They're just adjusting to having you around. They'll come around soon enough. Trust me just give them time and also give them a chance especially Tsuna. I know he's feeling guilty and sorry for what he did and I'm sure he'll love you to spend more time with you." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, but I still want an apology from him for unreasonably firing me. I felt like I died that day you know." I said with a pout. "That can be arranged." A child's voice said. We were already in front of Takesushi and there was a young boy, no older than four years old seeming to be waiting for us. I glanced up at Takeshi "Hey Reborn! We're here, you've been waiting too long?" he asked the kid.

"No not really, glad you can make it Nishizawa-san" the kid said to me. Okay this is really weird both Takeshi nor I told this kid my name and yet he knows me. And I feel really conscious and intimidated by him. For Mavis' sake he's a kid for crying out loud!

We sat down and Takeshi introduced me to Reborn "Saki-chan this is Reborn, he's the one I've been talking about that knows more about Vongola than the Decimo himself." I had to use all self-control that I had to not gape at the child in front of me. "Hello, pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said timidly.

"Likewise. It seems that you have more manners than all of these idiots combined when I first met them." He said as he gestured to Takeshi, who just laughed in response to the insult.

"I suppose you would like us to answer your questions and explain to you some things, but let me just tell you that once we officially start discussing about those things you will swear secrecy about it." The child said. I gulped but I nodded. I am determined to find out the truth behind my friends.

"So fire away your first question." Takeshi said. "First of all why were you inside the studio of SAO and how were you allowed to touch the equipment there and talk to me in the middle of my session?" I asked Takeshi.

"Oh it's 'cause I'm a member of Vongola. I'm the Decimo's Rain guardian" he answered as he showed me the funky ring with a blue gem that he and some of the others had also but with a different color gem. And I grew more confused.

"Saki you know that the sky holds different elements up above right?" Reborn asked, I nodded. "Think of it that those elements protect the sky from harm. Each of them has their own way of helping the sky. Takeshi here is the Rain guardian. His job is to be the soothing rain that washes troubles away." I somehow understand what he's saying. "So there are other guardians as well?" I asked again.

"Yes. Asides Takeshi, you have Gokudera Hayato the Storm guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei the Sun guardian, Lambo Bovino the Lightning guardian, then you have the Mists Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome and last but definitely not the least the Cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya." Reborn answered. And I recognized most of the names he mentioned.

"It's their duty to protect the Sky guardian which is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and in return Tsuna accepts them all despite their flaws not just because it's his duty as the Sky that accepts all, but rather he is the most compassionate boss the Mafia world has ever had since his ancestor." Reborn said.

"WAIT. WHAT?! MAFIA?! AS IN THE ITALIAN MAFIA WITH THE KILLING AND OTHER ILLEGAL STUFF?!" I lost my cool after the word "mafia" was said. I was starting to freak out. I'm not that stupid to not understand that they're all involved in the mafia. I was feeling slightly faint but I fought to stay conscious. I still need more answers. I don't want to believe it but the weight of the atmosphere around us tells me otherwise.

"The Vongola does not do those despicable things, well at least not anymore since Tsuna convinced Nono to stop all senseless killing and to keep Vongola prosperous by keeping it only to legal businesses."

"Nono? As in like Ninth?" I said. "So you do know Italian. Yes as in ninth, like the Ninth boss of Vongola. Tsuna has yet to have his Inheritance Ceremony so he doesn't have full control of the Vongola yet." I begin to understand more.

"The Vongola in one of the oldest yet most powerful famiglia in the mafia world and I hate to break it to you but your life is in danger because of your slight involvement alone." My blood ran cold after Reborn said those words.

Takeshi sensing my distress held my hand and rubbed his thumb on my hand in soothing circles to calm my nerves down. Once I regained my senses I smiled at him gratefully. I steeled myself before facing Reborn once again "What do you mean by that?" my voice never once wavering as I spoke.

"When Tsuna fired you on that day, you had an audience of people all affiliated and/or working for the Vongola and if there is one thing we all have in common, it's to keep the Decimo safe. And now since a lot of them thinks you have angered the normally kind Sky a lot of them have been out for your head, even without orders from us."

"Oh. So what you're saying is I'm going to die somewhere in the very near future?" I asked calmly but I gripped on Takeshi's hand like a lifeline.

"Yes. Only if you don't cooperate with us." I froze. "What do you mean by "If I don't cooperate"?" suspicion creeping inside me.

"Takeshi and I have been watching over you and protecting you from assaults that you don't seem to notice, and I guess it's just right if you do us the favor of stopping us troubling ourselves with your safety." he said

"What he means to say is that we're here to offer you a proposition that we'll guarantee your safety and also give you back your job." Takeshi explained.

I perked up at when he said they'd give me back my job. "Okay. What do I have to do so I can stop burdening you guys?" I said. "Simple. We want you to join the Vongola as part of the main famiglia under the Decimo himself." I looked at him disbelievingly. "Is that even possible? The Decimo hates my guts as far as I can remember, and he's the one that brought this misfortune upon me in the first place." I said.

"I have discussed this with Tsuna himself and he's already approved of it. He hates it when innocent people get involved in mafia troubles. He even said that he wants to start fresh with you." Reborn countered. "Well, what about my job? I'm pretty much banned from anywhere primarily Vongola-related. How will I even set foot in Vongola Entertainment without people trying to kill me?" I asked because as much as I want my job back I really don't want to die this early in life.

"That's for you and Tsuna to discuss. He'll meet with you once our little talk is finished." Takeshi answered. "Oh." I lamely answered.

"So Nishizawa Saki, do you accept our offer?" Reborn asked. "Yes." I answered, I'm not an idiot to not hear the underlying threat in this whole discussion. "You are now bound by the Omerta, you know what that means right? So I'll assume you won't go on babbling this to anyone else, which also includes your family." I nodded again, seriously this kid can scare the shit out of anyone.

"Alright, you should get going now you still have another meeting this evening." I glanced at the clock and it was already 6pm. "Okay. Thank you for all the help and protection. I really appreciate it." I bowed before him then I left with Takeshi escorting me back to my house.

"Oh Saki-chan, you'll still get that well deserved apology from that No-Good Decimo." I smiled timidly at that.

"That kid scared me shitless." I shuddered while walking and Takeshi just laughed. "He scares everyone, he isn't "The World's Greatest Hitman" for nothing." That made me stop on my tracks.

"WHAT?! You're telling me that that kid is a crazy-ass hitman?!" he grinned and said "Yep! He's also Tsuna's tutor that made him the great boss-to-be he is today. It's also thanks to Reborn that Tsuna can be as scary as him too. When Tsuna goes "boss mode" stay the hell away from him, take that piece of advice to the heart from a person with firsthand experience." I stare at him blankly, I honestly don't know how to react to that.

"So Tsuna is gonna meet up with me later huh? Well I hope he gets there in one piece." I said. "What do you mean?" Takeshi asked. Then I explained to him Kyoko and Hana's reaction when they found out what Tsuna did to me.

"Well I hope his soul rests well. Kyoko must've tore him apart limb from limb." We both laughed out loud and continued our small chat until we reached my house. "This is my stop, thanks for being there with me when I met up with Reborn. I would've fainted in the middle of the conversation if you weren't there." I smiled at him sheepishly. "Don't worry about it I promised your friends that I'll take care of you right?"

"Hey I'm not as fragile as a china doll." I protested. "Of course you're not. You're a butt-kicking bad guy slayer." He joked. "Alright alright, I need to make dinner now, you wanna stay over for a while?" I asked him. "Sorry, I can't, need to help my old man at the sushi place it gets packed at this time of the day."

"Oh that's alright. You take care now." I said before sending him off. "Yeah. And good luck with your next meeting, tell me all about it tomorrow." He said. "I will. Bye Takeshi-kun, thanks again." And with that he left.

When I was inside my house I made sure to lock the door. I really don't want to meet with Tsuna right now but I sure want my apology and also my job back, so I don't have a choice. Maybe there is still some time to take a quick shower and make dinner. I prepared the ingredients to make a simple mushroom soup. As I let the soup simmer I took a quick shower.

' _I hope things goes well with this next meeting even without Takeshi-kun to support me._ '

As I finished dressing up in gray sweatpants pants and a baby pink tank top I heard a knock on my front door. I turned the fire off in my soup and took the lid of so it would cool down, then headed for the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. Better to be safe than sorry, what if it's a creepy pedophile.

"It's Tsuna." As I opened the door I immediately laughed my ass off once I saw his condition.

"Oh so you find people badly beaten funny? Are you a sadist or something?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"No, I'm not a sadist I can just see that Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan definitely did a number on you." I said while trying to suppress my giggles. "Oh, where are my manners, please come in." I gestured for him to come in.

He was taking off his shoes off when I assessed the damage done to him. He has a few bruises on his arms and looks like his left cheek is swollen with a fading mark of a handprint and there were scratch marks on his face. I love my best friends to death. I'll have to thank them tomorrow.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Before he can answer I heard a growl from him. I saw him scratching his head sheepishly and his face adorned a tinge of pink.

"I can guess you want food more, I'll just set the table then you can join me for dinner." I told him. "Let me help, I am intruding your house." He said. "No worries, I got it. It's just soup after all." I said as I shooed him to sit at the table while I prepare.

"I'm sorry, not just for the trouble now but also for every misfortune I caused for you. I know that a simple apology won't cut it, but I really am sorry, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." As he finished saying that small apology speech, I set his serving of soup in front of him. "We'll talk about it later, right now let's just eat. Alright?" he nodded.

"Okay. Itadakimasu!" then we ate in silence. He was first to finish eating, "Thank you for the meal, it was really delicious." I just smiled at him and he patiently waited for me to finish eating as well. Once I was done I placed our dirty bowls and utensils in the dishwasher and we both moved to the living room for the real reason of his visit.

"As a response to the apology speech you gave a while ago, I forgive you and I do want to start fresh with you. No more hostile tension and avoiding each other when we're with the others. Alright?" I said as I held out my hand. He grinned happily shook hands with me, and I smiled back.

"Also here," he pulled a manila folder from his backpack, "it's a contract. It contains all the legalities from your previous job contract in Vongola Entertainment. It also has a few things there that involves your official status in the Vongola famiglia and a few other things." He explained. I scanned the contract quickly then I signed it.

"Welcome back to Vongola Entertainment, and welcome to Vongola Famiglia Saki-chan." He grinned. "Thank you Sawada-kun."

"Call me Tsuna we're starting to be better friends now right? And all of my friends call me Tsuna, except for Hayato though." I felt a weird sensation of déjà vu but I dismissed it. "Okay then, thank you Tsuna-kun, so you're my boss now in two completely different ways." I said with a laugh.

"I guess so, don't worry I'll try to be a good boss to all of you." I looked up to him because he was about a head taller than me. I just noticed that he's almost as tall as Takeshi.

"Also I want to discuss another thing with you." I looked at him skeptically and gestured him to sit down on the sofa.

"We did a background check on you, we found a lot of your achievements in various fields. If it's okay with you we would like to you to share some of your talents to help make Vongola more prosperous." He said

"How would I do that?" I asked. "Well you could be an instructor with our new recruits you can teach them the proper ways to use a gun and also train them with hand-to-hand combat. Or you could be a translator. Or be a music producer. Whatever you can do that will not be a burden to you. We just think that it's a waste for you to just hide all those skills." He said.

"The reason why I hide them is that I don't want to attract anymore unwanted attention especially at school. Once my parents finally let me do what I want, their last request from me is that I should have a normal high school experience. When I moved here to Namimori to start fresh, I already had a plan to lay low and be an average high school student but that didn't really work as I planned but I somehow persuaded the school to keep quiet about my other talents and just let me pass off as a smart girl. Voice acting and animation production was all I wanted to do after I graduate high school. I fear of being over qualified for that small wish I have, but it seems that that isn't the case anymore." He looked questioningly at me.

"I don't have to fear rejection because I'm being asked by my superior himself at work to make use of my talents, and I don't have to fear unwanted attention because I know I'm being protected, but I'm still gonna kick anyone's ass who tries to do something bad to me. So I would gladly help out." I ended with a smile. And he smiled back.

"Well I'm glad you accept, and last thing before we officially end this discussion." I nodded for him to continue.

"Tomorrow you'll be coming with me and the others to Vongola Entertainment. We'll announce your reinstatement in the company and also your official position in the famiglia so that there won't be any more life-threatening situations for you and anyone that dares to harm you will face my wrath." I said while a dark aura was starting to leak out of him.

' _Takeshi wasn't kidding when he said that Tsuna could be as scary as Reborn._ '

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I don't like it when my family member get hurt so I'll always be looking out for you." He said. I could hear the sincerity in his voice so I know I could really trust him now.

"Thank you, Sky." I said with a smile

For some unknown reason I had the urge to call him Sky, maybe it's because he really accepts me now.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	9. Don't Mess With The Decimo

**Standard disclaimer applies**

 **Now on "Things Just Got A Lot More Complicated"**

* * *

( **TSUNA POV** )

After I left Saki's house I felt a sense of relief and happiness in me. Sure, I got badly beaten up by two girls but right now I could care less about my physical injuries and just focus on my euphoric state of mind.

' _I wonder if she'll always call me Sky._ ' I wondered to myself

I got back to my house with Reborn, Hayato and Takeshi waiting for me inside.

"JUUDAIME! How was your meeting with that girl? She did sign the contract right? She has to be very ungrateful if she still refuses your humbleness." A frantic Hayato ranted in front of me as soon as I opened the door.

"Maa maa, Hayato let Tsuna speak." Takeshi somehow made my Storm listen to him and shut him up.

"Don't worry about it guys she signed the contract and I also told her about the event tomorrow. Everything's cool now." I said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you stopped being a tsundere and actually did something good Tsuna, but I think there's more that wide grin of yours is hiding." Reborn stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just happy that things worked out well and she wasn't as unforgiving as I thought she would be." I shot back.

"Now, now, no need to be defensive. If you don't want to tell us then we'll let you be." Reborn said calmly.

If I didn't know Reborn I would've believed he'd let the topic go. Next thing I knew Takeshi tackled me to the ground pinning my arms down and Reborn pointing a gun in my face. I looked at Hayato for help but he's clearly scared of my demon tutor.

"Now, tell me what's this secret you're keeping my No-Good student." I sighed in defeat.

"She called me Sky. There. Are you happy?" I said in exasperation.

Reborn lowered his gun and Takeshi let go of my arms. Then they burst out laughing. I'm growing more and more irritated by the second.

"Just because she called you Sky you have this goofy grin on your face. Wow that girl sure is something, I mean not even Kyoko can make you smile that wide when you had a crush on her." Reborn said when he was finished laughing his ass off.

"I'm guessing you finally discovered your true feelings for her?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah I guess I do like her, but I'm still not gonna get ahead of myself. I want us to have a steady friendship before I actually pursue her." I said.

"Well I guess that is for the best. I'll let you handle things from now on but I expect you have her as your wife in the end." Reborn said before he turned and left us.

"WHOA! I'M STILL TOO YOUNG TO THINK ABOUT MARRIAGE!" I yelled at him but he just ignored me. Typical.

"Hey Juudaime I read the contract that you've had Dino-san prepare, I can't help but notice a certain condition in there that seemed quite off." Hayato said.

That caught Takeshi's attention and asked, "What condition was that?"

"That when Juudaime asks her to sing she has to sing." I just shrugged.

"She has beautiful voice that I can listen to for ages and it's relaxing to hear her sing. Like it washes all of the stress away." I explained to them.

"You and Saki should have a piano-off, she's as good as you with the keys." I jokingly told Hayato.

"If that's what you want Juudaime and I'll be sure to win!" he exclaimed.

"When did you even hear her sing Tsuna? Even I haven't heard her sing but I'll have to say that she has a cute voice when she's voice acting." Takeshi said.

"Really? I'll just have to see her in action once she starts working again." I said, not answering his question.

* * *

My classmates we're all restless because today was the day we vote on who'll be starring on the film we'll be making along with Saki's class. We were at the auditorium and I was surprised to see her there because I knew she didn't need to take this class. I tried to catch her attention but she was dragged away by Kyoko and Hana, looks like they still don't trust me with her even after I told them Saki and I were on good terms. Saki was talking to Dino-nii and the director of the film, then she went back to her friends.

"Alright!" Dino-nii was on the stage and grabbed everyone's attention.

"I'm sure you guys now know the arc we'll be turning into a film. Now all we need now are the actors. The supporting characters are Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Master Bob. We also need two of you who'll be willing to play as dark mages. And the primary characters of this are the zodiac spirit Aries, Karen Lilica, Lucy Heartfilia and Loke/Leo the zodiac Lion spirit." He explained.

"Those who wish to nominate people for certain roles raise your hands. Just make sure that they are willing." He continued.

Hands immediately shot up in the air finishing the casting for the supporting characters in a flash. The major characters took a lot more time casting because each candidate for a role has to act out a scene then we'll all vote whose performance we liked the best. It was no surprise Kyoko got casted as Aries, she can do shy and timid like a pro. And for some unknown sick reason I got casted as Loke/Leo the Lion. How ironic, since my box animal is a lion cub and my dad is known as the "Young Lion" of Vongola.

There was only one character left to be casted and I was surprised to hear Kyoko nominate Saki as one of the candidates for Lucy. Dino-nii acted as the Loke so the Lucys can read the lines for the intense scene of the whole storyline of the arc. One by one they read through the lines they were all good. Finally it was Saki's turn.

"That's not possible I broke the law, I'm being punished." Dino-nii read out loud.

"It's not your fault! You didn't kill Karen! It was just an accident!" Saki sobbed in Dino-nii's chest wowing everyone as they saw real tears flowing down her face.

"Open gate of the Lion! Take Leo back to the celestial world! Please! OPEN!" she screamed with so much emotion that everything she said felt so real.

"Calm down, it won't work, it's okay." Dino-nii read out actually trying to act properly to match Saki's intensity.

"It's not okay! I can't just sit here while my friend disappears right before my eyes! OPEN GATE OF THE LION! OPEN!" Saki-screamed.

"Cut it out Lucy! You're starting to assimilate with me! Stop it already!" Dino-nii screamed back at Saki and while grabbing her shoulders completely getting into character and matched Saki's acting intensity.

"I won't stop 'til the gates open! Whatever it takes, I'm gonna save you Loke! I won't let you die! WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING MAGIC POWERS IF YOU CAN'T USE IT TO SAVE THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT!?" her she acted as if she was struggling as she screamed and her tears continue to flow.

That's where they cut the scene. First there was silence, then someone started clapping, then like a domino-effect they gave her a standing ovation. She's a brilliant actress, she bowed theatrically before descending the stage. It was no surprise that Saki won by a landslide.

"So she's just as great a film actor as she is as a voice-actor. That girl sure is amazing." I heard Takeshi say as if he was talking to himself.

I approached Saki and she smiled at me, "You were great up there congrats for being Loke" she said.

"You're the one who wiped your competition to the floor with how awesome you were. You're the perfect Lucy" I said to her.

"She better be. She's not the biggest Fairy Tail fan for nothing if she doesn't land the role of Lucy." Hana said.

"Hana-chan!" Saki whined.

"Well it's true. I mean you did just give up your free time on a subject that you don't need to take anymore once you found out that there was something Fairy Tail involved." Hana retorted and Saki just sighed.

"Let's do our best during taping and have fun." I told all of them and they all agreed with me.

The rest of the day at school passed by without a hitch.

* * *

I was on the way to Vongola Entertainment with Saki, Kyoko, Hana and all of my guardians. Today is the day I can properly reinstate Saki to her job and announce her as the latest addition to the main famiglia. We're inside the limo and Saki was interacting with the other guardians with ease. She easily got along with Lambo as the little cow child promises that he'll be a good boy so she would always come to play with him. What surprised me the most was that Mukuro was having an innocent banter with her. She really is a breath of fresh air in this rowdy group of ours.

The limo stopped in front of Vongola Entertainment and it looks like people already knew that most of the main famiglia are arriving because they all looked in order. They even have a stage set up in the lobby.

' _Perfect. That's where I'll make the announcements._ '

The guardians wore custom tailored suits that just differed in the color of our shirts by the color of their flames, while I wore a pinstripe suit. For some strange reason Reborn really wants me to look like the reincarnation or zombie of Primo, he even tried to dye my hair blonde once. That's a tale I do not want to look back on anymore, but I indulged him and his demands hence the suit, the cape and the gloves that I now wore.

The girls all looked really pretty but Saki was most beautiful in her lacey white dress, Reborn provided them these dresses because we all have to look presentable. It showed a little too much skin for my liking because there were some fabric cutouts on the back of the dress that it looked like a large ribbon, fortunately the length of it was modestly just above her knee and lacey white fabric covered both of her arms. All she needs now are a pair of wings and a halo and she can pass off as an angel.

The guardians were first to step out of the limo, followed by the girls and then myself. I saw the dirty looks that were thrown at Saki so I hurriedly, but gracefully, caught up to her. I offered her my arm and smiled at her. She linked her arm in mine and we continued to walk towards the stage.

Before we went up the stage I gave an order to everyone who were with me to guard Saki, then we climbed up and seated on the chairs on the stage. I looked down on my subordinates, and I was starting to get pissed because of the amount of the dirty looks they were giving Saki. I glanced at Saki and I saw her holding Kyoko's hand tightly and she was getting scared.

' _Okay. Enough is enough._ '

"Buon pomeriggio, Vongola Entertainment." I greeted them coldly as I now stood on the podium. They all diverted their gazes on me and I morphed my expression into one that exudes an intimidating aura. One a mafia boss should have, as Reborn would say.

"Oh crap! Tsuna just went into 'boss mode'!" I hear an anxious Takeshi say.

I glanced at them, thankful that Saki's head was down, and gave them a sadistic smirk that Reborn would be proud of. They all shuddered, even the mighty skylark and male Mist.

"I have two short announcements to make to all of you. This isn't just for you here in Vongola Entertainment but for everyone in the Vongola itself." I had this broadcasted to every branch of the Vongola Corporation.

"First, I am here to reinstate Nishizawa Saki as an employee of Vongola Entertainment. Any form of mistreatment to her either physical, mental or emotional violence inflicted upon her by any of her co-workers shall be met with dreadful consequences. Understood?"

I receive synchronized nod from everyone.

"Second order of business is Nishizawa Saki is also now part of the main famiglia of Vongo-" I wasn't able to finish when an uproar started amongst the people.

"You cannot be serious Decimo! That girl angered you! She doesn't deserve to be part of the main famiglia!" One brave soul shouted and he received nods of agreement from the others.

"Well you are starting to anger me, maybe that means you also don't belong in Vongola my good sir." I stated calmly but you can hear the killing intent I was implying.

That shut them up.

"What happened on that day was a misunderstanding that blew out of proportions for both of us. I had no right to be angry at her because she didn't do anything but worry about my well-being." I explained to all of them.

"I also know that some of you trying to carry out an assassination against Ms. Nishizawa, why do you think that they never succeed? Why do sometimes they don't come back at all? Who do think are the people protecting Ms. Nishizawa from an assassination that was never ordered by any of us in the main famiglia?" I asked them. I see a few groups of people turning pale.

"I am the Decimo, and I can choose who I want to let in the famiglia that are directly under my protection. I do not care about your opinions on this matter, because they don't mean anything to me or to my famiglia members." I try to keep the level of venom in my voice in moderation.

"As I was saying, Nishizawa Saki is now a part of the main famiglia of Vongola and it will not be up for any more discussion." I said with finality.

Some of the people in the audience look utterly defeated, others look indifferent, and thankfully most of them had a look of understanding on their faces.

"Before I conclude this meeting, I would like to say something who wish to harm Nishizawa Saki." Everyone perked up at this.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, just be prepared to face my wrath if you even think about hurting her." Then I left the podium.

I looked at Saki, she looked exhausted from this whole ordeal on its own. I took one of her hands into my own and led her down the stage. Once the audience has dispersed and have gone back to their businesses, Saki finally let out the tears she was holding in and cried on my chest.

"Hey, don't cry now. I'll protect you. I won't let anything harm you. I promise you that." I said to her as I hugged her closer to me. We stayed like that for a while until she calmed down and let go of her grip on me but I didn't let go of her just yet.

"I'm sorry I ruined your suit with my tears." I said as she wiped her tears

"It's okay. You shouldn't cry, a face as pretty as yours should always have a smiling face." She playfully smacked my arm with a small laugh she said, "You're making me look like a crazy person who's laughing and crying at the same time."

"Maybe it's cause you really are a crazy person." She continued to wipe the remaining tears away, "Says the guy who can scare the shit out of grown men with that sadistic smirk you have. Don't you even think that I didn't see that." She shot back.

Once she finally composed herself she stared at me, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," then she hugged me again.

"Thank you for everything Sky" she said, I smiled while I hugged her back.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	10. Sing Your Heart Out

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story..**

* * *

(SAKI POV)

"Eh-ehem," that caught our attention then I saw Chrome-chan with a teasing look on her place.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment Boss, but someone wants to talk to Saki-chan." I looked over behind Chrome,

"Tomohiko-san!" I greeted him, and dashed over to him.

"Nishizawa-san it's good to have you back. Sword Art Online's release had been postponed because we can't find a substitute for you to play Asuna, you were the perfect person to portray her." He said while ruffling my hair.

"You compliment me too much Tomohiko-san, so can I be Asuna again?" I asked.

"Of course, but we have to hurry with your sessions in the booth to meet the release date." He said.

"Hey Tomohiko-san, I have a request." I said while fidgeting over the sleeves of my dress.

"What is it?" I looked at him in the eye, "I would like to record an episode now. I really missed being in the booth and I want to make up for the lost time." I said

"Well that's fine with me, but I do think you should also consult the Decimo first, he seems like he is very protective of you and I want to stay on his good side." I understood his request so I dashed up to Tsuna.

"Hey Sky, I asked Tomohiko-san if I could record an episode right now because I really missed being in the booth but he said I need your permission, so may I?" I asked him with my puppy dog eyes that has never been denied before.

"Alright, but I'll be there so I can wait for you to take you home." I agreed to that condition. I ran back to Tomohiko-san then dragged him to the studio.

' _Man. For a girl in heels, I sure can run like crazy. Thank you grueling lady lessons when I was younger._ '

I read through the script before I walked in the booth. I was excited as hell, I mean who wouldn't be if they ever got their dream job back, right?

"We'll do the English dub of the last episode we recorded in Japanese so would stay in chronological order of the episodes." I nodded.

I proceeded to do my thing in the booth and I think I was doing things better, I rarely get any comments to change the tone of my voice or drawl out some words more, maybe it's cause I'm so excited and relieved to be back. I saw Tsuna through the plexiglass and I smiled at him while I was in the middle of saying my lines. He was looking at me intently the whole time he was in the studio. He would laugh when I finish a scene and do something silly or he would sometimes comment on my performance through my headphones. It was fun having him around the studio.

I finished quickly with my session and as I exited the booth Tsuna was already waiting for me by the door.

"So what do you think?" I asked him.

"You really put passion in acting whether it's live action or voice acting." He answered the he said, "I'd like you to come with me to somewhere."

"Okay, but where to?" his face wasn't giving anything away, "It's a surprise." He said mischievously.

I was getting confused with his strange behavior but I decided to go along with it. I know nothing bad will happen to me, he promised to always protect me. I'm safe with the Sky himself.

We were inside a music studio inside the establishment, there were a few people that greeted us courteously and Tsuna approached one of them and whispered something to the person. The person just nodded and left the studio with the others.

I took a look in the music studio, it was huge. If the studio that I always worked at was huge this was even bigger. It was filled with different instruments, an entire orchestra can record here in one go. I noticed also there in the center of the studio was a white grand piano. I unconsciously went near it immediately. You can tell that it's made from the finest materials and when I tested out what it sounds it was heavenly to say the least. I completely forgot that Tsuna was here with me until he spoke,

"I see that you like the piano a lot." I was still testing out the keys, "Yeah, out of all the instruments I play, the piano is my most favorite because it was the first instrument that I learned how to play."

"I brought you for a reason," he took something out of his pocket, "When Kyoya was with you at the band room he recorded this while you were playing."

He gave me a phone and there was a video of me playing the piano. I don't know what I should feel, I mean HIBARI KYOYA was the one that took this video, and I don't know if I should be flattered or crept out.

"And to tell you the truth since I watched that I added a little something to your contract." That statement made me feel a little dread.

' _WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I READ THE CONTRACT THOROUGHLY?! I'M KNOWN FOR BEING SMART AND I DIDN'T NOTICE A LOOPHOLE IN THE CONTRACT?! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_ '

"Uhh, Saki-chan? Are you okay there?" I was trying to keep my rapidly slipping composure. "To be honest no, because I just realized that I may have just fallen into a loop-holed contract and I'm freaking out on the inside." I said with anxiety.

"Oh. Uhmm don't worry about it because the only thing I added there is that you just have to sing when I ask you to." He said while blushing. That was when it felt like the earth stopped moving.

"Are you serious?" I carefully asked him, that reason just seemed like a big fat joke.

"Yes." The determination I heard in his voice was all the confirmation I needed to know that what he was saying is true. And it doesn't take a genius to find out why he took me here, so I sat down in front of the piano.

With a sigh I asked, "What do you want me to sing?"

He looked relieved that I didn't explode in front of him. "Anything is fine as long as I hear you sing."

I tried playing some tunes on the piano but I wasn't feeling any of them to sing along to. Then I remembered a certain song.

"You may not know this song, because it's from an anime but this is what I feel like singing right now." I told him and he just nodded.

I started playing Masayume Chasing. (A/N: This is the English version by Dima Lancaster)

In chase of my dream I got lost within  
The forest of my heart and tonight  
It's not the mirror, it is the clear spring  
Reflecting fragments of my smile

And all these tears that I have shed (don't cry),  
Gold or silver they won't ever be  
And all these tears of regret (fall from my eyes)  
I need somebody to hear me

CHORUS 1

So I will be chasing, chasing after my true dream  
The brightest one I've ever seen  
I will be chasing, chasing until my heart burns  
With a flame so contagious I'll finally become a hero

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na come on  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
The greatest one you've ever known

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na come on  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
I'll finally become a hero

I reach for the stars, but yet I'm so far  
The road ahead's an endless maze  
But I'm not afraid to get lost in the dark  
'Cause my dreams will always guide my way

Through all these tears that I have shed (don't cry),  
Gold and silver they'll shine in the end  
And now it's time that I ignite (the light in my eyes)  
Stand tall and realize

CHORUS 2

That I still can be chasing, chasing after my true dream  
The brightest one I've ever seen  
I will be chasing, chasing until my heart burns  
With a flame so contagious I'll finally become a hero

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na come on  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
The greatest one you've ever known

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na come on  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
I'll finally become a hero

As I finished the song Tsuna seemed to be satisfied. I looked at the clock and it was almost midnight.

"Holy crap! I didn't realize it was already so late. I need to get back home now."

"Oh sorry, I just really wanted to hear you sing. I'll take you home." Tsuna said.

We got in a black car and it looks like Tsuna is the one who'll be driving so I got in the passenger seat.

"I didn't know you could drive." I told him.

"Yeah, Reborn kinda forced me to learn since I couldn't always rely on a driver and it would be disgraceful for a boss to be seen on public transportation." He explained.

"So that means you can only do this if you're in 'boss mode' or official boss business but as Tsuna you can basically act like normal high school boy with a middle class family status." I said more like a statement instead of a question.

"Yeah but I can't be a loser that I once was anymore, as much as I wanted to stay as Dame-Tsuna, Reborn practically ingrained to my mind everything that means to be a boss. I don't trip on my own feet anymore, I stopped shrieking like a girl when I get shocked, it's almost impossible to get me caught off guard due to all assassination attempts to my life." He explained.

"Well I think it's for the best, I mean it's all for your sake anyways not just for being a boss but also for having a normal high school life. I know being a loser means being always subjected to bullying." I told him

"You're right I was always bullied during my middle school days and as I get used to the torturous tutoring I guess that's when I also started to shrug of the loser cloak I always wore."

"If you didn't tell me that you were such a dork before I wouldn't have believed it. I mean, Sawada Tsunayoshi, one of Namimori High's sought after bishounens, with a fan club that consists of almost half the school's population, was once a no good loser? I would've laughed my ass off." I told him.

"I have a fan club?" he asked, he seemed greatly surprised.

"Yes you do. How do you not know? Don't you realize the stares you get? Why girls and guys always try to get your attention? And don't get me started on those conversation I've heard of dudes wanting to grope things I can't bring myself to say." He paled at the last statement

"I think I don't want to know and I'm just gonna stay clueless like I was barely a minute ago." he said and I laughed out loud.

There was a comfortable silence that fell on us for the rest of the car ride and before I knew it we were outside my house.

"Thanks for everything today Tsuna, I'm really happy everything turned out well." I said as he walked me to my front door.

"It's nothing, I'm the one that caused most of all this drama anyway" he said while scratching the back of his neck, "There's just one thing I want you to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"Well if it's only okay with you, I mean if you don't wanna I totally understand a-and. Uhh…."

"Tsuna, spit it out already." I said growing slightly irritated.

"Can you always call me Sky?" he said it so quietly I barely heard it.

"Oh. Are you sure? I mean I just do it when I feel like it." I told him

"Yeah. I like it when you call me Sky, it's kind of like a pet name." he explained the reason for his request.

"Okay if you say so. Thanks again for everything Sky. I think you should go home now we still have school tomorrow." I said as I shooed him back to his car.

"I'm going, I'm going. No need to force me. Sheesh. I'll see you at school." He said before he drove off.

' _You're really kind Sky._ '

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	11. Just Your Everyday Life

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story :)**

* * *

( **TSUNA POV** )

Things were starting to go back to normal and getting even better. Yeah, Reborn still likes to torture me with one of his surprise disasters that he says are part of my training, but hey that's what I eventually signed up for after a long period of denial. I'm passing my all my subjects at school, Saki helps me out sometimes with my maths. I also finally became a member of the track team, Saki watches me train sometimes. And we already started shooting for that film for Dino-nii's class where Saki and I are the lead.

Speaking of Saki, she really took her membership to the Vongola to the heart. She learned everything there is to Vongola, from its history, previous bosses, allied famiglias, etc. also, she insisted to meet the others involved in the Trinisette, she was so intrigued about it. So she met all of the Arcobaleno and the two other Skies of the Trinisette. Besides that, she enrolled in the same defense classes as Haru and Kyoko so she can keep her movements sharp and to also help her friends out. She also became a part time instructor of the new recruits, teaching and demonstrating proper ways to use a gun and also set them to which division they can work best. And for some unknown reason to me, she insisted to learn kendo from Takeshi, and from what I heard she's almost as good as both Vongola and Varia swordsmen. But she's still very responsible with her other commitments like her normal job, amidst all the other craziness she has to deal with, she can still get her job done, well it's her dream job anyway so she's bound to always have time for it.

"Hey! Sky-kun!" I finally heard that special nickname that only one person can call me.

"Hey there Saki-chan, how was your training with Takeshi?" I inquired, I still feel uneasy that she spends too much time with the baseball enthusiast.

"It went well. I'm getting better and better and I'm actually getting Takeshi-kun to take me seriously now and fight me as the swordsman that he is." She chirped happily.

"Well you are a genius prodigy, you're good at anything you set your mind to, and so I'm not surprised that you can make Takeshi fight you seriously in such a short amount of time." I said.

"Takeshi-kun promised me that if I beat him in kendo we will start training with a real sword like I always asked him to." That made me stopped walking.

"Are you sure about that? That can be very dangerous." I said, worrying about her well-being. It's not that I don't trust Takeshi with her, its cause he tends to go overboard sometimes and he might hurt her unintentionally.

"Sky-kun, I'm an assassin in training. I think it would do me good to get hurt during training to know how an enemy plays dirty than to go into a battle completely clueless to the pain and risks."

"What do you mean you're an assassin in training?!" I blew up in front of her.

"Well you said it would be a waste of skill if I don't use it right? And Reborn-san thinks so too. He's the one that requested me to train to be an assassin. At first I didn't want to do it but I thought about it long and hard and I decided that in order to survive this lifestyle, and I'll eventually will be subjected in all kinds of danger that you can't protect me because you're gonna protect the others first. So in order to help you not worry about my well-being, I need to be strong and sharp physically, mentally and emotionally." I was shocked to say the least. She thought about me in that life changing decision she did. All so I won't worry when the time comes.

"Okay, since you put it that way. But no matter what you do I'm still gonna worry about you, little girl." I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Oh that's a double offense, making fun of my height and then messing up my hair. Prepare yourself for a world of pain." She kicked me hard in the shin, then put me a headlock and gave me a hard noogie. I retaliated and picked her up by her mid-section and tossed her over my shoulders.

"Hey! Put me down you stupid asshole!" she continued to thrash but I gripped her tighter.

"Now now, little girls like you shouldn't play with the lion." I said teasingly.

"Well isn't someone taking his role in a film too seriously." She said sarcastically.

"Not really, I'm already a lion even before that film production."

"What do you mean?" she sounded confused, "And will you put me down already, the blood is rushing into my head and it's making me dizzy."

"Hmm… I think it's time for you to meet someone." I said as I put her down. "But we have to go to the roof for you to meet him."

"Tsuna, I swear if this is some sort of joke I'm not holding back when I say I'm bringing you to a world of pain." She threatened and I knew that she wasn't kidding now because she didn't call me Sky.

' _I guess the saying, "The angel could also be a demon" is true_ ' I thought with an internal shudder

"I swear I'm also serious about this so let's go." I said, then we climb the stairs towards the rooftop of the school.

"Okay, so we're here. Where's this person that you want me to meet?" she asked.

"Wait there he'll be here soon." I said, then I opened my Vongola box.

Natsu came out with an enthusiastic "gao" and I saw Saki seemed to be surprised. I picked up Natsu and walked towards her.

"Saki this is Natsu, my box weapon, pet and friend. Natsu this is Saki, she's the new member of the famiglia that I was telling you about." I introduced them to each other.

Saki seemed to get over her initial shock and said, "Hello there Natsu, I'm Saki, it's nice to meet you." Then she grinned at the little lion cub.

Natsu seemed to like Saki instantly and he jumped into her arms in a flash. "So is this what you mean you're a lion?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's a sky lion because he can mostly use sky flames, but he can also use Sun attributes." I answered.

"Aren't you just so adorable you little Sky Lion. You're definitely cuter than your owner." She said to the little lion in her arms.

"Hey! That's insulting you know?" I exclaimed.

She just stuck her tongue out and continued to cuddle with Natsu.

' _Stupid Natsu. How come he gets to cuddle with Saki and not me? Okay, I'm getting jealous of my own pet and that's just weird._ '

I suddenly felt something lick my face and I came face to face with Natsu who was being held out to my face by Saki.

"Natsu and I thought we needed to get that grumpy look off your face so he licked you." Saki explained.

"Alright, we need to get back down before the bell rings. Say goodbye to Natsu now."

"Aww, no fair." Saki pouted. "You can play with him again next time and same goes for you Natsu, now stop pouting." I said with exasperation.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you soon little Sky Lion." Then she gave Natsu a quick peck on his forehead before he went back inside his box.

' _Lucky lion._ '

"There's that grumpy look again. What's wrong Sky?"

"It's nothing, now let's go before the bell rings. You don't want to be bitten to death by Kyoya right?" she shuddered at the thought of the prefect. "Alright." She said.

We were outside our classrooms when Takeshi showed up. "Hey there guys!" He greeted us.

"Hi Takeshi-kun", "Hey there Takeshi" Saki and I said respectively.

"Are you prepared for your final test later Saki-chan? I won't hold back anymore and I expect you to give me your all." Takeshi said.

"Of course I am. I'm all fired up already. Prepare to fall in all of Mukuro's six hells when I kick your ass later." Saki said with a confident smirk and she was leaking a dark aura. It wasn't evil but still promised a lot of terrible things.

"You sure have gotten close to Mukuro." I said to ease the tension between the sensei swordsman and his student.

"Oh yeah I did. He is very interesting individual, and he's the only one besides Hayato that I can have intellectual banters with. He is a very smart person and I want to know the differences of reality and illusions. I want to understand how he sees the world. And I feel very special since I'm the only person besides Chrome-chan he has shown his Six Hells without harming me. He indulged my wondering of what pain and suffering is without inflicting it on me." Saki said.

"You are one curious person, and if you aren't careful it's gonna be the end of you." Takeshi warned her.

She just shrugged. "Well let's go in our classrooms guys. See you guys later. Oh and Takeshi-kun," she said before she went inside her room, "I'll wipe the floor with your ass later, _sensei_ " she bit out before she disappeared through the door.

"She can be very scary when she wants to. Is Reborn training her personally?" Takeshi asks.

"You know what? You're right about that, Reborn does train her personally sometimes." I answered.

"Well that explains that scary aura, I mean only you and Reborn can give of that aura. You all have some evil sadism in your blood."

"Takeshi, stop exaggerating things." I said exasperatedly.

* * *

Once school was over, all of us wanted to watch the match of the year, so we all went to the dojo at the back of Takeshi's house. Mouths dropped to the floor when Saki defeated Takeshi. I mean who wouldn't? She's barely been doing kendo for a month and she has beaten Vongola's best swordsman. Their battle was intense, I almost thought both their bamboo swords would break with the might they both put in each swing they do. There were times that I thought Saki was gonna lose but it seems like she always has a counter attack to everything Takeshi throws at her, and damn I've never seen Takeshi that caught off guard in a sword fight since his first battle with Squalo.

"Wow. You are definitely one force to be reckoned with, all you need is proper training and you can be alongside Kyoya as Vongola's killing machine." Takeshi said once their battle was over.

"Nah. I was just determined to beat you at something you're good at. Maybe next time I can beat you at baseball?" Saki said mischievously.

"Oh. Are you being serious now little girl?" Oh dear fuck. Takeshi's getting agitated.

' _Saki please stop pushing Takeshi's buttons. I don't think I can protect you from a Takeshi with baseball induced rage'_

"I was kidding, can't you take a little joke Takeshi-kun? I mean you're like the king of baseball and I don't think I'll survive even a single pitch or bat from you." She said lightheartedly as she grabbed Takeshi's hand and rubbed circles on it.

' _I guess she knows when to knock it off and how to get back onto someone's good side. Damn she's good._ '

Once Takeshi relaxed she spoke again, "I'm still holding that promise on you. Next time we fight we're using real swords."

"Yeah I know. As a swordsman you have my word, but don't you have your own sword yet, right?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping you know someone who could make me one." She said shyly.

"Oh sure. We'll get you a sword that suits you best then we'll start with safety precautions and basic moves again because it's still very different from kendo."

"Okay, sensei." She said teasingly before she sauntered up towards me, "Hey Sky-kun, what did you think about my fight?"

"I think I agree with Takeshi when he said you could be a killing machine. Though I don't want that to happen just yet because I'm sure Kyoya is going to be itching for a fight with you when he finds out." I said.

"He just has a creepy bloodlust doesn't he? Don't worry I'm not going to be a killing machine, that just makes me feel like you'll look at me as if I'm not human anymore." She assured me.

"I'm glad to hear that. Why are you so into swords anyway? I mean you're into fairies and magic right?" I asked.

"Well, I think I've gotten too attached to my character in SAO." She said sheepishly.

"I'm not surprised there. You were so hooked on the novels and since you've gotten casted as Asuna you were, by default, living in Aincrad." Hana said to Saki, as the latter blushed.

"Yeah, what she said. I mean my character is so badass with a sword and second-in-command of the strongest guild, I think as me in real life, I don't do her enough justice. Or that's just me being crazy again." Saki said.

"Well… Didn't Asuna marry Kirito in the game? And he's like the best swordsman in Aincrad, he even got an Original Sword Skill just because he's the best. So does that mean you'll marry a swordsman too?" Kyoko asked teasingly.

"Well, Asuna didn't fall in love with Kirito just because he's a badass swordsman, he devoted his life to protect her even at the cost of his, same goes for Asuna, and she'll give up her life for Kirito. I think that's what makes their love story so iconic because they both are watching each other's backs, always protecting each other and doing their best until the very end, even when the odds are against them. I don't need to marry a swordsman or whatever to be as great as Asuna, I need someone who'll love and treasure me unconditionally until the end." Saki said.

"Also, I kinda lost a bet with my co-voice actors." She added.

"What kind of bet was that?" I asked and I could also feel everyone getting protective of Saki.

"I betted that the guy who voices Kirito can sing. And if I win, they all owe me anything I want from the convention we're supposed to go to in two weeks, then if I lose I have to cosplay Asuna at the convention, complete with a sword exhibition. And I guess you guys know how the bet went." She explained.

"So the guy has a really horrible singing voice." I deadpanned.

"Yeah. It was one of the most ear-splitting sounds I ever heard in my life. I had to hit the poor guy on the head so that he would shut up. I already have the costume and my wig is about to arrive sometime this week. All I lack is the sword and the routine exhibition I need to perform." She explained further.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? We could've gotten you a sword ready and I could have taught you some exhibition moves instead." Takeshi said.

"Well I really wanted to learn how to battle with a sword and I want to show those guys that I'm not just Asuna's voice. I can really be Lightning Flash Asuna." She explained. Determination can be heard in her voice.

"Wait, you said convention. You mean those anime conventions?" I asked.

"Yeah. SAO has been really successful so we're having a world premiere of the final episode of the first season, but the whole cast will be gathered at Tokyo Comic Con. The final episode is supposed to be very sweet and fluffy." She said.

"So we won't be seeing Saki at the convention but Asuna herself?" Kyoko asked.

"Well not really, there's the autograph signing and cast panel on the first day I'll still be Saki then but during the premiere and my shared panel with Kirito's voice actor on the second day, I'll be Asuna by then."

"Well what are you gonna do on the third day of the convention?" Kyoko asked.

"Maybe just explore the whole convention and buy some stuff. It'll be like my day off from being a voice actor and be like a regular con-goer." Saki answered.

"Where will the convention held?" I asked

"I think at a hotel called _Grandi Cieli_." I raised an eyebrow at that, "A Vongola-owned hotel, figures."

"So back to business, Takeshi-kun I actually want two swords to be made. One for battling, and the other one is an exact replica of the Lambent Light but it has to be a really dull blade, that's what I'm going to use in the convention and I don't want to unintentionally hurt anyone."

"Okay we can do that, also bring a picture of that fancy named sword you want them to replicate. We'll go to Vongola's smith shop tomorrow so by the weekend you'll have both swords."

"That fast? Well you guys are the Vongola what should I expect?" She said with a smile.

"You seem to forget that you are a member of Vongola now Saki-chan." I said.

"Oh yeah. You guys aren't just my friends, you're my family now." She said with a radiant smile and my heart just skipped a beat.

Takeshi and Saki still discussed some things regarding the swords and training schedules. And the rest of us just ate the sushi provided by Takeshi's dad.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	12. Battle Plan in Action

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. It all means so much to me.**

 **YamadaHikari: Thanks so much, I love it that you love my story :) I really do believe being a seiyuu is the coolest job in the world too :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **SAKI POV**

As Takeshi promised, I had my swords by the weekend. We picked them up after my Sunday session and I was so happy with how both swords turned out, especially the Lambent Light it looked so legit I'm sure my co-workers are gonna gape at it when they see it. The following day after school, I started my training with Takeshi-sensei on how to wield a real sword, it was similar to kendo but still very different but I'm getting the hang of it. There are times that Takeshi will actually land a hit on me and I'll get a few cuts around my body, but I was the one that insisted that he shouldn't have to worry about me because I know I won't learn if I get keeping babied by them. After a few more minutes of sword fighting we decided to call it a day.

"Come on, let's get those cuts disinfected and wrapped up, Tsuna and the girls are gonna kill me when they see the damage I done to you." He said

"Don't worry, like I said how will I learn if I don't get hurt and experience the pain? Though, I know that this is nothing to what all of you guys already went through. Besides I'll protect you from their wrath" I said as he was applying some alcohol on my cuts.

"Are you sure you want to continue the real sword lessons now? I mean you have the convention coming up and I don't think you want to go there covered in scars. We can continue the lessons after the convention." He said.

"I guess you're right I don't need to rush those lessons. Sorry, I guess I got used to always having a time limit whenever I'm learning something new." I said then I hissed in pain when the he applied alcohol on one of the deeper cuts on my forearm.

"Sorry about that. What do you mean by you have a time limit?" he asked.

"It means what it means. Whenever I have to learn something there's a specific amount of time that they allot for everything. So there's always the pressure to make sure I perfect everything within the given amount of time and I seemed to carry that old habit until now." I explained to him.

"Well why did they do that to you? I mean you aren't some super human cyborg that can do everything." he asked, I can see him questioning the way I was brought up.

"Well I think it's their way of teaching me to set my priorities and always meet a deadline, in a weird but fulfilling way. I mean I get to learn new things and at the same time they thought ahead of time a strategy for me not to break under pressure. With everything I do now, a normal person can't deal with the pressure of the Vongola, school, work and other recreational things." He seemed to understand my explanation.

"Your parents are cool but weird and maybe a tad crazy, but they raised you, and you turned out awesome so kudos to them." He said with a thumbs up. "Yeah they're great." I said.

"So we'll just do some exhibition moves for now? I know you're still shooting that film for English class, so maybe we can do that after you finish shooting, you need to rest little girl." I nodded.

"Also can you please protect me from the others tomorrow? Those cuts are bound to leave scars on your skin." He said, he really does fear his safety.

"Yeah of course." I answered.

"Come on let's get you home now, under strict orders from the Decimo himself that I have to walk you home every time you come here to train." He said.

"Stupid over-protective Decimo." I muttered under my breath but it seems like Takeshi still heard it when he let out a hearty laugh.

* * *

Time flew by so fast that I almost didn't realize that two weeks has already passed by and I was already packing my stuff for the three day convention at Tokyo. Those two weeks were hectic, with us finishing the film for Dino-sensei's class and my lessons with Takeshi, plus those extra self-defense class I signed up for and not to mention my job was on a seriously crazy time table to finish recording the last episode for the premiere, I'd have to say I did well to survive those hellish weeks. I already know the routine of the sword exhibition I was gonna do and I also did a test run on my Asuna cosplay with the girls, and damn did I look good.

Once everything was ready I grabbed my keys, wallet and passport and put them in my bag. I made sure to lock everything inside before I left for the airport. Once I got to the airport I was surprised to see everyone there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're all coming with you Saki-nee!" Lambo answered. That surprised me even more because I didn't expect the little boy to tag along and the little Chinese girl Ipin was there too.

"What the kid said. Did you really think that we'll just watch you prepare for your first convention as a voice actor and not be there to see the results?" Takeshi answered.

"You guys are awesome." I was genuinely happy that they took time to see me at my first con. They're the greatest friends, no, family I could ever have.

"You won't be needing those plane tickets anymore, you'll be flying with us." Hayato said as he grabbed my tickets.

"Just go along with it, you'll be fine." Kyoko whispered in my ear.

We were at the boarding area and I saw this fancy as hell jet. A person that looked like a pilot approached Tsuna and bowed in front of him. " ** _Decimo, are you ready to board the aircraft?_** " he asked in Italian, and Tsuna just nodded.

"Let's go guys." We followed the man and got on the plane. I almost freaked out with how posh and elegant everything inside looked.

"You guys sure go beyond first-class when travelling." I commented.

"Nah. It's just how a member of Vongola should always travel." A familiar voice answered. I looked around and I saw that Reborn came with us as well.

"Oh. Reborn-san, I didn't know you were coming as well." I said to the fun-sized hitman.

"These idiots wouldn't stop talking about it, might as well see how this little blossom is in full bloom." I blushed slightly at how he referred to me with the literal meaning of my name.

"We'll be attending both of your panels and maybe if we're lucky enough, we can get a picture with Asuna herself if she isn't too busy." Tsuna said.

"Of course I'll have time for you guys. Maybe on the third day we can all hang out and explore the con." I suggested and I received nods of agreement from all of them.

"Saki-nee! Can you sit next to me and sing to me? Please? I was a good boy that's why Tsuna-nii let me come too." Lambo pleaded and I just can't say no to such an adorable face.

"Of course Bambino," I said as I sat down to the sit next to him, "What do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"A lullaby!" he enthusiastically answered. "Alright, I'll sing you to sleep." I sang "Hush Little Baby" and once I was done I looked around and all of them seemed to have fallen asleep too.

' _I guess I should get some shut eye as well._ ' And with that last thought I settled myself down too.

* * *

We already arrived at Tokyo and I wasn't surprised that a limo was our ride to the hotel where the convention will be held. Now I was surprised that I won't be staying at the room I was supposed to share with two more voice actors, instead I was staying with the Kyoko and Hana in a deluxe suite. It was huge and we all have separate bed rooms with its personal bathroom in each room. I placed my stuff in my room, while I was fixing my things a received a text message from the other voice actors that I need to get a few things from them before the convention starts, so I hurried back out.

"Hey guys! I'll just go with my co-workers to get a few things. I'll be back soon." I hollered before exiting the suite.

I finally met up with Tomohiko-san and the others in the lobby of the hotel.

"Ahh… Nishizawa-san, you got here earlier than us. I'm guessing the Decimo or at least some of his guardians are here as well?" he asked me.

"Yeah. The Decimo is here and most of his guardians are here too."

"Wow you are so lucky Saki-san, I saw you guys and I'm pretty sure you guys we're on that fancy jet that seemed to be private owned." One of the other voice actors commented, and I just laughed it off.

"Anyway we won't be keeping you any longer, here is your convention I.D, a can of sharpies trust me you'll need that much, and backstage pass on the premiere." Tomohiko-san said as he gave me the items.

"The convention will start at 1pm so we have to be there at around 12nn to prepare. We'll have the autograph signing first, that'll last for about two hours, we'll have a little break then will proceed to the cast panel then after that you can do whatever you want." He explained and I'm getting really excited, this is my first convention after all.

"That's all. We'll discuss the schedule for tomorrow after the cast panel. Is that clear?" A chorus of "Yes sir" was his answered.

I said I'll meet up with them later at the venue because I still have to get ready and I headed back to my room. I glanced at my watch and it read 10:18am.

' _So I still have time a little more time before I have to go, maybe I can have lunch with the others first._ '

When I entered the room, I was surprised to see all of them there. They seem to be doing this a lot lately.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck on your first convention and we have gift for you as well." Tsuna said.

"The gift is really from just Tsuna but I guess he's too chicken to say it and gave the others credit too." Reborn said out loud.

"REBORN!" Tsuna whined.

"Thanks for everything guys, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me." I smiled and I felt like crying tears of joy right then and there.

"Now, now. No crying you big-little baby. We'd do anything for you. You're family now, always remember that." Takeshi said as he ruffled my hair.

"Alright already. Just stop messing with my hair!" I playfully glared at Takeshi.

Then I felt myself falling forward as I saw that Takeshi was pushing me towards Tsuna and thankfully Tsuna caught me in time before I face planted on the floor.

He was already blushing as he spoke and I felt my face growing hot as well. "Well here, I hope you like it." He said as he handed me a small rectangular shaped box.

Once I opened the box I saw a beautiful custom made silver necklace and the pendant spelled "SKY". I handed him the necklace and gestured for him to put it on me.

When he clasped the lock of the necklace around my neck I turned to face him and I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sky." I whispered in his ear then I felt him hug me back.

Our little moment was cut short when I both heard a chorus of forced coughing. I immediately let go of my hug but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Hate to ruin your little moment you two, but most of us here are starving and would like to eat some lunch." Reborn said.

"Come on, I'm getting hungry myself." I said to them but mostly to Tsuna so he would let me go already and that did the trick, though I can't help but notice the disappointment I saw in his eyes when he did so.

"NOW LET'S EAT!" shouted an enthusiastic Lambo.

* * *

 **Read and review**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	13. The Convention (Part 1)

**Sorry for the late update, to make up for it I'll be posting two chapters today. I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Standard disclaimer applies**

 **Now on with the story~**

* * *

( **SAKI POV** )

After we ate lunch I had to head back to my room and have a change of clothes and prepare for the convention. I wore a baby blue floral sundress that hugged my body well and went up to mid-thigh and I partnered it with a pair of black boots. I put my hair into a simple braid but my bangs still framed my face, applied a light amount of make up to my face and finally I fixed up the necklace that Sky gave me. Once I was done I looked at the time and I only had ten minutes left before heading to the venue of the convention. I grabbed the things that Tomohiko-san gave me earlier and exited my room.

In the receiving are of our suite Hana and Kyoko were both lounging there.

"Well look at the pretty little lady. Only you can make a simple outfit look so runway ready." Hana said.

"Hana-chan, you complement me too much." I said.

"I'm only saying what I think about you're get up, and you make cute look hot. I'm pretty sure Tsuna won't be able to keep his hands off you once he gets a hold of you." Hana shot back and I blushed. "What are you talking about? Sky and I aren't like that."

"Okay if you say so. I just think that you and your precious Sky sure do make a cute couple." Kyoko teased.

"There you go again. You guys sure do enjoy teasing the hell out of me." I told them while trying to calm down the blush on my face.

"We're just kidding you know that, now you have to get to that convention. We'll be there once it starts. Good luck Saki-chan." I hugged both of them before I left to go to the venue.

I was seated on a booth with a big "SWORD ART ONLINE" banner above. In front of my seat was a name plate that said "Nishizawa Saki/ASUNA" I was killing time my cast mates with them telling me what I should anticipate from all of their previous experience during cons, some of their stories were ridiculous but they assured me that it happened and it may happen to me.

Finally the doors of the venue opened and con-goers were filling up the place rapidly. I saw some awesome cosplayers and hardcore gamers. I had my can of sharpies ready because a line was already starting to grow long of people wanting our autographs and wanting to talk to us, the people that voices of their favorite characters.

I started signing whatever the fans wanted me to sign for them. All of them were so sweet I even took some selfies with some of them. Some of them wanted me to do my Asuna voice and say some certain lines for them. Some of them gave me their original fanarts, others gave me a few Asuna figmas and nendoroids. All in all everything in the autograph signing was fun. After I signed a little girl's DVD copy of the first half of the first season of SAO I noticed she was cosplaying Asuna and I can't help but want a picture with her. I grabbed my phone and took a selfie with the baby Asuna and kissed her cheek because she was so adorable.

"Can I also get a kiss on the cheek Ms. Asuna?" I heard a familiar voice say. I glanced up and saw Sky holding a DVD copy of SAO and obviously waiting for me to sign it. I just giggled in response then I asked,

"What do you want me write here?" I asked. "Anything is fine." He answered.

'Thank You For Everything SKY-KUN ❤

-Saki'

"There you go Sky" I said with a smile, "Wait. Can I take a picture with you at least?" he asked and I nodded.

I finally noticed that Hayato was behind him, and holding a camera. I stood up and leaned up slightly against the table.

"Okay in 3, 2, 1, smile." Hayato said and so I smiled then I felt something touch my cheek. I was shocked to say the least, I mean Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, kissed my cheek. I know my face must be tomato red by now and I saw him smirk.

"You never answered my question a while ago so I just assumed that it was fine. Besides, I'm the one that kissed you." What a cocky bastard. I'm gonna kill him later.

Then the guy after him also asked if he can kiss me. "If you want to join that guy in prison for sexual harassment, I dare you to try." I said with a fake sickly sweet smile and I think that scared the shit out of the poor guy. Thankfully no one tried to score one with me or I wouldn't know what I would've done.

After that incident with Tsuna I couldn't be more thankful when the signing was finally over and we get to have a break. I saw Hana and Kyoko and they look like they were waiting for me. Once I reached them I immediately said,

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is so dead. Can you guys help me kill him?" I was seriously pissed off.

"Why? What did he do?" Kyoko asked.

"He kissed me on the cheek in the middle of the signing and even has a picture of it. Then the person after him asked if he could also kiss me, I had to scare the guy to prove a point that I don't want to be kissed. Tsuna practically sexually harassed me in public and he has the nerve to smirk after all that. Fucking bastard." I ranted on.

"Oh we will kill him. Don't worry about it Saki-chan, he'll wish he never stuck his pervy little lips on you." Hana said and both of my best friends were oozing a killing aura.

"Come on guys, all this unwanted stress in making me hungry and I have a long panel to be at later so I have to stuff myself now." I said.

Then we went to the various food stands in the con.

* * *

We were starting to prepare for the panel, everyone in the main cast of SAO were already backstage waiting for the program to start. Since every single one of them worked for V.E. they knew who the Decimo was and I was the talk of the group.

"Saki-san why did the Decimo kiss you like that?" one of them asked.

"It's because he's a self-proclaimed asshole that I will kill once I get my hands on him and his perverted lips." I said.

"You are one brave soul to go up against the Decimo like that." One of them said.

"I don't care if he's a God. If he ever pulls anything like that again, I will make sure he won't have the ability to reproduce." I said with a very obvious killing intent that must've scared the others because they stopped questioning me.

I calmed myself down again because the program was starting and they we're about to call the cast out and I don't want to be seen with a killing face.

' _Alright, be cool. Stop thinking about it. This is your first panel so don't let those thoughts screw you up._ ' I took a deep breath and I was finally calm.

I heard my name being called and I can't explain the happiness I felt when I heard the amount of cheers I was getting. When I got to my sit the emcee said my name and role again and the screams just got even louder, before I sat down I blew them all a kiss to express my gratitude to all of them. The roll call of the cast continued and then the questions were being fired at us. The questions were all easy to answer and some just wanted us to do the voices of the characters but with very different lines which actually had me laughing my ass off. One of the most awkward request was having me and Matsuoga-kun, the voice of Kirito, to say 'I love you Kirito/Asuna' to each other while facing each other and in-character. The craziest one was definitely when they asked us to do chapter 16.5 of SAO which I immediately turned down.

"Let's keep things PG-13 guys, we don't want to be responsible of any innocence lost even if we don't do it." I said, that got a lot of disappointed reactions from the crowd.

"Sorry guys, there are too many kids here, and I personally feel awkward even reading the material. It's too detailed to say the least. Maybe we can do something else to make up for it." I suggested. Then someone screamed,

"Sing the first SAO Opening!" and that earned screams of approval from the others.

I glanced at the others and they were all looking at me, they we're all saying that I should sing.

"Alright, will that make up for the disappointment?" and chorus of "HECK YEAH!" was their answer. I really feel uncomfortable but I would fail as a performer if my audience is disappointed so I started singing.

Crossing Fields ( **A/N: this is NateWantsToBattle's English lyrics** )

I always admit the ways of my cowardly past  
I can't help that  
And still I always act afraid  
I'm oblivious and now it's back to haunt me forever

Countless skies that I've painted  
Surely, this is where my heart  
Finally doesn't fall apart  
Won't fall apart

Jumping high from my dreams  
I'll fly no matter what the cost  
Today I'll find a way to shake off all the pain  
Within my dreams I'll touch the sky  
But I still realize I won't survive the fight  
Without you by my side  
You give me light when I have lost my way  
I fall asleep 'cause I always find you in my dreams

I'll always be right next to you  
I'll give you everything I have

The crowd erupted into cheers and hollers of happiness. Then Tomohiko-san suddenly spoke,

"You know, maybe we'll get Asuna to sing an opening next season. What do you guys think?" And that made the crowd crazier. I was just happy that everyone has a smile on their faces, and the panel continued on.

Once the panel was over we went backstage and Tomohiko-san discussed our schedule for tomorrow, I was gonna be free until 3pm because that was the time where my shared panel with Matsuoga-kun was gonna start and the premiere will be at 6pm. We all exited the backstage and I was shocked that a lot of people were still waiting for us. I saw my friends by the exit of the room and I signaled for them to wait for me as I entertained the fans.

"Nishizawa-san, will you please sign this? I idolize you so much and you're so young but you're already a great voice actor. You make Asuna seem really real." A fan said while handing his Dark Repulser over to me.

"Wow you got a really nice sword here, is it really okay if I sign it?" I asked, the sword looked legit even if it wasn't real metal but the craftsmanship in it was spot-on. "YES! I would be honored if you do!" he said while he bowed down in front of me.

"Okay, since you put it that way." I said and I signed his sword and he looked like a kid on Christmas day when I handed it back. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he screamed before he went his merry way.

A few more signings and pictures later, I finally was able to reach my friends, "Look at you, all famous and popular now." Kyoko joked.

"If this is what being a celebrity feels like I'd rather stay a nobody. I'm exhausted." I said.

"You did well in the panel by the way, you handled that disheartening situation like a pro." Hana commented.

"It had to be done, I can't deal with both acting out chapter 16.5 and a room full of disappointed fans. I had to make it up to them." I answered.

"Tsuna seemed to enjoy your impromptu performance there. He actually got it on video." Hana said and I snorted at that.

"I don't care, I still want to kill him." I bit out.

"We'll kill him once you get your rest, come on let's have dinner it's already 7pm." Kyoko said. And we agreed to that.


	14. The Convention (Part 2)

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. But this has to be my most favorite chapter of all. Tsuna here is so... just read about it ;)**

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story~**

* * *

( **SAKI POV** )

I slept like a rock that night, I didn't know how exhausted I was until when I we got back to our room. Once I got ready for bed, when my head hit the pillow I was out. I woke up around 10 in the morning and I can't thank Hana and Kyoko enough for not waking up and letting me rest. I worked my butt off yesterday and I deserve that long sleep.

They weren't inside the suite I guess they were in the convention or eating out. I took a quick shower and got dressed to head out and have some brunch. I was wearing a plain white shirt and jean shorts, I also sport a pair of black Vans and instead of wearing the necklace Tsuna gave me, I wore a necklace with a mini Lambent Light pendant. I grabbed my wallet and phone and locked the suite.

I was texting Hana and Kyoko so I could meet up with them when I suddenly bumped into someone, I was about to apologize when I saw who it was. I immediately stood up and was gonna walk away but he grabbed my wrist, and I reflexively went to punch him but he just grabbed my fist with his other hand, I was already preparing to kick him when he pinned me against a wall and trapped my legs in between his.

"What? Don't I get an apology?" Tsuna asked and I just ignored him. He grabbed both of my wrist in one of his hands.

"Oh, I see now. You're upset that I kissed you yesterday, you're really pissed if you go as far as wearing a different necklace today." He said while his free hand played with the different necklace I wore and I continued ignoring him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am. I was just teasing you yesterday, you were so adorable with the way you interacted with your fans especially that little girl, and you grew fond of her in a flash." He said, he sounded so sincere but I'm still pissed.

"Would you let me go now? I'm kinda starving now and I have a cosplay to prepare for in a short while." I said, not responding to his apology.

"Come on Saki, I said I was sorry. Can you forgive me now? I swear I won't do anything like that again. This cold treatment I'm getting from you hurts me, y'know?" He pleaded.

"If I forgive you will you let me go?" I asked and he nodded.

"Fine. I forgive you. Now will you let go? I'm hungry and I still haven't had breakfast yet." I whined to him.

"Why aren't you eating yet?" he asked as he walked beside me.

"I just woke up barely an hour ago, I didn't know how exhausted I was yesterday until I slept like a rock through the night and most of the morning." I explained.

"Oh. Okay I'll treat you out to lunch to make up for that stunt I pulled yesterday." He offered.

"Thanks, but I can pay for my own meal, thank you very much." I still want him to feel that even if I forgive him I'm still pissed at him.

"Oh c'mon Saki, you said you forgive me but you're still so cold to me." I ignored him again.

I called Kyoko, and thank God she picked up immediately, "Hey Kyoko-chan, where are you guys?" I asked

"Oh we're at this little café just across the hotel." She said.

"Oh that's great I'll be right o-" I felt my feet leaving the ground and being thrown over a shoulder and my phone was yanked away from my hands.

"Hey there Kyoko-chan, I hope you guys don't mind me borrowing Saki-chan for a while? Don't worry I'll take care of her, even better than Takeshi ever did." And with that he hung up.

That last statement made me raise an eyebrow at confusion, but I didn't have time for that. I needed to be extremely pissed off.

"What the hell was that all about?! Put me down you ass!" I screamed as I thrashed around trying to escape his iron grip.

"You wouldn't stop the cold treatment, and for your information I don't have the same amount of patience that I had once upon a time." I said and I can hear the mischief in his voice.

"Dammit! Put me down you asshole! I don't care if you're my boss or not, I swear I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed and I wonder how I'm not attracting any attention from all the screaming I'm doing.

"You can scream all you want but there aren't any other guests on this floor. I tried to be nice to you and yet you pushed me to the edge." He explained as if hearing my thoughts.

"Screw you!" I screamed back.

"I'd rather screw you." He answered so straight-forward. I blushed and screamed at the top of my lungs "PERVERT!"

"I was just kidding, sheesh. The girls weren't kidding when they say you have lungs of steel. That last scream must set a new world record or something." He mused.

"I don't care. Where the hell are you taking me anyway?" I asked, I finally lost will to fight him, the blood was rushing to my head again and I was getting dizzy.

"To my room, to pamper the hardworking princess. You deserve to at least unwind before you work again. And this is my way to make it up to you." He explained, that was actually sweet of him.

"You call me a princess and yet you carry me like a sack of potatoes, very prince charming of you. I'm just getting dizzy in this position." I said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

I felt him shifting my weight and next thing I knew he was carrying me princess-style. "Is that better, your highness?" he mocked.

"Shut it. You'll never be my prince charming." I shot back.

"I'm quite hurt by that statement of yours my dear. No matter, I shall work hard for you to see me as your prince charming." He said with a fake determination.

"Will you stop that? I'm not amused by any of this bullshit you're doing. All I wanted was breakfast then prepare for my cosplay and panel later, is that too much to ask? Does somebody up there hate me so much to go through this torture?" I exaggerated, well what can I do? I was really hungry now.

We were in front of the door of his suite, and of course he gets the presidential suite since he's the Decimo and all that. The door didn't open with a key card, it had an eye and fingerprint scanner to unlock it. If I thought our suite was awesome, his room is beyond the charts when it comes to classiness, fanciness and expensiveness. Once we entered I had to stop myself from gaping at the beautiful room. He navigated through the halls and we entered a bedroom and he unceremoniously dropped me on the king sized bed.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shouted at him, "If you're trying to get back on my good side using this type of attitude, you've got another thing coming if you think this is gonna work." Seriously what's his deal?

"Stay there, don't even try getting off the bed." He ordered me.

"Like hell I'd listen to you after all you've done to me." I was about to get up when he pinned me on the bed.

"My, my, you are a troublesome princess. If you try to get off this bed I'll kiss you on the lips." He said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"If you do that, I'll rip off your lips with my teeth." I glared at him and he sighed.

"Please Saki, just stay here. I promise I won't do anything inappropriate to you. I'll order you breakfast now." He said

"Wait! You're ordering my food from the hotel?" I asked, he looked at me confused. "Uhh... yeah."

"The food here costs a shitload of money. I can't eat anything that costs probably more than my life!" I exclaimed, I really don't like the idea of eating food that is hell a lot expensive and in itty-bity servings.

"Saki, you keep forgetting that this hotel is owned by Vongola, you also keep forgetting that I'm the Decimo of Vongola. And just so we're clear, you're worth more than all the money in the world." When he said that last statement, I blushed. That was a really sweet thing to say.

I sighed, I knew I can't win an argument with him now. So I just plopped back down on the bed while he orders my food. I turned away from him and closed my eyes and hummed to myself. I suddenly felt the bed shift and a hand caressing my head and being pulled closer to a body. I tried to look at him but he pulled me back down again.

"Just rest, I know I've exhausted you from this ordeal alone. I'll tell you when your food is here." He said.

I finally relaxed to his hold when the door burst open then Lambo and Reborn entered the room.

"Did we interrupt something?" Reborn tipped his fedora and I can see and amused smirk adorning his face.

"Tsuna-nii are you playing with Saki-nee? I want to join you guys." Lambo exclaimed happily.

"That sounded so wrong on so many levels." I heard Tsuna say and I hit him on the head, "Stop thinking perverted things." I reprimanded him.

"A woman who isn't afraid to hit the supposed strongest man in the Mafia, you really do have guts Saki. You'd be the best bride for this No-Good Decimo." Reborn commented

"Saki-nee will be my real nee-chan? I'll get to spend more time with my best nee-chan if that happens! Lambo approves!" declared the cow child.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I am not marrying this pervert next to me. He doesn't know when he commits something close to sexual harassment, he can't treat a lady right, and he sure as hell can't put a lady into bed, even if the bed is as soft as this." I said while freaking out. I mean who wouldn't? We're talking about marriage here!

"I think I see your point Saki, don't worry I'll whip him up into shape to be a good husband and lover to you. Tsuna prepare yourself for more lessons on manners and extra lessons on how to win over a girl." Reborn told his student.

"Reborn-san, I'm sorry I really have no intentions of marrying Tsuna, even if he stops being a pervert." I said as polite as I can.

"I believe I said I'll whip him into shape for you Saki." I saw the evil glint in his eyes then Tsuna immediately went in front of me as if shielding me from the evil look that was solely directed to me.

"Quit it already Reborn. Stop scaring Saki to death." Tsuna said, there was an edge to his voice.

"How sweet of you to protect your bride-to-be. I guess you did learn something on how to be a gentleman with all those past lessons you got." Reborn commented.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone, stupid cow let's give your nii-san and nee-chan some privacy. If we're lucky maybe they'll give us a little Vongola heir in nine months." Reborn said and I really blushed at that so I buried my face in my hands. Once I heard the door close, I took deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Please let's not talk about this ever again. I don't think my heart can take it, I felt like I was on the brink of a heart attack just a few minutes ago." I pleaded to Tsuna and thankfully he nodded in agreement.

The food finally arrived and Tsuna insisted that I have my brunch in bed. "I promised you'll be treated as a princess and you will be treated as a princess."

It seems like he ordered some food for himself as well and he ate with me. He was texting while we were eating I decided not to pry since it wasn't my business so I kept my mouth shut. After we were finished eating he sat beside me again and placed his hands on my shoulders and I tensed up. Then his hands started moving,

"Don't tense up. Just relax, I won't do anything inappropriate, trust me." He said as he continued to remove the knots in my shoulders. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the massage, he has heavenly hands that come to massage me.

I gave into his request to relax so I closed my eyes and let him do his magic with his hands. When he managed to unknot a sore spot I let out a satisfied little moan.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself." He commented. "Uh-huh" I unconsciously answered.

He stopped massaging me and I wondered where those magic hands went to, so I opened my eyes to look at him and I saw him staring at me. We made eye contact and I just got lost in his eyes. They were a different color, it wasn't the normal chocolate brown that I was used to, they were an intense amber and they looked so beautiful. We stayed like that for a while until a knock on the door broke us out of our trance.

He stood up to open the door and I stayed on the bed. I was thinking on what just happened between us but all I could think about were his eyes. I want to see them looking at me like that. I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard Tsuna calling me to come to the receiving area.

"I took the liberty of getting you a make-up artist to help you with your cosplay. I also got Kyoko to bring over your costume here so you could prepare here instead of going back to your room." He explained, I was staring at his eyes, they were almost back to chocolate brown but they still held a tinge of that amber shade it was a while ago.

"Hey Saki, are you listening?" he asked snapping me out again. "Huh? Yeah, yeah." I answered lamely and I glanced at the clock, it was already quarter to two. I have to get ready for the panel now.

I was finally aware of my surroundings and I saw a woman that was holding what seemed like a huge make-up kit. And on one of the tables lay my Asuna costume and wig.

"Hello there I'm Yuma, I'll be your make-up artist." She introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Saki." I smiled at Yuma

"Is that your costume?" she asked me and I just nodded. She lifted my face with one of her hands and examined my face.

"I saw the character you're cosplaying and with your face, I won't even have to cake your face with too much make-up because you are naturally pretty, but can I see what you look like with the wig on?" she asked and I complied with her request. I put on my wig and faced Yuma.

"Yep, you are one easy girl to make beautiful with that face of yours." She said with a smile so I smiled back.

"Alright, take off your wig first, I want you to be really beautiful with or without that wig so we'll do your hair first, how's a simple classic curled hair?" she asked, "That would be fine." I answered.

She grabbed a curling iron from god knows where and started curling my real hair. This woman must be a master of the iron, when she finished beautifully curling my locks and my hair is every girls' dream right now.

"Don't worry those curls will stay pretty even after you take off the wig. How about you put on your costume first before I do your make-up?" and I nodded. I grabbed my costume from the table and went to the bathroom to change. I stripped out of my normal clothes and started putting on my costume. I was putting on the top but I had trouble zipping it up. I decided to call out Yuma to help me out. I slightly opened the door and called out,

"Hey Yuma, are you there?"

"Yuma isn't here, she said she needed to get something from her car." I heard Tsuna say and I immediately slammed and locked the door again.

' _Oh crap. I can't zip this up on my own. Dammit._ '

"Is there a problem Saki?" I heard Tsuna from the other side of the door.

"No, nothing. Everything's fine don't worry about me." I said the panicked tone in my voice was so obvious.

"Saki you can't fool me, what's wrong? Is your costume destroyed or something?" he asked again.

"No, it's not like that, I just can't zip up the top on my own." I admitted rather reluctantly.

"Oh. Well open up and I'll zip it up for you." He said and I knew I was blushing when he said that.

"Not in your life, I'll just wait for Yuma to get back." I shot back.

"Saki have a little faith in me. I won't do anything but help you zip your top up." He said.

I slightly opened the door and said, "Your hands will only touch the zipper, got that?" and I saw him nod.

I finally opened the door wide enough for him to enter and I turned around so he can zip up this damn top already.

"I always knew you had pretty skin, but the skin on your back is so pale white it's kinda blinding." He commented.

"Stop ogling my back and just zip up the damn zipper already!" I snapped at him.

"Alright already" and I felt the two flaps of fabric joining together and my back was now completely covered. I grabbed my thigh high socks with a red cross on them and left the bathroom and went back to the receiving area to put them on along with my white boots.

"Those are ridiculously detailed socks though." He commented again, "I didn't ask for your opinion and I'm the one that made these ridiculous design on some ordinary socks." I snapped back.

"You did a good job on replicating the designs though." He said and I noticed he was holding a picture of Asuna. Then he stood up and said, "Well I should get dressed in my costume as well." And that confused me.

"You're gonna cosplay too?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm going as my favorite character and I assume you know him if you see the costume." Before I got to ask who he was gonna cosplay Yuma entered the room again.

"Oh great you're already dressed Saki, let's do your make-up now you have an appointment at 3pm right?" and next thing I knew I was already being beautified.

I already did my own make-up for my cosplay on my own but it took me a whole lot more time than Yuma did to do the same. Finally she placed my wig on my head and fixed up the braid on my wig. I took a look at myself on the full body mirror and I personified Asuna.

Then the door opened and revealed Tsuna and I had wide eyes when I saw his cosplay.

"You're cosplaying Kirito?!" I practically screamed at him.

"Yeah, don't I look awesome? It took me forever to gel down my hair so I could put on my wig." He exclaimed excitedly

"Why didn't you tell me you were cosplaying as Kirito?" I asked, I really am confused at this point.

"I wanted to surprise you and I can't have a different Kirito sweeping you off your feet. That's why I'll be escorting you throughout your whole stay at the convention today." He said then he sat in front of Yuma.

"You're seriously doing this?" I still can't believe he's gonna do this.

"Of course I am. I already have the costume and wig on, and I'm about to get my face with make up to make me more Kirito-like and I didn't ordered the smith shop to replicate the Dark Repulser and Elucidator for nothing." He explained.

"Does anyone else know about this surprise cosplay of yours?" I asked him.

"I assume Reborn and Hayato knows this because they have some stalking tendency, but besides that I guess no one else." He said and I just sighed in response.

While he got his make-up done I put on a white belt where it will hold my sword's sheathe, and I put in my Lambent Light. I took off my necklace and put it on the side table then I glanced at Tsuna and I saw that he was done, and I can see that he really does look like Kirito except for his eyes.

"You look legit, but your eyes are different from Kirito's you need to wear contacts to get those deep onyx eyes that he has." I said. "Already on it." He shot back and I can see him putting on a pair of contact lens.

After he put on his contacts on and thanked Yuma for all her work, he went back to his room. He came back immediately and he was holding two swords and he was putting them inside their sheathes at his back. He pulled me back in front of the full body mirror with him and I stared at our reflections.

"We did our characters justice." I said, we really did brought Kirito and Asuna to life.

I glanced at the clock and it was ten minutes to 3pm. "Sky, I need to go now or I'll be late to my panel." I told him.

"Don't worry I'm ready to go now, here's your con I.D. and a few sharpies." He handed my stuff to me.

I was already outside of the suite when he said, "Our costumes are missing something." That confused me.

"What are you talking about? We look like we've been plucked out of the anime itself with how awesome we look like." I said, and he shook his head.

"We're both missing something." And he reached for something inside his pocket, and he brought out a small velvet box and handed it to me. I opened the box and I saw two plain silver rings inside. With much closer inspection, you can see that both of the rings have an inscription on the inside that said "SKY" in an intricate font style. He took the much smaller ring and put it on my left ring finger, and he placed the other one on his left ring finger.

"There, our costumes are now really complete. Now, even if there are other Kiritos there, they'll know you have your own Kirito. " he exclaimed and he still held my hand.

"Aren't you just the possessive type?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm, I can't fully un-appreciate his efforts because it was a sweet gesture.

"Oh you should know how territorial we lions are." He exclaimed with an evil glint in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, you're a possessive as fuck lion, now can we please go? I'm already really late."

"Yes my princess." He answered.

"I get the feeling that you channeled too much of Loke's personality, especially the flirty attitude, when we were shooting that film." I said while we were walking towards the venue. And he just laughed it off.

As we entered the convention people were staring at us, I mean who wouldn't? There are two very good looking SAO cosplayers walking hand in hand. We finally found the room where my panel will be held and thankfully it wasn't starting yet.

"I'll see you later, where will you be seated?" I asked him

"Oh you'll just see me, don't worry about me. I want you to do your best up there, alright?" he said with a gentle smile.

"Roger that." Then I went backstage. Matsuoga-kun was waiting for me and some of my co-voice actors were there too with Tomohiko-san.

"Saki-san is that you? You're a living, breathing Asuna. We're impressed, I hope that sword exhibition is as great as your costume." Matsuoga said.

"I hope the sword exhibition goes well, I've been trained by Yamamoto Takeshi-kun himself, and I don't want to disappoint him if I screw up." I answered.

Finally, I heard the commentator instructing everyone to settle down because the panel was about to start. Then he called up Matsuoga-kun first and I can literally feel my ears bleeding with all the fangirl squeals.

"Alright, she's not just the voice of Asuna, she _is_ Asuna right now. Please welcome Nishizawa Saki." That was my cue and I stepped up the stage. When everyone saw what I was wearing I got more squeals than Matsuoga-kun did. I smiled and waved at all of them. I noticed that in the front row, a certain good looking Kirito cosplayer was seated.

' _He wasn't kidding when he said I'll just see him._ '

Before I took a sit I grabbed my mic and I just said in a playful manner, "I lost a bet that's why I had to wear this, but you have to admit that I look awesome. Right?" and I winked at the audience.

"WE LOVE YOU ASUNA!" was the reply I received. I sat down and I replied, "I love you guys too."

Then the question and answer started. With only two cast members, we were able to entertain more questions, but some of the questions now were a little more personal. Like they asked what my other talents are, I just replied that I play a few instruments. They also asked about what's it like in the booth and all of our bloopers and blunders behind he mic. There were of course the requests to do our in character voices. I had to take more request because I was a fully equipped Asuna.

In the middle of the panel, Matsuoga-kun chose a Kirito cosplayer to ask a question. His cosplay was decent but nowhere near Sky's flawless Kirito look.

"Hello, this question is for Saki. I was wondering if you would marry me, since I'm Kirito and you're Asuna."

And I was really speechless. I first glanced at Matsuoga-kun, and he was laughing his ass off, obviously finding that question hilarious. Then I glanced at the first row of the audience where Sky was, and he had his arms crossed over his chest and he had an unamused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." I answered, that got a lot of disappointed reactions. The cosplayer took the mic again,

"Why not? We're perfect for each other I'm Kirito and you're Asuna. We're the power couple." He said, and he received agreements from the crowd. I looked at Sky again and he was staring at me, his expression was blank this time, as if he's just going to react to my next move.

"I can't marry you because I'm already married to my own Kirito-kun." I said in my Asuna voice and then I flashed up my left hand which held my matching ring with Sky's, "Look, we even have our own wedding rings." I said with a smile.

That guy just doesn't know when to give up and challenged me, "Well where's your Kirito? I won't accept rejection if he doesn't show up here." He said.

I looked at Sky and I was trying to tell him with my eyes to wait for me there for my next move. I stood up from my sit, my mic in hand, then I descended the stage and made a beeline to Sky. We were staring at each other on my way to him, I was standing in front of him when I grabbed his hand and made him stand up too. As he faced the audience there were a lot of fangirl squeals that he got. Then I said through my mic, still in-character,

"Everyone, meet my Kirito-kun. He has been here since the start of the panel because he's just so supportive, but he doesn't make a racket about being here because it will just embarrass us both." I said with a giggle.

"I would have to say they are _the_ perfect Kirito and Asuna. I mean, they even have the wedding rings. Wait, you do have your wedding ring Kirito? The commentator asked Sky.

He lazily raised up his left hand and flashed the audience his ring. I felt an arm around my waist and I was pulled closer to Sky. I glanced up at him and he gave me a somewhat loving smile, and all I can do was smile back. He then grabbed my mic and said,

"I understand that you all find my wife amazing and all," and there I can just feel that he was going into 'boss mode' right at that moment, "but I do hope you understand that she's mine and I will not let anyone take her away from me." He finished with a smile that just oozes with killing intent.

I took the mic back and said, "Kirito-kun, no need to be scary, everything is fine now. Right everyone?" I asked the audience.

"YEAH!" was the answer we got. I rubbed my hand on his arms as an attempt to calm him down. He glanced back down at me and I gave him a grateful smile. I turned off the mic before pulling him down to my height.

"Thanks. I have to go back up there, and consider this as my way of accepting your apology." I said then I kissed his cheek. He seemed to be stunned so I pushed him gently back to his chair. He seemed to get his senses back and he glared at me before I winked at him and headed back on stage.

"Saki-san, if your Kirito auditioned for the part he would've wiped me out to the floor with how natural he is." Matsuoga joked and the audience was torn apart with that statement, some were agreeing and others were disagreeing with it.

"I wouldn't say that. He's just naturally possessive, because his spirit animal is a lion, and you know how territorial lions can be." I explained with a smile as I glanced back down at Sky, and I can see a light blush adorning his face. After that, the panel continued without anything dramatic happening again.

"Alright guys we still have fifteen minutes left for the panel but we have to cut your question and answer session with Saki and Matsuoka." The commentator announced and there were a lot of disappointed reactions.

"No need to be bummed out. There is a special reason why the panel was cut short. I have question for you guys, who wants to see Asuna there actually wielding that sword that has been hanging around her side since the start of the panel?" he asked, and the crowd went crazy again.

"Everybody calm down, settle down. Let's give her the space she needs to perform her exhibition." The commentator said and he had the security help him out to tame the wild crowd.

"Looks like the pressure is really on for you now Saki, but I wish you the best of luck on your performance." Matsuoga-kun said.

"Thanks for the support. Well I should get down there now before the crowd rip the heads off the security because of excitement and anxiety." I said.

On my way down the stage I saw Sky waiting there for me, and he escorted me towards the center of the room. The audience was getting crazier by the second and it only calmed for a bit when I was situated at the center of a large circle they created for me to do my exhibition and Sky was still with me.

"We will not start the sword exhibition unless you are all settled down." The commentator said and that shut up the audience.

"Hey Sky, I got a question for you," I said and he glanced at me as he acknowledge my question, "do you know how to wield a sword?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he answered, "Can you wield two swords?" not really answering his question.

"I think I see where you're going at, do you want to do a staged duel?" he asked me.

"That depends, are those swords of yours dull bladed?" I asked yet again.

"Yep, gotta follow the examples of the fan-loving voice actor I adore." He answered

"Yep, you really have channeled Loke's character too much. But if we do it, do you think we can pull it off on such short notice?" I felt unconfident with that sudden burst of idea.

"You're the prodigy, and I'm the Decimo, of course we can pull this off. Besides, we've been trained by the best swordsman Vongola has right?" He said with a reassuring smile.

"Well let's surprise the crowd with the sudden change of plans on the performance." I said and smiled back at him.

"Are you ready now Nishizawa-san?" the commentator asked.

"Well there has been a slight change of plans and I would like to be the one that announces It." The commentator looked confused but nevertheless handed me the mic.

"Hey there again guys," I said in my Asuna voice, "there has been a slight change of plans in the exhibition. Don't worry I'm still performing, but I have a question to ask you guys." The audience looked anxiously at me.

"Did you ever imagine a sword fight between Kirito and Asuna? You know, something like a duel?" I asked, and that drove the audience to the edge. The cheers and excitement they felt was so overwhelming.

"From what I can see, you guys want that to happen. Don't worry everyone, Kirito-kun and I are gonna make that happen right here and right now." I said cheerfully and I had my 'Kirito-kun' by my side now.

He also spoke to the audience, "Don't worry guys, there is no way that I'll severely hurt Asuna but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on her." And the cheers just got a lot more out of hand. I handed the mic back to the commentator.

"How about we get some fighting tunes to help set the mood better?" I suggested to the commentator, and a few seconds later "Luminous Sword" started blasting from the speakers.

I drew out my sword and got into battle stance and so did Sky except he drew out both of his swords, dual wielding brat. Then we both charged at each other, swords were clashing and acrobatics skills were being pushed to the limits. I have to admit that there were some points during our exhibition that if our swords weren't dull bladed we would've inflicted some serious injuries on each other, thank you public safety priority rule I set up. And despite all that I really had fun, I mean who knew Sky can actually wield a sword, dual wield no less, and can make it look so badass even if he really has a difficult time doing so. We ended our small exhibition with all three swords in a clash and both of us looking as serious as can be, and I think that moment has been preserved in a photograph, I have to look for a copy of that later.

Screams and cheers can be heard from the audience, we both sheathed our swords back and for the sake of being the 'married couple' that we are, we hugged in the middle of the whole crowd and that just made the people wild with happiness.

"And that concludes this panel guys, wasn't that an explosive way to end a panel? And you only got it here, at Tokyo Comic Con. Be sure to support Sword Art Online even more, later at their world premiere of their season finale." The commentator plugged in, "Once again give it up for the Sword Art Online cast, and now please enjoy the rest of the con."

"Man, I'm so beat. What time is it? I want to grab a quick bite before going to the premiere, because that panel and exhibition exhausted me." I said, then I noticed my cast mates approaching me and Sky.

"Saki-san you have to lose in bets more often, you definitely took that to the heart." One of them said.

"I believe I will not approve of that." I heard Sky say.

"And who are you? I didn't even know that Saki-san has a boyfriend to cosplay with." Another one asked with a hint of malice.

"Buon pomeriggio, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, or you best know me as Vongola Decimo." And he finished with a theatrical bow, I would've laughed my ass off when I saw the color drain from my cast mates faces, but I was too exhausted to even think it was funny.

"We are so sorry Decimo. We didn't know it was you, and we were just kidding when we said that Saki-san should lose in more bets. We won't even involve her again, this is the last one. We promise, please don't ruin our lives." They ranted out.

"Relax, I'm not going to ruin your lives." Sky said, "Well at least not yet, if I ever find out you involved Saki into another bet, you won't know what hit you." He said a polite as he can be and that's what makes it even scarier.

"Alright, I think they got the message. Please stop scaring my cast mates, I'll run out of friends if you keep doing that." I whined.

"I said, I'll protect you right? I'll never let you get forced into cosplaying ever again." He said, "Stop overreacting, besides it's kinda fun, I do look cute though." I retorted.

"And that's what's gonna get you in trouble, that other Kirito just wanted to take you away, and there was no way in hell that I'm gonna let that especially if I'm around." He shot back

"Alright, I get it, I get it. Sheesh. Overprotective anime husband." I said, "What did you call me?" he asked and oh yeah the teasing is way beyond obvious in his voice.

"An. Overprotective. Anime. Husband. There, are you happy now? Can we please rest and eat now? I've been exhausted ever since I walked out of my room this morning." I complained again.

"Alright my whiny anime wife, let's go." And he grabbed my hand dragging me out of the panel room, leaving very confused and very terrified cast mates of mine.

We were at the food stalls area and we were eating some hotdogs and fries, and my left hand was unconsciously fiddling with the silver ring on its ring finger.

"You're not used to wearing rings, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. It feels so awkward and foreign to everything else. I was never a ring fan. When it comes to jewelry, necklaces are more of my thing." I explained.

"By the way, where are the others? I haven't seen any of them since this morning." I wondered out loud.

"The girls I don't know where they are, I'm sure Hayato and Takeshi were at the panel with me but tried to not be noticed. I assume Reborn was there too, though I don't know what runs in the mind of that Spartan tutor from hell." He answered.

"Oh. I have to agree on Reborn is indeed a Spartan tutor from hell, I'm surprised I'm still alive whenever he trains me. All of the things he makes me do are crazy hard and basically suicide to a person without experience and training in doing so." I whined.

"Well at least you have the experience and training, I've been subjected to much more worse situations without the experience and training, I should be the one surprised to still be alive." He explained with exasperation.

"I can't argue with that, and with that, you've amazed me." I said, then I looked at the clock, it read 5:48pm

"Sky, I have to go, the premiere is about to start. I want to at least get this wig off, my head's really stuffy underneath this thing." I said.

He took out his phone and gestured for me to wait. He dialed someone's number and a few moments later he was speaking to someone on the other line, I wasn't paying attention to his conversation because I cared more about the heat under the wig. Suddenly there were two girls in front of us and bowed down.

"You called, Young Master?" one of them said.

"Yeah, can you help her take off her wig then put it in my room? She's growing irritated of the heat caused by her wig." He told them as he gestured that he was pertaining to me.

"As you wish Young Master." They both answered and they stood directly in front of me.

"Hello miss, please do cooperate with us and let us do our job." One of them said and I just nodded. I cooperated, they were creeping me out. The sooner that they finish their orders, the sooner they'll leave.

"We will be going now Young Master, miss, you will find this wig in your room." They said, as soon as they left I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Nothing, those girls just creep me out. Also, 'Young Master'?" I questioned.

"Since I refuse to be called Decimo outside of work, they started calling me 'Young Master', and I can't get them to stop no matter how hard I insist, eventually I just gave up since they wouldn't budge about it." He explained.

I just shrugged, I still have to get used to all weird things that happen to my life now that I'm directly affiliated to the Vongola.

We went to the room where they'll do the premiere. A lot of people from my recent panel recognized Sky and I immediately and bombarded us with requests sign stuff for them. We would've been squashed if the security didn't react fast.

"Looks like you'll need a sharpie yourself. It doesn't matter if you look like yourself or someone else you can just charm anyone with those good looks of yours." I told Sky with a giggle.

"So you think I'm good looking?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

"Oh don't push it Kirito-kun, do you want to find out what some of the boys at school fantasize about? It involves you, him and a situation that involves no clothes. Do you want me to tell it to you in great, vivid detail?" I said in a sickly sweet Asuna voice.

"Never mind, c'mon let's not keep your adoring fans waiting. Do you want me to stay with you during the whole premiere? Do you want anything now? I'll get it for you, you know I would right?" he said frantically, clearly not enjoying the idea of him being part of some sick yaoi dream.

"No need, I'll be fine. Now let's entertain a few fans." I said. We let a few people get close to us and have pictures take and gave them hugs. A few signatures and photographs later, Sky and I were being escorted with a bunch of security to the front of the room where the rest of my cast mates and Tomohiko-san were seated.

"Good evening Decimo, Saki-san." Tomohiko-san greeted us, "I hope you both don't mind, but we would like it if you watched the premiere from here, with us, Decimo." He said as he bowed in front of us.

"It would be no problem at all. I originally won't be seated that far if I wasn't allowed to be here." Sky answered politely to the elder man.

"Thank you Decimo. You would be seated next to Saki-san, is that arrangement alright?" Tomohiko-san asked.

"It's perfect." Sky answered.

We took our sit, and waited for the emcee to start the program. The lights dimmed and the emcee said through the mic, "Good evening everyone! This is it, for all of you SAO fans out there, this is the moment you've all been waiting for!" and you can hear the crowd behind us going crazy.

"Now before we get started let's meet the people who brought this great anime to life," and he proceeded to announce the names of my cast mates one by one. After the emcee introduced Matsuoga-kun, I was the only one left."

"And last but definitely not least, Nishizawa Saki a.k.a. Yuuki Asuna!" I stood up and the crowd went wild. "If you guys haven't noticed, Ms. Nishizawa is cosplaying Asuna and even has her boyfriend to cosplay with her as Kirito. And from what I heard they ended their panel with a swordtastic sword fight between them. If Ms. Nishizawa's boyfriend would please stand up?" the emcee requested and Sky immediately stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and he gave a huge grin to me then to the audience.

"Since when were you my boyfriend?" I asked in irritation when we both sat down.

"Apparently since I decided to cosplay with you." He said cockily.

"Just so we're clear, we are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend." I bit out to him and I can see that deflated his ego. Good riddance annoying manly ego.

"Now, without further ado, Sword Art Online's season finale!" the emcee announced and the final episode played on the big screen.

This has to be one of the best moments of my life. Watching the fruit of all my hard work inside the booth, with a whole bunch of people that support and love the show I put so much of my heart into. Also, having the person that gave me back the opportunity to live my dream, even if he was also the one that took it, was right beside me and admiring my work.

I felt another hand grabbing my own when the reunion scene between Kirito and Asuna was playing. I looked over at Sky and he was the one holding my hand but still watching the show intently. I let him hold my hand, I wasn't bothered at all, this is Sky I'm talking about. No matter how cocky and obnoxious he may be sometimes, he's still my protector.

As the show concluded, the audience were clapping and cheering non-stop. "That ends season one of SAO, and we are announcing right here and right now that SAO season two will soon start production, and all of the cast will be reprising their roles. For more information visit…" the emcee gave out websites where the fans can see updates involving SAO II. The whole cast, including Sky, went backstage and we all gave out a victorious cheer about the success of the first season and the confirmation of doing the second season. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Congratulations to all of you. You deserve all of the fans cheers and support they have given you, because you made SAO an anime masterpiece." Sky said to all of us.

"Thank you so much for your kind words, Decimo." Tomohiko-san bowed and so did the rest of us.

Once I was standing straight again, I made eye contact with Sky and flashed him a bright smile and he smiled back.

"Everyone you may all rest and enjoy your evenings, especially you, Saki-san. You've worked yourself to the bone on this day with not only your panel, but also that exhibition with the Decimo. Please rest and enjoy your day-off tomorrow." Tomohiko-san said.

"Alright. Well we'll be heading off now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved them goodbye and dragged Sky out of the backstage.

"What does my anime wife want to do now?" he asked. "Will you stop calling me that?" I said.

"You're the one that first called me your anime husband, so I think it's fair that I call you my wife. Besides, you won't let me call you my girlfriend so I can go for the next best thing." He reasoned out and I lost the argument at that point.

I sighed, "Why did I have to say that stupid statement?" I muttered under my breath, and he just lightly ruffled my hair.

People were still very amused by our cosplay and were asking for pictures with us. I love this, I'm so gonna cosplay on my own even if Sky blows a gasket because of it.

"Asuna-nee, why is your hair different now?" a little girl asked me while pulling at my skirt. And she was the very definition of kawaii! She was so adorable, but I don't know if I should be happy that a girl her age already watches SAO.

"Well you see sweetie, my hair was so long and difficult to manage. So I decided to cut and curl it. Do you like it?" I asked the little girl in my Asuna voice as I crouched down to see her eye to eye.

"You're pretty no matter what your hair looks like. I love you Asuna-nee!" she said and she hugged me.

"Aww.., and you are very, very pretty too. And I love you too." I said and I hugged her back.

I saw a flash of light, and there I saw the others and Takeshi was the one holding the camera and took a picture of me hugging my biggest and smallest fan. I released the little girl and ushered her back to her parents who also asked a picture with me and I complied with their request. Once the little family left, I turned to face my friends.

"Hey there guys, I haven't seen any of you this whole day." I said, somewhat accusingly.

"You're right that you haven't seen any of us, but that doesn't mean we haven't seen you. Your whole panel, even the sword exhibition, all of it is caught in video. By the way, that other Kirito was an ass. Your introduction at the premiere was priceless though. I mean the emcee called Tsuna your boyfriend and he really looked the part." Kyoko explained everything to me and I blushed at the last part.

"Don't remind me. He's so cocky about it." I bit out.

"I personally think that whole "I'm married to my own Kirito-kun" statement you made during your panel is so sickeningly adorable that it's going to be one of the most watched videos on the internet, once we upload it." She said.

"Oh dear Lord, no. Please have mercy on my soul. Then the whole world will assume we're a couple, which we aren't." I said as I face palmed. Things weren't going well for me.

"Saki-nee! Did you and Tsuna-nii made the next Vongola heir already? I can't wait to play with him once he arrives." Lambo said.

"YOU GUYS MADE WHAT?!"All of them screamed, and I saw Reborn leaning against one of the large pillars in the room and had an amused smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Lambo, but we haven't done anything. Maybe when your Saki-nee lets me, you'll get that little nephew and playmate you always wanted." I heard Sky say to the cow child.

I couldn't handle the stress and exhaustion, and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	15. A Blast From the Past

**Hey there guys! Sorry for the slow update, school's getting more and more hectic and my writing time is always being cut short by responsibilities. I'll try to push out weekly updates so always stay tuned :)**

 **I really do appreciate the lovely reviews, keep 'em coming to keep me more motivated :D**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies**

 **N**

( **SAKI POV** )

I felt like I slept through most of my life and I now woke up in some very distant future. I took in my surroundings, I was in a familiar room, but it wasn't my room at my shared suite with Hana and Kyoko. On one of the bedside tables, I saw my costume neatly folded, and my wig was folded also and was inside a resealable plastic bag. If my memory serves me right, that costume was the last thing I was wearing before I fainted, I glanced at my body and I was now wearing a really large white t-shirt and my shorts were one of my own personal belongings.

I stood up, the t-shirt's length covered my body until mid-thigh and covered also my shorts, I must look like I'm wearing an awkward dress. The door opened and Sky entered the room.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, you gave us quite a scare last night when you fainted. The doctors said you were slightly dehydrated and fatigued because of all the physically and emotionally exhausting situations you experienced yesterday." He explained.

"What time is it?" I asked, "It's around four in the morning." He answered.

"Whoa, it's still too damn early. I assume I'm at your hotel room again." And he nodded in response.

"I have a question though, if I'm staying here, were you the one that changed my clothes?" I asked suspiciously.

"As much as I wanted to, the girls did that. They became overprotective wolves with your body, they even had Chrome cast an illusion on all of us." He said.

"I have to thank them, but I don't own this shirt. It's ridiculously big on me." I said while demonstrating that I can fit two arms in one of the sleeves.

"That's my shirt, I don't even know why they brought you here in my room since you share a suite with Kyoko and Hana, and I also don't know why they made you wear one of my shirts instead of getting you one of your own." He said.

' _Never mind thanking them, I think I know why they did all of this._ '

"Gee, thanks for that welcoming statement." I said sarcastically, "If you want me to leave I can do that, because I still want to catch a few more hours of sleep."

"I didn't say I want you to leave, I just said I don't know why this arrangement happened." He defended himself, "but I do appreciate that they left my anime wife with me." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Please don't harass me so early in the morning." I said when I plopped back down on the bed and hid under the covers, "I still want to sleep, just because I was unconscious, that doesn't mean I was in dreamland and relaxing." I said.

"Alright, I'll harass you when you wake up again." He said and climbed into bed with me.

"This is still harassment." I said, "No it isn't, this is just two friends sleeping on the same bed and not doing anything else besides sleep." He countered.

"Whatever, don't wake me up." I gave up and let him pull me closer to him and let sleep consume me again.

* * *

I woke up when I felt the sun's rays urging my eyes to open. I felt an arm wrapped around my waist, I looked over my shoulder and saw a still sleeping Sky. I tried to get up but that iron grip he had on me was preventing me from doing so. I needed to get back to my room and try to enjoy this last day of the convention.

"Wakey wakey Sky, it's the last day of the convention. If I'm gonna exhaust myself again today, I want to at least want that to happen because I had too much fun." I said as I continuously poked his cheek.

He let out a throaty grumble before opening his eyes. He blinked all the excess sleep away in his eyes before finally removing his arm around me and I sat up straight.

"Am I still sleeping? I'm waking up with a beautiful girl in one of my shirts and looking sexy as hell." He said and his voice is a tone deeper than usual.

"You're awake, but I'll put you to sleep again if you continue talking like that." I said as I stood up and stretched.

"You say that, and you tempt me by showing me more of your body." He said as he sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest, his face sporting an amused look.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now. This is the last day of the convention and I do plan on spending it enjoying myself even if it means I'll dehydrate myself again." I said as I exited the room towards the receiving area of his suite.

A paper bag with a note attached to it caught my eye, and I had a gut feeling it was for me.

' _Dear Saki-chan,_

 _Hana-chan and I picked out your cutest clothes to wear to your last day at the convention. We're sure you had a great time with Tsuna-kun in his bed and all, and we all want you to spend more time together. Don't bother going back to our suite we won't be there anymore, and all keycards and master keys are forbidden to be used today to open that room. We hope you both will have a great time._

 _Love,_

 _Your dearest friends._

 _P.S. We're still waiting for that Vongola heir._ '

While reading the note, I already sensed Sky behind my back and reading the note as well. I handed it to him and I took a look on what clothes my so called 'best friends' packed for me. I took out a another floral patterned dress and I face palmed once I saw that it was the one with a corset like top, thankfully the next thing I pulled out was my black cardigan and a pair of cycling shorts. I took a peek with what was left inside the bag and it was my underwear so I shoved everything back inside the bag. Underneath the table were my black boots and my white strappy sandals.

' _They sure thought about what I would like to wear and gave me options with my footwear._ '

I sighed, "It looks like my choices are I go there alone or I go with you. Maybe going alone won't be such a bad idea." I mused to myself.

"Oh no you don't. You are not leaving this room without me, it's stated here that we should have a good time together." He said as he waved our friends' note in front of me.

"Fine. Just let me take a shower first. Go get ready yourself." I told him.

I got into the shower and thinking about ways to murder all of them, especially Kyoko and Hana. I believe that they are the masterminds of this arrangement, but I also can't help but think that a certain child in a fedora hat might be also part of the brains of this operation. Either way, what's done is done and I might as well have fun with it.

I dried myself up and put on my clothes except for the cardigan which I'll put one later before we go. I thank the heavens that there is a blow dryer inside the bathroom, I do not want to go to the convention with wet or even damp hair. After I finished drying my hair I finally noticed that my small purse was at the bottom of the paper bag and it held my cellphone, wallet, lipstick and pressed powder. I applied some lipstick and pressed powder of my face before I exit the bathroom.

I saw Sky at the receiving area fiddling with something in his hands. He looked up when he noticed my presence and said,

"You sure took your sweet time in the bathroom." And I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Well sorry for being a girl and value hygiene more than you boys" I shot back sarcastically.

I noticed he was wearing a white V-neck shirt with a gray blazer with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows on top of it, denim pants with the seams were folded up showing his ankles and pair of brown boat shoes finishing off his look. All in all, he looks as dashing as ever.

"I see you clean up well." I commented on his outfit.

"Thanks, but please tell me that you have a cover up for showing that much skin." He said.

"Relax, I have this," I said while I raise my hand showing my cardigan. "I don't even know why I brought this dress along with me. I guess this is better than that one dress I buried deep down in my closet, the length of it is mortifying." I shuddered at the thought of wearing it again.

"I don't care if that dress is cute or what, you are never allowed to wear mortifyingly short clothing." He said, it clearly was an order from the Decimo himself, and it's an order I'd gladly oblige.

"Consider it done." I said.

"Your outfit is missing something again." He said

"What are you talking about this time?" I asked and I unconsciously fiddled with my left ring finger and that didn't go unnoticed by Sky.

"I see that you noticed one of the missing items" he said and he took out the ring from his pocket and slipped it on my finger. He then stood behind me and said,

"I feel hurt that you forgot about my first gift to you." I was confused then I felt a cold thin chain on my neck. I looked down to see that he put on my necklace with the SKY pendant.

"Sorry, you kinda pissed me off the other day so I forgot." I explained to him.

"It's alright. No harm done. I can never stay mad at you even if I wanted to." He said and I snorted at that.

"Oh really, that doesn't always seemed to be the case." I said, implying his previous hostile attitude around me.

"C'mon that's like ancient history now. I'm already being recognized as your boyfriend by almost everyone except for you." He countered.

"And I won't recognize you as my boyfriend." I said back keeping my face blank.

"If I do all that courting shit and woo you, will you even consider me as your potential boyfriend?" he asked and I was shocked to see that there was determination in his eyes and it was turning to those beautiful amber colored orbs.

' _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ '

"Are you being serious? Don't fool around Sky, I don't want to have an awkward tension between us again." I said with a joking tone trying to lighten up the mood again.

"I'm dead serious Saki. I've been stupid enough make myself believe that you were a nuisance. That every time you hang out and get close to Takeshi I get annoyed not because you were keeping my Rain guardian from his duties, but I was jealous. I wanted to be the one that you'll make bentos for, the one that'll take you out on dates." He said and I couldn't believe everything that I was hearing.

"The day I fired you, I was so consumed with jealousy because I really thought that you and Takeshi were going out, and for the first time in my life I wanted to hurt Takeshi but I couldn't so I decided that I should hurt you instead because I thought that it wouldn't mean that much. But when I saw that devastated look on your face, I felt like the world crumbled below my feet. I wanted to grab you and hide you away to keep you safe from anything that would hurt you but I was the one that hurt you the most that day." He looked so hurt as he remembered that dreadful day.

"That's when I finally started to realize my true feelings. When I went to your house, I was really scared that you wouldn't forgive me, but you even gave me dinner and graciously accepted my apology. And that was the first time you ever called me Sky so that was when I decided that I'll be a better friend to you before I let you know what I really feel." He explained.

"So you think that you've been a good friend to me, that's why you're letting me know your feelings now and hoping that I even consider you as my boyfriend?" I asked, summarizing what he was saying.

"Well, yeah." He answered lamely and he looks dejected already.

I just sighed, "Now, now, is this the face a Mafia Boss should have? I thought the tenth boss of the Vongola was supposed to be a fearless man that never back down from a battle, and yet here you are looking like a puppy that has his precious bone taken away from him." I said as I patted his head.

"Are you going to give up just because of a carefully constructed sentence made you look pathetic? Honestly, is this the person I was planning to give a chance to prove himself to be my boyfriend?" and I sighed again.

"What did you say?" he asked his voice filled with astonishment and joy.

"Oh nothing." I said as I sat down on one of the plush couches to put on my black boots.

"Did you mean what you just said?" he said carefully, as if anticipating that I would reject him.

"I don't know, do you think I should consider?" I asked him as I busied myself of putting on and tying my left boot.

"If I were you, I wouldn't with every awful thing I did to you." He said and I didn't say anything as continue putting on the right boot.

"But, I will still try to even have a chance, no matter how small, if you could give me even a speck of hope to be your boyfriend I will do my best to prove myself worthy of you." He said with that determined look again on his face.

I stood up and walked over to where he stood, "Alright then." Was all I said as I walked past him.

He didn't look like he understood what I said and just stared at me with a confused look on his face. I was at the door, I looked over my shoulder and I spoke,

"Well are you gonna stand there like an idiot, or are you gonna make me happy in this little date we have for you to win me over?" I asked innocently.

I heard a feet rushing to me and before I knew it Sky was already ushering me out of the door. I shook my head with amusement and put on my cardigan.

"I'll be your boyfriend, you'll see." He said and it looks like he got a major confidence boost because there was that arrogance in his voice again whenever he was so sure things will go in his favor.

"You're awfully cocky aren't you?" I said as we walked side by side.

"Oh not at all princess, I'm just determined to be the guy that'll win your heart." He said tenderly, and that made me blush.

We finally got to the convention and I immediately dragged Sky to the dealer's room where they sell different anime merchandise, and I felt like I was in anime heaven when we went inside the room. And I have to thank God that I chose to wear boots instead of my sandals because I would stick out like a sore thumb in this room full of outrageously dressed cosplayers and people with a classy look. I just look like a girly punk now.

We were at a stall that was selling plushies and I was having hard time on what to buy between the Kyubey plushie and the Happy plushie, I can't just max out my budget or else I'll never hear the end of it from my parents.

"If you can't choose why not buy them both? They're both cats anyway" Sky suggested.

"I can't. I promised myself and my parents I won't go overboard on buying anime memorabilia. The last time I did I got an earful every day for three days straight." I explained.

"Well how about you buy one of them and I'll buy the other one as my gift to you?" he offered.

"Oh I can't do that, you already did so much for me on this con alone, and I can't have you spend any more money or anything else on me." I politely declined.

"You don't have to. I insist, you can buy anything you want and I won't stop you. I have more than enough money to buy you everything you want." He said.

"Sky, I can't do that. I'll practically be in debt to you if I do that." I explained, "Nonsense, I insisted and besides all that matters to me is that I make you happy." He said.

I sighed, "Fine. But just this plushie, I don't plan on spending too much either." I said and he agreed.

We kept looking at the different stalls, he got sucked into the cosplay weaponry shop and I was next door looking at different anime hats. I immediately bought the Mario hat that I always wanted to have, but I felt like I have to buy something for Sky, he has always been helping and supporting me. I decided to buy the Luigi so we could be matching, I was done paying when he got back to me.

"Oh you bought something? You should've called me, I would've paid for it." He said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it was only for the Happy plushie?" I said in exasperation. I handed him the Luigi hat and I put on the Mario hat.

"What's this?" he asked. "Obviously a hat, now put it on so we could match." I said excitedly, and he obliged.

"You look so cute." I gushed at him, "Why do you get to be Mario and I get the rarely needed Luigi?" he complained.

"It's because I'm more popular than you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I won't do that if I were you. You won't know where that tongue of yours might end up." He said as he slowly closed the distance between us and brought his head to my height. I quickly retracted my tongue and scrambled away from him.

"I guess there is a perk on me being Luigi, I mean he is taller than Mario." He said with amusement and I glared at him.

"And to think that was my gift for you, then you tease and mock me. What a rude thing to do." I said and I removed my Mario hat from my head.

"I'm sorry, you just look so cute when you're annoyed. Your cheeks puff out slightly and you pout your lips in an adorable fashion that makes you so irresistible." He explained himself as he took my hat and put it back on my head.

"Come on Maria, let's go explore more stalls." He said and he laced our fingers together.

We were about to leave that line of booths when I familiar voiced stopped my tracks,

"Well, well, I thought that I my eyes and ears were deceiving me when I saw on the television that dear Nishizawa Saki was a voice actor in SAO." The owner of the voice said.

I turned around and I saw a girl my age with long black hair that reached her waist, mud brown eyes and a face caked with too much make up it worried me if she really was who I thought she'd be, but that voice was something I couldn't be mistaken about, it has that annoying nasal sound that only one person could have.

"I knew that voice sounded familiar, hello Kaede it's been a while hasn't it?" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"And who is this dashing man you have with you? Is he your boyfriend of some sorts?" Kaede asked as she checked out Sky.

"This is Tsuna, and I will have to agree that he is quite handsome isn't he?" I gestured over to Sky and once we had eye contact I can see he was confused as hell, I tried to speak with my eyes to just go along with everything.

"Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Fujiwara Kaede, one of Saki's old friends. We were childhood friends and grew up together." Kaede said.

' _Friends my ass, childhood enemy is more like it._ '

"I didn't know you were into anime now, Kaede. Usually you would watch those American cartoons more when we were children." I said, I have a feeling there's more to this unexpected meeting.

"Oh not really, I was addicted to the SAO novels and when I heard it was animated I decided to watch it, and you wouldn't believe how surprised I was that little Saki was the one voicing Asuna. So I immediately flew here to Tokyo hoping to see my old friend." She explained and I heard the belittling in her voice.

"Is that so? It really has been a long time since we last seen each other. What have you been up to these past few years Kaede?" I asked for formality's sake.

"Ever since you decided to lay low, I've been basking in the lime light you left behind. It really is tiring being recognized as the best at everything." She gloated and I just hit the jackpot with that answer.

"Well I can see my departure has treated you well. If I had stayed in Osaka that lime light would still belong to me, but I grew tired of it. It just wasn't worth my effort." I smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean by it wasn't worth your effort?" she asked, and I was doing a happy dance in my head when I saw the tic in her eye.

"It means what it means. You should know that I rarely struggled at anything thrown at me when we were kids. I only put an effort into something when it's for a showcase, contest or decathlon. So I felt like those nonsense events always required me to exert unnecessary energy into something so trivial." I explained.

"How ironic, coming from someone who left all her achievements behind to pursue her dreams on a trivial career as voice acting." She shot back, clearly displeased when I reminded her that she has always been second best.

"That is true, but I don't regret any of my decisions. I'm free to do what I want and I honestly wouldn't trade my life now for anything in the world." I said with confidence that seemed to make the tic grow even more.

"Good to hear that Saki. On another note, SAO is being produced by Vongola Entertainment, right?" she asked.

"Yes, what about it?" I didn't expect she would ask that and that spiked my curiosity.

"Would it be alright if you showed me around the company you work for?" she asked and I really did not expect that. I glanced at Sky and he quickly disguised the look of surprise in his face into a blank expression.

"On normal circumstances it wouldn't be a problem, but its base of operations is in Namimori and I think it would be very bothersome for you to fly all the way there just to visit the company I work for." I reasoned out. I really don't want this bitch in Namimori, I might commit murder.

"Oh it really isn't a bother, I am going to meet up with my parents at Vongola Corp. and since I'm there I want to see the world you live in now my dear Saki." She said. Dear Lord, forgive me. I will kill this girl if she doesn't stop agitating me.

"If that's the case, then I see no problem. Just contact me when you want to drop by the studio so I can clear my schedule for you." I said, amazed at how I masked my irritation towards her.

' _Yep, I was born to be an actor._ '

"Will do Saki, and maybe you can introduce me to the Decimo." I internally tensed up when she said that, "they say that he's our age, maybe I can snag him to be my boyfriend and I can finally one-up you." She said haughtily.

I raised an amused eyebrow and said, "Maybe I can introduce you to the Decimo, there's rarely anyone his age at the company so we immediately became close when I started working there." I explained.

"Really now? How fortunate that my old friend is a close acquaintance of a very powerful man." She mused.

"I wish you luck in trying to seduce him, he's rather jumpy when it comes to his admirers." I said.

"Thank you for the advice, I'll work something out when the time comes to meet him." Kaede had a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course you will, after all, if there's one thing you're better at than me, its seduction. Oh well, I guess some of us weren't born to be high class whores." I said with all intention to scorn her.

"What did you say?" she bit out every word in her question.

"I said you're a better seductress than I am. I wasn't raised by my parents to try to mooch off other people's wealth, that's simply a disgrace to our society's ways of upbringing its prided children." I said in a dignified manner.

Kaede lost her cool and lunged at me immediately, I quickly side stepped to dodge her petty attack and watch her make a fool of herself.

"Dear me, I don't become your sparring partner for a few years and your attacks have grown pitiful, what a shame." I mocked her.

"I think I've wasted enough time indulging you and your little game, and at the end the person that was humiliated still wasn't me. My, oh my, you've grown into a fool if you believe that you're better than me just because you are now being acknowledge by the people back at home. You simply feed of the trash I've thrown out. I guess you've proven the saying 'One man's trash is another man's treasure.' right on a whole new different level." I said with a humorless laugh.

I grabbed Sky's hand and started to drag him away from the scene Kaede caused. Before truly leaving I called over my shoulder,

"By the way, I really do wish you good luck if you still want to meet with the Decimo. You'll be more surprised than you know." I said and we left the convention.

"Dammit, that bitch ruined my supposed day-off. Just when I thought I could finally enjoy myself, she shows up and destroys everything." I ranted on to no one in particular.

"Uhh Saki, do you mind to shed some light on what the hell just happened, and who was that girl?"

"That girl is a bitch from the past, and if she ever shows her face in your office throw her out, or I swear to God I will kill you and you won't get to be my boyfriend." I threatened him, he looks like he wasn't fazed and wanted to get real answers.

"I understand you don't like her, but I want to know why." He said and his face was so serious he clearly is in boss mode and that slightly terrified me.

I sighed, "That was Fujiwara Kaede, like she said we grew up together but we were far from friends. She was always after my head when we were younger, always trying to compete with me at everything. All that I know how to do, she knows too, the only difference is that I was always better than her. I tried to be friends with her at one point but turned me down and said that she hates me because I made her look bad in front other people. As we grew up, I continued being the center of interest of most people at our town, I was also the most popular girl in school even during that rebellious streak I had and I think that angered her more because even if I was being good for nothing people still tried to win me over and made her feel like chopped liver." I explained.

"Okay, I get why she hates you, but why do you hate her?" I asked.

"It's because she tried killed me and almost got away with it." I said darkly.

"SHE WHAT?!" he screamed in shock and in anger.

"She set me up, she said she wanted to be friends with me and to celebrate our new friendship, she had me come over to some place. When I got there, a group of thugs were waiting for me, they tried to rape me and kill me, but you know I wouldn't go down without a fight, so I tried my best to defend myself, I successfully escaped but that was the first time I was battered up that bad. When I confronted her, she acted all innocent and I hated her since then." I said, feeling the forgotten anger bubble up inside me again.

"After that whole fiasco, my parents and I came to an agreement that benefited both of us. I'll have to attend my first year of high school in Osaka and set myself straight again and in exchange for that they're going to let me do and support what I really wanted to do. They wanted me to leave Osaka with the definition of perfection still intact with my name. It was the perfect revenge for me, the perfect little girl of the Nishizawas came back with a vengeance. It really wasn't a challenge for me to take over the school again, and before the bitch knew it she was living in my shadows again." I finished explaining.

"So, back at your hometown, you're still little miss perfect?" he asked.

"If people haven't forgotten about me, then yes." I answered.

"And after all that, you decided to come to Namimori and try your luck at voice acting?" he asked as if still fitting the pieces together.

"Yeah, but I situated myself first in town and got to know people before I went and do something crazy. I found myself real friends that will support my dreams and comfort me if I ever fail and give me the courage to try again. When I became friends with Kyoko and Hana I knew they would always be there for me and they were more excited and happy for me when I got casted in SAO. They're the best best friends I girl could ask for." I said, feeling all the sense of gratitude for my BFFs for being super awesome even if they bring out my inner serial killer sometimes.

"I still have one thing that confuses me though." He said and I gesture at him to continue what he was saying.

"Why were you talking so fancy with her? I know you can cuss like sailor, but you acted and spoke so nobly, I almost didn't know who you were." He said and I was slightly offended with the sailor part.

"I'll let that sailor comment slide. I talked like that because that's how we usually talked when we were younger, manners and etiquette were drilled into my head at a very young age and social graces of high class society was the way of living I was brought up with. I wouldn't let her assume that I lost sight of who I once was just because I have a taste of freedom from those pompous people. I can still be little miss perfect if I wanted to, and take that lime light she's basking in now if I ever go back to Osaka." I explained.

"Oh… I get it now, and don't worry, if she ever shows up in my office I'll call you so you can help me throw her out." He assured me.

"Aww… that's the sweetest thing, it'll be our first person we both hate to kick out together." I said in a fake sweet voice.

"C'mon let's eat and enjoy the rest of the day. Don't let that second rate ruin your day." He cheered me up.

"Alright, Luigi." I said and let him drag me away.

* * *

I wanted to eat in a cute 80's themed diner outside the hotel, when we got there, the whole gang was there and they greeted us.

"See, I told you she'd wear the boots over the sandals." I heard Hana told Kyoko.

"Nice hats guys, are you done being anime lovers that you're now making an incest video game story?" Takeshi teased.

"What is that monstrosity you made Juudaime wear, woman?!" Hayato shouted.

"TSUNA-NII! SAKI-NEE! IS MY LITTLE PLAYMATE HERE YET?!" Lambo screamed.

"Ciaossu." Was all Reborn said.

And all I could do was stare at the chaos that ensued and I was actually thinking of walking away and pretend that none of it didn't happen but I do not want to get a gun pointed at me again courtesy of Reborn so I thought otherwise. I sat in front of my best friends and gave them a sickly sweet smile.

"Hey there Saki, how was your night?" Kyoko asked nervously, seeing the danger that hides behind my smile.

"Oh, it was fine. I was just shocked that I woke up inside a guy's room and being forced to stay out of my own hotel room where my other belongings were at." I answered looking at them through half lidded eyes.

"Now Saki, it was for your own and Tsuna's good. Tsuna was panicking the most when you fainted and for both your well-being we had you stay in his room, he wouldn't let go of you no matter what we do. We had to resort to trap him in an illusion courtesy of Chrome long enough for us to change you out of your costume." Hana explained.

"That doesn't explain why I was wearing Sky's shirt instead of my own." I countered.

"Alright, you got us, but everything else we told you was true and we just wanted you to experience a night alone with your precious Sky." Hana gave up.

"Sorry but I slept through most of the night, if you think we made a Vongola heir I'm sorry to disappoint." I said.

"Hello, you're Gokudera Hayato right?" I heard that nasal voice again.

' _OH HELL NO._ '

I turned to where the Vongola Guardians and the Decimo sat, and I saw that little bitch again. I have a feeling I might start World War III right now.

"What's it to you?" Hayato bit out. I've never been more thankful for Hayato's rudeness.

"I've heard that you were the Decimo's right hand man and Storm guardian." She said innocently trying to get on Hayato's good side.

"Saki, why are you glaring at the girl that's talking to Hayato?" Kyoko asked.

"Remember that story where I was beaten nearly to death by a group of thugs? That's the bitch that set me up." I explained, and there gazes both darkened at the girl.

I looked at Sky, and he was staring at me, as if trying to ask me what I was going to do.

"Oh, and if it isn't Tsuna. Where that's bitch of a friend of mine? Did you decided to ditch her and try to look for someone more interesting?" she said with wink.

I think it's time I ruin her little fun of finding members of Vongola's upper echelon.

"Well, well, I thought my eyes and ears were deceiving me when I see that Fujiwara Kaede is trying to seduce Vongola's guardians." I said, using her own words on her.

"I suppose you don't only intend to mooch of their wealth, but also their power as well." I said fully belittling her.

"You mean Tsuna is a guardian as well?" her eyes were wide, clearly astonished that she was already so close to a guardian not too long ago and not know at all.

"I just said guardians didn't I? It is the plural form of the word 'guardian', don't tell me you have lost your knowledge on Basic English as well. And you call yourself the new 'Golden Girl' how unfitting." I said.

"Whatever, I don't intend to converse with you Saki, I came here to talk to the Vongola guardians. Please leave me be." She said.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll leave you alone to do your business. And a bitch friend reminder, Hayato already has a girlfriend if you were planning to put the moves on him." I said before turning back to my girls.

"Saki, are you sure with what you did?" Kyoko asked.

"Relax, I know those guys got the message, especially Sky since he already met her and he hates her guts now that he knows she nearly killed me." I said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TSUNA'S THE DECIMO?!" I heard Kaede screamed, and I gave the girls a look that said ' _They got it covered._ ' Thankfully we were the only customers in the diner.

"NISHIZAWA SAKI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THE GUY YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH WAS THE DECIMO?!" She was still screaming as she stomped her way towards me.

"I do not answer to you Kaede, besides you didn't ask." I said in a devil-may-care attitude.

"You little bitch!" raising her hand preparing to slap me. Before she could even land her hand on my face, I grabbed her wrist and gripped it hard.

I sighed in fake exasperation, "My, oh my, you really have lost all sense of manners and etiquette. Have those hours and hours of grueling lessons mean nothing to you? Maybe I should visit Osaka one of these days and remind them of what a true 'Golden Girl' should act like, even in situations where audiences aren't concerned."

"Don't you dare return to Osaka! I've finally made them forget about you, I won't let you take away everything again!" She started thrashing and was shaking me along with her.

"Decimo, forgive me, but this lady here seems to be too much for me to handle. Will you please lend me a hand?" I asked Sky, I caught sight of Takeshi and Hayato's reactions to the way I spoke, they were astonished to say the least.

"I understand, Hayato, Takeshi, help Saki out. And make sure I never see that disgusting lady ever again." Sky said, I can sense that he was slipping in and out of 'boss mode'.

Once Kaede was taken away I said, "Ta-ta, it was really not nice to see you, I do hope we won't meet again." I said with a fake smile.

After Kaede was really gone I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Hasta la bye-bye, bitch." Seriously, this whole Kaede ordeal is exhausting.

Hayato and Takeshi returned and Takeshi approached me, "What the actual fuck was that all about?!" he demanded from me. Everyone besides my best friends and Sky were expecting an explanation from me. Great.

"Dear Lord, Takeshi, please don't swear like that. It doesn't suit you." I was still unconsciously 'talking fancy' as Sky would put it.

I explained who Kaede was and why we hate each other. I also explained why I was acting so highly and noble in front of her. And what Kaede's intentions with the Decimo.

"I must say you handled that situation with grace and class. You also didn't stoop down to her level and resort to violence. You truly are a lady raised in an elite environment." Reborn said.

"As much as I want to beg to differ, that is the truth I can't deny. I can't help but dive back to my subconscious actions when the need calls for it. Like now for example, I really need to stop talking like this, I freak people out." I said slowly reverting back to my normal people talk.

"You imbeciles should learn a thing or two from Saki when it comes to manners and etiquette, and also you can add social graces to that." Reborn said.

"You should've heard her when we met Kaede at the convention. It felt like a strange alien took over her body and started sprouting nonsense fancy talk." Sky said.

"Decimo, I would very much appreciate if you don't insult my ways of handling situations so that they wouldn't end up in embarrassment or violence." I said at him and I knew it was the perfect time to be noble and all.

"Burn." Reborn muttered and Sky blushed red in embarrassment.

"Saki, you said you'll visit Osaka. Were you serious about that?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know yet. If the situation calls that I visit my hometown, then maybe I will." I answered, "May I order something to eat now? I haven't eaten anything yet and just when I thought I can have a peaceful meal. Bam. That bitch shows up again." I ranted out.

"Calm down princess, you can eat now you won't have to worry about Kaede anymore." Sky assured.

"Since when did you call Saki 'princess'?" Reborn asked.

"Since I finally got the okay to court her and all that shit." Sky answered.

"And I'm still don't know if that was a good idea." I muttered as I scan through the menu.

"Don't be like that princess, I'll make you the happiest girl alive because of that decision of yours." He said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUUDAIME IS COURTING SAKI?! HAS THIS BEEN APPROVED BY NONO? CEDEF? NANA-SAN?! REBORN-SAN?!" Hayato was frantic again.

Amazing, this doesn't feel weird anymore. I'm definitely getting used to this eccentric _family_.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	16. Back To Normal, Somehow

**New chapter is out! FINALLY! I really had fun writing this chapter, I wanted to make a scene that involves a certain troublesome bazooka and that's what I did. I hope you all like this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

( **TSUNA POV** )

We were now back to Namimori and things weren't fun for me. The day Saki set foot again to our school after the convention, the amount of love confessions she received was over the roof. It took an angry Hibari Kyoya to disperse the crowd surrounding Saki, but that didn't stop the others to follow her around and individually confess their feelings for her. And what's pissing me off is that I can't get near her, like they conspired an alliance to keep her at a ten meter distance from me.

I was contemplating if I should start bashing people's skulls so I can get near her when I reflexively dodged a body of a guy flying towards me.

"IF ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES JUST TRY TO SUBTLELY MOLEST ME AGAIN, I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND FEED YOU TO LIONS! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I heard Saki scream and the guys following her started to scramble away in fear of facing the wrath of the destructive blossom.

I see a brave soul hugged her and trying to molest her in broad daylight, in front of an audience, and in front of me. But before I can separate the pervert from Saki, she already slammed the guy's back to the wall and the pain made him loosen his hold on Saki so she can escape.

"I admire your courage in challenging me, but I hope you don't mind me killing you now." She said and she was just oozing out a very dark aura, and that's when the whole school population knew to not mess around with Nishizawa Saki. The pervert was beaten black and blue, and the finishing move was solid kick to the nuts, where I flinched when I saw that, and I was scared for the possibility of me reproducing if I anger Saki.

"Saki, calm down. You're going to kill him." And I saw Takeshi restraining Saki and that's when I got my senses back to rush over to her and help Takeshi.

"That's the idea!" she screamed, as she thrashed around trying to escape Takeshi's hold on her.

"Saki, princess, calm down. It's over, look Kyoya's here to make sure that this creep doesn't dare touch you again." I said as I gestured that Kyoya was really there cleaning up the remains of the pervert.

She calmed down and let herself relax on Takeshi's hold on her. Once she was steady on her feet Takeshi released her.

"Wow Saki, all that martial arts classes you've been taking is definitely worth it. You seem to attract a lot of creepy perverts." Takeshi commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked, does that mean Saki has been assaulted before?

"Remember that time after your first session at V.E. we put a rapist to prison when he tried to attack you. You were already a badass back then but you're just on a brand new level of badass now" Takeshi said to Saki.

I remember that story, that's where that dinner date that made me snap started.

"That guy once had some balls to harass me on broad daylight, I think I broke those balls now. I do not want him to reproduce equally perverted children. The world is already messed up as it is with him just existing." Saki spat out.

"It's over now Saki, I think you've scared the whole school population to not mess with you if they want to live." I said jokingly to ease the tension, and I was rewarded with a small smile from my princess.

"C'mon, Takeshi and I will walk you to your classroom." I offered and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"NISHIZAWA SAKI-SAN!" we all tensed up. We looked behind us and a group of girls were running towards us. Takeshi and I were pushed away by the girls and they were now the ones surrounding Saki.

"Saki-san, that display of violence you did not too long ago opened our eyes that girls can be as strong and destructive as boys. We thank you, we will now be enrolling ourselves in self-defense classes, and we want to be as strong as you to protect ourselves from those perverts." The leader of the group said to Saki.

"Oh, well that's good for all of you. I just felt so violated so I went overboard with the self-defense, but I support your resolves of wanting to protect oneself. I wish you all good luck." She told them with a smile.

"THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH AN INSPIRATION SAKI-SAN!" They all said before they left.

"That weirdness wasn't even Vongola-related." I heard Saki say.

"Saki, you should know that if there's one thing that best describes us Vongola, it would have to be the word 'weird'" Takeshi said, I can't help but agree. We really are a weird bunch of people.

"That cannot be more true." Saki said with a small laugh. We were about to turn to the hall where our classrooms were but Saki kept walking straight ahead.

"Hey Saki, our classroom is this way." Takeshi said.

"You guys seem to forget that I have first and second period as free periods because I'm so smart." Saki said, "I'll have to go to the Disciplinary Committee's office first before I go to where I want to spend my free time at." She explained.

"Where do you plan on spending your free time at?" I asked.

"Maybe at the band room, I haven't been there for a while. I've always been at the rooftop memorizing and practicing my lines for the film for English class, but now that's all over I want to have a reunion with my music. I'll see you guys later." She answered excitedly.

Takeshi and I exchanged looks with each other, we seem to have the same idea running through our heads, and it's also been a while since we ditched classes so we nodded at each other.

"Saki, wait up!" she turned to face us and she looked confused.

"We're coming along with you!" we both said with merriment, and that confused her even more.

"Are you guys serious? You need to talk to Hibari-san first, and I doubt he'll let you two ditch classes." She reasoned out.

"Don't worry about it. We know what we're doing." Takeshi answered and I nodded in agreement.

"Suit yourself." Saki sighed out, and we continued walking to Kyoya's office.

"Hibari-san, I'll be spending my time at the band room today." Saki said as she bowed down.

' _She must really be terrified of Kyoya if she's so formal in front of him._ '

"Girl herbivore, why do you have an omnivore and another herbivore along with you?" Kyoya asked her and she tensed up.

"They said they wanted to speak to you Hibari-san." She answered meekly.

"Yo, Kyoya. Tsuna and I wanted to tag along with Saki during her free time." Takeshi said and Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"Omnivore, what's the meaning of this?" he asked, there was the ever present hostility in his voice.

"Like Takeshi said, we want to tag along with Saki. We'll spar with you later if you agree, and we'll go all out, no mercy whatsoever." I said and that caught his interest. He stared at us for a few seconds before giving an amused, "Hn."

"Thanks Kyoya, Takeshi and I will prepare for later." I said before we exited the room.

"You guys are suicidal, you have a death wish, and you are crazy. I know you are all supposed to be crazy strong, but a no mercy spar with the infamously destructive Cloud Guardian is beyond my level of comprehension." She ranted out.

"Relax princess, we know what we're doing. Believe me when I say that we'll be fine, we've already did that before and the only thing that didn't survive was the training room where the spar happened." I explained and she looked at me with incredulity.

"I'm honestly more scared of you trying to kill me, than Kyoya trying to kill me. Kyoya may be the grim reaper, but you are the devil itself when you get angry." I said and I have to suppress a shudder when I remembered the broken shell of a man she left not too long ago.

"I have to agree with Tsuna on that. You're hella fighter when you get angry, the damage you did to the guy earlier was only hand to hand combat, how much more if you were holding a weapon. That guy is good as dead if that happened." Takeshi reasoned out.

We were entering the band room when Saki asked, "Am I that scary? I feel like a kitten compared to you guys."

"With that statement, I was just reminded of Uri." Takeshi said.

"Oh yeah, she's like Uri if she says she feels like a kitten." I agreed.

"Uhh, who's Uri?" Saki asked once she was seated in front of the piano.

"She's Hayato's box animal." Takeshi answered.

"Oh. She's just like Natsu then?" and we both nodded.

"Do all of you guys have box animals? If so, then what's your box animal Takeshi? I already met Sky's." and she bombarded us with questions, like the little curious girl that she is.

"Yeah all of us guardians and a select few have box animals, while the others just have box weapons. Ours are special because they're not just animals they can also turn into weapons when needed. And how about you meet my box animals instead?" Takeshi said and Saki looked like a kid on Christmas day because of that excited look on her face.

Takeshi opened his Vongola box and Jiro and Kojiro appeared. The two animals looked enthusiastic to be summoned by their master and tackled Takeshi to the ground.

"Saki, meet Jiro my Akita Inu and Kojiro my rain swallow." Takeshi said, Kojiro sat on Saki's head while Jiro sat in front of her and wagged his tail.

"They are both adorable." She said and scratched the back of Jiro's ears and the dog looks like he was enjoying himself.

"Sky, could you bring Natsu out? I miss that little Sky Lion of yours." She requested with those puppy dog eyes and I was sucker for that and obliged.

I opened my Vongola box and Natsu came out. He wasted no time on jumping into Saki's arms and cuddled with her. I looked over at Takeshi and I could see he looked somewhat jealous to all the attention and affection Saki was giving to our box animals, and somehow I felt agreeing with him.

She set Natsu on top of the piano and she asked the animals, "Do you want me to sing you a song?" she received a tiny growl, a woof and a chirp as a response and she started playing the piano.

Her fingers started playing a familiar tune on the piano and I recognized it as 'Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to' the song that made me want to listen to her sing for the rest of my life.

All of us were enjoying listening to her sing when I felt a nudge to the side of my body, "I think I understand why you added that small detail in her contract. She really has a voice of an angel whether she's talking or singing." Takeshi said in a hushed whisper as he admired the girl of my dreams and that didn't quite sit well with me.

"Takeshi, are you planning to court Saki as well?" I said, going straight to the point.

"No, of course not. I'm just impressed by how this girl has captured the heart of the great Vongola Decimo. Not even Kyoko can make you that putty in the palm of her hands when you liked her. It's simply an amazing feat." He said, one look in his eyes was all I needed to see that what he was saying is true.

"Besides, I'm kinda thankful that she came along, it kinda hurt to give room for you when you liked Kyoko." He admitted, and I felt my eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Are you serious?" I asked, and he nodded, "Yeah. I was always praying that someone will come along that will steal my heart away from Kyoko, but something else happened. Someone did came along but she stole your heart from Kyoko instead of mine." He said.

"Takeshi, I'm sorry for doubting you." I apologized, I felt like shit. He was a great friend that was willing to give up his love interest just because I had a silly crush on her while he loved her truly.

"It's nothing. The day I swore loyalty to you as your Rain Guardian, was also the day that I swore to also ensure your happiness even at the cost of my own. You are the boss after all." He said with his signature nice guy pose.

"But-" I was cut off by Takeshi, "Tsuna, don't worry about it. After all my own happiness isn't on the line anymore right? So don't feel guilty anymore." He reasoned out and I lost that argument. So I sighed and smiled at him.

Suddenly a cellphone ringing caught all of our attentions and it was Saki's. She looked over the caller ID first before answering.

"Hello?  
No, not at all I don't have classes right now anyway.  
Yes. I still have it, why do you ask?  
Oh… Well I don't know it, it's up for worldwide selling right?" she asked in a worried voice.

' _Who is she speaking to? And what in the world are they talking about?!_ '

"What?! Can't you do that yourself?  
I'll think about it that is quite the request you have. Please give me some time to think about it. I'll get back to you on that." She looked stressed about that topic.

"Oh what is it?  
Really? When is the audition?  
Okay, thank you for informing me.  
Yes, I will think about it, but I wouldn't want to get your hopes up.  
Thanks again, bye." She sighed before banging her head on the piano keys.

"Hey Saki! What the hell was that for?" I asked, that looked a real hard hit. And the animals looked worried about her too.

"If I said I'm being asked to cosplay Asuna again, how will you react?" she asked.

"Is that all? It's okay I guess, I mean you rocked that cosplay." I answered, not really sure how does that connect to her hurting herself.

"They want me to cosplay and put it in the SAO art book as part of the 'art' of appreciating SAO, but it's up for worldwide production, and I don't know if I want the whole world to see me in an Asuna cosplay." She said, if she's gonna cosplay Asuna, then she needs a Kirito.

"Wait, who's gonna be your Kirito?" I asked, then she banged her head again against the keys.

"Hey Saki, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her again, but she didn't answer. Instead she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? You wanted to talk to him right? Here talk to him about it." She said to the other person and shoved her phone into my hand.

"Hello?" I said.

"Decimo? Is that you? This is Tomohiko Ito the director of SAO." He introduced himself.

"Oh. What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" I asked, I already have a feeling where this conversation will turn.

"Well, we are planning to produce an SAO art book, and cosplay is part of the art that will be featured in the book. We were wondering if you could cosplay as Kirito again?" he asked and I had a feeling he was sweating bullets with this conversation.

"It's fine with me, but I have a condition. I'll only agree to cosplay Kirito if you guys convince Saki to cosplay Asuna, otherwise I won't work with any other cosplayer." I said and Saki looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I understand Decimo, we will try to convince Saki. Thank you so much for your consideration." He said sounding so relieved.

"Alright, bye now." I said and I hung up.

"I swear, sometimes I want to murder you. I guess I have no choice anymore, I thought you weren't gonna agree since you're the Decimo and all, but no you just wanted to cosplay after all." She said sounding so defeated, "I guess I need to tell my parents first."

Suddenly her cellphone rang again.

"What is up with all of the phone calls today?" she said she glanced at the caller id and her facial expression changed into some look of happiness and excitement.

"Hello~" even her tone changed, this girl can do a 360 with her attitude in a blink of an eye.

"Should we skip all formalities and just proceed to insulting each other?" she said with a little laugh, I wonder who she's talking to this time.

"My bitch, I miss you. How's home by the way?" oh it's someone from Osaka, maybe a real childhood friend.

"Yeah, everything's great here. I'm so glad you watched the premiere on tv, that means a lot to me. My friends said that they video recorded my panels, maybe I can get a copy so we can watch it together when I visit." She said, I guess I should get those ready when she asks for them.

"Oh definitely. You ready that dance studio of yours because I miss bustin' a move. I feel like as stiff as a board now, I haven't done much dancing since I left and I sure would like to loosen up again." She said.

"Why not, for old time's sake. Just tell me which dance and I'll try to remember and practice here before I come home." She said.

"Not that! Anything but that. You remember what happened after that performance right?" she said with horror in her voice.

"You think it's funny because you weren't the one stalked. My knuckles hurt after that, that was the most swollen they got after punching someone square in the face."

"Fuck you. I swear, sometimes I wonder why were friends." She said laughing, not meaning her insult.

"I think that works. If I'm lucky, I might even find the costume we used before at home. I'm pretty sure they haven't sold any of my stuff yet." She said.

"You're one to talk, last time I checked we were both 5"3 in height so don't get cocky with me bitch." She sure loves insulting whoever it was she was talking to.

"Rika, we've been through this before. He was just my partner for most of our dances that require a partner of the opposite sex, also Kaede likes him and you know how much fun it was pissing that whore off." She said obviously changing the topic, and I can't help but feel jealous to whoever was that once upon a time dance partner of hers.

"Yeah, maybe we can do that. Call the whole gang, it won't be that fun with just the two of us, I'll get tired of your face in an instant." She laughed.

"Well, well look whose ditching school on her own now. I'm so proud, you did learn something from me during middle school." She teased.

"For your information, I get to have two periods off because I'm so smart I don't have to take those classes anymore. I got my life back on track now, don't compare me to the likes of you." She huffed and Takeshi couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh that's was just a friend of mine who decided he'll ditch and accompany me my on search for that magical unicorn that hides in the music room." She said sarcastically, and we looked at her as if asking was she serious with what she just said.

"I will find that unicorn, and once I do, I'll make it fly me to the end of the rainbow so I could meet the little leprechaun that will give me a pot of gold." Her voice getting squeakier and squeakier, as if like a child's voice.

"Told ya I was born to be a voice actor." She said

"Maybe, I don't know~" and I got curious on what they were talking about now. Why was she talking in that teasing voice again.

"Alright, alright, don't want to keep your precious Daiki waiting. I'll see you soon. Bye bitch. Say 'hi' to the others for me."

I thought the conversation was over then Saki laughed again, "Like I said, maybe. Now goodbye before Daiki hunts me down and slits my throat for keeping you from your intense make out session." She laughed harder after that.

"I love you too bitch. Bye." She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Saki, who were you talking to and what was that all about?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh that was just my friend Rika, apparently she's skipping school in favor of making out with her boyfriend who's a college freshman. So yeah I teased her and she got pissed with me. Same old, same old." She answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And just who was that dance partner of yours that is of the opposite sex?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow at me first before saying,

"My, my, Sawada Tsunayoshi, don't you know that it's rude to listen to other people's conversations." Then she clicked her tongue.

"But if you must know, he was a good friend of mine who was an excellent dancer, that's why I always favored him more to be my partner than anyone else." She said and the little green monster inside me seemed to grow at her answer.

"When are you going to visit Osaka?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"I don't really know yet, it still depends. I have an audition for a show this weekend and I have to know the results before I schedule my visit." She said excitedly

"You have another audition? That's great, I'm sure you'll do great. What's the title of the show you'll be auditioning for?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've heard about it. It's called High School DxD." And both mine and Takeshi's eyes widened.

"Apparently, the person who played the lead got into a nasty accident and can't work to finish the season that's why they're having auditions for it and also for the new roles because they're also gonna do the second season." She explained and she clearly has no idea what that show is about.

"Saki, do you know what kind of show you're gonna audition for?" I asked carefully.

"Actually, I do. I know it's pretty ecchi as one would say, but I looked beyond all those perverted parts and understood the real plotline of the show. It's pretty awesome actually, and hopefully I can land the role of Rias Gremory if I'm lucky." And with those words I have just concluded that Nishizawa Saki is one hell of a professional when it comes to work.

"You guys watch the show don't you? And I can assume you watch it for very different reasons from what I just said. My, my, the Sky and the Rain are both closet perverts. Though I can't say I'm surprised with Sky, he harassed me every day during the convention, so I guess I saw that one coming." She said and that made Takeshi burst out laughing and leaving me blushing like mad.

She turned back to the animals that we forgot that were still there, "Okay little ones, let me finish that song for you." And she played the piano again.

* * *

After school was over, everyone wanted to hang out at my place and as usual, I had no say against it, especially when they used Saki to ask me to agree. Yep, I am putty in her presence.

"Saki-nee, Saki-nee, can you make me that grape milk that only you can make it taste so yummy." Lambo pleaded to Saki.

"Well, that depends, have you finished your homework yet?" she asked, "Yes I did!" Lambo exclaimed happily.

"Has Hayato checked if they were all answered correctly?" and Lambo's face fell at that question.

"Oi Stupid Cow! What kind of answers are these?! Silly drawings aren't the answers to basic math!" Hayato seethed and Lambo started wailing.

He took out the Ten Year Bazooka, aiming it at Hayato, but he tripped and the bazooka landed on Saki.

"SAKI!" we all screamed.

Once the pink smoke cleared up, the Saki of ten years in the future appeared, and let me tell you one thing, she is HOT. Even as a 28 year old woman, she looks no older than 20 years. Her hair was longer and it reached her hips and the waves were fuller. She was wearing a dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, it seems like her body would still mature at the course of time. She looked around obviously confused with what happened, then she sighed.

"My younger self got hit by the Ten Year Bazooka?" she asked and we all nodded.

"I just hope she doesn't freak out, I was helping Takeshi bandage up a nasty gash on his shoulder and he's half naked. From what I could remember I can't stand seeing half naked men in person, until all of you guys desensitized me with every time you got hurt and I had to patch you up." She explained, and somehow I can't help but worry what was happening to Saki now that she was stuck in the future until the effects of the bazooka wore off.

"Since I'm here, I can't help but hear a little boy crying." And she glanced at a sniffling Lambo.

"Saki-nee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with the bazooka. I was just upset, I can't answer my homework and, and…" and Lambo bawled again.

"It's alright sweetie, I understand. Now, how about I help you with your homework? I know you're smart little one, the you in ten years is an honor student. Why not make that your inspiration to do better?" she said in a soothing manner to calm the wailing child.

"Really? I'm smart?" he asked innocently.

"Of course you are, I always made sure you did your best at everything. And you always made your Tsuna-nii proud with everything you achieved. When you graduated as the top of your class in high school, your Tsuna-nii couldn't have been more proud of you." She ruffled Lambo's curly hair and looked at me.

"Come on, let's take a look at that homework of yours and answer it together." She said and Lambo hurriedly took his homework from Hayato.

"Hey Saki, thanks for looking after Lambo even after ten years, you took great care of him." I said.

She smiled at me and said, "The Lambo in my time is a great uncle to my son, so I guess that's his way of showing his gratitude to me and my husband."

' _SON?! HUSBAND?!_ '

"Wait, you're married?!" I asked. The idea of her marrying anyone that isn't me filled me with dread.

"Well of course. I can't possibly be nearing my thirties and not have started a family by then." She answered just when I was about to ask who her husband was, Lambo came back and was holding his homework.

"Saki-nee! Here's my homework, please help me become smarter!" he shouted, and the older Saki laughed at his antics.

After ten more minutes Saki and Lambo finished his homework, complete with a small tutoring session from Saki that Lambo immediately understood everything. She's amazing but she's married and I can't stop thinking who she might end up with.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked Lambo.

"No. It was so easy. You're a great teacher than Bakadera nee-chan!" the cow child exclaimed.

"Now Lambo, it isn't nice calling people names. All of the other guardians are your older brothers and sister, so you have to respect them even if they could all be a bunch of morons. Now apologize to Hayato and starting today I want you to call him and the others nii-san, okay?" she reprimanded him, Lambo looked like he was going to object but one encouraging look from Saki was all it took to change his mind.

"I'm sorry Haya-nii" Lambo said to Hayato and the latter just clicked his tongue in acknowledgement.

After that pink smoke surrounded the older version of Saki and our times' Saki returned.

"Saki! Are you alright? What happened in the future?" she didn't say anything, instead she stood up and walked over to where Takeshi was seated.

' _Oh no. What if she found out that Takeshi was her husband and she's going to confess her undying love for him?!_ '

She grabbed both of his shoulders and started to shake him violently and screamed,

"Why did you grow up to be such an asshole?! Since when did the nice and fun loving Takeshi became a sick sadist?! I won't stand for it!"

"What did the me from ten years do?" Takeshi asked.

"First I see you half naked with a half bandaged injured shoulder, I needed to calm myself because it was obvious you were in pain. I wrapped you up and I asked you what was going on, and you know what you did? Instead of answering my question you let in two very cute little boys in the bathroom! They were both so adorable and precious, and you said that the little guy with the same honey colored eyes as me was my son!" she finally stopped shaking Takeshi.

"And you know what else you said? You said, 'I'm showing you this little guy so maybe can hook up with your husband a lot sooner. I think you know who your son resembles right?' are you trying to break my heart by showing me that I have such an adorable kid and I have to wait a few more years before I get to see him again?! Why did you do that to me Takeshi?!" she punched his shoulder and I can see that that hurt. A lot.

"I don't know why I did that. Calm down Saki, maybe you and your husband spent too much time running in circles before you got married and I wanted to help you and speed up your relationship." Takeshi reasoned out and that seemed to calm Saki down.

"I'm sorry Takeshi, it's just my son was so adorable and it breaks my heart to not see him. If it makes you feel better, your son was like your little carbon copy. And I didn't see her but you said you have a daughter too and you said your wife was pregnant as of the moment, you sure work fast." She said and Takeshi blushed.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better if you make it sound like I work my wife to the bone in the baby department?" He accused, "Yeah, I wanted to make you feel bad, but seriously you work fast." Saki said with a giggle.

"Wait, so you know who I get married to?" he asked and Saki nodded.

"Yeah, and don't worry you won't marry me. I would've made your life a living nightmare if we got together. And for revenge on your future self, I'm not telling you who your lucky lady is." And she stuck her tongue out.

"By the way, you need to start working out more, you're so scrawny compared to your future self's body." She said as she squeezed one of his arms.

"Oh, so you ogled my future self's body?" Takeshi teased her.

"Not at all, after all your future self was the one that threw himself at me, begging me to wrap up that wound of his. Maybe I should've poured rubbing alcohol on that wound if I had known that my timeline's Takeshi is gonna be an ass about my comment of wanting him to improve his work out." She said

"Wait, does that mean you know who your husband is?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, the only thing my son got from me were my eyes, and the rest were all from his father. So it was obvious who my husband was." She answered.

"What's your reaction when you pieced everything together?" Hana asked.

"First thing that came to my mind when I figured out who my husband was, 'I could've done worse.'" She said with a laugh.

"So who is your husband?" I finally had the nerve to ask.

"Sorry guys, but I won't tell any of you who I got married to. Even you guys." she said to Kyoko and Hana

"Sorry my BFFs, a certain Sky guardian has eyes and ears everywhere, I can't have him killing my husband if he finds out." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

My intuition was telling me that she's misleading everyone with her words. I'll eventually find out who her dear husband is. And if he isn't me, I'll make sure that he's worthy of the girl I love.

"Hey Sky, Takeshi, aren't you guys supposed to have a spar with Hibari-san?" she asked.

My front door was slammed open, and it revealed a pissed off Kyoya.

' _I knew I forgot something._ ' Was the last thing I thought before I lit up my flames and attacked Kyoya.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	17. Her New Project

**Here's the new chapter. I kinda released it a little later than usual, sorry about that. I added a little High School DxD here. Expect a few mentions of various animes in this story of mine. Those will be the animes that I'd dream of voicing a character in them. In this case is Rias Gremory.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story~**

* * *

 **SAKI POV**

The night after Sky's, Takeshi's and Hibari-san's spar, Sky's house was in shambles. It didn't help that Hayato also participated in the battle while us girls immediately evacuated the kids and Nana-san out of the house. Reborn was not happy returning to an almost destroyed house and fired a warning shot to the battling guardians. Once all of them saw the pissed off ex-Sun arcobaleno, they immediately stopped their four way battle. Each of them received a kick to the head from Reborn and made them leave the house.

"Tsuna, I think you forget that every time something is destroyed, it adds up to the paperwork that you do. I suggest you to be more careful if you don't want to drown in paperwork" Reborn warned Sky, who just brushed it off.

The Sawada family checked in a hotel to spend the night in while a group of Vongola workers were already contacted and were starting to repair the house.

"I think I agree with Reborn about your paperwork, I've only seen you once doing your paperwork and I got tired just looking at you doing it." I said to Sky.

"Alright, if the princess says I should do my paperwork little by little, then I'll do just that." Sky answered.

"Good. I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Sky." I said before I left.

"Good night my princess" He called out and I blushed. I turned around and waved at him.

* * *

The weekend rolled by without me even noticing. I was starting to freak out because I really haven't thought about how I was supposed to voice Rias Gremory. I once again found myself in a line at Vongola Entertainment, waiting for my turn to try to voice a lead in a show. The only difference is that I have the experience but somehow the knowledge made me more nervous than confident.

' _Get a grip Nishizawa, it isn't the end of the world if you don't get casted. You can audition for other shows if this doesn't work out. Just do your best, remember, YOU. ARE. AWESOME._ '

Finally I was called out to one of the booths and I met the directors and producers of the show.

' _At least the author isn't here to give me more nerve-wrecking pressure on my shoulders._ '

I already knew the character, Rias is mature kind, caring and loyal, but she can be ruthless and a seductive vixen. I still have no idea how I'll make my voice sound like her original voice actor.

"Whenever you're ready Nishizawa-san" one of the producers said.

I relaxed and let my vocal chords settle themselves into Rias' persona. I read through the script, if I wasn't being professional, I would never say any of these words to any man in real life. I'd rather die than say this in my ordinary speaking voice.

"Thank you very much, we'll get back to you." And with those words I left the booth. When I went back to the studio I was shocked to see Sky, Takeshi and Hayato.

"Hey Saki, how did your audition go?" Sky asked.

"I didn't nail it like my SAO one, but I guess I have a chance to lead here as well." I answered with a small smile.

"Yeah. I never knew you could make your voice sound that low and sultry. If other guys were to hear you with that voice we'd have more problems protecting you." Takeshi piped in.

"You guys listened to my audition?!" I said rather loudly, these guys are unbelievable.

"Is that a bad thing? We all didn't see your audition for SAO so we wanted to see your second audition." Sky explained.

"And by 'we' Tsuna means only him and us tagging along" Takeshi explained.

"Baseball Freak don't talk about Juudaime like that! Show some respect for our boss!" Hayato reprimanded Takeshi again, and I already knew that Takeshi does it on purpose. He isn't as dumb and clueless as everyone thinks he is.

While the two guardians have a one sided argument, I was left to converse with Sky.

"If I didn't know that Takeshi was straight and will have three kids in the future, I would think that he and Hayato are in a relationship, with Hayato being the possessive one of the two." I said as I continue to watch the arguing guardians, and Sky laughed at what I said.

"Now that you made me think of it, they do look like a gay couple." He said while observing his guardians, then he quickly went and stood behind me.

"I honestly didn't know you could sound like a seductress, your audition actually turned me on." He whispered in my ear and I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Get the hell away from me before I remove your ability to reproduce, you pervert." I said through gritted teeth, I really wasn't amused by what he was doing.

"I was kidding princess, I always have to be on my best behavior if I want to be your boyfriend right?" he said while copying Takeshi's nice guy pose.

"Whatever." I huffed out, then my phone suddenly rang. I glanced at the caller id and it was Tomohiko-san.

"Hello Tomohiko-san" I greeted.

"Hello Saki-san, are you still at V.E.?" he asked

"Yes I'm still here. Why do you ask?" I answered

"I was wondering if you could drop by at the SAO studio, I would like to talk to you about a few things." He said.

"Alright, I'll be right there." And I hung up.

"Hey guys I need to go to the studio, Tomohiko-san wanted to talk a few things with me." I said to the Vongola men.

"I'll go with you." Sky offered.

"Sky, I appreciate your kindness, believe me I do, but you just scare my co-workers at SAO with your presence alone." I reasoned out, trying to explain why I don't want him to go.

"Then we'll come along too." Takeshi said.

"The Decimo and his two trusted guardians are with him at the same room. Now that makes the situation less scary." I said sarcastically, why won't these morons leave me be.

"Let's just go woman. Just standing around here is wasting Juudaime's precious time." Hayato intervened and I sighed in defeat. May God have mercy on my co-workers' sanity.

I lead the way to the familiar corridor that houses SAO's studio. I entered the studio and headed to Tomohiko-san's office with the three idiots following me.

"Hello Saki-san, oh. Good afternoon Decimo and the Rain and Storm guardians." Tomohiko-san immediately bowed down when he saw the boss of this company.

"Hello to you too, please rise now." Sky said, "Sorry for barging in unannounced, we're here to accompany Saki, I'm sure everybody knows how special she is to the main famiglia right?"

"Yes, yes we do know how precious Saki-san is to you. And it's no problem if you are here too, Decimo."

"Eh-ehem." I cleared my throat, catching Tomohiko-san's attention and making him remember why he called for me.

"Oh yes. Saki-san I'm here to discuss a few things with you." Finally getting serious and handing me a folder. I opened the folder and I grew confused when I saw music sheets.

"Tomohiko-san, I think you gave me the wrong folder. These are music sheets." I said handing the folder back.

"No Saki-san, I gave you the right folder. We would like you to sing the second opening for the second season of SAO. Those music sheets is the song we chose that is fitting the next arc." Tomohiko-san explained.

I opened the folder again, and I noticed that the title of the song is 'Courage' I was mentally singing the song in my head, but I was unconsciously humming the tune. The moment I caught myself, they were all staring intently at me, as if saying that I can't reject the offer.

"Fine. I'll sing it." I sighed in defeat, and I rearranged the sheets back in order.

"Excellent! The fans would surely start an uproar if we didn't give them their demand that Asuna sings an opening." He said and acted as if wiping away invisible sweat from his forehead.

"It's better than reading chapter 16.5 with Matsuoga. I'd rather sing than read that out loud." I said, remembering why I got myself into this mess.

"And onto the next order of business Saki-san." He said, this time he handed me, what looked like a portfolio.

I opened the portfolio and it was filled with official and fan-made artwork. The guys were looking at the portfolio as well, and they admired the artworks there. Then we reached a section that was blank, and that's when I realized what the second order of business was.

"Can't you give me more time to think about it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Saki-san we are trying to catch up with a timetable. I beg of you, please agree to this. You and the Decimo already have a huge fan-base as the best Kirito and Asuna cosplayers, and to be able to feature exclusive shots of the two of you in this art book will surely provide us a huge profit." Tomohiko-san explained.

I turned to Sky and said, "You already agreed to this right?" he answered, "Only if you're my Asuna, I won't have it any other way."

I sighed again in defeat, "I expect a big fat paycheck with these two projects. I don't get paid enough to deal with the craziness that is SAO and it's equally crazy and demanding fan-base."

"Of course you will. Both of these projects will provide you a huge share from the profits of these items." He explained and I just nodded. Of course I would expect proper compensation, last time I checked I was a professional voice actor, not a professional singer or cosplayer.

"Will you please send me the schedule of when the recording of the song will start, and when the photoshoot will happen? I have some personal business that I need to take care of and I do not want them overlapping." I said.

"I will email the schedules to you later, we also have to see that the Decimo's schedule is free." He explained.

"Don't worry about me, I'm free most of the time, except for school. So schedule whenever." Sky said, acting so carefree. Sometimes I wonder if he really is a mafia boss.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation, Saki-san I will make sure you get the proper compensation. If not, I'm sure the Decimo will make my life miserable." He joked, but I can see that he is terrified of Sky.

"Okay Tomohiko-san, I suppose we'll take our leave now. I do know that the Decimo intimidates you, so goodbye for now." I said.

"Thank you again Saki-san, Decimo, Storm and Rain guardians." He said.

"What did I just get myself into this time?" I asked myself once we exited the studio.

"Don't be like that princess, I'm going to be there so you won't have to worry." Sky reassured, and I can't help but smile. He will always be there for me.

We were back at the lobby and there seemed to be a small commotion. And at the front of the commotion was the director of High School DxD.

"Thank you for your patience, but we have already chosen the new voice of Rias Gremory." I stiffened.

' _They chose already? It's so soon. Maybe someone nailed the role and impressed them to announce that they already chose Rias._ ' I thought to myself, losing all confidence of getting the role.

"To all who audition for Rias, each and every one of you read a different line from each other. We will play the audio recording of the person who will be playing Rias from here on out." The director announced.

My stomach was turning upside down and my palms were getting clammy with the sudden burst of sweat and I was unconsciously tapping my left foot.

' _Maybe this is what I would've felt in my first audition if I didn't do so well in it._ '

The audio recording started to play and my eyes widened in astonishment. It was my line! It was my voice! I'm going to be playing Rias! I felt like I was on cloud nine for a moment and everything felt surreal. It was only when Takeshi was calling out my name when I snapped out of the surreal state of mind.

"Saki, they're calling you. Grace them with the voice of the head of the House of Gremory" Takeshi said.

I barely understood what Takeshi said, but I walked up to where the director and the producers were. I could feel that my body was still shaking with excitement.

"Nishizawa Saki, congratulations for being casted as the new voice of Rias, we look forward to working with you." The director said as he shook hands with me and so did the producers. After all the hand shaking, I signed my contract and that's when I knew everything was real after I signed my signature and my photo was taken with the production team of High School DxD.

After all that, the team finally let me leave. I immediately looked for Sky, and once I spotted him, I dashed towards him.

"SKY! I GOT IT! OH MY GOD! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" I said through barely contained frenzy and I launched myself at him when I was near enough.

"I always knew you'd get the role, you're awesome after all." He said, I looked at him, and I finally came down from my success high to see that he was carrying me in an embrace, and my arms were encircled around his neck.

"Finally realized the position you guys are in?" Takeshi teased and I blushed.

"Uhh… can you put me down now?" I asked Sky, and had a mischievous look on his face, then he turned to his guardians.

"Do you think I should put her down?" he asked them and obviously Hayato and Takeshi caught on what Sky's plan was.

"I don't think so, but maybe you could carry her in a different way, that position is quite tiring Juudaime." Hayato answered.

' _Oh dear Mavis, I'm going to be emotionally tortured again._ '

"Hold on tight if you don't want to land on your butt." Sky said, and I did what I was told. Next thing I knew I was being carried princess style again. I knew resistance was futile but I needed to point something out.

"Sky, I'm not gonna argue with you, but I want you to realize that I'm wearing a dress and…" I said and he glanced at my dangling legs and he saw that he didn't catch my skirt in between his arms and was practically flashing my underwear.

"Oh shit." Was all he said before he slightly threw my body up and I could feel the material of my dress brushing my thighs again.

"You could've just put me down, you know?" I asked.

"Now how will I supposed to intensify my threat to everyone who saw your underwear if I put you down?" he whispered in my ear.

He closed his eyes before he faced those who saw my undies and spoke, "I want an honest answer when I ask, who among you have seen what shouldn't have been seen?" then he opened his eyes to reveal amber eyes, only this time they didn't held the loving gaze I first saw them with. Instead they were filled with rage and fury, and someone was gonna be burnt into a crisp if anyone defies him.

No one answered, this time his Dying Will flame lit up on his forehead, I took a look at the spectators and that scared them shitless, if they weren't before. "I'll ask again, who has seen what shouldn't have been seen?" he said, and the men who saw them raised their hands and stepped forward.

Once every single person who saw my undies were up front, they immediately were under Vongola Decimo's critical gaze.

"Hayato, Takeshi, you know what to do." Was all he said before he walked away, still carrying me. I tried to take a peek at what the hell the two guardians were doing to those men but Sky prevented me from doing so.

"Don't feel sorry for them, they deserve what they're getting now." He said, his eyes were being shadowed by his bangs, he really is pissed off by what happened. I raised a hand to his cheek and caressed his face with my thumb.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to worry about it anymore, what matters is that you protected me. I'm pretty sure Takeshi and Hayato are giving hell to those men, so don't think about it anymore, alright?" I said, trying to soothe down his nerves.

"I'm sorry Saki, I'm the one that caused all this trouble again. Dammit! Why can't I do anything right?!" he said in frustration.

"Sky, take me to your office." I said, a hallway isn't the place to calm down a troubled sky.

"Why would you want to go my office?" he asked, confused with what I was saying.

"Just take me there. Please?" I pleaded, and he complied without asking me for a reason.

The journey was silent and I could feel he was still upset with himself. Once we were inside his office, I told him to put me down, and I sat on the long couch that was facing a gigantic glass wall that provided a view of the busy streets of Namimori's industrial city.

I looked at him and said, "Come here Sky, lay your head on my lap." He looked surprised with what I said, "Are you gonna hit me in the head?" he said cautiously.

I sighed, "No I won't, just do as I say, please?" and with that, he complied and lay his head on my head.

I softly sang 'Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to' while running my hand through his, surprisingly, soft and fluffy hair. I could feel him relax and let himself surrender to my touch. I unconsciously caressed his face again with my thumb and I felt myself slightly jump in surprise when a hand grabbed my own.

I glanced down at Sky and I was trapped in his heart melting gaze with those amber orbs of his. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, and I blushed at that, but I couldn't bring myself to pull my hand away. I continued to sing, and he laced our fingers together.

I was cut off when Sky sat up and stared at me, I was growing uncomfortable under his intense gaze, but I can't look away from those beautiful eyes of his. He faced his whole body towards me and he hugged me, after getting over the initial shock, I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while before Sky released me.

"Thank you Saki, I said I'll prove myself to you, yet you're the one that keeps proving to me that you are the best girl that I could ever fall in love with." He practically confessed to me and I blushed.

"I swear, I'll be worthy of you, and I know you know who your husband will be and I pray to whoever is up there that it will be me." He said as he held my face with both of his hands.

I was speechless, I can't respond to what he just said. If he only knew, but I can't alter the course of time. I calmed myself before smiling at him and patted his head lovingly.

Our little moment was interrupted when my phone's ringtone broke the comfortable silence between us. I was about to reach for my bag when Sky stopped me.

"That can wait, I'll make sure it can, just stay with me like this for a little longer." He said as he hugged me from behind and trapping me in his arms, and I can't escape, so I granted his request.

I relaxed into him and let the comforting warmth of his body envelop me. He nuzzled his head on my right shoulder and breathed in, as if inhaling my scent.

"You think those two are done out there?" I asked, I really don't want them barging in on us like this or I won't hear the end of it from Takeshi.

"Considering that you're part of the main famiglia, and Takeshi's particularly protective of you, I know they're taking their sweet time. They are part of how the Decimo shows his wrath after all." He answered.

"You're all sadists." I said with a little giggle.

"Not at all princess, we're just very protective of our Vongola women." And his hands found their way to my sides and he discovered a certain weakness of mine when I jumped violently out of his grasp at the contact.

"What the hell was that for?!" I screamed and stood as far away from him as possible.

An evil smirk that made my knees feel like jelly, etched its way to his face and I visibly gulped. I really worried for my safety right now.

"Looks like little miss perfect has a flaw after all, scratch that, it's more of a weakness." He said as he slowly approached me and his smirk turned more predatory when I displayed fear. Each step he took forward I took a step back, this continued until my back hit the wall and he immediately closed the distance between us. He slammed both of his hands to the wall and trapped me.

"Looks like you don't have a place to go." He said and as fast as lightning, he poked my sensitive spot and I jolted up and shoved him away and I tried to run.

"Oh no you don't." he appeared in front of me in a flash and continued to assault my sides

' _Damn his speed and his much longer legs._ '

"D-don't!" I manage to choke out in between laughs, and of course it was ignored. I tried to fight him off but he had the upper hand. I lost my footing and I fell backwards, he caught my head and gently let me lie on the carpeted floor of his office. After that he tickled me again and I was rolling on the floor now.

"S-sky! S-stop it a-already!" I manage to wheeze out. I was running out of air and my cheeks and stomach were starting to hurt from all the laughing I was doing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sky finally stopped tickling me and I was panting really hard, trying to catch my breath. Then he brought his hand to my cheek and traced the contours of my face. I didn't mind it at first I was busy evening up my breathing, then he spoke,

" ** _Bellissima Principessa_** "

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	18. Do You Dance?

**New chapter is finally out. I'm having major writer's block as of late and my updates are catching up with my rough draft of future chapters. Keep me inspired by giving me more reviews, good and bad criticism is appreciated. Also, I don't mind if you drop some prompts that I could incorporate in this story.**

 **So anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **TSUNA POV**

I was on my knees and she was lying on the floor as I continued tickling her. Her laughter just sounded like chiming bells, and it was pleasing to my ears. I decided to stop when she was really having trouble breathing, I can't kill her by tickling her to death.

She let out a relieved sound when I stopped tickling her, she brought a hand to her chest, as if trying to help calm down her ragged breathing. That's when I finally saw what she really looked like, her cheeks were flushed and a few small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Her hair was splayed all over, her mouth was slightly opened because that where she was breathing as of the moment. I unconsciously traced my fingers on her face, memorizing every part and feel of it.

She was still panting hard, she was really at a loss for air. Her chest as rising and falling in a rapid phase, her cheeks were still flushed and she just looked utterly beautiful in such a state, and I want her to be mine forever.

" ** _Bellissima Principessa_** " I blurted out.

She opened her eyes, they were still hazy but she seemed to be oriented enough to rely on her other senses.

"What did you just say?" she asked her voice sounded a pitch lower and raw.

"Nothing." I avoided her gaze but her hand grabbed my chin and made me look at her again.

"Beautiful princess, that's what you said right?" she asked again and I was having trouble to not kiss her senseless right then and there, our position itself on the floor was suggestive enough to make me have some dirty thoughts about her.

"Saki, I will be completely honest with you, I want to kiss you right here and right now. So if you don't want that to happen, I suggest you let go of me." I said my eyes were avoiding hers.

"I never knew you could be quite the gentleman and give me the option to refuse you." She said, her breathing was finally back to normal and that relieved me.

"Quite impressive actually, but I would have to accept that offer of yours. I still don't feel like giving my first kiss away to anyone." She said and immediately stood up and dusting off her skirt.

"Where's the bathroom here? I need to make a quick fix with myself, I'm pretty sure my hair is like a bird's nest right now." And I pointed to the door on the opposite side of the room. She said a quick 'thanks' before hurrying to the bathroom.

Once she closed the door I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was a close call, I almost didn't control myself, stupid teenage hormones, why the hell are they now just coming to torture me? As if Reborn doesn't do it enough.

I was snapped out of my internal battle with myself when the bathroom door opened and Saki entered my office again.

"You should be thankful that that little stunt of yours didn't put knots in my hair or I would've killed you." She said while running her fingers through her long brown locks. She grabbed her bag from the side table and fished out her phone, most likely to see what was the message left on her phone.

"No way! You're kidding me." I heard her say and she had a bright smile on her face, I was about to ask her what that was all about but she was quickly dialing a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Tell me it's true! Tell me you're not bluffing me or I swear I'm flying back to Osaka right now just to strangle you!" she threatened but she still wore a genuine smile on her face.

She squealed out in delight after the person answered her question and said, "When are you arriving?" she was literally bouncing at the balls of her feet.

"Oh my god! I need to work my butt off in the next three weeks if I plan on clearing my schedule for that week, but I promise I'll make it happen." She said happily.

"Hey Daiki, sorry if I disturbed any hot action that was commencing but I really needed to talk to my soul sister, so would you please fuck off for a while" she said to 'Daiki' who I recalled was her friend's boyfriend.

"I know he knows I'm kidding but I really wanted to talk to you. Who else are coming with you and where will you be staying?" she asked.

"Seriously? You guys have expensive taste as always." She said with a giggle.

"You guys don't want to do that, you can't just barge into my school without permission or the Disciplinary Committee might kill you, if there's one thing I'm terrified of the most, it's the chairman of that committee and that coming from me must be taken as a big deal, do you understand?" she said with so much seriousness so the person on the other line would get the picture.

"Yes, it's _that_ bad. Just don't try to surprise me anymore or you won't know what hit you, and that's statement is applicable to me and the chairman." She said.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to hang up because I can hear Daiki whining. Now don't you dare make a godmother this early in life, got that?" she said with a laugh full of humor.

"Hasta la bye-bye bitch, see you soon. And I love all you guys too." And with that she hung up.

She was still laughing good naturedly before calming herself down and facing me.

"What was that all about? You looked like you could do somersaults any second a while ago." I asked.

She somersaulted towards me and I must admit that she was good and she landed in front of me and she smiled brightly at me.

"Looks like I won't have to go and visit Osaka because Osaka will be the one visiting me." She was twirling around, as if doing a little dance.

"Oh. No wonder you're wearing a million dollar smile, but you have to turn it down a notch, otherwise people might think you're going crazy." I joked.

"I might as well be going crazy, I haven't seen those guys in forever." She said, then she stopped her tracks,

"Hey Sky, can you dance?" she asked me.

"I can dance to save my life but anything more complicated than the waltz, I'm pretty much mediocre." I said, dancing was something Reborn thought was least important, but still needed to know as a boss. And the waltz was pretty much the best I can do.

"Who's the best guy dancer in Vongola?" she asked, my intuition is telling me that this would not sit well with me.

"I think Takeshi is the best dancer among us guys, he keeps his body active through sports and when Reborn was teaching us dances for social gatherings, he was the only one to do them all right in just one try." I answered, and I saw the contemplating look on her face.

The door to my office burst open and revealed my Storm and Rain guardians.

"Boss, we did what we were told to. I think Takeshi here overdid it." Hayato said, and I knew when he referred to me as boss and called Takeshi by his first name, it means something really bad must've happened. The Rain may be tranquilizing, but you never know when it will turn into a deadly storm. Takeshi's overprotective instincts must've kicked in.

"Hey Takeshi, I have a question." Saki called out to the natural hitman.

"Yo, what's up little girl?" he asked.

"How good of a dancer are you?" her gaze was critical and calculating, as if studying if he really was a dancer.

"I'm decent enough, I guess. Why do you ask?" he was confused with the way Saki was acting, and so was I. One minute she was doing somersaults, then the next she was as serious as fuck.

"Let's see what you got." She said with a smirk, "Meet me at the dance studio at the 16th floor, I need to see these dancing skills of yours." And she grabbed her stuff and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, she's acting so weird now.

"To change, do you honestly think I'd dance while wearing a frilly dress?" she said, she's going to dance?

"I'll see you guys in a bit, but if none of you, especially you Takeshi, doesn't show up. I'll wreak havoc in your lives." For a moment, I thought she was the spawn of Satan from the way she spoke and intimidated us.

"Takeshi, I pray for your soul, I think you should start practicing a bit before you face her. If she's dancing, it's going to be a dancing blood bath." I said, and Takeshi looked slightly terrified of the idea but steeled himself.

"It's been a while since I danced for real, but maybe if I let her go first, I'd know what I should do." He said and I agreed.

"Let me just text her that we'll be right over and she should just stay put." I said.

"I have no idea how I'm supposed to prepare for this." Takeshi sighed.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Takeshi finally felt ready enough to face Saki and we went to the dance studio. When we got there a song that I didn't know was playing, but it was catchy to dance along with. A figure of a girl was dancing in the studio, and her movements were so fluid it looked as if her body was made of water. It took a few moments for all of us realize that the dancing girl was Saki.

She did change out of her dress and she was now wearing a loose tank top and black fitting jogger pants, she was bare footed, most likely because she was wearing sandals a while ago and it would be unfitting to dance wearing them. She didn't seem to realize that we were there and she continued dancing, and damn she was hot. She was definitely flexible and her movements were so sexy.

' _Dammit Sawada, you're a mafia boss, you can't let hormones get the better of you._ '

"Oh hey guys. Took you long enough to show up, I was already planning how to make your lives miserable." She said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry about that, I have no idea how to prepare to show you how I dance." Takeshi answered.

"It's alright." She said and she threw me an iPod, "Choose the song we're gonna dance to, there's a playlist there that have dance songs in it." She instructed me.

I browsed through the songs and I have no idea what kind of songs these were, so just played the first thing that my thumb touches.

"Interesting song choice. This is gonna be kinda awkward for both of us Takeshi, bear with me for a while, you can dance to your instincts like I do." Saki said, and they danced.

( _Now play S &M by Rihanna and imagine or watch a couple dancing to this song in a very provocative manner. :D_)

Danced sounds like an understatement, dirty danced was the more proper term to what they were doing. They looked like they were fighting the urge to melt into each other's bodies. They were so close to be considered dirty dancing but far enough to not misinterpret it into grinding. The problem also is that the song I chose is a song about sex, and the whole scene was bothering me. It gave me a great relief when the song was over.

"I'm impressed Takeshi, you dance like a pro. Sorry for the song, not my choice." She said and shot me a dirty look.

"It's cool. I kinda missed dancing too, I've been doing too much sports and sword training, I felt kinda rusty when we were dancing but seeing you dance made me confident to get my groove on." He said to her with a smile.

"Takeshi, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." She said with her head bowed down, she was nervous.

"What is it? If I can do it, I'll be more than happy to help." Takeshi said as he pat Saki's head.

"Could you be my dance partner?" she blurted out so fast that I almost didn't catch it.

"Is that all? Then of course I will. Dancing with you was fun and easy, I didn't have to worry if my partner was happy or if I was being too fluid and they couldn't keep up. So it was really fun just dancing and not think about those, to just let loose and give yourself up to the music." Takeshi ranted out.

"Looks like you're a passionate dancer as you are a baseball player and swordsman." Saki teased him, "but I have one small test that you need to do though." She said and that perked all of our curiosity.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked and she backed away then ran full force on towards Takeshi, "Think fast!" and she launched herself at him. He caught her and lifted her up, he made her do the famous lift from that movie called 'Dirty Dancing'.

"Well, this is a first. The last person who passed my test caught me and just spun me around and finished with a dip, you raised my expectations higher to the next person I give my test to." She said with a laughed while Takeshi put her down.

"Mind explaining to us why you did that?" I asked, I was sure I sounded jealous and I didn't care.

"It's a trust test." She said and I rose an eyebrow for her to explain further, "That's how I choose who I want to be my dance partner. We need to have trust in each other to not let each other down and not each other fall without anyone catching them, well at least that's the case with me." She said while nervously holding her nape.

"The last person that failed that test ended up in the hospital with me. I got admitted because I badly sprained my foot when he didn't catch me on time, while the guy got admitted after I broke one of his arms because I was so upset with him." She explained and Takeshi looked relieved he caught her or he may have had a broken arm right now.

"I have a question for you Saki, why do you need a dance partner for?" Takeshi asked and that's what was bothering me too.

"Well my friends from Osaka are going to visit me here, and knowing them they're gonna make a whole concert production, with me part of the production. And I'm not exaggerating, the last time I went home for Christmas we had a small benefit concert at the park there and my performance was an ill-prepared acoustic guitar rendition of a few songs. This time I want to be prepared."

"Your friends sounds like a crazy bunch like a few people that I know, only more musically inclined." I said, as I glanced at my two guardians.

"You shouldn't underestimate those stage freaks. When they want to do an outrageous production, they'll do an outrageous production. The last time they forced me to be part of it, I had to do pole dancing of all things." She said, with a small smile as if remembering all the mayhem she and her friends did. Then it hit me.

"You did what?!" I raised my voice, I can't believe what I just heard.

"Yeah, not exactly one of the proudest moments of my life, but the number of boys and creeps I sent to the hospital for attempted sexual assault after that episode is something I'm really proud of though." She mused to herself.

"Just how many did you send to the hospital?" Hayato asked, "I sent 9 boys and 7 grown men to the hospital in a span of 36 hours." She answered with a smile.

"Be glad you're a martial arts specialist or you wouldn't know what might've happened to you." I reprimanded her, I can't have her pole dancing in the open.

"Sky that was like during my freshman year in high school, you guys don't even know I existed when I did that, so take a chill pill. It's not like I'm doing it again anyway." She reasoned out and she does have a point.

"So Takeshi, you'll be my dance partner, I have just the perfect song in mind. Don't worry it doesn't sound or have the same meaning as the song Sky here chose." She said.

"That's a relief, I don't think I can dance and withstand the knowledge that my boss' gaze says that he wants to kill me for dancing somewhat inappropriately with the girl he likes." Takeshi said and I blushed.

"Don't worry, just let loose to the music and dance. I'll make sure a certain Sky guardian keeps his jealousy in check and remind him that I'm not his girlfriend." She said and eyed me critically. Damn you Takeshi, she's gonna get pissed with me.

I shrugged as if it didn't affect me but on the inside I was terrified. Saki grabbed her iPod and chose a song, Worth It by some western pop group called Fifth Harmony, Saki also had this love for foreign songs, started playing and she settled herself to the song, freestyling and having a little dance off with Takeshi. After some time both of them grabbed me and Hayato and made us dance. I was uncomfortable dancing with her because she was just good and my body was growing stiff with every beat of the song, she seemed to notice and put her hands on my shoulders, as if trying to transfer her groove to me and it somehow worked and I danced with her.

"I don't know why you said you don't dance much, you're actually good." She said while we were dancing and I didn't answer her.

An obnoxious ringing broke through the song, and Saki cut off the music and scrambled to her bag to retrieve her phone. She glanced at the message on her phone and sighed.

"Looks like I really am working my ass off these next few weeks." She muttered to herself.

"Hey, why the long face princess?" I asked.

"I got the schedule for those two projects, I'm finishing the recording for the song this week, then the photoshoot will happen all weekend long, and from the looks of it my session for High School DxD is gonna have me catch up to all the piled up episodes. I might have to skip a few days of school in two weeks to finish all of my work. And after all that Takeshi, you and me will be working on our dance together." She said, already planning her three weeks.

"Don't forget to take a breather once in a while. During the photo shoot I'll be there and help you relax." I said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks, I guess I better head home now, I'm officially beat." She declared and exited the room.

I haven't spent this much time at V.E. before, not until a certain brunette became a voice actor in one of the shows V.E. produces, and now said girl has been cooped up every afternoon for the last two days in a recording booth, singing the soon-to-be new opening of SAO's second season.

I honestly don't know why they keep her in there for so long just for her to sing the same song over and over again. I can tell that she was tired, but she doesn't voice it out, she was just too professional for her own good.

"Alright, you did well Saki-san. I think we got everything we need now, so this will be the last time you're recording the song. Thank you so much for doing this." The sound engineer said.

"It was fun actually, besides I'm getting paid to do this, so I have to do my best." Saki said with a smile.

As she exited the booth, I met her by the doorway, "Hey" I said

"Hey, yourself. You've been waiting for too long right?" she asked, worried about me.

"Not at all, hearing you sing like that soothes me and makes me forget about the time and just focus on you." I said and she blushed.

"Thanks, I'm just glad this is over, just the photoshoot and my regular sessions to go. I can pull this off." She said with a determined look on her face.

Her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello, Saki speaking." She said.

"Yeah, sorry I keep forgetting to tell you that story, my bad." She replied sheepishly, whoever was on the other line was screaming and I could hear her scream more at Saki.

"Yeah, she wanted to meet my boss, the Decimo, and what she didn't know that the guy that was with me was the Decimo, you should've seen how she blew a gasket because of me, it was like middle school all over again." She said with a string of giggles, she must be talking about the Kaede incident with her friend from Osaka.

"Hell no. If I were to have a relationship with anyone, I want to be the one who'll be chased, not the one chasing. We agreed to that, remember? You literally had Daiki on his knees for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Duh. What else would've happened? I would've threw a fit and kill my boss if he sided with that bitch, I don't care if I lose my job, I'll break all 206 of his bones if that happened." She said and looked at me with gaze that said ' _do that and you die._ ' And I raised my hands in surrender.

"Anyway, just let her bitch about it there, but do remind her I have a copy of that spectacular performance of hers with that epic wardrobe malfunction. I'll send you a copy as proof so she would shut that foul mouth of hers." She said.

"W-what?! N-no! What gave you that idea?" she stuttered and she was blushing.

"No, well, I guess not yet anyway." She said so softly, as if she was embarrassed. And that intrigued me on what they were talking about.

" ** _IF_** it happens." She shot back she wasn't amused anymore.

"Oh great Rika, you really are the epitome of perfect best friend, please, do tease me more about my currently lacking romantic love life." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Oh, and don't worry, I'm preparing for it already. Just practicing gives me an adrenaline frenzy." She smiled again.

"Wait. You want me to do what?!" she seemed freaked out.

"I don't care if you're doing it as well, do you want me to get killed?! They are gonna kill me if I do that, especially the brown teddy bear!" I raised an eyebrow at that.

' _A brown teddy bear is gonna kill her? Maybe she is crazy._ '

"No! Don't do that either! Fine I give, I give, but you are gonna help me escape. I swear I'm terrified with just the idea of it." She said, and I noticed that she did look kinda pale.

"I hate you. I'm done speaking to you. I'm hanging up now" And she hung up and turned to face me.

"Don't ask." She said with a sigh and she held the bridge of her nose, obviously fighting off an incoming migraine, I know, I've done that position too many times for me to count.

"Come on, I'll treat you to dinner, you could use a break from cooking at home after a long day." I offered.

She smiled at me and said, "Thanks Sky, that's so thoughtful of you."

"Anything for you, princess." I said and I escorted her out to my car and drove off to have dinner.

* * *

 **So I'll explain that the brown teddy bear is Tsuna, that's kinda like their codename for him. And I'll let you decide what mortifying thing that Saki in her past that she doesn't want her new friends to find out.**

* * *

 **Read and review**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	19. Finally!

**New chapter finally up. I had fun writing this chapter a while back. What I would do to be paid to cosplay my favorite character right? And there's a lot of SakixTsuna fluff here. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

 **SAKI POV**

The weekend rolled in and I was in a car with Sky and we were heading towards the location of our photoshoot for the SAO art book. I was still astonished by how many trailers were part of our entourage, and the number of people there would shock me even more when they get out. I sighed out loud, I just hope I get some privacy if we are staying overnight at the set.

"Are you still against doing the photoshoot? You look so bummed out." Sky asked.

"No, I'm okay with this already, it's just there's a lot of people here and I fear I won't get any privacy. I mean the only people I trust here is you and our friends." I explained. As the boss, he isn't allowed to leave without at least even one guardian by his side, and the persons filling out that condition are Hayato and Takeshi, no surprise there though.

"Don't worry, there's a nearby town in the area, if you feel out of your comfort zone, we can go there and stay the night there." He offered.

"Yeah. Besides, if anyone tries and cross your boundaries and personal space, let's just say hell would break lose." Takeshi said with a smirk and evil glint in his eyes.

"Looks like we're here. Juudaime, do your best out there!" Hayato cheered on his beloved boss. Sometimes I really do think he's gay for Sky even if he has a girlfriend.

"Thanks Hayato. C'mon Saki, we need to get to wardrobe first." Sky called out once we stepped out of the car.

"You seem to know how photoshoots work." I voiced out my thoughts.

"I've been into countless of these, as the heir and face of the most successful company in the world, I was always asked to do these, but of course it was under my conditions. My safety has always been the top priority, they don't know I'm in the Mafia as well anyway." He said while we were walking towards the trailers.

Before I could answer I felt myself being lifted up by my underarms, I whirled my head to see two ladies were the ones carrying me.

"Hello Decimo, we hope you don't mind, but we need to fix up Saki-san now." They said in unison.

"I'll see you in a bit!" I called over my shoulder before the door of my trailer slammed shut.

I took a look around my trailer and it was huge, it looked large from the outside but it was ridiculously spacious in the inside. I found my costumes and I was shocked to see more than the one I wore at the convention. I see that there was also a costume for when Asuna became Titania the fairy queen, and there's also a costume for her ALO avatar. I was slightly freaking out.

"Hello Miss Saki, we're here to assist you during your photoshoot. You have seen your costumes, and over here are your wigs and other props." The two ladies said.

"Our names are Hikari and Hitomi. I hope you will find the service we will provide you very satisfactory and meet your expectations." They said.

"Yeah, well I wish you won't talk so formally to me, I'm not your superior or anything, I wish we could all be friends." I said, I really don't want to get the vibe of those snotty people in Osaka right now.

"If that's what you want, then I guess we can be friends." Hikari answered.

"We're gonna be seeing a lot of each other for the weekend, we better establish a solid foundation of friendship." I said with a smile and they both nodded.

"Alright Saki-san, we need to get started, you are in for a long day if our information about the schedule serves us right." Hitomi said.

"Great, I can't wait to stand still every 15 seconds for a whole day." I said sarcastically.

After a good 15 minutes to get my makeup done and another 10 minutes to help me put on my costume and wig, I was set for the first few shots. The Lambent Light was beside me again and I caressed the handle of my dear sword.

"Do your best Saki-san" Hikari and Hitomi said in unison.

"Thank you, you guys made me look fantastic." I bowed in front of them before I left the trailer.

I saw that Sky was once again waiting for me in full Kirito gear. And I panicked on when I saw that he was wearing our matching rings on his left ring finger. I quickly turned around and ran back inside my trailer.

"Saki-san, did you forget something?" Hikari asked, and I ignored her as I grabbed my hand bag and looked for my ring. I sighed in relief when I found it and put it on.

"Yeah, I did forget something, but I have it now. I can't have Sky say that my costume is missing something again." I said before leaving the trailer again.

"Why'd you run off like that? Did you forget anything in the trailer?" he asked and concern was heard in his voice.

"Yeah, you could say that." I said as I raised my left hand, "Can't have you reprimanding me again that my costume is incomplete."

"Why don't you just admit that you enjoy being animatedly married to me?" He teased.

"In your dreams." I shot back and we were on set.

"Alright, my lovely models. You will first be shooting individually before being shot together either being badass or being all love-dovey." The photographer gushed and I sweat dropped at that, He looked like a rugged man then he gushes about how cute Sky and I will look together, definitely creepy.

I was dragged away by a few other people involve in the shoot and I saw that Takeshi was tagging along, no doubt to keep an eye on me since Sky wasn't around. I was being instructed to do simple battle stances with the sword and they took shots of it. I had to admit I was having fun and the photographer was pleased with all the warrior Asuna vibe I was basking in.

"Alright, this time I want you to look contemplative, look like that you're thinking are you ever gonna get back to the real world." The photographer instructed.

I sat down and acted as if I long to be free from the death game

"Beautiful! Very beautiful emotions in the eyes." He said.

"I think we got enough shots for that, now before you unite with Kirito, lie down and hold your sword above your head and look as if you're tired of all the fighting and life-threatening situations you did." And I did what I was told.

"Such beauty! Your eyes say that you're calling out for Kirito and just devour you." I heard a snicker from Takeshi when the photographer said that, I made a mental note to kick his ass later.

"Alright that's a wrap for the individual shots." The photographer called out, now it's time for the fun and spine tingling part." I raised an eyebrow at that statement, like what does that mean.

I quickly caught up to Takeshi and immediately whacked him on the head.

"Oww… That hurt, y'know! Don't vent your frustrations on me, just let Tsuna devour you." I blushed at that.

"Like hell I'd let him do that, I don't want him to do that. That's just plain disturbing!" I said.

"Relax, I'm just pushing your buttons. Don't worry I won't tell him that, besides he's already having a hard time not jumping on you in that costume of yours. And if it's true that you'll wear that super frilly white dress that Asuna wore, I hope Tsuna keeps his hormones in check." Takeshi said in an amused voice.

"Fuck my life." I muttered as we head back to our main location and I saw that Sky was waiting there already.

"Okay! Asuna, Kirito hold each other in an embrace and stare lovingly in each other eyes!" the guy who dragged Sky away for his shoot barked out, and all I can say that he is scary.

"I can't even take a breather." I muttered under my breath before I approached Sky.

"Hello my lovely anime wife." He said as he held out his hand for me to take. I took his and he immediately pulled me towards his body. As that happened I heard rapid clicking of cameras.

"Perfect! A very shy look on Asuna's face and an amused look on Kirito's face, this is what's gonna make the fangirls and fanboys go nuts for this art book." My photographer gushed and I could hear Takeshi's laughter somewhere in the background.

"Alright let's get back to the original line up of shots. Now hold each other and stare lovingly." The scary photographer barked out.

I pulled all the years of acting lessons I got into this photoshoot. Every pose that a couple in love would do, we did it and made it look real. Everything was going fine then the photographer said that Sky needed a change of costume of the next shots. That confused me, Kirito only wore a handful of clothes before ALO.

I rested for a while as Sky got changed and I even manage to get a quick bite of food that Takeshi oh so thoughtfully gave. I was sitting on one of the stools when Sky came back and he was wearing Kirito's Knights of the Blood Oath uniform, and he rocked that costume to a T.

"We need Asuna here, pronto!" the scary photographer hollered and I scrambled my way back to the set.

"Good you're here." Said the photographer, "We'll reenact the scene where Asuna saved Kirito from the Laughing Coffin member." And my eyes widened, that was the scene where Asuna and Kirito shared their first kiss.

"Uhh… can I have a minute or two to talk to the Decimo about this first?" I requested timidly, my heart felt like jumping out of my chest already. I meant what I said to Sky that I still don't want to lose my first kiss, and now I'm practically being paid to kiss my gorgeous boss.

The photographer approached me, "I think I know why you need to talk, I understand, it's something you can't ever take back. Take your time, and tell me what happens so we can adjust to it." That shocked me, I thought he was gonna start yelling at me for being unprofessional.

"I'm a dad, I know how those things are important to you teenage girls. Now go and talk to the Decimo." He explained as if understanding my astonishment and he gestured me to go to Sky.

I slowly approached Sky, I felt really nervous talking about it. I badly wanted to run away, but that would just make me look like a drama queen.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." He looked really worried and he was the one that closed the distance between us when I was arguing with myself.

"I uhh… well, I really don't know what to say. It's just…" I stammered out, barely forming any coherent sentences.

"Saki, tell me what's wrong. I don't like it when you're acting like this." He was genuinely worried about me.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked, I really don't like those piercing stares we were getting.

"Okay." He said and we headed towards the forest and found a place not too deep and still far enough from the set.

"I'm terrified of losing my first kiss, especially in front of all those people." I said so softly, I almost thought he didn't catch it.

"Hey, we don't need to do the kiss. We can always ask the photographers to angle the cameras so that it would seem like that we kissed even if we didn't." he said while holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles on it. He would sometimes brush over the ring that was on my finger.

"Sky, I want to ask you something." I said while I kept my gaze at our hands.

"Is there a different meaning to these rings we're wearing?" and I met his eyes that were now onyx black because of the contacts he wore.

"There is and there isn't." he answered and that confused me.

"When I bought these rings it really was just for fun. You were gonna cosplay Asuna and I was planning on being Kirito, they were married and all that in the anime so what better way to tease and give you a gift than give you a ring similar to what our characters' wedding rings look like." He said.

"But after all that, you ever got the feeling that you can't take it off even if you have to since everything's over?" he asked and I nodded, that's exactly what I felt.

"That's what I felt, but I went against it and took it off. It feels weird wearing it but even weirder not wearing it, it somehow has an unspoken meaning that even we don't understand. I'm rambling about nonsense but that's how I can somehow explain what these rings symbolizes." He said while holding the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed that he didn't straight-forwardly answer my question.

I looked at our rings again and I smiled, I held one of his cheeks in my hands and said, "Thanks, I think I do get what they mean now, I'll just call this ring a promise ring then."

"Why a promise ring? I haven't promised anything to you anyway." He said looking really confused. I let out a little giggle and said,

"I know that if I ask you to promise me you'll cherish the fact that I gave you my first kiss, you'll do it." I answered and that made his eyes wide as saucers.

"Are you serious?! Me? You're giving your first kiss to me?! Out of all the people in the world?" he clearly was astonished by my bold statement.

"Yes, you. If you don't want to, let me hunt down Takeshi and I'll get him to kiss me, at least he's still someone I trust." I said teasingly, and that clearly sent him to the edge. I'm not blind to not see that he gets jealous of Takeshi, and this is just my subtle way of revenge for every harassment he did to me.

"No! I'll do it! I'll kiss you, and if it's a kiss you want, it's a kiss you'll get." And he grabbed my face with both of his hands. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, his hold on my face loosens and he caressed my cheeks.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his face just a few inches away, his eyes were half lidded and his voice was barely above a whisper and sounded so deep and keeping a blazing passion at bay.

"Positive. I trust you." After I uttered those words my lips were sealed with his. I lost all my senses, all that's running through my mind was to keep this kiss going.

His lips were soft and tasted of mint and chocolate. He moved slowly and gently, as if not wanting to startle me to this foreign action. Once I relaxed I wrapped my arms around his neck and that seemed to be a sign to Sky to release his hands on my face and hold the back of my head and the small of my back.

We continued to kiss until the need for air became too unbearable. We pulled away and I was slightly panting from the lack of oxygen in my system. I looked at Sky and he seemed to be at a loss for air too and he had his eyes closed.

"Wow." Was all I said and that seemed to snap him back to reality.

"Did I do it right?" he asked, obviously worried that he screwed up.

"I don't know. That was my first kiss after all, there's nothing I can compare it to." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, so what now?" he asked, clearly nervous of what my next action will be.

"There's only one thing to do." I said as I headed back to the set.

"Wait! That's it? Nothing else? We just kissed and you're just gonna head back to the set?" he fumed out.

"Of course not, I'm heading back to announce that I'm the Decimo's girlfriend." I said with a teasing smile and I ran off as fast as I can while Sky processed what I just said.

It didn't take that long before I felt someone grab me by the waist and lift me up and carry me princess style.

"If I had known you'd finally agree to be my girlfriend after a kiss on the lips, I would've done it sooner." He said and I smacked his arm lightly.

"If you did that, I would've broken your arms and legs and never show myself to you ever again. Remember it's wrong to steal a girl's first kiss." I scolded him.

"Yes love, don't worry only your kisses are all I'm gonna steal." He teased and we were finally back on set.

"Guys I have an announcement to make!" Sky hollered out.

"We are not just animatedly married now, she finally agreed to be my girlfriend in real life!" he said and that's when chaos ensued. People were scrambling towards us and congratulating us, it seemed like we were married in front of their eyes instead of boyfriend and girlfriend.

"JUUDAIME! ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS? THIS WOMAN IS GONNA BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WAIT LET ME CALL REBORN-SAN FIRST AND WE CAN HAVE NONO AND THE CEDEF AND NANA-SAN'S APPROVAL OF THIS!" Sky put me down and proceeded to calm down a frantic Hayato and prevent him from causing an impromptu Vongola uproar.

"Took you long enough to give him an answer." A voice said. I turned around and saw Takeshi with a knowing smirk on his face.

"The atmosphere seemed perfect to drop that bomb on him. I just hope we'll work out." I said, as I looked at my boyfriend trying to calm down his right hand man.

"Of course you guys will, he loves you so much and I know for a fact that he's your husband in the future." He said and my eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" I whispered to him.

"So, my hunch is true. I can't believe you fell for that trick." He laughed while patting my head and I shot him the nastiest glare I could muster.

"Don't worry I won't tell him, don't want him to get cocky now would we?" he said in an amused tone.

"Hey Takeshi, stop flirting with my girlfriend will ya?" we both looked up and saw a bemused Sky approaching us.

"Tsuna, chill I was just congratulating Saki. Being called Vongola Decimo's girlfriend is a title itself, I was just teasing her that being the Decimo's wife is a title that suited her better." Takeshi said and I blushed hard at that.

I was just thankful that the photographer approached me and asked me, "Asuna, how are we gonna do this shoot now?" it was said with a tone of an amused father.

"Uhh… well, I guess I can do whatever is needed of me to do right now." I replied sheepishly and he gave me a small grin similar to what a father would give his child.

"Alright! Let's get this shoot back on the road. Asuna, Kirito, you are both exhausted from the fight with Kuradeel. Asuna you need to be crying from almost losing the boy you love." He reverted back to his scary persona as he barked out orders for our scene.

We really did reenact the scene, someone from the staff handed me the script we used for that episode when I was recording so I could really get into character. I was crying as I delivered the lines that I needed to stay away from Kirito and cameras clicked away. Sky turned around and grabbed my shoulders and he hesitated at first, he stared into my eyes as if asking permission and I nodded my head a little as approval and our lips met for the second time that day. I continued acting out the scene widening my eyes then closing them after Asuna relaxes to the kiss.

"Okay! Hold it right there!" and Sky and I kept still while our lips are still connected.

"I think we got it! Alright change outfit models." I pulled away first and I saw that Sky was slightly pouting when I ended the kiss.

"Change outfit? What am I gonna change into?" I wondered out loud.

"Saki-san!" I saw that Hikari and Hitomi were approaching me.

"Come with us, we need to get you changed and retouch your make up." Then I was dragged back to my trailer without even saying anything to Sky. I'm positive that our first fight as a couple is fast approaching.

Next thing I knew I was being stripped out of my default Asuna costume and being forced into something else.

' _Thank God girls are doing this to me, if it were guys, there would most likely be a blood bath now in this trailer._ ' I thought to myself.

After a few minutes, I looked at the mirror and my eyes widened when I saw that I was wearing the Titania dress, then I remembered Takeshi's words.

' _For the love of that all that is holy, please don't let Sky's inner pervert take over him or I might be single again before this day ends._ '

"Please sit down and let us put on your fairy ears and wings." Hitomi said and I obliged. I clutched the cloth of my dress and I sighed in relief that I was a thick material. I've worn more revealing clothing articles than this, but Sky's reaction worries me the most.

"Saki-san you're all set now." Hitomi said and yep, I rocked this cosplay as much as I rocked the SAO one. I stepped out of the trailer and instead of Sky, Takeshi was the one waiting for me and he let out a whistle.

"Tsuna is gonna have a hard internal battle with himself once he sees you." He said as he walked and we passed by our first set.

"Hey where are we going?" I asked, "We're heading out to a new location not too far from the set, that's where your giant prop is." He explained.

The giant prop he was referring to was the bird cage where Asuna was held imprisoned by Sugou, and boy was I shocked when I saw the exact replica of the bird cage barely 100 yards away from the set.

"Here she is, Titania herself." Looks like my nice but creepy photographer was manning this shoot.

"Alright sweetie, I think you know how Asuna felt when she was imprisoned here. You can cry again if you want, just make it look natural and you want to escape this hell cage." He instructed and I was now inside the cage.

I acted out again, it wasn't that hard getting into the feel of the scene. I sat down on the chair in the middle of the cage and rested my head on the table and I started crying softly. We did more shots from different angles and places in the cage, then I was allowed to take break.

I laid down on the bed inside the cage and relax for a while before I was needed to get photographed again. I was really peaceful once I got to see the scenery beyond the set and I felt so close to nature. I was starting to doze off when someone called out my name.

I sat up to see that Takeshi was walking towards me as he too was inside the cage.

"Yo, Saki. Don't go dozing off now, good thing I was sent here to inform everyone that Tsuna's done with his solo shoot and now it's time for your grand reunion. Now you wouldn't want him to find you sleeping while wearing that, do you?" he teased and I quickly covered up my exposed navel with my hands and I felt myself blushing tomato red.

"Would you knock it off with the teasing Takeshi? You are gonna be the death of me because of it." I scowled at him and he just laughed out loud.

"Alright, I think I had my share of fun. Now I need to get out of here before Tsuna sees me and kill me for being too close to his girlfriend." I said as he quickly exited the cage and I sighed in relief. As much as I like Takeshi he can be a really sick sadist. No wonder he's future self is much bolder about it.

I stood up and walked towards the chair in the middle of the cage and sat there as I waited for Sky and his crew to arrive. I was playing with the fairy wings Hitomi and Hikari put on my back when I heard Sky's voice.

"Maybe I should keep you in here like this, your species is quite rare and I refuse to let you go." He mused as he stood outside of my cage with a smirk on his face.

He was wearing Kirito's first ALO avatar costume, and if I hadn't known any better I could've sworn that his hair was his real hair dyed in black but I knew that he'd rather die than dye his hair any other color. He also had fairy wings and ears and instead of the Elucidator and Dark Repulser, he was carrying the Black Iron Great Sword. Sure he still looked good, but I also have to say that this is my least favorite Kirito look ever.

I was in the mood to be childish and I stuck my tongue out to him, before going back to playing with my wings.

"Alright we have a new addition to this shoot so please be nice to her, especially her on cam parents." My photographer announced. I looked to where he was standing and I saw little girl, no older than five years old, with long black hair with full bangs dressed in a white dress with a ribbon.

"Who's the little girl?" Sky asked and I was exiting the cage to have a closer look at the child.

"She's Keiko, my niece and she'll be portraying Yui, Kirito and Asuna's in game daughter. And she's a huge SAO fan she's really excited to meet Saki." My photographer said and I was already standing in front of the little girl that stared at me with her large doe like eyes full of joy and excitement.

"ASUNA!" she shouted and jumped up to me. I had to thank my reflexes for working on its own so I could catch her in time.

"Hello there Keiko, your name is as pretty as your face." I said in my Asuna voice as I put her down and indulging the little girl's imagination that I really am Asuna.

"Uncle said that you needed someone to play Yui, can I be your daughter? Please, I promise I'll be a good girl and always follow your rules." She said in such an adorable way and I couldn't help but snuggle her in an embrace.

"Of course, there can't be any other person that I want to be my on cam daughter." I said and I ruffled her hair.

"Mommy Asuna," she called out to me, "What is it?" I asked her.

"Is he my Daddy Kirito?" she asked as she pointed towards Sky. I looked at him and we had eye contact, he was sort of freaked out by the idea of being called 'daddy.'

"He is Kirito, let's ask him if he wants to be your daddy." I said with an amused smirk on my face and we walked towards Sky.

"Uhhm… Hello, my name's Keiko and I'll be playing Yui, I already asked Mommy Asuna if she could be my Mommy, and she said yes. I was wondering if you could be my Daddy since your Kirito and, and…" she stammered at the end, surely getting nervous and terrified of Sky's heart pounding stare.

Sky looked up to me and I gave him a look that said, ' _dare to break this little girl's heart and I will not hesitate to end you._ '

"Hey now, no need to be afraid, if you're afraid of me how am I supposed to be your daddy." He said as he sat down to meet at eye level at our now official on-cam daughter.

"Really? You'll be my Daddy Kirito?" Keiko asked again innocently, Sky laughed and nodded his head. Little Keiko launched herself at him hugged him while chanting 'Daddy' over and over again.

"Okay! Now that the little family finally met, let's get this new shoot started." Keiko's uncle said.

"Now Keiko you need to do exactly as we say okay? Your Mommy Asuna and Daddy Kirito are gonna be acting as they get their pictures taken and you have to act with them okay?" he instructed his niece who let out a loud "YES!" in response.

"Asuna, you are moping on that table then you see your husband and daughter who are there to rescue you and you cry out tears of joy. These are your solo frames, now let's get this party started." The photographer said.

I acted out the scene and I could hear the rapid clicking of cameras around me, then I turned to the direction of Sky and Keiko and produced tears in my eyes, acting as if I finally saw the family I was missing.

"Beautiful darling! Now let's move on to the next scene. Keiko run into Asuna's arms and hold her as if it's your mommy coming back home from a long day at work."

Keiko did exactly as she was told and ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back, feeling as if I don't she'll be taken away from me.

"Hold it there my pretties," the photographer said.

"Wonderful shot, now time for Kirito to enter the scene. Decimo, hug both your wife and daughter and look relieved that you finally got to see the love of your life."

He did as he was told and acted out the scene like it was in the anime. Keiko was in between us as our foreheads touched, looking as if this was the first time we saw each other.

"And… I think we got it! Great shoot everyone, especially you my little niece." He cooed at his niece who smiled brightly in return.

"Okay Keiko, time to say goodbye to everyone now." He said and the little girl looked heartbroken, "Now, now, you'll get to see them again tomorrow, so don't be sad." He patted her head.

Keiko ran back towards me and said, "Bye Mommy Asuna, I'll miss you." She said while looking so sad.

"Don't worry Keiko, we'll see each other again tomorrow, I promise we'll have more fun, together with your Daddy Kirito." I said then I looked at Sky to ask for support.

"Of course we will, tomorrow you'll get to see your Mommy with a sword and you'll get to be a pixie, that sounds fun right?" Sky said to the little girl who found those appealing and nodded her head in approval.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy. I'll see you tomorrow." And she each gave us a kiss on the cheeks. She's really the sweetest thing ever and I waved my hand to her and said 'bye'.

"If we have a daughter in real life, I want her to be as sweet as our on-cam daughter." Sky blurted out and I stared at him with a perplexed look.

"For someone who freaked out at the idea of having a daughter, you sure got over it quick." I said.

"Well, she's just so adorable, and if someone like her wants me to be her daddy, who am I to deny her and that cute pout that she has." He reasoned out and I find myself agreeing to it.

"Asuna, you're needed on the next location now." One of the staff said and I looked confused, the sun was beginning to set and I have no idea where this next location is at.

I followed the staff member with Sky tagging along with me, he looks like he doesn't know about this next shoot I'm about to do as well, after walking for 5 minutes we were in front of a stream covered by a vast curtain of trees and the colors of the setting sun made the place look more magical.

"Alright, we only have a few minutes of the perfect natural lighting from the Sun so we need to get the perfect shot ASAP!" Sky's photographer hollered out.

"Asuna, get yourself in the stream." He instructed and I looked confused but nonetheless did as I was told.

"We're doing the iconic scene from the second opening of SAO where Asuna was in a stream and first being shown as Titania."

' _Oh dear Mavis, help me survive this shoot._ '

"Okay! Asuna, we need you to look helpless and lost. Just when you thought you escaped SAO, you're trapped in another game and you don't have your husband to help you." The photographer explained the scene and it was getting really awkward with Sky watching me.

The depth of the stream only reached mid-thigh, I stood there placing an anguished look on my face. The fabric of my dress now clung to my legs like second skin, like it wasn't bad enough that the dress showed a lot on its own. I took a peek at where Sky was and he was staring at me intently, there was that predatorily smirk on his face and I had to suppress a shudder when I saw that.

' _I need to get the hell out of this dress and into some decent clothes once this is over._ '

After a few more minutes of making use of the natural lighting from the Sun my shoot was finally over. I walked back to the edge of the stream and Takeshi helped me pull myself up. I shivered from the cold nightfall air that brushed my wet lower body, and the fact that my upper body was barely covered didn't help me fight off the cold.

"You're gonna get sick if you stay out like this in those wet clothes." Takeshi reprimanded, then next thing I knew a black cloak covered me up.

"C'mon let's get you warmed up before you catch a cold." Sky said as he secured his cloak on me. He was just wearing a black wife beater and his pants were still the costume pants. He had firm muscles that rippled with each movement of his arms and from the way his wife beater fitted him, it practically molded his six pack abs. I had to thank the high collar of the huge cloak that covered me or else he would've seen me blushing like mad.

He walked me back to my trailer where I immediately locked myself up in the bathroom and changed clothes. I was wearing an oversized shirt with my favorite gray sweatpants, I took off my wig and I exited the bathroom to ask for some make-up remover from Hikari and Hitomi.

"Saki-san! What on earth are you wearing and why did you remove your wig?" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Uhh… because the shoot is over? I was gonna wash my face but I need some make-up remover, do you have any?" I asked, ignoring the perplexed look on my make-up artist's face.

"Saki-san, you still have one more shoot to do. You can't remove your make-up yet. You really are in an extreme need for a retouch." Hikari explained.

"I still have one more shoot? How is that possible? What are we gonna shoot in the dark?" I bombarded them with questions, my exhaustion was getting to me.

"We know you're tired but please bear with it for a little longer." They pleaded to me and I just gave up and said,

"Give me my next costume and I'll change into it." And they bustled around the trailer to retrieve my costume. Once they handed it to me I gave them a bewildered look.

"Are you serious? This is what I'm gonna wear?" I said in exasperation. I was now holding Asuna's pink night gown and I was losing the internal battle of not going on a rampage right now.

"Yes, if you would kindly change into it right now so we can redo your make-up immediately." Hikari said and went to the bathroom and slammed the door loudly as a clear indication that I'm not happy with this anymore.

I changed into the flimsy night gown and I can't help but complain, "Why the hell is there a lot of side boob exposed?!" and I burst out of the bathroom.

I was silently fuming while Hikari and Hitomi redo my make-up and fix up the wig that I unceremoniously threw to floor when I was changing out of the Titania costume.

"There, just a natural look for a romantic night sleeping with your husband." Hikari cooed once they were done fixing me up.

"It's getting really late, I think we should escort you to the set." Hitomi said and I immediately disagreed.

"I can't go out there only wearing this!" I exclaimed as I gestured to my night gown, "I'd rather die than go out in the open barely dressed." I huffed with finality. A knock on the door of the trailer temporarily made me forget of my dilemma.

"Hey guys, is Saki ready yet?" and Sky poked his head inside the trailer and he lost the happy-go-lucky attitude after he saw me and that evil smirk, that was starting to grate on my nerves, reappeared on his face.

"Are you ready for bed now honey?" and he stepped inside the trailer wearing a black shirt with gray linings and baggy shorts.

"Dear Mavis, if you plan on harassing me, at least have the decency to not do it in front of an audience." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"So does that mean you plan on being harassed by me, my dear girlfriend?" he said seductively to my ear and I jumped, partly because his lips were so close to my earlobe and mostly because of the high pitch squeals my make-up duo let out after Sky said those words.

"So much sexiness… I can't…" Hikari said and she had one massive nosebleed and Hitomi just fainted to the floor which had me worried, and I tried to approach them.

"No, no Saki-san you are to have your sexy time with the Decimo so make sure you have fun." Hikari said with a nice guy pose, and it had to take a lot of will power not to bitch slap her.

"I need to get away from all this craziness before I kill myself or I kill someone." I muttered under my breath.

I felt fabric brushing my skin, and I glanced down my body and I was wearing a white hoodie with orange sleeves with a small pirate skull on the left side pocket. I glanced up at Sky and he just shrugged.

"It's my favorite jacket, it doesn't fit me anymore so I thought I'd let my short girlfriend have it. You should wear it, its cold outside." He said, and I zipped up the jacket completely covering my upper body.

We exited my trailer only to enter another trailer, but inside was a replica of Kirito and Asuna's bedroom in SAO, the only difference was there was only one bed instead of two.

"Asuna, glad you could make it. I knew sending her boyfriend would get her here quicker." The photographer said and I ignored the comment, all I wanted to do was to get this over with and rest.

"I know you're all tired but this is the last shoot of the day so deal with it, you pansies." The scary photographer bit out.

"Kirito, Asuna, get into bed." I barely processed what he said when I was pulled towards the bed by Sky, and I was lying on top of him.

"What the hell was that for?!" I was getting cranky and getting more annoyed when Sky smiled innocently and said,

"I'm just following instructions, love." And I scowled at him.

"Asuna, remove the hoodie. She never wore something like in the anime so don't go adding your own twist." The photographer scolded me. It was getting more and more difficult to resist the urge to go on a killing spree, but nonetheless I did what I was told and removed the hoodie.

"Okay, just because you're boyfriend and girlfriend, doesn't mean you can just eat each other now that you're lying on the same bed. Be professional and just only reveal only part of the truth when on-cam." He reminded us and I scoffed.

"Yeah right, I don't have a problem with that, but maybe you could scold more at my hormone-crazed boyfriend so he can be at his best behavior." I said and that deflated Sky's giant ego and shut up the whole trailer.

"Alright, again, this is the last shoot, bear with it a little longer." I clearly scared everyone. It's not everyday somebody can insult that Decimo and still be unharmed.

"The scene is that you're a happy married couple and cuddling each other in bed." He said breaking the awkward tension.

"C'mon, let's just finish this, I know you're really cranky now." Sky said calming me down and helping me fight through my exhaustion.

"Alright, let's get this shit over with." I sighed and just relaxed while I was still lying on top of him.

This shoot turned out longer than expected because my exhaustion kept showing in the photos and had to retake them when I composed my face into a more relaxed and joyed expression. I was really beat when they got what they needed and I rolled off of Sky and really got myself under the covers of the bed we were lying on.

"Hey Saki, don't go to sleep yet, you still need to eat dinner and change into your own clothes." He tried to coax me out of the bed and I wouldn't have any of it.

"Tired. Leave me alone. Sleepy." I drawled out and I snuggled myself more into the covers.

"I'll tickle you if you don't get your ass off the bed." He threatened me and that made me slowly sit up straight and when I looked at him I gave him the meanest and nastiest glare I could muster and said,

"Are you sure about that? The last time someone deprived me of my well-deserved rest, I sent them to hell and back." I said with so much conviction and killing intent, I think I saw Sky shudder after I said those words.

"Now, now, no need to use violence. You can sleep now love. I'll just stay here and guard you while you sleep." He said trying to extinguish my murderous aura and I laid back down, ignoring my boyfriend.

Before I lost all contact to reality, I felt an arm wrap around my waist then being pulled unto a hard surface and the last words I heard were,

"Sweet dreams, **_mia principesa._** "

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	20. Let's Meet Up

**And it's out! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been swamped by exams and barely got to write anything. In this new chapter I've incorporated some more OCs that I hope you won't mind and hopefully like. :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

(SAKI POV)

The rays of sunshine were the ones that woke me up from my deep slumber, and I groaned when I can't fall back to sleep. I noticed an arm trapped me again to the bed and I had the feeling of déjà vu.

' _Great, and this time I'm wearing more provocative clothing._ ' I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Why are you up so early princess?" Sky mumbled while he glanced at the time on his phone, "It's only 6am, shoot doesn't start 'til 9 so let's sleep some more."

"I feel like I just woke up from the dead and I need to loosen up these stiff muscles I have, it's killing me." I said while I quickly pushed off his arm and escaped his grasp. I spotted the hoodie that he gave me and I put on and zipped it up.

"Looks like someone likes their present." I scoffed at that.

"If this is what you call a present then you sure are one hell of a cheapskate. So much for being the heir of the richest and most successful company in the world." I shot at him and he only chuckled.

"I know you're not that materialistic and you value more things that were given from the heart." He started out,

"I honestly find it hard to believe how my mom kept that hoodie alive and in pristine condition, given the fact that I wore that in a lot of my earlier battles before being declared as the successor of Vongola. I swore to myself that when someone comes to my life that I will want to protect more than anybody else in the world, I'll give that hoodie to them as a sign that if that hoodie can survive countless of fights, then so can the person who'll be receiving it because I will protect them with my life." He was staring at me lovingly as he continued.

"You're my princess, I'll be your knight in dark armor. I'll protect you no matter what, even at the cost of my own life, that's how important you are to me. I love you Nishizawa Saki." He finished and he hugged me from behind and I just melted in his hold on me.

I mean who wouldn't? A gorgeous lad with sexy bed hair just gave you a heartfelt speech on how much he's willing to protect you and then declaring that he loves you. I know I'm the envy of all females in the world right now with just how ridiculously lucky I am to have such a man fall in love with me.

I held his face with both of my hands before I stood up on my tiptoes and gave a quick peck on his lips, before I let him go.

"I love you too, you stupid mafia don. Now I need to get back to my trailer and wash all this caked up make-up off my face and get my hygienic rituals in motion." I said as I walked away but a hand grasped my wrist and prevented me from getting any further.

"That's all I get after saying such a heart-melting speech? You are stingy with your rewards." He said with a little pout and I could just giggle at how adorable he looks.

"How about I promise you that I'll kiss you before we start the shoot for this day? You need to wash up too y'know? I can see caked up foundation on your face too." I said.

"Deal. I'll take you to your trailer first." He said then I noticed my wig on the floor.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna give Hikari and Hitomi a hard time fixing up this wig now." I said as I picked up the wig and Sky just laughed.

When I got back to my trailer my make-up artists were so excited to see me and Sky and asked us if we had our "sexy time" as they put it, and this time I didn't resist the urge to bitch slap both of them.

"We're sorry Saki-san." They apologized while holding their swollen cheeks, and Sky was rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down and relax my tense muscles.

"Give me some damn make-up remover and let me have my shower." I barked out and they both scrambled to get me my requested item. When they handed me two bottles, I gave one to Sky.

"Take a shower and wash your face with this." I said and I headed for the bathroom to take my shower.

' _Honestly, why does everyone want me and Sky to get down and dirty?_ ' I thought as I closed the door, proceeded to take my shower.

My make-up artists were still wary of my temper with them and acted like robots and it was making me feel guilty for slapping them.

"Hikari, Hitomi," I called and I saw them stiffen before answering a nervous "yes?"

"Look, I'm sorry, it was just wasn't a good thing to say to me first thing in the morning. I'm sorry for slapping you guys, I truly am." And I bowed in front of them.

"SAKI-SAN!" the both tackled me to the ground and were crying anime tears and they kept apologizing as well.

"You guys, let's all just put this in the past and start anew. Does that sound good?" I asked them and they were nodding in agreement with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Also, sorry for getting the wig all tangled up… How did you get the wig in look so great?!" I asked when I saw the wig that looked like a giant hair ball when I gave it to them and now it looked like it hasn't suffered severe mishandling.

"We can't be great hair and make-up artists if we can't even get a wig fixed up." They said with a proud smile and I just stared at my wig with wonder and amazement.

"We are running a little late so we have to work fast, today you are still gonna wear this wig, but you'll change into the ALO version." Hikari said and I let them do their magic on my face.

"You guys are amazing as always." I said, I was once again Asuna and I was wearing her regular clothes in SAO composed of a yellow sweater and a long dark brown skirt.

"I'll be heading off now, I'm excited to wear the ALO costume so I'll try to get this shoot finished." I said and I was out of the trailer and headed onto set.

When I got to the set, a little girl immediately hugged me while screaming "Mommy Asuna!"

"Hello there Yui-chan." I said with a wink, Keiko giggled and I kissed her forehead.

"Mommy Asuna, where's Daddy Kirito?" Keiko asked and that's when I noticed Sky wasn't on set yet.

"I don't know, but he'll be here soon." I reassured the little girl who missed her on-cam father.

Not long after that, Sky finally showed up wearing a black shirt and black pants, fitting for his character's title as the 'Black Swordsman'

"Daddy Kirito!" Keiko launched herself at Sky, who caught her and spun her around before putting the little girl down.

"Hello my pretty daughter, did you miss me?" he asked, he really looked like a loving father. And Keiko answered 'yes' and kissed his cheek.

He spotted me and immediately made a beeline towards me.

"Hello love, I'm waiting for my morning kiss." He said with a cocky smirk and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I ask myself if agreeing being his girlfriend was a good idea.

"Hello to you too." I said and I stood on my tiptoes to seal my lips with his for a toe curling kiss.

"Mommy and Daddy are kissing. Will I have a little sister soon?" Keiko asked and that made me immediately pull away and stare at the girl who uttered those words.

"Where'd you get that idea Keiko?" I carefully asked the smiling girl.

"That's what my real mommy and daddy said, that if they kiss they'll get to have a son or daughter. I was lucky to be a girl, boys are icky." She explained then pretended to gag.

I stared at Sky and gave him a look that said ' _just let it be._ ' Then the photographer started hollering instructions for our shoot. It was a simple 'happy family' shoot. We were basically just goofing off while they take pictures of us, which didn't require us to exert much effort into it.

"SAO versions are done, now let's get you into your ALO looks." My stylists said and just removed my brown wig and put on a similar blue colored one on me. They attached my fairy ears back on again and they handed me a pair of sky blue contact lenses, which I immediately put on, and I was all set again for the next shoot.

Sky was done almost as fast as he was dragged away, only putting on the fairy ears and changed his wig into something spikier than the mop of black hair he used in the SAO version.

"Alright, just repeat whatever you were doing a while ago." The photographer instructed

"Wow! Mommy you look so pretty with blue hair. You really look like a fairy!" and l laughed at her statement.

"Later you'll get dressed up too and get to be our little fairy princess. Your mommy is the Fairy Queen after all." Sky told Keiko who had wide eyes and asked me,

"You're the queen mommy? Then that means daddy's the king and I'm the princess." She exclaimed happily, and I couldn't bring myself to correct them when I saw how happy she was. Kids are my real weakness.

"Of course you're the princess, you're my daughter after all." I grinned.

"Perfect shot! The way you were all grinning happily is the perfect family photo." The photographer exclaimed.

"Alright official ALO looks is our next shoot. Prepare for individual shoots first." And all three of us were dragged away again by our respective stylists.

Asuna's ALO avatar costume is a lot more form-fitting than the SAO one, but nonetheless it was still pretty cool and since the skirt wasn't pleated it made me more comfortable to move around. The only downside were the two belts that held my overcoat in place, one was on my waist and one was below my bust, they were both secured tightly by Hitomi, and the air was knocked out of me.

Once I was done, I headed back to set carrying a sword and what seemed to look like a wooden wand. Both Sky and Keiko were already there, it always take me so much more time preparing because of how detailed Asuna's get up is. Sky still retained his new wig but he was in the newer version of Kirito's ALO avatar and that suited him much better. Keiko was now dressed in a pixie costume and she was so much more adorable.

"See, I told you your mommy will come, and she also has a sword along with her." Sky told Keiko and I smiled at both of them.

"Time to start the individual shoots." My photographer said and he led the way to my location. After minutes of minutes of battle stances, simple dramatic glances, poses with my healing wand, and various other poses, I finally finished my solo shoot as ALO Asuna.

I headed back to the set and it seems that Sky and Keiko weren't done, and I took that moment to rest and grab a quick bite. Seriously, there's tons of food on set and I barely got to eat any of it because I was being worked to the bone by everyone.

I was halfway on finishing my bowl of beef stew when Sky appeared back on set.

"Hey, you look tired." I commented, he looked more haggard compared to yesterday's shoot.

"You try dueling with an invisible opponent while dual wielding two swords with the combination of acrobatics. I get the feeling that that photographer is as sadistic as Reborn." He whined and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You want to eat?" I asked, "Only if you feed me." He replied with a small smirk.

"What are you? An infant that still needs to be fed?" I asked, he really knows how to get on my nerves.

"C'mon, just give me one spoonful and I'll stop being a big baby." He pleaded and I raised an amused eyebrow.

"I wonder how Reborn will react if he heard you admit that you're a big baby?" and I just giggled when I saw that he paled when he understood his words and started blabbering nonsense. I took a spoonful of stew and shoved it in his mouth so he would shut up.

"There. Now, don't you dare spit it out, I'm mostly wearing white and I don't want to get it stained." I told him with a stern face.

After he swallowed the stew he said, "You know, that was an indirect kiss." And I just rolled my eyes.

"Must you always act so childish? We've already kissed for real and you fuss about us sharing an indirect kiss. Honestly, Vongola's next Don is so immature at times." I huffed out.

"And she talks fancily again," and he hugged me from behind and nuzzled his face on my neck.

"I just want to get a hold, even if temporarily, of the innocence I lost when all this mafia bullshit started. I want to goof off and just hang out like a normal teenager and play pranks on others. I want to go home and not think about the never ending paperwork, the status of our allies, and the welfare of my family. So please, let me be childish every once in a while." All of those were said in a hushed whisper, his voice was low and filled with longing for the teenage normalcy he desired.

I turned around and held his face with both of my hands and said, "Okay. If that's what you want I'll gladly let you have it." I said as I stared lovingly at his eyes.

"Thanks, but I want to ask you one more thing." And he took both of my hands and laced our fingers together.

"I want to have a normal relationship with you. Normal boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, normal dates, maybe you can pack a bento for me. That kind of stuff, I don't want to be subjected into us running our relationship by the rules of the mafia." He said, clearly bothered that we'll never do any of the things he said.

"You should know by now that I'm nowhere near normal, but since I love you and all that, I'll try to be as normal as possible when I'm with you." I said.

"Just be your normal weird self, that's what I'm used to as normal Saki, besides that weirdness and badass-ness of yours is what makes you more endearing and deadly at the same time." He said and I playfully smacked his arm while letting out a little laugh.

"PERFECT!" and that ruined our little moment. The photographer emerged from the bushes with his crew.

"That was beautiful, you're natural chemistry as a real life couple and off-cam playfulness has been preserved in film and shall be seen by the whole world. You two are just so adorable, you are gonna make the cutest babies if ever you two get married." The photographer gushed and that made me blush hard and boosted Sky's ego sky high.

"And there goes our little moment." I muttered under my breath and Sky just laughed it off.

"Don't worry my queen, we'll have more of our moments in the future. There is no way in hell am I going to let you go." And he kissed me on the lips that made my toes curl again.

' _I therefore conclude that the guy I'm kissing right now has magical lips._ ' I thought to myself.

"KAWAII!~" all of the staff who saw squealed and were fangirling about what a cute couple we were. Then I remembered the last thing Sky said.

"So I'm your queen now?" I asked teasingly and he caught on to the shift in the mood.

"Of course, we have our own little princess in the form of a very cute pixie. But do remember that no matter what happens, you'll always be _my_ princess and _my_ queen." He said as he pressed his forehead on mine, which resulted to more clicking of cameras and squealing.

"So much cuteness and sweetness and adorability, I can't…" and my creepy photographer fainted.

"I thought you harassing me in public was the only thing that can make people faint, but apparently so does our sweetness as a couple." I mused.

"Well, do you want me to harass you now and make more people faint?" he asked teasingly, and this time I made sure the punch I gave him hurt like hell.

"Now, now, do remember that being a couple still has its boundaries that I would not like you to cross. Understood?"

"Y-yeah, damn you could punch like a man." Sky told me while rubbing his sore arm.

"I could do a lot of things that could put any man to shame, so don't think so light of me." I said, my voice oozing dignity.

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Sky said and held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright let's try to get to wake up this unconscious photographer." I said.

The whole day was tiring but it didn't end up going on until late night like yesterday. I lot of randomness happened today though, like me running away from a vengeful Sky because I unconsciously had my sword almost cut him. It wasn't my fault that it wasn't dull bladed like my Lambent Light. Keiko being dragged along in our chase, me discarding my overcoat so I could run faster, almost being caught by Sky but pushed him into the stream to make my escape, being caught by the arm and soaked into the stream as well. Thankfully both photographers said they got what they wanted and it didn't make a fuss about us ruining our costumes and almost dragging Keiko along into the stream with us.

I was back in my trailer and cleaning myself up when my phone rang, I glanced at the caller id before answering, it was Rika.

"What's up my dear bestie?" that was my greeting.

"You sound tired, rough day?" she asked, obviously concerned on my physical stability.

"You could say that, I'm at Nikko right now doing a photoshoot for SAO and we just finished." I explained.

"You're at Nikko?! I'm at Nikko too along with Daiki. Why did you not tell me this sooner?" she exclaimed and even if there's a tinge of anger in her voice, she sounds excited over the fact that we're in one city.

"Sorry, yesterday was hectic, I actually fell asleep on set once my shoot was over. What are you doing here in Nikko?" I asked.

"Nothing, just want to be closer to nature." She said and I scoffed.

"Nature or doing human nature with Daiki." I teased her.

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't." she answered in a sing-song voice and I gawked at her answer.

"Oh my Mavis! My best friend's a pervert!" I screamed at my phone, which was probably not the best idea because Sky burst in my trailer when he heard me.

"Saki! What happened? Where's the pervert?" he said, his eyes were deadly orange and scanning my whole trailer.

"Relax Sky, the pervert is my best friend who I'm talking to right now on the phone." I said as I shook my cellphone in front of him.

"Who are you calling a pervert?! Last time I checked, I wasn't voted sexiest girl on campus when we were freshmen." Rika said, trying to defend herself from being recognized as a pervert by someone who is a stranger to you.

"Yeah right, like I entered myself in that poll. If I remember correctly, it was Kaede who signed my name up in that poll, obviously trying to prove that she's sexiest girl on campus." I said as I remembered those days back at my old high school in Osaka.

"She could've won if she didn't sign up your name. You were like the school's sweetheart, and every single member of your fanclub voted for you, that's when your fanclub's slogan was born. "Cute is the new sexy."" And she laughed at the memory and I shook my head in annoyance.

"Again, not my fault." I said in monotone.

"Anyways, we got sidetracked again, could you possibly meet up with us right now? I miss you terribly and I could gloat to everyone back at home that I got to see you before our visit." She said and she was using that baby voice that I always find so adorable.

"Let me ask permission first, this is still part of my work after all." I said.

"Wait, you said Sky a while ago right? Isn't that your boss? Ask permission now, so if you can't go then we'll go to where you are." She said.

"Calm your horses, I'm gonna ask him already sheesh." And I turned to face my confused boyfriend-slash-boss.

"Hey Sky, some of my friends from Osaka are here in Nikko, I was wondering if you could allow me to meet up with them." I said, I even brought out my puppy dog eyes for a sure approval.

I was surprised that he kept a straight face and said, "May I speak with your friend first?" and I reluctantly handed him my phone.

"Hello there, may I know the name of my girlfriend's friend?" he asked and my eyes widened, I haven't told Rika that Sky was my boyfriend yet.

"Why yes I am, I would like to be properly acquainted to my girlfriend's childhood friends, so I hope you don't mind if I tag along with her when you meet up, do you?" he said smoothly, he can be such a smooth talker when he wants to.

"Excellent! We will see you later Rika-san, it was a pleasure talking to you, I will hand over the phone now to Saki." And he did what he said.

I held the phone to my ear and braced myself for the explosion that is my best friend's wrath.

"NISHIZAWA SAKI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND, AND IT'S YOUR BOSS NO LESS! How could you not tell me such a monumental moment in your life?! I thought we were best friends? Were you just gonna stand around and not tell me-"

"Rika calm down." I cut her off, "I was supposed to tell you later when we meet up about all this, but apparently my boyfriend beat me to it. And would you stop being over dramatic? I'm the member of the theater club, not you, so take a chill pill." I consoled her.

"You are still not off the hook, if we were in Osaka, I would've kicked your ass 'til the middle of next week." She stated and I scoffed.

"Please, as if you could beat me. I'd like to see you try." I taunted her and she knew what I was getting on.

"Now there's little miss cocky, I always wondered where she went. So you up for a good spar?" she asked and I grinned to myself,

"Why not, for old time's sake. Kaede sure wasn't up to par with me, so I expect a decent spar with you." I said and Sky was looking at me with a message that said ' _what are you up to this time?_ '

"Will do, I'll see you later, bitch. Bye." And she hung up.

"You scare me sometimes you know?" Sky said as he walked towards me warily.

"My dear Tsunayoshi, don't be afraid. I'm nothing but a kitten after all." I said and I left a ghost of a kiss on his cheek.

"How can I not be afraid if you call me by my whole first name?" he said with a sigh.

We were at the bustling streets of Nikko's entertainment district when I finally saw a pretty girl with black chin length hair, dressed in denim shorts, a black tank top and a long sleeved yellow plaid shirt on top of it, and finishing off her look were military combat boots. The girl was accompanied by a tall guy with a mop of chestnut brown hair, who wore a white V-neck, black skinny jeans and combat boots as well.

"SAKI!" the girl screamed and she launched herself at me.

"Hey there Rika, it's been a while." I said while I hugged Rika back. The guy caught up with his rambunctious girlfriend and said,

"You saw Saki last Christmas, it's not like you haven't seen her in ten years, you're always so over-dramatic." He reprimanded Rika, who just stuck her tongue out.

"You're just jealous that I love Saki more, if I were a guy, I'd totally date her." Rika said.

"I believe, I won't let that happen." A voice said from behind me, and Sky finally made his presence known to my two childhood friends.

"Rika, Daiki, I'd like you to meet, my boss-slash-boyfriend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sky, these are my childhood friends, Kitamura Rika and Tomou Daiki."

"It's nice to meet both of you. I hope we could all be friends." Sky slightly bowed down.

"It's nice to meet you too, man. No need to be formal, the reason for this unplanned vacation was to get away from all those high class snobs." Daiki said to Sky, and Rika looked as if assessing Sky from head to toe.

"Rika, dare to say something embarrassing or I will give Daiki a copy of you-know-what." I threatened my best friend when I saw that she was prepared to blurt out something embarrassing, so I beat her to it.

"I wasn't even going to say anything, and I thought we agreed to never speak of it ever again?!" she exclaimed.

"Why, I didn't say anything my dear Rika. For all you know, I could have meant about the time when we had slumber parties when we were younger." I said innocently and I knew that wouldn't fool the person who I spent almost 10 years of best friendship with.

"Yeah, right. Quit the good girl act Nishizawa, how about we bring out our horns and tails out in that spar?" she suggested and I felt our evil aura of friendship was oozing out of us.

"I thought you'd never ask, Kitamura." I said with a smirk.

"Oh no. They're at it again." I heard Daiki said and he face palmed, Sky on the other hand looked confused with what was going on.

We headed towards a nearby dojo, where we would have our spar. I decided that the sport we'll be using for our spar will be taekwondo. We were both changed into taekwondo dobaks and secured it by black belts. This should be fun, two black belters are gonna beat the hell out of each other.

We were at the ring, when Rika suddenly spoke,

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" she said and I rose and an eyebrow

"Do tell, how are we supposed to make this more interesting?" I asked.

"With a bet." She stated and now that would really make this more entertaining.

"Okay, what would happen if you win?" I asked, and she grinned a little too wide for my liking before answering,

"I definitely want to see you pole dance in front of your boyfriend, I'm sure he'll have no objections about it." I felt my stomach drop, but I kept up my poker face.

"But if I win, you have to perform 'Romeo and Cinderella' with all the original choreography." I wagered, she thought about it for a while, that song was scandalous when we first choreographed it, that's why we had to redo the whole dance to tone down the meaning of the song when we perform it.

"Deal." She said and held out her hand to me. "Deal" I said and I shook her hand with my own.

"But if this ends in a draw, you two will have to do your wagered dares." Both Rika and I turned towards Daiki who had a smirk on his face. Sky looked like he was part of the brains that little condition.

"Looks like you two got along well." Rika said.

"I've finally met someone who understands the trouble that is courting and dating one of the 'Deadly Duo' of Osaka." Daiki answered.

"And he told me a lot of other interesting things you did in the past, princess." Sky said and he looked amused.

"Oh really? How about we talk about it after I win this spar?" I said as I glanced back at Rika.

"I'll make you eat your words Nishizawa." Rika shot back and we lunged at each other.

Minutes passed and neither one of us held the upper hand. We were both panting but both refuse to give up.

"You haven't changed at all, you're still hard to beat." Rika said.

"Right back at you, but I don't intend to lose." I said as I prepare to attack again.

"So do I." Rika said and prepared to counter-attack.

Seconds felt like hours after our clash. I was lying on my back on the floor, I assumed that I lost. I was about to get up when Sky said,

"This match ends in a draw since both participants can no longer continue to battle."

' _Oh crap._ ' I thought and I quickly searched for my best friend's eyes to see if she is as distressed as I was, and she too looked panicked with the turn of events.

Before any of the two of us could stand, our respective boyfriends were towering over us and both brought us to our feet.

"Well ladies, we'll be waiting for both of your performances." Sky said and he gestured for Daiki to leave with him.

Once both of them left I let out a groan. "We just got played, well two could play that game." I said with a new found resolve.

"What do you plan to do Saki?" Rika asked.

"What are _we_ gonna do? We're gonna do a performance that will be the end of them." I said, and she easily caught up with my train of thought.

"Oh, but isn't this more of Kaede's specialty instead of ours?" she inquired with an amused expression on her face.

"True, but let's show them how deadly this duo can be. And maybe we can finally answer your age old question of the possibility of death via massive nosebleed." I said with a laugh.

"You are evil. Shall we take our leave now and buy the necessities for our performance?" she inquired.

"We shall. Let's give them a show they won't forget."

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	21. Her First Love

**New chapter is here! Yey! :) Let's take a little sneak peek at Saki's past, and the story of her first love in this chapter. Now I won't spoil anything anymore and just end this a/n here.**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

( **TSUNA POV** )

We were at a dance studio where the girls will do their performance, and I was looking forward to seeing my princess work one of the poles in the room. The girls said that they needed to do a little shopping for their performance so I was left alone with Daiki.

Daiki sure is a talkative guy, he kept going on and on about all the mischief their group went through when they were growing up. Looks like all the information when I did a background check on Saki was true. Daiki told me that Saki was once a goodie two shoes then eventually she's the evil mastermind of all mayhem that ensued.

"There was a time that Saki almost got expelled for indecency, her parents practically begged the school to keep her, since she gave honor to the school before she grew her devil horns and the incident wasn't leaked out in public."

"Why? What indecency did she do?" I asked, ' _Damn, if it's what I think it is, I may have to go on a killing rampage at Osaka._ '

"You know the song Spice?" he asked and I nodded, that song was dirty beyond description.

"She and my brother Daisuke danced to that song in a very provocative way, to say the least, during one of the school assembly. Many call it the 'clothed sex dance', and in the middle of the song a whole lot more of other students danced to it and did more than what Saki and Daisuke were doing, like kissing, groping, necking, that stuff. It basically became a sex riot."

"And this all happened in middle school?" I asked, she really is a vixen, even at such a young age.

"Yep, but she was still kind despite her monstrous personality. When they were dancing both of them were wearing masks and Daisuke accidentally knocked her mask off while dancing that's how the school found out it was her. When they asked her who her partner was, she refused to tell them, even reasoning out that everything was her idea. She didn't want my brother to take part of the blame, I think that's when Daisuke fell for her." He said and I had a feeling that last statement wasn't meant to be said out loud.

"Oh! Sorry about that, that was rude of me to say since you're her current boyfriend and I bring up a past relationship of your girlfriend. I'm really sorry." He said and he kept bowing down to really say that he was sorry.

"It's okay. I understand, it doesn't bother me to hear about her past boyfriends." I said, which was a lie, it slightly irked me that she used to have a boyfriend and did something relatively close to sex.

"Oh no, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. For all I know, you're her first official boyfriend." He said and I got confused.

"If I'm her first, then what kind of relationship did she have with your brother?" I said smoothly, but I badly wanted to bite it out instead.

"They were always dance partners, both of them would throw a fit when they aren't paired with each other, which eventually led to them being inseparable when dance was involved. They were very close with each other, they were each other's confidants when things got rough, and us, the people around them, were growing anxious with the tension between them that neither one of them wanted to acknowledge." He said with laugh, as if remembering how Saki and that Daisuke's story progressed.

"Then that whole indecent dance fiasco happened and Daisuke realized just how special Saki was to him, even asking me how to woo a girl since I had a different girlfriend at that time. He was serious about courting Saki, but then something happened that broke both of them." He said with a solemn expression, and I waited for him to continue.

"I believe you've met Kaede since she was pining to be your girlfriend." He said and I just nodded and I have a feeling what happened.

"The day Saki was gonna agree to be Daisuke's girlfriend, she saw Kaede kissing and pushing herself on Daisuke and Saki misinterpreted it for infidelity. After that, Saki withdrew herself from the group, going as far that if Daisuke even sets foot on her front yard her dad would immediately come out holding a shotgun. That was just terrifying." He shuddered at the memory.

"Eventually when Saki finally faced Daisuke, she rejected him via song interpretation, and it was the most epic and funniest rejection ever. If he wasn't my brother I would've joined everyone in laughing at him. But that incident scarred both of them, so I'm happy that Saki finally opened up her heart again because Daisuke is already happy with his girlfriend." He said and I could just imagine the hurt both Saki and Daisuke had to endure. I may have been jealous of this Daisuke fellow, but losing the girl you love because of a misunderstanding is excruciatingly painful.

"Yeah. I'm glad that it's with me, I really do love her even if she can be handful. But I want to know if Saki and Daisuke made up or are they still staying away from each other?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, they're still friends, it was even Saki who brought Daisuke and his girlfriend together before she left Osaka. A girl like her only comes once in a lifetime, she's special beyond comprehension so take care of my surrogate little sister okay?" Daiki said.

"Of course, I'd do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy." I said with a nice guy pose.

Suddenly the door burst open and it revealed our girlfriends carrying a bunch of paper bags. They both went ahead and walked past us without giving as much as a glance.

"Oh boy. Tsuna, brace yourself, shit just got real." Daiki said, and before I could react, I felt myself being tied up to the chair I was sitting on.

"Relax Tsunayoshi-kun, all I can assure you is that, you will not kill me after all this is done." She whispered in my ear and I felt a chill run down my spine, hearing her natural voice be that sultry, let's just say things were getting hard for me.

"Alright, now that we've made sure that neither of you can escape, let's get this show on the road." Rika said.

I just now noticed that both of the girls changed clothes and were now wearing skimpy night gowns. Saki's was pink with black polka dots and Rika's was blue with polka dots. They both also have a black lace garter on one of their legs.

The girls were back to back before they started singing.

( _Saki singing_ )

( **Rika singing** )

( ** _Both singing_** )

 **Please don't let our love turn out**  
 _into a tragedy like it was for Juliet_  
 ** _Take me away into your arms...  
It's all I ask of you_**

They faced both of us and started dancing alluringly, and damn it all to hell, I just want to get these restraints off me so I can kiss my girlfriend senseless.

 **I say good night to both my Father and my Mother  
I hope they'll be able to dream of one another  
I think it's time that all the grownups go to bed**

Rika sang as she approached a restless looking Daiki and teasing him with her sensual movements.

 _Enchanting caramel that carries sweet illusions_

This time Saki was the one singing and it caught me by surprise when she sat down on my lap and crossed her legs  
 _  
My crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion  
How farther will I let you go on this sinful night?_

As she sang her last line she took my face by the chin with her fingers, the way she looked at me was as if she was asking me the lyrics of the song.

 ** _Screams of pain to "take it easy! Won't you bite me gently?"  
"Don't you dare forget that I'm not ready quite yet."_**  
 _It's because of my mom that I've been acting sweetly and nice to you_

All of those were sang near my ear, my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. And those lyrics were just turning me on even more. Damn I really am a pervert.

 **All the things that I don't know, how they enchant me so  
But isn't that normal, or at least how it should go**  
 _Show me all your feelings and I'll let you in my heart  
_ _ **Oh, if only you knew this from the start...**_

 **I feel so in love just like Cinderella  
And I will chase after you wearing only my glass shoes**  
 _I pray to God for time to come to a halt  
Before the evil can come leaving us both at fault_  
 ** _Now, I have to escape just like Juliet did  
But please don't call me by that name, we aren't the same_**

 ** _It's not okay, please I just want you to stay  
Because without you here what is there for me to do?  
So if I cried, would you always be right here by my side?_**

I glanced at Daiki and he looks like he was struggling too. Good. At least I'm not the only one being made into goo by a sexy girl on my lap.

 **Why don't you just take a look and see what I have hidden in the corners of my heart?**  
 **Can you see that it's filled with all of my dirty thoughts and all my needs and my wants?**

 _I want you to fill me up until I burst out forth and give into my desires  
I'm drawn into ecstasy, oh, how I feel so free, please tell me what it could be?_

I really don't know how to react to those lyrics right now, but if she isn't acting and actually meaning those words I could die happy right now.

 ** _But if I lose you, I wouldn't know what to do_**

 _My happiness seemed to be stored in a box,  
I need to find the key so I can open the lock  
I'm scared in pain, but I won't cry out in vain  
The thought of you hating me, I know it couldn't be_

She faced me with an anguished look on her face, as if telling me she can't live with the thought of me hating her. Of course I can't hate her, and she'll never lose me. It will be a cold day in hell when the day I let her go comes.

 **Well, my mom and my daddy don't care about me  
they aren't different yet, they are the same as can be  
I'll stop my lies, and I'll be true to myself  
I'll just stick to the facts, I dropped my golden axe**

Both of them stood up right now and I missed her warmth once she left my lap.

 **So, If I keep lying too much like Cinderella  
I know I'll meet the fate that she alone had to face**  
 _I'm really scared, and I have no clue what to do  
But, I hope I don't end up just like her too_ **  
** ** _So before that happens, won't you come and rescue me_**

They finished the song with them looking over their shoulders to face us.

"Man that felt so dirty, I think I know why it wasn't allowed to be performed when we were high school freshmen." Saki commented with a little laugh.

"How about we do that little stunt you made me do when I lost a bet with you?" Rika suggested while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and Saki laughed.

"It's a good thing Daiki wasn't your boyfriend during that time or I wouldn't have had my fun."

"What exactly did you make my girlfriend do?" Daiki inquired and he seemed peeved at the idea of Rika doing something that was caused by a lost bet to Saki.

"Why explain when we could show you, but we need your cooperation on this." Saki said and she walked towards me.

"I'll loosen your ropes so you could stand up but I'll tie you up again, okay?" she asked and all I could do was nod.

After I stood up the ropes tighten around me again.

"Could you be gentler to your boyfriend? You're practically mishandling me." I complained and she just giggled before walking away from me and towards one of the pole.

"Sky, I know you watch High School DxD, but I want to know if you watch it up until the ending song where they role the credits?" she asked me.

"I don't watch like after every episode, but I'm familiar with it." I explained.

"Good. Then I'm sure you know this." Rika pressed a button on a remote and the ending theme of High School DxD blasted through the speakers and both girls climbed their way up their respective poles.

I don't know what I did in my past life to deserve this, but what the heck. My girlfriend is working that pole good and she's as flexible as hell. I knew she's a great dancer but this just takes it to a new level, and dammit I don't care if I'm being perverted right now, she's the one to blame if I'm getting ridiculously and feverishly hot.

I wasn't really familiar with the song, but when it reached what I assumed was the bridge of the song both the girls were off their poles and were walking painstakingly slow towards us. And before the final chorus started Saki whispered to me,

"Try not to jump on me once this is over." And then _I_ became her pole and it will be one of the most glorious moments of my life. I already knew how her body feels when pressed onto mine on the amount of time we slept together, and that literally means we just slept nothing more, but this was way beyond what I allowed myself to feel when we lie on the bed together.

I felt her sway her hips directly above a hardened member of mine and I slightly jolted up. I may be perverted but I'm still, unfortunately, a virgin. I think Saki sensed me tense up or she felt my hard on, either way she faced me with an amused questioning look on her face and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running back to the pole and finished their dance.

"Alright men, show's over. Goodnight." Rika said and both her and Saki blew and kiss and ran out of the room. Once Daiki and I finally recovered from the sexual frustration we experienced, realization dawned on us that we were still tied up and left behind by our girlfriends.

"I hate and love that girl to hell and back." I heard Daiki muttered.

"I have to agree with you on that." I said as we both tried to help each other escape from our binds.

We're back at Namimori and I'm really worried about Saki right now, sure she left me tied up in Nikko with her best friend's boyfriend, but at least I felt myself connecting with the people that cherishes her even before I did. Anyway, she's been working so hard these past week, even skipping school in the name of work. She spends almost 8 hours inside the booth in the morning, after that she drags Takeshi away to practice that dance for when her friends from Osaka arrives.

From what I heard from Daiki, there would be a total of six people visiting Saki, him and Rika included. He said that a computer junkie named Fujioka Kaito, a guitar extraordinaire named Nara Haruhi, Tomou Daisuke, Daiki's brother and dancing protégé, and his girlfriend Yukimura Ami. Apparently Saki and Ami were distant relatives by some complex family tree.

"You really need to take a break before you get yourself in the hospital for over-fatigue." I reprimanded an exhausted looking Saki when I came to V.E. to pick her up and make sure she's still alive and breathing, sanity not required.

"I know, I can feel my body giving up. Fortunately, that was the last of the insanely long hours in the booth, I'll be back to my regular schedule after my one week leave of absence. Today is my day of relaxation after practically working myself to death. I even called Takeshi to cancel practice today." She said with a smile that didn't hide the evidence of the stress she went through.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Let's get you home. I'll get someone to cook us something for dinner, there's absolutely no way am I letting you cook your own dinner in that state you're in." I said.

"Okay, okay, I give you the authority to run my life until I'm back on my feet again." She said when she climbed inside my car and relaxed in the shotgun.

"Alright princess. Leave everything to me."

I called a subordinate to send someone to Saki's house and prepare dinner, at first Saki freaks out that there were 'strange people' at her house, but she grew used to seeing different people do her household chores when she can't do it on her own.

Once we arrived at her house, someone was already waiting at the door of her house and inside dinner looked more like a grand feast than a normal weekday dinner.

"No way in hell are we going to eat all of that. Call those people who cooked this, I insist that they eat with us." Saki said.

And that is what I love about this girl, she doesn't look at anyone like a subordinate or employee, she treats everyone like they're her friend and that's what makes her so endearing to every single member of Vongola.

"Decimo, Saki-san, we really do appreciate your kind offer, it's an honor to dine with Vongola's supreme couple." The cook said as she bowed down in front of us.

"Now, now, none of that high class formality. We're at my house so let's all just be casual. Look, even the Decimo goofs off so I want you guys to let loose too." Saki said with a kind smile.

We sat down on the table. "Itadakimasu!" we all said and started to dig in on the food

"Hey Saki, your friends are arriving in less than 3 days from now right? How's your dance with Takeshi going?" I asked her.

"It's going good. When I'm not half dead, Takeshi and I can conquer the dance floor." She said with a giggle.

"I hate to intrude, but Saki-san why isn't the Decimo your partner for the dance?" the cook asked.

"He's the one who pointed me to Takeshi, though I don't know why since he's actually a good dancer. Maybe he needs a confidence boost in that area." She answered.

"You're just too good. Compared to you, I think I look like a madman when I'm dancing, and I know I'm decent enough. That's how ridiculously good you are."

"You're exaggerating too much." Saki rolled her eyes and took another piece of her favorite tempura.

"I am not. Though, I haven't seen your dance yet, I'm sure you guys will make your friends from Osaka gape at you." I said.

"Not sure if they'll gape because we danced well, or they're mentally drooling over or mentally killing and jealous of your Rain Guardian. If we brought Hayato and Takeshi when we met up with Rika and Daiki, I'm pretty sure Daiki would've popped a vein because Rika would be too busy being star-strucked." She laughed.

"Looks like your friends are gonna be doing a lot of drooling, we're all going to watch your dance and get acquainted to your friends." I said.

"Really? I appreciate that you put an effort to also be friends with those freaks I call my childhood friends." She said.

"Well, they do know you better than anybody else, also I might get some cute pictures of you when you were younger from them." I said.

"Hell no. I need to threaten those guys to not bring anything embarrassing." She face palmed.

We all just laughed and ate dinner while sharing stories. I wish everyday could be like this.

Today was the day Saki's friends were arriving, it was a good thing they were scheduled to land in the afternoon so she can still go to school. She has been absent for a straight week and she needs to catch up on the pile of homework that accumulated.

"Never again will I skip school in favor of work, this makes a 13 hour recording like a vacation." Saki said as she rapidly finished her math homework.

"Quit complaining woman, you're answering those problems like you're taking a walk in the park." Hayato said, obviously upset that someone is more efficient than him.

"I hate exerting extra effort on such trivial things like these math equations that I will never use in any way possible in real life except, maybe, if I decided I want to be a scholar, but that's not gonna happen." She said as she now started writing precise kanji characters for our Modern Japanese subject.

"You're already putting effort in that state? You're barely struggling with any of these, you're better than Hayato and Haru combined when it comes to academics." Takeshi said, eyeing the decreasing pile of homework.

"You guys seem to forget that I'm ridiculously gifted, that term includes academics." She sighed as she put her pen down, finishing a week's worth of homework in just 30 minutes.

"I'm so glad I don't need to take English and Foreign Language or it would've taken me forever to finish all that useless crap." She said while rearranging her papers by the subject.

"I know she's bat-shit crazy gifted, but this tops everything else. Not even Hayato can answer all of that in just thirty minutes, maybe she's part robot that would really explain a lot." Takeshi mused and Hayato looks like he hates being compared.

"Takeshi, out of everyone here, you're the one I find very bothering when you swear. It just doesn't suit you. And no, I am not part robot, my parents just have very, very good genes." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Well, time for me to get outta here. First period's about to start, and I have to report to the demon skylark before I go to my sanctuary." She said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"See you later Saki, say hi to Kyoya for me." Takeshi said and Saki gave him an ' _are you fucking serious?_ ' look before leaving for real.

I took out my phone and dialed the number of the person I've been plotting with these past days with. After a few rings the person finally picked up.

"Hey Daiki, everything's all set now." I said with a smile.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	22. Meet Her Old Friends

**Hiya~ New chapter out! To be honest, I don't like how I wrote this chapter I was experiencing the bad case of writer's block when I wrote this and I had to squeeze my creative juices dry to get this done. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story~**

* * *

( **SAKI POV** )

I walked towards the Disciplinary Committee's office, I have a feeling something was gonna happen, but I quickly dismissed it. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just the regular craziness I have to put up with since I became an official member of Vongola's main famiglia. Maybe things got crazier when I finally agreed to be a certain Decimo's girlfriend, but I guess that's to be expected, but the feeling just won't go away. I was too caught up in my thoughts when I realized I was already outside the committee's office.

I knocked before I entered and as usual the feared prefect of Namimori High was at his desk and looks like he was playing with what seemed like a small yellow puff. I was surprised when the little puff moved and I just noticed that it was a little bird. I was too busy staring at the little bird that I forgot that the Hibari Kyoya was there too.

"Herbivore." He said and that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! I-I'm s-sorry Hibari-san! I-I would be at the band room again today." I stuttered out in fear, this is _the_ Demon Prefect, and I just disturbed his peace. The little bird flew and landed on top of my head, then it started singing the school anthem and I found it amusing. Before I could catch myself, I sang along with the little bird. Once the song was done, I found an amused Hibari Kyoya standing in front of me.

He reached out his hand to my head and I closed my eyes as I waited for the surely painful impact, but it never came. I gathered up all the courage that hasn't left my body and took a peek, and Hibari was smirking and on his finger was the little bird.

"Crowding isn't allowed but I will, for once, make an exception." He said and he handed me a microphone before turning away. Then a familiar tune and voice started to play from the school's PA system.

 ** _Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep into the woods  
Village girl has lost her way on the path she took  
Faded letter in hand, and only darkness in her sight  
She arrived at the mansion in the dead of the night…_**

' _NO FREAKING WAY!_ ' I thought, then other voices were heard from behind asking if they were really gonna do it. And I recognized all of them. I didn't even bother acknowledging Hibari again before I bolted out of the room and into the hallway in search of where the freaks I call my friends are hiding.

As I walked the deserted hallways each voice sang their respective parts of the freaky music video we did before I left Osaka. And for the heck of it, I also did sing my parts as the Village Girl that went on a killing spree. I was thankful that nobody was out here in the halls with me or they would probably think I'm crazy.

I was headed for the auditorium, where else would theater and musically raised teens go in a school? And the song was still continuing.

 ** _The answer to the happy ending  
Just where could it be hiding  
Searching for a faded bronze key so coldly glinting_**

I was already in front of the auditorium's doors as I sang my lines, I was gonna make a dramatic and ironic entrance. I was just waiting for the perfect timing, and the timing was right now.

 ** _I found it._**

I sang as I burst through the doors, and I was right that they were here. Rika, Daiki, Kaito, Haruhi, Daisuke and Ami were all there and I felt like hugging and killing them at the same time.

 ** _I shall play the lead role in this crazy night  
Smashing up your skulls with a plunge of a knife  
I'll be swinging too hard before you even know  
Well because I've begun to enjoy this role_**

I sang while I fixed my face with a sadistic smirk on my face as I walked towards the stage where they were all at. And I think they all understood my message when they started to back away instead of running towards me like their initial positions suggested. We all finished the song and they were all cowering in fear when their backs hit the wall and I was just amused with their expressions.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A group of liars that told me that they would be arriving in the afternoon, hmm…" I pretended to muse.

"Saki, I could explain-" Daisuke started and I cut him off.

"Whoa. Déjà vu much?" I said with a little laugh, "Chill you assholes, but care to explain why are you all so goddamn early to arrive? I know you have the money, but I always assumed you have more manners to know than to barge into someone's new school in a different town." I said.

"That would be my doing, love." A voice said and I turned around to see Sky.

"I should've known. My dear, why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I asked going from sugary sweet to bat-shit pissed off in a blink of an eye, and Sky being used to it just shrugged and said,

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He said and all I could do was sigh. Sometimes I just don't know what runs in the head of that boyfriend of mine.

I turned back to my friends and gave them an expecting look, "Well? Am I getting that group hug or what?" I said and next thing I knew I was being tackled to the floor by all of them.

"I said hug, not tackle." I said with a laugh, and one by one they got off me and I was being hugged from behind, I glanced back and it was Sky.

"Don't you think that it's time you finally introduce me to your friends, princess?" he whispered in my ear and I can feel the heat of his breath and I felt a chill run down my spine and my face heating up. I took a peek at my friends and they either had and amused or confused expressions on their faces.

"Guys from Osaka, this is my boyfriend, Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Tsuna aka Sky, but I'm the only one who calls him Sky." I said then I turned back to the others.

"Sky, you already know Rika and Daiki," then I gestured to the guy with messy black hair and darker than midnight black eyes covered by hipster looking glasses wearing a gray hoodie.

"This is Fujioka Kaito, the computer freak, but a hardcore graphic artist."

Next I gestured to a girl holding an electric guitar, her black hair with streaks of neon blue and pink and have a ridiculous application of eyeliner.

"The Emo or wannabe panda over there is Nara Haruhi, the guitar god." I said which earned an offended 'Hey' from said panda wannabe.

"The Daiki look-a-like but with the girlier hair is Daisuke, dancing extraordinaire and next to him is Yukimura Ami, an equally great dancer." As I gestured to the other couple besides Daiki and Rika.

"Don't forget to let him know that we're cousins Saki." Ami said.

"Yeah. What she said, you have to know that these pretty faces are connected by good genes." I said to Sky with a laugh.

"Now that all the introductions are done, I think it's time for you to see how Saki is at work." Sky said and I gave him a dubious look.

"What the hell are you talking about? If you plan on dragging me back to V.E. you have another thing coming. I never thought that the day where I would get sick of being cooped up in the booth would come." I immediately retaliated whatever argument he had in store.

"Relax princess, though I am bringing you back to V.E., I'm not gonna let you record anything until your leave of absence is over. There's just a place there where we could watch the little presentation we put up showcasing your professional portfolio." He explained.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this, but I'm sadly outnumbered. As long I'm out of the booth I'll go along with your plan." I surrendered.

"That's great. I thought I have to wrestle with you again." Sky said.

"And by wrestle, you mean carrying me like a sack of potatoes while I thrash around then give up because of immediate blood rush to my head." I said sarcastically and unconsciously explained what Sky meant to my friends.

"You guys seem to have a normally weird relationship, something I would expect from Saki." Ami commented.

"Shut it Ami, like you're one to talk with your relationship with Daisuke, I mean weekly sensual dancing, more like sex-"

"I get it, we're weird too. Please don't say those things in front of Daiki-nii, or I'll die of embarrassment." Ami pleaded after she cut me off.

"Calm down, if you want I'll tell you the weird stuff they do as a couple as well." I said, and that was immediately followed by a, "Don't you dare Nishizawa." From Rika.

"If you're done, may we all take our leave now?" Sky asked.

"Would you stop being so formal? Just because these guys are from Osaka and have the tendency to 'talk fancy', as you would call it, doesn't mean they talk like that all the time." I said.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. They could just tell you they don't like me as your boyfriend and convince you to break up with me." He whispered.

"You got Daiki to like you, and he's most protective in that whole group. If Daiki likes you, then all of them are cool with you." I whispered back.

"Tsuna, chill. We are just normal people gifted in one aspect or another." Daiki said encouraging my internally freaking out Sky guardian.

"Right, so let's go? I'm sure you're all excited to see Saki's work place." He said. "Hell yeah!" screamed an overly excited Rika and Ami.

"Calm down, this is why I can't imagine you guys in a working environment." Kaito said.

"Shut up!" Rika and Ami said at the same time.

"You guys never change." I sighed out loud as we walked out the school and got in the cars waiting that will take us to Vongola Entertainment.

To say the ride to V.E. was chaotic would be a big understatement. As soon as the initial formality and tension diminished, they started to bombard Sky with questions on how we met, how we got together, is being the heir of a big corporation such as Vongola difficult, they only know that Sky is a wealthy heir that just wants to experience a normal high school life.

Once we got to V.E. the craziness subsided a little bit, all of them acting civilly as they entered the prestigious establishment. They marveled at the posh and lush lobby of the building, and they started gawking when people started greeting Sky and I with respect.

"I'm used to seeing people almost worshipping the ground Saki walks on, but here it's just out right respect. It's really new to me." Haruhi said as we walked through the halls of V.E.

"People 'worship' Saki back at Osaka?" Sky asked, obviously intrigued.

"Oh yeah. Guys want to be with her, girls want to be her. It's not every day you can find a girl who is good at everything, pretty, rich and really, really nice. Valentine's Day and her birthday is hell on Earth for her and even if she skips school during those days, the day she shows up a stampede automatically starts. Each year we have to think of a different way for her to get in the school undetected and protected." Haruhi explained.

"Yeah, then her rebellious streak started and I can just remember how hard I was laughing my ass off at the amount of boys trying to act all 'bad boy' so they can keep up with Saki's new image." Rika piped in.

"Yeah, those were hilarious, then things went back to worshipping when Saki became the angel that she once was again and became the queen of the school again." Ami said.

"So long story short, your princess went from the school darling to the devil in heels then back to the darling she is still known for." Daiki summed it up for Sky.

"I heard a lot of stories of her life back in Osaka, but I haven't seen any pictures of her younger years." Sky said.

"We've got it covered, after you show us what she is now, we'll show you what she was before." Rika said.

"Hello? Yeah, just keep on talking like I'm not here." I said exasperatedly.

We were now entering what seemed like a mini theater. During my days off, Sky would take me here to watch movies that would still be coming soon in theaters. You know, perks of owning a company that is big in the entertainment industry.

"Everyone just sit down and make yourselves comfortable. There's food on the table and just take anything you want, the show is about to start." Sky said.

"What exactly do you mean by show?" I asked warily.

"You'll find out soon enough princess. Besides, it shouldn't be my presentation you should be worried about, it's your friends'" he said with unhidden amusement.

"Can I just die now?" I said as I sat and slumped down on my seat.

"Relax Saki, we didn't put anything too embarrassing." Kaito said, "And you saying that is supposed to make me feel better?" I bit out.

"Alright shows about to start, everybody sit down now." Sky hollered and the lights went out and the video started playing.

It started with a video of me in the booth recording for Asuna's voice and that immediately resulted to teasing from my friends.

"Look at her, all grown up and working for herself." Rika said while pretending to wipe away tears.

More videos of me in the booth were shown, from me making mistakes to how I spend my short breaks. Next it showed the line to my autograph signing during Tokyo Comic Con, you can hear Sky's and Hayato's voice complaining on how long the line was. Me taking a selfie with the baby Asuna was also caught on cam and there was a chorus of "Awwww…"s from everyone. It was cut there then the cast panel started playing. I was amazed on how the managed to film it without the camera shaking.

"Hey Sky did you have a tripod or something when you filmed this?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah. We all wanted to preserve the memory of your first con perfectly." He said and I just nodded.

"Wow. Saki brought out the badass vocals. Nice." Haruhi said with a smile while playing the chords to SAO's first opening with an air guitar.

"No wonder she was practically forced to sing one of the second season's opening. Your fans are beyond crazy." Rika commented.

"Work in the anime industry comes in all shapes and sizes so you just gotta take whatever there is that you can do and give your all into it." I said, referring to the voice acting, singing and cosplaying that all came along with working on a big hit show like SAO, they all understood what I said and continued watching.

Next that played was my shared panel with Matsuoka and they started laughing when they saw I was in full Asuna gear.

"You seriously wore that? I'm not saying it doesn't look good on you, it's just, you never liked wearing costumes. And for you to wear that, something must've happened." Daiki said.

"Yeah, I lost a bet that's why I had to wear that, but keep on watching, if they put on the other part of the bet in that video you'll get shocked even more." I said.

The part where the crazy Kirito cosplayer was playing on screen and I just heard Ami mutter something like "It's like freshmen year all over again."

Their eyes grew into saucers when it came to the part where I introduced Sky as my 'Kirito-kun' and they didn't recognized him.

"Saki who the hell is that handsome guy you got to agree to be your Kirito? He's smoking hot." Ami said while she continued ogling a Sky dressed as Kirito.

"He's none other than the guy I'm leaning my head on right now." I said with a smirk on my face when I saw Ami's excitement deflate.

"Thanks for the complement though. If only I can get your cousin to say that out loud, I could throw a party right after." Sky said as he patted my head.

"And what? Make that already ginormous ego of yours grow even more? Not gonna happen." I bit out and he just pouted.

The sword exhibition was about to start when Daisuke asked, "You learned how to hold a sword?"

"Obviously. And not only that, I also learned kendo." I said and I can see the smirk forming on Daisuke's face.

"Care to show me how good you are one of these days?" he asked. Besides being a great dancer, Daiki and Daisuke are incredible kendo players. They won championships back-to-back.

"Sure, but I'm not good as you or Daiki." I said.

"Is that what you call not good?" Daiki asked as he gestured to the screen where the sword fight between Sky and I was still playing.

"You guys underestimate yourselves. You can't possibly win back-to-back championships if you aren't even great with a shinai, but if you really want a kendo spar with someone besides your brother, Sky can hook you up with a badass swordsman." I said as I gestured over to Sky.

"Are you talking about Takeshi?" he asked me and I nodded.

"He's the best Vongola has to offer. I'm pretty sure these guys are gonna have their asses handed over to them when they face on that baseball nut." I told the Tomou brothers.

"So he's that good if he gets an endorsement from the Queen Bee." Daisuke teased me.

"Shut up. I never wanted that title in the first place. And it's not like I'm a queen here or something." I said exasperatedly.

"But love, you're _my_ queen." Sky joined the teasing and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Then the video presentation was paused.

"Nishizawa Saki, did Sawada Tsunayoshi just kiss you?" Rika asked carefully, as if trying to approaching a wild animal.

"I did. I'm her boyfriend, I think I have the permission to kiss my girlfriend if I want to." Sky answered, confused by her question.

"Whoopsie, I guess I forgot to tell you that Sky was my first kiss, my bad." I answered with a nervous laugh.

"Oh." Was all Rika said and that can't be anything good.

"WHY THE FREAKING HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING, EVEN THE FIRST TIME DAIKI AND I HAD SEX AND YOU PLAN ON KEEPING YOUR FIRST KISS STORY FROM ME?! WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND ARE YOU?!" Rika ranted on while screaming at the top of her lungs.

I had the courage to stand up and grab her by the shoulders to calm her down and said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not tell you, it's just I forgot since the kiss happened during my working hours and after that things got hectic and yeah, I'm sorry again." I said as I looked at her directly in the eye with all my intentions of apologizing reflected in my eyes.

"I hate it when you do that. Alright, I forgive you, but don't think you're getting off that easy, I want ALL the details on how it happened and I mean ALL of it." She said.

"Not just her, but we all want to know how you manage to get this handsome piece of ass to kiss you." Haruhi said while eyeing Sky.

"Thank you for noticing that I have a nice ass, and don't worry we'll tell you what happened after both our Saki Presentations." Sky said and hit play so the video continued.

After all of the convention scenes were done I thought it was all over but then a video of the little skit we did during the photoshoot was paying on the screen. It was when we reenacted once scene from SAO where Kirito and Asuna shared their first kiss and where Sky and I shared our second one.

"I know, I was pretty shocked when they also had it on video and not just in photograph." Sky said as if answering the questions running through my mind.

"Unbelievable." Was all I said.

"Leave it to Saki to have no problem with turning on the waterworks." Daisuke said.

"Damn. On screen kiss of two hot cosplaying teenagers, the internet's going to go crazy over this if it's gonna be uploaded." Kaito said watching our, what I didn't realize until that moment, long kiss.

After that the video showed some of the chaos that ensued during the photoshoot. They were all laughing their asses when they saw Sky was cursing bloody murder while chasing me.

"Are you guys together already when this happened? This chase is hilarious." Daiki asked while holding his stomach because he was laughing too much.

"Believe it or not, that was only our second day as a couple." Sky answered for me.

"Hands down to you Tsuna, there has never been a person who could scare Saki into running for her life like you. You're pretty much like in God mode." Daisuke said.

"You do NOT want to piss this guy off, it's like turning on the demon switch inside him and he goes on a killing spree." I said as I point a thumb over to Sky.

"Well you scare me too. You're like the spawn of Satan when you want to be scary." Sky countered.

"Too true. That girl has more balls and brawn than most guys, it's just not noticeable because of the cute and innocent façade that is the physical structure that is her face." Daiki supported Sky.

"I hate both of you." I spat out.

"That's not what this photo says." Sky gestured to the screen and lo and behold, it was a picture of us kissing as Kirito and Asuna. Damn, we look like we were enjoying ourselves, which, I would admit, is true.

"Is this the photo from that photoshoot? Give me 10 copies please so I could send them all to Kaede." Rika said.

More photos of us were shown on the screen, some were what I suppose were going to be part of the art book, and others were behind the scenes shots of us just being adorable. I will admit that we really do complement each other when it comes to looks. The last photo that appeared was a picture of us during the autograph signing at the convention where he kissed my cheek.

"I forgot I wanted to kill you so bad after that kiss, I had to threaten the guy after you to keep his lips away from me if he wanted to live." I said with a scowl as I remembered that moment.

"And that's why I love you. You scare away other guys who I might want to kill when they get too close to you." Sky said with an all too enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Stop being creepy." I told him and he just laughed.

"Okay if you guys are done being adorable, Tsuna, it's time for you to meet Saki from before." Rika said and there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"If you guys embarrass me, I'll send you back to Osaka part by part." I threatened them and they all just brushed it off.

"Please do, but for this once in a lifetime moment, our deaths will be worth it." Ami piped in.

The video started with only an audio recording of a child's voice singing Good Day and then it showed a little me singing while wearing a sailor uniform with a blue ribbon on my hair.

"Oh God! That's so ancient." I moaned then I face palmed.

"I think you look adorable, maybe I should get you wear something like that again and do a 'before and after' picture." Sky said with an amused tone in his voice and I just shook my head.

Next was a video of Rika and me performing our original song 'drop pop candy'.

"Whoa. The nostalgia is hitting hard." I said with a smile as I glanced at my best friend of ten years who also had a nostalgic look on her face.

"Tell me about it. Our best friendship song is cute and wiped Kaede's song to the floor." Rika said enthusiastically.

"You mean this was a competition?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. You needed to do a collaboration with someone and write a song. Who else would I partner with than my best friend?" I answered.

"The beat was so catchy and our lyrics were cute and basically explains our friendship. Playful but genuine." Rika said and I nodded in agreement.

"I know I swore I'll never show this to anyone, but I suppose your boyfriend may see it, so…" Daisuke trailed off and on the screen was a picture of a six year old me in a lion kigurumi. My long brown hair were in two low pigtails and were outside of the hoodie and I was doing a pose of what seemed like a lion showing its claws.

"Whoa. **_Piccolla leonessa_**?" Sky said while raising an eyebrow in amusement.

" ** _Sì. La piccola leonessa_**." I answered. What was the use of getting pissed off, I should've expected this from all of them.

"Wow. You can speak Italian too Tsuna?" Daiki asked.

"Yeah. I'm a quarter Italian and I learned the language as an honor to my heritage." Sky answered and I can hear the pride of his Italian heritage in his voice. He really accepted the fact that in a few months he'll finally be hailed as Vongola Decimo aka Neo Vongola Primo.

"You surprise me more and more as time goes by. Just goes to show that Saki snagged herself a great man to be her boyfriend." Ami said.

"Who knew that you were once a lioness, princess?" Sky said with a chuckle and I just rolled my eyes.

"To be honest, I forgot all about this picture and this performance, but now everything's coming back to me. I remember that this was my first performance ever since I moved here to Japan and the nervousness and anxiety that was eating my being. I also remember that the play was successful and it was also the first time people started to notice that I was a natural born performer. And I think that was the production that Kaede started hating me." I thought out loud.

"I think I agree with you on that last note Saki. The Lioness was the star of that production and Kaede was really going for the role. Then all of a sudden a cute little transfer student from the US came along and rocked the school down with her musical prowess." Haruhi started.

"Then turns out, the little girl wasn't only musically gifted but was also a genius. A kindergarten student that can answer high school level mathematics was only the beginnings of her academic brilliance. She was even offered an accelerated program, but turned it down stating that she wanted to grow up with kids her age and, I quote, "The older kids are big meanies. I don't want to grow up in that environment or I'll kick their butts."" Rika said with a laugh.

"It's true! They think they're all that, but no one gave a flying fuck about them." I argued.

"It's because the adults focused mostly on you. Little Miss Perfect, Princess Prim and Proper, The Most Refined Young Lady of the Generation. I could go on and on with all of the titles they gifted with you with." Rika countered.

"Don't forget the She-Devil." Daisuke piped in.

"Oh yeah. Can't forget about that one. The only title that both involves her badass hand-to-hand combat skills and her days of being the living nightmare." Daiki said.

"I actually like She-Devil more than the formerly stated ones, I feel more connected to that one." I mused to myself.

I was snapped out of my musing when I heard Sky let out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh I remember that one, my last performance in Osaka before leaving." I said with all the memories flooding back in my mind.

"And the last time Kaede tried to make Daisuke lose his balance so he'll drop you." Ami said.

"That's why only two people passed my trust challenge when it comes to dance." I said.

"I assume that those two people you're talking about are Daisuke and Tsuna?" Rika asked.

"You only got one name right. The other person I'm talking about is the same swordsman I was referring to a while ago. As much as I wanted to dance with Sky, he just doesn't have the confidence to dance alongside me. Which I don't know why because he's good enough." I said as I sternly looked at my boyfriend who just shrugged in response.

"So, is he the one you'll be dancing with when we do that showdown?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. And I don't care if you used to my partner and Ami is my cousin, Takeshi and I will annihilate you on the dance floor." I said haughtily, I was in the mood to gloat a little.

"We'll see about that my dear cousin." Ami said with a smirk on her face.

"If you're quite done with spreading dancing killing intent, it's time for the final part of the presentation." Daiki said and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Try not to kill us after this is over." Daisuke said before he walked towards the others and I was back to Sky's side.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked me.

"I feel like I do and I don't." I said as I sat back down.

Then a loud "Con los terroristas!" was heard and on the screen was me doing some silly dance while wearing a pair of sunglasses and in a pink tutu.

"What the actual fuck?!" Sky unconsciously said, and a "And do the Harlem Shake" echoed through the mini theater room.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at them full of humor as they danced to the beat of the Harlem Shake. I couldn't help myself so I stood up and decided to join the dancing craziness.

I didn't notice Sky stand up and join the dance party but when I turned around he was dancing alongside me and looks like he was having fun.

"Finally! You danced. We should do this more often." I said with a laugh.

"I think we should. Maybe next time I'll be your dance partner." He said with a smile and I danced away from him.

"If that's the case…" I trailed off and made a rather large distance between us.

"Think fast!" I shouted as I launched myself at him. I felt my self being lifted spun around a few times before being put into a dip position and my lips were once again sealed with Sky's.

"Holy guacamole! That was artistically graceful, passionately hot and downright awesome all at the same time!" Ami squealed like a fangirl.

"Well shit, if Tsuna wasn't Saki's first choice for a dance partner then that person must be ridiculously good. Ami we need to rethink our dance routine ASAP." Daisuke said.

"Told you, you were good enough." Once we pulled away from the kiss.

"We'll do this another time, but for now I want you and Takeshi to win this showdown of yours." He said as he rubbed his nose on mine.

"Will do." And he help me balance myself to stand up.

"You two are sickeningly adorable." Rika said with a fake gaging sound.

"Deal with it. This is nothing compared to what you and Daiki made me see things that I can't un-see." I shot back and I can see both of them blushing.

"S-shut up!" both of them stuttered and that just made me laugh.

' _It's good to have them here. It feels like I'm home._ '

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	23. When Love Ends

**Hiya~ New chapter up ahead. To be frank, this chapter and the next one were emotionally draining for me, like I had to put myself in the situation I'm writing the characters for. And it was just so difficult to think of the right things for the characters to say, think and feel. But nonetheless, these chapters were one of my most favorite things to write, so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

The days whizzed by and before we knew it, it was only one day left before Saki's friends from Osaka leave, and today was also the day of that long awaited dance showdown between Saki and Takeshi versus Daisuke and Ami.

The audience and judges for this battle royal on the dance floor were composed of the others from Osaka with me, Hayato, Kyoko, Hana and Chrome. Hibari was there to see that the peace wasn't disturbed for all I know.

Over the days that the 'freaks', as Saki would endearingly call them, spent here in Namimori they quickly got acquainted and chummy with our group. As promised, Daiki and Daisuke each had a kendo match with Takeshi, and true to Saki's predictions, both of them had their asses handed over to them by the rain guardian and all three swordsmen all enjoyed their matches.

The girls all pretty much conspired an alliance to kidnap Saki and interrogate her for not saying what they call 'crucial details in a teenage girl's life' as much as I wanted to save her, I can't really go head on with those headstrong girls.

And as for the rest of us guys we just chilled and got to know more about each other and occasionally trying to stop any unnecessary killings.

"Looks like you're really excited Juudaime. I'm sure the baseball nut and Saki are gonna do great, they didn't practice like crazy for nothing." Hayato fueled up my excitement even more with his words.

"I know. Those two are both very competitive people by nature, and I'm pretty sure they're gonna make this one show we'll never forget."

Reborn stood in the middle of the dance floor while holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Alright, I'm here to announce that the showdown is about to start so all of you settle down." He said and he took a sip of his coffee as he walked away.

How Saki and Takeshi manage to get Reborn to act like a host to this, is something I need to know. That was just simply amazing.

The lights dimmed and only two spotlights were left open and on the dance floor were Daisuke and Ami. Daisuke was wearing a baggy jersey shirt and jogger pants with black sneakers while Ami was wearing what seemed like only a sports bra, jean shorts and a pair of Nikes.

"You know the drill, no longer than two and a half minutes but give your all. Nothing too inappropriate, which means no kissing, groping, indecent exposure of body parts that doesn't need to be seen." Daiki said and I grew alarmingly concerned with what he just last said.

"You mean things were done and body parts that shouldn't be seen were shown?" I inquired hastily once he was done speaking to the participants.

"Oh yeah, but Saki wasn't part of any of it. She already moved away when my idiot of a brother decided that almost showing his manhood to the whole student body was okay." Daiki informed me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, or I would've castrated your brother even if it was in the past." I told him as jokingly as I can.

"No worries. I'll even join you just for the heck of it." He replied with a laugh.

The music started to play and when Saki said that those two were dancing extraordinaires, she was right. Hiphop was the theme of their dance and they were just plain good that I almost doubted that Saki and Takeshi could win. Each step was precise but their facial expressions looked like they were having the time of their lives just dancing, and I had to yank away Hayato's hand from my eyes when they started grinding.

"Juudaime! You shouldn't watch something that's so obscene!" He argued with me which I just kept swatting his hands away.

Finally their dance ended and everyone looked like they were all really amazed with what those two presented. Saki and Takeshi sure got their work cut out for them.

"Thank you for that wonderful dance number. It was quite something else." Reborn commented, as if saying that he just can't find any other words to not offend and yet inform Daisuke and Ami that he didn't like their dance.

"Now for what Dame-Tsuna has been waiting for, give it up for Saki and Takeshi." Reborn said with a smirk as he called me by my old nickname and when Saki and Takeshi entered the dance floor both of them were wearing barely contained mirth at their introduction.

The first thing that caught my attention at both of their get up, was that they were both barefooted. I was wondering what it was all about but I just thought it was gonna be part of their routine. Next was that they wear both wearing baggy sweaters. The only difference I can spot was that Saki was wearing a black pleated skirt and Takeshi was wearing black jogger pants.

They got into their initial positions and the music started to play. Eyebrows were raised at their song choice but immediately replaced by awe at how they choreographed to the music.

"I did not expect this. Dammit Saki, you make weird songs look amazing to dance to." I heard Ami say as she watched her cousin's dance routine.

After the song was done a beat of a bass drum echoed and we saw Saki pull away Takeshi's sweatshirt to reveal a black wife-beater another beat was heard and this time Takeshi was the one that pulled Saki's sweatshirt away and underneath hers was a black tank top, I almost failed to notice that her skirt was pulled away and under it her jean shorts was shown.

The music was now mellow and Takeshi spun Saki then gently laid her down on the floor before lying down as well and the second part and second half of their routine started.

To say I was speechless would be an understatement. The whole second half of their performance was utterly flawless, it just irked me whenever they would interlace their fingers or when their faces would be dangerously close to kissing distance. I will admit I almost wanted to punch Takeshi at the end when it looked like they were about to kiss and thank the heavens that they both immediately pulled away.

"Hands down to the both of you. I already know we lost, but to lose to a choreography like that is something that wouldn't bother me at all. It was just perfect in every way." Daisuke said to Saki and Takeshi.

"You guys were great too. I would say it's a neck and neck between us." Takeshi said.

"Are you kidding me? You guys wiped the floor with our asses with your dance. You sure you don't want to go professional Saki? With Takeshi as your partner, you could be world renowned." Ami asked her.

"I've already answered that question before and the answer is still no. C'mon, now that I've finally achieved my dream job, do you really think I'll let that go?" Saki answered.

"Besides, if I didn't pursue voice acting then I wouldn't have met Sky." And she turned to me with a light blush on her face and a small but genuine smile and I could help but smile back.

"That's so sweet. So are you ready to be the next First Lady of Vongola?" Reborn asked and I choked on my spit after he said that.

"What?! I-I, it's too sudden. I-I m-mean we're both still young and, and…" Saki couldn't finish her sentence before burying her face in her face in embarrassment, I took that as the time to approach and pull her close to me.

"She'll only be the First Lady when she finally decides on it, and no one, not even me, can force her to something she doesn't want to." I told them especially the girl I held close.

She took a peak before burying her face back in her hands.

"And you," I started as I took her hands away from her face, "you shouldn't be embarrassed. We all know you'll end up with me so be proud about it." I said with a smirk.

First she looked confused then slowly anger replaced and she exploded.

"Just what in the name of Mavis are you talking about?! I thought it was my choice so why are you deciding for me?!" she said as she was all in my face.

"It because you're the only one I'll allow to be my wife, so I'll be pestering you until you finally agree." And that immediately deflated her anger and now replaced with embarrassment once more and she was sporting a tomato red blush.

"Stop sprouting nonsense will you? It is inappropriate." She huffed.

"Is planning my, scratch that, _our_ future that wrong now?" I teased her and this time I was at the receiving end of her punch.

"Shut up! You may be my boyfriend but I intend to torment you every way possible if you keep on embarrassing me." She bit out.

"OI! WOMAN! DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU HURT JUUDAIME?!" Hayato said as he brought out his dynamite.

"Do you really think you scare me?" Saki said with a bored expression and her voice was eerily calm. In other words she's borderlining flipping the switch and going on a killing rampage. And if Reborn wasn't exaggerating that Saki is beyond his expectations in the assassination department, we may all as well be dead now.

Hayato faltered a little but still held his ground, dynamites ready to fly.

"Saki." Rika bravely said with the purpose of reprimanding a murderous Saki.

"What?" Saki replied with an edge to her voice. Rika sighed before approaching Saki.

"Get it together Nishizawa, your killing aura is nastier than usual. What have you been up to? Did you severely maim or distorted a person's anatomy?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that she was spot on with what Saki just did to her last victim.

"Actually I did. I made sure that a pervert doesn't have the ability to reproduce. Maybe I should try it out on Hayato, although I might destroy Haru's dreams of having a family." Saki mused to herself still with that scary calm voice that she still uses.

"Nishizawa, before you do anything rash, I'd like you to go back in that state of embarrassment you were in not too long ago." Reborn said and out of the ceiling, a large flat screen television was descending.

We were all anticipating what was going to be shown on screen and we were all baffled when a video of the things that took place in Nikko when Rika and Saki met up.

"How the hell did you get a copy of this shit?!" Saki screamed, and yep, she's embarrassed again alright. Along with me, Rika and Daiki.

"Whoa! It's like reliving that dreaded truth or dare during middle school. And Saki, why the hell are you embarrassed? You had a 'clothed sex dance' with Daisuke here which is a thousand times worse than what's playing on screen now." Haruhi asked with all intentions of humiliating a certain voice actor.

"She and Daisuke did what?!" Everyone else who didn't know the story screamed.

"I told you guys to never speak of it again!" Saki shot at all of her friends from Osaka.

"Sorry She-Devil, just a little payback from that wannabe panda comment." Haruhi said with a smirk.

"It was just a joke Haruhi, don't be such a big baby about it." Daiki reprimanded Haruhi with a strict older brother tone and Haruhi just stuck her tongue out.

"SAKI-CHAN~ What's this 'clothed sex dance' we don't know about?" Kyoko said with an eerie smile on her smile.

"Nothing you should know about. What happened in the past, must stay in the past. Besides, you don't hear Sky interrogating me about it." Saki reasoned out.

"I already knew about it from Daiki." I said, Saki turned to Daiki with her bangs covering most of her face and she was pissed as hell right now.

"Tomou Daiki, I don't care if Rika hates me for it, but you will die a slow and painful death by my hands." She said all killing intent back in full force before lunging for the older Tomou.

"Aniki really should learn to keep his mouth shut about things involving Saki, he knows a self-apocalypse is going to be bestowed upon him when he blabbers about stuff like that." Daisuke shook his head as he watched his older brother got the daylights knocked out of him.

"So this happened before?" I asked.

"Too many times for us to count, and too many times for Rika to care. As long as the damage doesn't need require a trip to the E.R. we just let it be." Daisuke answered with a bored tone and turning away from the carnage Saki was doing.

"Uhh… doesn't that count as a much needed trip to the emergency room?" I asked when I saw Saki punched Daiki square in the face and everyone can see that she didn't hold back.

"Oh shit. She really wants to kill him. Tsuna we need your help or else I might end up being an only child." Panic was evident in his voice.

Before I could walk towards Saki she kicked a beaten up Daiki to the side and turned to Haruhi with a little sadistic smirk on her face.

"Haruhi-chan~" she spoke it in a sing-song voice that sent chills to everyone's spine besides Reborn.

"Will you mind if I end you right now?" feigning innocence as she scared the shit out of her friends.

"Yes I do!" as she ran away from the miasma of doom and death.

"My, my, a chase has always been fun." She was literally pure evil right now. Being trained by Reborn himself, being naturally scary was bound to be an end result, I should know, but seeing Saki this evil made me think if I'm as scary as her.

Before Saki could run after Haruhi, Reborn was in front of her and they were both staring intently at each other with blank expressions on their faces.

After a few more moments of staring, Reborn smirked and said.

" ** _Ben fatto, Fiore._** " And he walked away as if nothing happened.

" ** _Grazie, Reborn_** " Saki answered and her killing aura quickly diminished.

"What just happened?" Rika asked, wary of her best friend's mental stability.

"Passed my test on how to be extra scary than I already am. And beating up Daiki was both real and pretend at the same time, though I still want to hunt down a certain panda wannabe, so if you'll excuse me." And she dashed away to where Haruhi ran off to.

"Haruhi-chan~ come back! We still have a lot of things to talk about." Was all we heard before an ear piercing scream echoed through the halls.

"May the Lord have mercy on her soul. Saki's just in it for the fun now, is it just me or is she more sadistic than she was before?" Ami asked and the others just nodded in agreement.

' _An expected result after being trained by the demon tutor from hell._ ' I thought sarcastically to myself.

Looks like these guys are taking some Saki induced injuries back to Osaka.

* * *

Months passed by since after that fateful visit from her friends and before we knew it graduation was fast approaching. For the last few weeks we were all swamped with school works and cramming for final exams. Literally everyone was running on auto pilot until the last of the exams were finished, and that was when there were cheers of joy were heard, sighs of relief were released, new found anxiety of their exam results crept up their stomachs, and then there was Saki that looked like she hasn't been experiencing hell on earth for the last few weeks.

"I'm so glad that's over. I don't think my brain and body can handle anymore school torture. I just now felt that we really are high school seniors and we're going to leave this place in just a week." Kyoko said she said with a weary smile, physical and mental exhaustion was evident on her pretty face.

"Tell me about it, this year has been great, I mean the baseball team managed to win championships, which will always be my greatest achievement being the team's captain." Takeshi said with a fond smile on his face.

"Not to mention that we have the Prom and Homecoming King and Queen bless us with their company right now." Hayato, for once, was joining in the light teasing.

"I still have no idea how Sky and I won both in prom and homecoming without Vongola interference." Saki said.

"The answer is really simple. We're just the most popular couple on campus." I answered and looks like Saki couldn't think of a comeback and just sighed.

"Anyways, what are your plans for our final week as high school students?" Saki asked.

"Shouldn't we be the ones asking you that? We barely see you anymore, you just go to school to take exams and pass projects, and then you go back to V.E. Do you even go home anymore?" Hana exaggerated her question a little.

"I'm sorry, I try to get both my job and school work done on time." Saki answered as she held her nape indicating she's sorry and embarrassed.

"We're halfway through High School DxD and SAO's second season is almost done and the timetable's just crazy so I try to get recording over and done with so I can spend more time on campus than in the booth. Which led to me missing out on more bonding time with you guys, but this final week I'm finally free since, apparently, I've been working too hard and I need to take a breather and they want me to spend my final week as a high schooler in the company of my friends." She explained her situation and I just so happy that she'll finally be free from work.

"Oh yeah, speaking of graduation, are your parents coming over here Saki? Surely they'll want to see their daughter graduate high school right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah. They said they'll be flying in on graduation day itself, stating that they still have a ton of work to do." Saki answered.

"Well, now we know where she gets her workaholic tendencies from." Takeshi joked.

"Can't argue with that, being their daughter makes me one hell of a workaholic." She answered.

"So Tsuna, ready to meet your in-laws?" Hana teased and I choked on my own spit.

"In-laws?!" I exclaimed.

"You said you'll annoy the hell out of Saki to get her to be your wife, so by default her parents will be your in-laws, are you ready to meet them?" Kyoko was the one that asked and Saki just looked like she was anticipating my answer.

"I will be. I need to make a good impression if I want to receive their blessing when I marry their baby girl." I said as coolly as I can because in the inside I'm freaking out.

"Good luck with that." Saki said in a teasing tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked accusingly.

"What? Can't I wish my own boyfriend good luck when he first meets my parents? Although, I will tell you that they're rather intrigued by who was young man that managed to get me to agree to be in a relationship." She told me.

"Well looks like you have a lot of expectations to live up to Tsuna." Takeshi said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry. I got it." I answered, already running a lot of simulations in my head how my first meeting with Saki's parents will turn out.

"So now that I've got a lot of free time, how about we head to the mall and the arcade?" Saki suggested and we all agreed.

We should all enjoy this small amount of time we have left as students because it's only a matter of time before things get a lot more complicated now that my Inheritance Ceremony is fast approaching.

* * *

The week passed by before any of us can realize it, it was already graduation day.

"Awww… my Tsu-kun is all grown up and graduating high school. I feel so emotional, it seems like only yesterday you were just a little baby and now you're old enough to give me and your father grandchildren." My Mom said as she showered me with affection as she fixed up my tie.

"Mom, stop it. You're embarrassing me." I whined to stop her from saying such unnecessary things.

"But Tsu-kun, I'm saying the truth and what you're father and I have been waiting for. You and Saki-chan have been going out for quite some time and I just want to let you know that both your father and I approve of her as your wife and mother of our future grandchildren." My mom gushed over the mental image of my future kids.

"Mom." I moaned in frustration.

"Tuna fish. We really are excitedly waiting for our first grandchild that we'll spoil to death no matter what you and Saki say." My dad, who went home to attend my graduation rites, said as he grabbed my mom by the waist.

' _Why must my parents be so pushy?_ '

"Oh dear! If we don't get going now, we won't be able to take pictures of Tsu-kun and Saki-chan before the ceremonies." Mom exclaimed.

"Is that so? I want to be formally introduced to the wonder girl that managed to steal my Tuna fish's heart." My dad said with a goofy smile on his face.

"If you are going to embarrass me in front of her, I'd rather not make the two of you meet." I told my dad in a tone that hinted my growing irritation with him. Up until this day, I still hold a grunge against him. Can you blame me? I grew up without a solid father figure in my life until Reborn came along.

"Now, now, no need for hostility, Decimo." He whispered the title so softly that I'm sure Mom wouldn't have heard it.

"There wouldn't be a need for it if you'll just shut up and try not to freak out my girlfriend." I bit out and strode out of the room to go to where my mom was.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just dad being annoying as hell again." She's used to me occasionally bashing my own father every now and then. I believe it's because she also agrees with me but just doesn't want to voice them out.

"Don't fuss over it Tsu-kun. Today is all about you, try not to let your father get to you." My mom consoled me and I let out a small smile.

"Let's go? You don't want to be late to your own graduation now." My mom said as she called for my dad and we all left the house.

I was wondering where Reborn was, because I honestly want him to see me graduate. My last taste of normalcy before being shipped off to Italy and being hailed as the official boss of the strongest and oldest famiglia in the underworld.

I was also wondering how my relationship with Saki will turn out now that I'm probably going to stay in Italy. I wonder if she'll be okay with coming along to Italy as well or she'll argue with me and stay in Japan so she can continue to work as a voice actor and keep a long distance relationship with me. The only thing concrete I can think about our relationship is no matter what her decision may be, it won't ever result to us breaking up.

While I was thinking about all those thoughts, I didn't realize we were already in front of the school. The school itself gave of a festive atmosphere, it was full of people buzzing with excitement with the ceremony that will commence in a few minutes. The graduating students already having a few moments with our lower classmen. I just saw Takeshi hanging out with a few of his friends from the baseball team, and Hayato was sprinting away from his never faltering fanclub confessing their love to him, even despite the fact that he has a girlfriend.

Kyoko and Hana were hanging out with the other girls from our class, but what surprised me is that Saki wasn't with them, so I approached them.

"Hey Kyoko, Hana, did you guys happen to see Saki anywhere?" I asked them.

"Oh, hey Tsuna. Saki called not too long ago and said she was on her way. She apologized for being late because there seemed to be a little problem at home but was already taken care of." Kyoko answered.

"HEY GUYS!" we all turned around and Saki was the one calling out to us. Looks like she got a little dolled up for today and even had a little amount of make-up on her face.

"Hey there princess, what took you long?" I asked her.

"Well, my parents called at the last minute that their flight got cancelled and they couldn't make it today, but they'll be here tomorrow. So I had to go look for a substitute parent that would walk with me during the graduation rites." She answered with a relieved smile.

"Who did you manage to convince to be your substitute parent?" and before she could answer a deep baritone voice joined our conversation.

"That would be me." The voice said. It was tall man that looked foreign from the average Japanese man. He was wearing a crisp suit, and a black fedora, he had black calculating eyes and curly sideburns.

"Chaos." It was a weird but somewhat familiar greeting. I was racking my brain for who exactly this person was then Saki asked me,

"Sky, don't you recognize him?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well he does look familiar, I'm still thinking who he is." I answered and she all but sighed.

"This is why you get torturous trainings." She muttered. Nothing was making sense as to why she said that.

"Dame-Tsuna, I know you somewhat grew a brain over the last few years, but to not recognize your own tutor is just way beyond stupid." My eyes widened at what he said, and it became more obvious to me that he was indeed my tutor when a chameleon settled itself down on his right shoulder.

"REBORN?! How come you're an adult again? I thought you were supposed to be growing like a normal human child?" I asked. I am both amazed and terrified of seeing that this man is equivalent to the sadistic kid I've known as the greatest hitman in the world.

"Verde was growing impatient with the natural growth of humans, so he invented another contraption that speeded up ones growth. Now all of the arcobaleno are back to their adult forms." The demon tutor answered.

"And you knew that he was going to change back into an adult?" I asked Saki.

"No, it was just pure luck. I knew that by age and maturity Reborn can be old enough to pass off as a parent so you wouldn't believe how shocked I was when I was greeted by an adult instead of a kid but that solved my problem of being parent-less during graduation." She said with a cheery smile.

"I guess this is a good thing, I really don't want my dad meeting you and possibly embarrassing me in front of you and your parents." I told her.

"Oh your dad is here? I want to meet him." She exclaimed.

"I really don't want to." I whined.

"But I want to. Oh! I see Nana-san and if my assumption is correct, the foreign looking man with blond hair is your dad." She was such in a chipper mood to meet my douchebag of a father.

"Nana-san! It's so good to see you again." She greeted my mother.

"Hello there Saki-chan. Congratulations on graduating with honors. Your parents must be very proud." My mom answered with that fond smile on her face. She really likes Saki.

"Thank you. And yes they are very proud of me even though they couldn't come here." Saki said.

"Oh dear, who's going to walk with you and award your medal to you?" My mom was worried with Saki's parent-less situation.

"I had my uncle Renato to come in their place." She gestured to an adult Reborn.

"That's a relief." And that was when my dad sauntered up and joined their conversation.

" ** _Buon giorno, è_** **_devi essere_** ** _Saki._** " My dad greeted her in Italian.

" ** _Sì, è un piacere incontrarvi._** " Saki enthusiastically answered.

"Well it seems that you really do know how to speak Italian, if I hadn't known any better, I would've assumed you were raised in Italia." My dad complimented Saki who just laughed off the compliment. Dad turned to me and gave me a goofy smile before saying,

"Well Tuna fish, she's definitely a keeper. Your mom and I will be waiting for grandchildren." I was really having a hard time resisting the urge to punch the living daylights out of my own father, especially when I saw Saki stifling a giggle at the horrendous nickname my father bestowed me.

"Dad, just shut up and stop embarrassing me." I bit out.

"Sorry son, as your dad, it's my job to make you look like a dork in front of your girlfriend." As he ruffled my hair before going back to my mom's side.

"You have quite a relationship with your dad." She said with a giggle.

"Shut up." I said as I hugged her from behind and that made her quiet and blush hard. I suddenly heard a rapid clicking of cameras and my parents were each holding a camera and taking pictures of me and Saki.

"Don't mind us son, we just want to capture some heartfelt moments that you two lovebirds are sharing." My dad said and Saki's face was growing redder by the second.

I couldn't growl out to my dad because my mom was part of this crazy plan of theirs and I sure as hell don't want to hurt my mom's feelings. So I just smiled at the camera and I held the girl I love closer.

"What are you doing?" Saki asked me every bit nervous with what my parents are doing.

"Indulging my parents' craziness, so c'mon smile for the camera or else mom's going to be sad." And that made her hesitantly smile at the camera.

Our couple photo soon turned into a group shot as our friends keep on photobombing and eventually just prompted on joining us completely.

"You kids grow up way too fast." My mom said and I could already see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom, don't start the waterworks yet. Graduation hasn't even started." I said as I consoled my emotional mother.

"But Tsu-kun, I'm a mother, I can't help not feel very emotional that my baby boy is all grown up." My mom continued sobbing and all I could do was hold her close to stop her from causing a bigger scene.

From the corner of my eyes I could see my friends trying their best to hold back their laughter and Saki walked back towards Reborn, probably trying to coax him to not do anything weird at our graduation.

The long wait was finally over and the graduation ceremony started. We all lined up in our respected class with our parents. I was slightly bummed out that Saki was in a different class than me but what can I do if she was smarter than me and in the honors class along with Kyoko and Hana.

Saki was already up on stage with an adult Reborn, looking the role of strict, proud parent to Saki, even if she introduced him as her uncle. It was such a shame that Saki declined to be hailed as the class valedictorian, reasoning that she missed out on too many school days and didn't deserve it especially if someone else worked so hard for it. She has always been that nice of a person.

What I find strange is that my intuition was acting up again, it's like it's telling me that something really bad was going to happen so I kept my guard up in case that an ambush takes place, but I knew deep down that it wasn't something mafia related.

After a painstakingly long ceremony of boring speeches, singing of a bunch of anthems, awarding of medals, I only perked up when Saki received her generous share of medals, it was done and we all threw our graduation caps up in the air. I was flabbergasted at the amount of people wanting to give me a hug and asking for pictures with me. What was freaking me out the most was that most of them were guys and during their hugs I'd feel a hand on my ass, and that eventually made me stop hugging people.

Amidst the chaotic state of the graduates, I could see that Saki was posing with her friends for a souvenir group photo. I'll let her enjoy her time with her friends before meeting up with her again later, but first I have to escape this never ending line of people wanting to pass off a hug as a subtle grope.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna." I heard someone call me, I turned my head around and I found my tutor standing in front of me and just his presence alone made my classmates leave me alone.

"You're still as hopeless as ever, allowing yourself to be physically violated by other people, is that how a boss should be treated?" he sighed as he raised a hand and I readied myself for the impact.

As I waited for the pain when I felt the hand landed on my head, I was surprised when I just felt it ruffle my hair, like a father would do to his child.

"Congratulations on graduating. Be sure to cleanse that body of yours, you can't present yourself to your girlfriend after being touched by unworthy hands." Reborn joked before walking away.

I felt myself grinning from ear to ear after that encounter happened. It wasn't every day that the Spartan tutor from hell praises me loudly in the open. It really means he's proud of me. I felt giddy and I wanted to hug someone so I can release the bubbling happiness inside me, and I know just the person for the job.

My eyes scanned the whole auditorium, but I couldn't find Saki anywhere. I went around asking people if they saw her, but most of them would say they didn't or point me in a direction where she isn't actually there.

"Oh Nishizawa-san? I saw her exit the auditorium not too long ago, and I think I heard her say something about an 'unexpected visitor'." One of her classmates finally gave me a concrete answer to where she is, and what did she mean by unexpected visitors? Maybe her parents were actually able to fly in today and surprised her.

I rushed out of the auditorium and started to look around the vicinity of the school for my girlfriend. After a few moments of searching, I finally found her and I wished I didn't search for her in the first place.

In a secluded area of the school, I saw Saki kissing some guy and my blood started to boil the moment I laid my eyes on the scene. I marched towards the couple and I violently ripped off the guy that was kissing Saki, my eyes widened in shock when I saw that the guy was Daisuke, and all my previous jealousy towards him came back full force.

"What are you doing here?" I bit out, just daring him to lie.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I came to visit Saki." He answered as his voice occasionally cracked.

"By kissing her?" I was beyond pissed when I saw him crack a smirk towards me.

"Well she liked it, after all, she didn't push me away when I started to invade her mouth." Now there was that irritating confidence in his voice now that he knew he got me riled up. I faced a distraught looking Saki and she looked down at her feet, obviously ashamed to face me.

"So that's how it is huh?" I asked her.

"It wasn't what it looked like it was-" she tried explaining but Daisuke cut her off.

"Kissing her, was everything I always dreamed it would be, and making out with her was even better. If you hadn't come along I'm pretty sure we would've taken it farther. I'm sure she'll let me, after all I am her first love, the person that will always own a piece of my heart, just like how she owns a piece of mine." Daisuke said. I couldn't hold back any longer and I punched him square in the face.

"Daisuke!" Saki cried out as she rushed over to the motherfucker I just knocked out.

"So even after being with me, you still haven't gotten over those feelings you have for Daisuke?" I started and I just know things are just going to take a turn for the worse and I just don't care anymore if that happens.

"What am I? Some fucking rebound that was just utterly convenient for you to take advantage of so someone could keep your feelings in place?" I continued on my rage rant and Saki looked so hurt by my words, but I was just so angry I kept going on.

"It just wasn't me, I remember you fancying Takeshi as well before, you must really be a sad excuse for a woman if you need men constantly watching over you." I accused her.

"You're pathetic. I don't need someone like you to be my girlfriend, so crawl back to your precious Daisuke if you want to, I don't care, because we are over." I finally said before briskly walking away. I heard her calling me, but that just made me burst into a sprint. When I was far enough that's when reality finally caught up to me and I realized what just happened. I just broke up with Saki, and I didn't even let her explain her side.

' _She doesn't have to. I was so obvious from Daisuke's statements that she still has feelings for him. I don't want to be some doormat for her to use when her shoes get dirtied from a fucked up relationship._ ' I reasoned angrily to myself and I went on about and immediately planned the rest of my life in just barely five minutes.

I pulled out my phone and called Reborn, when he finally picked up, I said,

"Don't ask any more questions, I won't answer them. Get me a plane to Italy, I can't stay here anymore." In a tone as commanding as ever, as a mafia don should be. I'll be as ruthless as ever now that my heart has been stomped on by the girl I gave every single bit of love I had to offer.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	24. Broken Heart

**Hey guys! New chapter up! :)**

 **I've read your reviews and most of you guys view Saki as a Mary Sue, can't say I don't agree with you since I really created her to be little miss perfect, but right now you'll see a side of her as a normal human that breaks when things get rough. She may be beyond multi-talented, but she isn't a robot and she still feels and breaks. That's all :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

In the middle of the celebrations, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and I was surprised when I looked at the caller id.

"Hey Daisuke what's up?" I asked, it was unusual for him to call me so suddenly, so there must be a reason.

"I heard from Rika that today was your graduation, I just wanted to say congratulations, I'm sure you horded a bunch of awards again." I had to strain my ears to hear what he was saying through all the noise around me.

"Thanks Daisuke, I really appreciate the effort for you to congratulate me." I said.

"Who says this is just a phone call? Get your ass outside I'm here outside your school auditorium, I wanted to personally congratulate the Queen Bee." He joked and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Dammit, would it kill you guys to give me a heads up when you visit? You're all a bunch of pain in the ass." I said as made my way out of the auditorium, and true to his word Daisuke was indeed outside and waiting for me.

"Hey Daisuke, I assume that the others are here too and just hiding to give me an astronomic surprise?" I said and he looked like he was nervous about something.

"Yeah. C'mon we can't keep them waiting." He told me and I followed him to a secluded part of the school.

"What are we doing here? Where are the others?" I asked him, why in the world would he bring me here of all places?

"Saki, I just want you to know that whatever happens, I didn't want to do it in the first place, but I had to. To make sure that everything back at home would be okay." He said and I grew confused with what he just said.

"What do you mean? Is everything alright in Osaka? Did you and Ami have a fight again?" I asked him, and he winced at the mention of my cousin.

Before he could answer I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I whirled around and saw it was Sky. I was about to call him when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pushed me up against the wall. Daisuke hovered above me and before I could say anything, he pressed his lips against mine.

I have no idea why he was doing this. The shock made my body shut down and I couldn't push him away. As he angled his face to kiss me deeper he was violently pulled away by and enraged Sky.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked him and his voice was dipped in venom when he spoke.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I came to visit Saki." Daisuke answered as his voice cracked, a clear indication that he was nervous that he was lying. I should know, I grew up with him.

"By kissing her?" as Sky bit out these words that was when I slowly regained feeling back to my body and I found myself having found again my voice to speak up any moment now.

"Well she liked it, after all, she didn't push me away when I started to invade her mouth." Daisuke smirked, but I could tell that it lacked all the cockiness that he usually would have, but Sky looks like he doesn't notice it. Sky turned to me and said

"So that's how it is huh?" his tone was already accusing me of the ideas that were running through his head right now, as to why I didn't push Daisuke away.

"It wasn't what it looked like it was-" I started off but Daisuke took the liberty of butting in and make my situation worse when he said,

"Kissing her, was everything I always dreamed it would be, and making out with her was even better. If you hadn't come along I'm pretty sure we would've taken it farther. I'm sure she'll let me, after all I am her first love, the person that will always own a piece of my heart, just like how she owns a piece of mine."

I gave him an incredulous look as his words grew more and more outrageous as they left his mouth. Before I could retort and deny everything he said Sky already sent a mind-blowing punch to his face which sent him skidding off a few feet away.

"Daisuke!" I cried in worry and I rushed towards him, that was a seriously strong punch, but that was also a wrong move for me to do.

"So even after being with me, you still haven't gotten over those feelings you have for Daisuke?" Sky started as he held his swollen knuckle with his free hand I was about to approach him but he backed away and continued on what he was going to say to me.

"What am I? Some fucking rebound that was just utterly convenient for you to take advantage of so someone could keep your feelings in place?" he accused me. Is that what he thinks he is to me right now? Of course he isn't just some rebound, I've long moved on from Daisuke and he knows that it took me a while to open my heart up again in the fear of getting hurt.

"It just wasn't me, I remember you fancying Takeshi as well before, you must really be a sad excuse for a woman if you need men constantly watching over you." It was true that I did have a little crush on Takeshi before, but that was when he was treating me with hostility every time we'd see each other. Why is he bringing this up now?

"You're pathetic. I don't need someone like you to be my girlfriend, so crawl back to your precious Daisuke if you want to, I don't care, because we are over." And with those words, I think I could hear both of our hearts breaking at the same time. I turned and briskly walked away.

"SKY!" I called out but that just made him ultimately ran away. Ran away from the hurt, ran away from the pain that was now in his heart, ran away from me.

I was paralyzed, I couldn't feeling anything but the heart wrenching pain in my chest. I felt my legs give up and I was now but a crumpled mess on the ground and that's when the tears finally revealed themselves.

"Saki, I'm so sorry. It just had to be done. I'm truly sorry." I heard Daisuke say, that's where I found the rage and the audacity to put the blame on him.

I rose up and without a second's hesitation, I slapped him hard.

"Why did you fucking do that?! I thought you were my friend, I thought you were happy for me with how I'm finally happy with my life? Now tell me why you chose to ruin it all?!" I screamed at him through my tears.

"I told you, I needed to do it." He just said in a calm manner, just accepting every foul thing I had to say to him.

"Do tell me why you fucking _need_ to ruin my life? I have the right to since I'm the one running it."

"You don't need to know! Just fucking deal with it. You're pretty enough to snag anyone else so just move on and get someone new." He said, also growing angry. And before I could explode another bunch of profanities at him, I felt something whiz by us. I looked up to Daisuke and I saw that his ear was bleeding and on the wall behind us, a bullet was embedded on it.

"Chaos." I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Reborn, but I knew that if there was going to be one person in this world that would know everything that Sky was involved in, it would be Reborn.

Reborn walked towards us, a gun with a silencer in hand, and he eyed Daisuke from head to toe. I could feel him embedding bullets in Daisuke's body with his eyes.

"Before I actually fire this gun towards you, I suggest you to leave and never show your face to me again, because I will not guarantee your life." Reborn threatened Daisuke, and that made him scramble away from the world's greatest hitman.

"And you, care to explain why my student is now boarding a plane to head towards Italy?" My eyes widened with what he said, was Sky really that angry that he can't even stand to stay in the same _country_ with me?

I knew I had no right to ask questions as to why Sky was leaving at this very moment, instead, I answered his inquiry and explained what happened with the whole ordeal.

Reborn just sighed, "He really is an idiot." He said.

"I think that you guys need to break up for the time being, since his inheritance ceremony is coming up a lot of enemy famiglias are gonna be out for the head of the Decimo. And if they can't kill the Decimo, they'll settle for his famiglia instead. This will only be for your protection, once everything is done, I'll personally accompany you to knock some sense into him." Reborn said with a small reassuring smile on his face. I trust his judgement, he really acted as my father now that my real one is far away from me.

"All right. I hope things work out for the better." I said as I fixed myself up and walked with him back to the auditorium.

When I showed up, I was greeted by either solemn or angry glances from my friends.

' _Sky must've told them already what happened._ ' I thought as I steeled myself from their hurtful words.

"Before you say anything, I suggest you listen to her side first." Reborn said, offering me his support in a subtle manner.

"But Reborn-san! She broke Juudaime's heart, why would we need to listen to her side?!" Hayato said in anger, he obviously would support his boss' decision 'til the ends of the earth.

"Tsuna wasn't the only one hurt here, if anything else, she's more hurt than him since she never wanted any of this to happen. Now listen to her before I shoot a bullet at your head." Reborn threatened Hayato.

Now that everybody doesn't want to get on the bad side of their boss' tutor, I was finally able to explain my side of the story to them on why I drove Sky away.

"But Saki, isn't Daisuke like your friend? Why in the world would he do something like that?" Takeshi questioned me.

"I wish I knew, but he just kept saying that he needed to do it. I still don't understand why he needed me and Sky to break up." And that's when Hayato shoved some dynamites under my chin.

"Don't you dare address Juudaime in such a way, you've lost all rights when Juudaime broke up with you." Hayato still is angry with me but this time it was Takeshi that held him back.

"Hayato, as much as you like protecting Tsuna and his honor, I don't think he'll appreciate you hitting and possibly killing a girl he obviously still has feelings for." Takeshi reasoned out with him and that made him lower the dynamites.

"Now that you've heard both sides of the story, I'll assume you'll all help in making things right between these two. I can never find another woman more suited to be the Decimo's wife than her so make things right, or else." And that made all of us shudder in fear.

All of then nodded in agreement and once Reborn was satisfied with their response, he walked away.

"Well, how about we all go out and eat together now that we're all graduates." Kyoko suggested, most of us agreed except Hayato who said he'll be heading towards Italy now since that's where his boss is. He gave me one more nasty glare before leaving.

As we walked towards the place we were going to eat, my mind was going on overdrive with all the thought running inside my head. I really wanted to fix this misunderstanding that blew out of proportions already. While I was walking, I felt a hand on my own. I looked up and saw Kyoko giving me an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry about it too much Saki, we'll help you once everything clears up." She tried to soothe my worries away but it really wasn't helping at all.

Once we got to the place we were going to eat at, everybody tried to lift up my spirits but none of them succeeded. Eventually, I told them I wanted to leave seeing that I was spreading a gloomy aura that was affecting all of them. I didn't want to spoil their fun by being the gloomy rain.

My body was basically running on auto pilot since my brain was on a plane towards Italy, worrying about the guy that took my heart along with him. Upon reaching my house I just kicked off my shoes and threw my bag on the couch where I plopped down too. When my brain returned for a while, I remembered that I needed to call my parents to let them know that graduation was over.

I dialed my home phone number in Osaka and waited for anyone of them to pick up. As I waited I was already masking my sadness so they wouldn't worry about me. I'll be doing that during their whole stay here with me.

"Hello, Nishizawa residence." My mom answered the phone.

"Hi Mom!" I said as cheerful I can.

"Saki? Is that you? Is the graduation ceremony already over? Who did you get to accompany you during the ceremony? I hope everything turned out okay." My mom ask question after question without letting me answer any of them.

"Mom, one question at a time." I said with a little laugh, trying to ease her worry and a small but genuine smile cracked at my lips as I heard my mother's voice.

"Well? Tell me everything that happened." My mom quickly demanded, and I reached out for my bag to get a few things inside it.

"Yes, graduation ceremony is already over. I'm actually back home now, I've already celebrated with my friends. And the person that walked me through the graduation rites was my friend's uncle, so don't worry. Also, I've hauled a hefty amount of medals you could sell at the pawnshop." I joked around with my mom and I clinked the medals near the speaker of my phone so my mom could hear it.

"Oh goodie, we'll get more money." My mom went along with my corny joke. "Anyway, how would you say your high school experience was?" she asked me. We did have an agreement that I'll attain a normal high school life before I left.

"Far from normal, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It was the best years of my life." My voice cracked at the end. I really wouldn't trade it for anything in the world and I would do anything right now to have Sky by my side.

"I'm happy to hear that but you seem to be more emotional now Saki, is everything really okay?" the worry was evident in my mom's voice.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that it's over, and the thought kinda makes me sad. Also, there's the fact that you and dad are supposed to be here now because I miss both of you terribly." What I said wasn't necessarily a lie, it was just the truth with a certain part of it left out.

"We're really sorry that we couldn't personally see you graduate high school, but we'll make it up to you tomorrow and the rest of the days we'll be staying there with you. No need to be sad now Saki, you're father and I can't wait to see you too." My mom comforted me with the knowledge that tomorrow I'll have my parents by my side again.

"I expect you to bake me all my favorite treats when you get here to make up for missing my graduation, and tell dad he should double the cash gift as compensation as well." I said half-meaning my demands.

"Will do. We can give in to your outrageous demands just this once, after all your high school graduation doesn't always come." Those words were spoken gently by my mom and that made me tear up even more.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come." I whispered to the speaker, that way I could prevent my voice from cracking and worrying my mom again.

"Us too Saki, us too. Well, your father and I need to fix a few more things here before our flight. We'll see you tomorrow Saki. Take care of yourself." My mom was already ending our conversation.

"Alright mom, you take care too. I love you." After saying the last three words, I had to pull the phone away a little because I had to hold back a sob.

"I love you too Saki. Bye." And my mom hung up and that's when the dam broke. All the pent up emotions I've been holding in came crashing down on me in one big blow.

I knew I had to release all of these before my parents came because I don't want them to worry. I sobbed to the cushions of the couch, and I sobbed harder when I realized that I was alone. My friends were all out celebrating, my parents have no idea with what's happening with my heart, and Sky just doesn't care anymore. The thought scared me that I'm alone during a time of ultimate weakness for me, my pillars of strength were nowhere to be found and I have to face head on the excruciating pain in my heart all by myself.

I didn't know how long I was crying my eyes out, and I didn't know when I fell asleep. All I know that when I woke up, it was already dark and it was the middle of the night. I was still on the couch and my school uniform was wrinkled all over. My head was pounding, my throat was sore and raw, and I knew my face still had the remains of tear streaks. Finally feeling sorry for myself, I stood up and gave myself the benefit of at rehydrating my body and changing into my sleepwear.

I didn't bother to eat, I don't have the appetite and I felt like if I force myself I'll just throw it up. I tidied up the living room a bit, especially the couch, I can't leave even a little detail catch my parents' attention and worry them. After I was done I went to my room and plopped down on my bed. As I waited for sleep to consume me again, my last thought before losing consciousness was Sky's smiling face, my little solace and I entered the dimension of dreamless sleep.

* * *

The morning came too fast for my liking but I remembered the bright side of my life as of the moment was my parents were arriving today and that made me jump off the bed immediately. I guess I moved too suddenly since I experienced the most excruciating headache in my life.

' _Note to self: Don't move too suddenly in the morning when you just cried your eyes and heart out the night before._ '

My heart still felt heavy, but the thought of my parents being with me lifted up my spirits and made me feel slightly better. I took the liberty of cleaning up my house especially the guest room where they would be staying. I prompted on busying myself so I wouldn't think about him and it actually worked. I cleaned the house and then cooked my parents' favorite dishes so we can have a nice meal together.

The day passed and it was already late afternoon and my parents still weren't here. I know they know where I lived, they personally picked this house for me when I moved here to Namimori so there's no way for them to get lost. I tried calling them but both of their phones we're out of service. Was it possible that they were still on the plane? Did their flight got delayed again? I was thinking of all the possibilities of what was that that were delaying my parents' arrival when my phone rang.

I looked at the caller id and it was an unregistered number. I was wary of the caller but nonetheless I picked up.

"Hello?" I cautiously answered.

"Hello. Is this Nishizawa Saki?" the caller asked.

"This is Saki speaking, may I asked who this is?" I asked.

"I am a representative of Tokyo Airlines, and I'm afraid I have some bad news." I have a terrible feeling in my gut that whatever the person was going to say was going to make me lose my mind.

I didn't dare utter a single word and I waited for the representative to continue whatever they had to say.

"Earlier this afternoon, flight JP 2723 from Osaka to Namimori has crashed in the middle of the forestry in the borders of Osaka. According to the recently accumulated information from the investigation, it was said that a terrorist was aboard the plane and implanted a bomb. We are saddened to inform you that there were no survivors from the crash. Nishizawa Ryuuji and Nishizawa Tsubaki both perished. We are-" I could bear to hear continue whatever the representative have left to say.

My head was spinning around and I fell to the floor. I couldn't believe it. Barely 24 hours ago I was having a nice conversation with my mother and joking around with her. She promised she'd bake me my favorite treats and spend time with me. What are the odds of a terrorist getting on their flight and killing them? This all seemed like a sick joke to me. This cannot be happening, most of the significant parts of my life are already fucked up and now life, fate, Kami or whatever it was controlling how things should go, just had to snatch away my parents' lives?! FUCKING HELL!

I didn't bother to check if the representative of Tokyo Air was still talking on the phone when I hung up, all that was running through my head right now is that I'm freaking done with my life. Why is it that when things go bad, everything else just follows? Out of sheer frustration, I threw my phone at the wall and that somehow felt good. I started tearing apart my house, breaking plates, kicking the furniture, destroying whatever I get my hands on, I basically ransacked my own home.

In the middle of my destructive moment, a heard a knock at the door. I didn't bother asking who it was, it could be the grim reaper himself and I'll personally give my soul away to him now that my life has completely blown out of proportions. So when I opened the door and saw the infamous Cloud guardian of my ex-boyfriend, I was shocked to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" I had the audacity to ask _the_ Hibari Kyoya about his intentions, which was something I normally would've chickened out off.

"Come with me herbivore." His voice was commanding and leaving no room for argument. And since I wasn't in the right mind as of the moment, I felt a little brave and defied his demand.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? If you won't tell me why you're here, you can go. As you can see, I'm having a moment that you oh so rudely disturbed." I was about to slam my front door in his face when he jammed his foot in the doorway.

"I don't care what you're doing, bottom line you are coming with me whether you like it or not." And he picked me up by my mid-section and threw me on his shoulder and he walked slammed my front door shut.

"Hibari Kyoya put me down! This is kidnapping! Help! A kidnapper is kidnapping me!" I screamed and thrashed around. I saw a few people wanting to help me but one glare from my kidnapper made them shiver in fear.

He walked in front of a sleek black car he opened the passenger side door of the car and threw me in. He slammed the door shut and climbed up the driver's seat. I gave up fighting with him and I just sighed. The pain and hurt were slowly catching up with my emotional shifts and I had to fight back the tears that were threatening to reveal themselves again.

I faced the strongest guardian of the famiglia so I can ask, "Can I at least know where we're going?"

"The hitman told me to bring you to him." I immediately knew who the hitman he was referring to. Does that mean Reborn already knows about my parents' demise?

The rest of the trip was nothing but an awkward silence between us. We were outside Vongola Entertainment when he pulled over and that confused me more but I didn't dare voice out my thoughts, I prompted on following him to where he was headed.

We hopped aboard on the elevator that brought us to the training grounds underneath the building, but this time it brought us on an even lower level of the premises, a floor where I wasn't allowed to go to even if Sky, scratch that, I mean the Vongola Decimo, was with me.

As we exited the elevator I took in my surroundings, it looked like the Decimo's office on the top floor of the building, there really wasn't special or different about everything that I saw. Sitting on the plush revolving chair behind the oak wood table, was the world's greatest hitman himself.

"I'd expected you to look worse, but I guess this is better than seeing you bawling your eyes out." Reborn commented.

"I'm guessing you already know?" I asked him. I really shouldn't be surprised about this, but things are different now, I wasn't dating his student anymore so why is he concerned about my personal life issues and problems?

"Yes. I'm truly sorry for your loss." And as a sign of respect, Reborn even removed his fedora, and I had to fight back the automatic reaction of raising an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Your sympathy is much appreciated," I answered back, "but is there another reason why I was interrupted from my grieving?" the question hung around for a few moments before Reborn broke the silence.

"Vongola's wide range of connections managed to conduct a more thorough investigation of your parents' plane crash, and I believe that you would like to know what the results turned out to be." He said before handing me a manila folder.

I opened the folder and took out its contents, as I read the investigation report I let a single tear escape my dam when I understood that it wasn't caused by a terrorist, it was an enemy famiglia of Vongola.

Everything finally made sense. With the Decimo's inheritance ceremony coming up, every single enemy famiglia are all considered major threats to him and anyone from the main famiglia, which I almost forgot that I was still part of until further notice or discussion of my affiliation. My parents died because of me, because of my association with the mafia and the most powerful Don of the underworld. If it wasn't for me and my stupid decisions, my parents could still be alive and maybe that small ray of sunshine in my grey world wouldn't have dimmed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and contemplation on the turn of events when Reborn spoke again.

"I'm taking that you now understand the situation?" and I just nodded in response.

"I'm going to make you a deal, with what has happened to your family, I suppose that you don't want to be associated to the mafia world anymore. I'm here to offer you an escape from this bloody world and continue living off as a civilian." I looked up at him as if asking if he was serious. I'm bounded to the Omerta, I can't be free from this world unless I die as well.

"I know what you're thinking that it's impossible to escape without dying, but there is another way, but it will cost you something you may not want to lose." Reborn said and I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"What is the price I have to pay to achieve normalcy?" I asked.

"Your memories." And I almost choked on my spit when Reborn said that.

"The only way for you to be free, is for you to reinvent yourself into a new persona. We have the technology to wipe away your memories, and we also have the resources to send you away into a new environment where you will never remember the days of your mafia involvement." The plan seemed complex and simple at the same time, but thinking about it, it's scary in my part to be exiled to a new country or continent with no memories of my past.

"This way, you can also forget about your losses." Reborn added the last part in a gentler tone, as if considering that my emotions are paper thin right now.

It was like my life flashed before my eyes, from my childhood at Osaka, all the fun times I had with my friends there, with Rika. All of my achievements there, seeing my parents proud faces. My middle school years where I made the worse decisions of my life but also some of the greatest stories I could tell. The arguments I had with my parents. My first day in Namimori. Meeting Hana and Kyoko. Befriending Takeshi and the others. The day I got the job as a voice actor. My parents' joyful reactions when I told them. Tsuna befriending me. Every single time he defended me. Our first kiss. All of our little moments. And the last thing that came to my mind were his beautiful amber eyes. Those eyes that will always haunt me but I would never grow tired of staring into their depths.

"No." I made up my mind, there's no turning back.

"Are you sure about that? You'll have to live knowing what the mafia has done to your family. Can you withstand the knowledge that the world you are moving in has taken away the lives of those you hold dear?" he asked.

"I can't and I won't allow myself to lose of what maybe my last connections I have with those people that I lost. I'm sorry but I have to refuse. Your offer is something I simply cannot afford." I said.

"If that's the case, do you think you're ready to take on your first job as an assassin?" and that question stroke me hard.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I'm clearly not prepared for any of this right now.

"I know you're not the vengeful type, but you are part of the Vongola famiglia. You may not be a guardian, but you are more than capable of standing alongside them. Considering what that lowly famiglia has done to you, wouldn't you like to take revenge? I personally think it will somewhat help you get over your grief." Reborn said, as if telling me to take the job.

I sighed, "Might as well make myself useful to the mafia side of the Vongola since I refused to wipe away my memories. So, who do I have to kill?" I felt weird and terrifying to say those words and actually _mean_ it.

"You'll annihilate the whole Castello Famiglia." And I had to stop myself from dropping my jaw open.

"Is this like a suicide mission?! It's my first job as an assassin, and you expect me to take down a whole mafia famiglia?!" my reaction was totally reasonable. Maybe it's their subtle way of disposing me.

"Of course not. You'll have Kyoya here as your partner." Reborn gestured to the silent guardian that looks like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Now then, Saki I'm sorry, but let the battle begin." Reborn said and the next thing I knew Hibari Kyoya lunged at me and I barely had the time to dodge.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I kept on dodging Hibari's attacks, but my question wasn't answered by neither one of them.

"Herbivore, fight back." Hibari was growing impatient with the 'battle' since I just kept on dodging.

"You're weak and pathetic. It's no wonder why the other herbivores are leaving you too." That made me stiffen and gave Hibari the opportunity to hit me in the gut with his tonfas.

"Kyoya." Reborn reprimanded but Hibari continued,

"Those friends of yours are going to leave soon and they won't tell you about it." Another hit at the side, that definitely broke a rib or two.

"They are going to hurt you in the most painful way possible, so learn to protect yourself. Learn to fight back you stupid herbivore." Kyoya bit out. And before he could land a hit on me again, I dodge and I punched him in the gut so hard he started coughing out blood.

His words hurt and stung, but what bothered me the most is the possibility that they could actually be true. The pain I was feeling increased tenfold and my vision turned red. Hibari Kyoya wanted a battle, I'll give him a battle.

He managed to recover quickly from my attack and resumed his assault. This time I fought back, all the intentions of hurting him for making me hurt more than I already was. I didn't know what took over me, after deciding to fight, it was like I blacked out and something else was controlling my body.

When I regained access to my body, I was in a horrible state, but I looked infinitely better than a battered up Cloud guardian lying down on the floor.

"You really are the She-Devil. To think you defeated and beaten up the infamous Cloud by using his own weapon against him, Vongola will definitely keep you even if your existence remains hidden from the soon to be boss." Reborn said.

"Is what he said true?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"It will be most likely to happen, but distance isn't enough to make them sever their bonds with you. And I do know for a fact that your two best friends will go head on with the Decimo himself for them to stay with you. So you shouldn't worry about it." He explained, his words relieved me a little.

"Once you and Kyoya are healed and have recuperated, we'll schedule your mission. You two will work together, you certainly got the Cloud's respect now." And I smirked at his words, I feel a little bit like a sadist but I don't care anymore.

"I actually have to thank him for this. If he hadn't said those things I wouldn't have snapped and realize that I need a way to release every fucking bit of negativity in me. And I just found the best way to do it. The sooner we finish this job, the sooner I could start healing myself. But right now, I'm going to be the devil those scumbag Castellos wished they never awakened."

"Spoken like a true Mafioso. Now go to the infirmary so they can heal you too." He dismissed me and I limped my way towards the infirmary.

Hibari was conscious when I arrived at the infirmary. I settled down on the bed next to his and waited for the Sun flame user to heal me up too.

There was an awkward tension between us, and I tried my best to not acknowledge it. The silence was broken when Hibari spoke,

"Good job, _omnivore_."

To say I was shocked was the understatement of the century. Beating up the skylark was one thing, but him praising me for it, _and_ promoting my status in his hierarchy of people? Was this a sign that the world is going to end soon?

I didn't want to leave an impression on him that I'm a snob, so I replied,

"Thank you, Hibari-san." And that was when your healers came in, they cringed at the damage we inflicted on one another but it took them no time to patch us up. Hibari obviously hated being treated that once his physical injuries were healed he immediately took off.

"We've healed all of your injuries, but you still have to rest to regain your lost stamina. Other than that, you're as good as new." My healer told me before sending me off.

What I didn't expect was the prefect was leaning against the wall outside the infirmary and when he saw me come out he stood on his full height and walked over to me.

"I'm looking forward working with you. Don't hog all of the useless herbivores when we're there." I think that was his version of joking around, so I played along with it.

"Sure thing, just let me handle the boss. I have a score to settle with him." I said with a grin and he just smirked in response.

As I left the premises and went back to my own house, I was pondering over the series of events over the day. Remembering that I am now an orphan hurts like hell, but the idea of avenging them and releasing all of my frustrations doesn't seem like a bad idea. If it is, what's another one going to do to my already tortured soul?

' _Mom, Dad, I know you may not like my choices in life right now, but I can't just let you die in vain like that. I'll freeze hell itself when I let those good for nothing Mafiosi get away with it._ '

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	25. A Star in the Dark Skies

**I'm back and with new chapters! Yes that's right, CHAPTERS! I'll be releasing two new chapters today since I didn't have the chance to update last week due to left and right examinations and other requirements. Damn college life, but I hope you enjoy this double chapter release :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

(SAKI POV)

It's been two weeks since the total annihilation of the Castello famiglia, and has been a week since my ex-boyfriend was hailed the new boss of Vongola Famiglia.

To say these past days were hell, would really be an understatement. After Kyoya and I recuperated, we were briefed with what we were going to deal with. It was quite simple, infiltrate the mansion, isolate the boss, set up a bomb, if anyone comes in our way, kill them. Although the memory still shook me up every time I remember.

* * *

**Flashback**

We had to fly all the way to Italy to reach the home base of the Castello famiglia. Even if they were somewhere in the lower parts of the mafia's hierarchy of power, their numbers are still to be reckoned with. In other parts of the world, other members of Vongola's assassination department were out to destroy the enemy's branch bases.

The nerve wrecking part of this mission was I was supposed to disguise myself as an escort service girl, and I didn't like it one bit. For the sake of the mission I had to endure it, so here I was now in a dress that hardly covered my body and being escorted by Kyoya – yeah, we've come to first name relations now we've established some well-earned respect from one another.

Seduction was definitely not my forte, especially when I'm seducing a 40 something year old perverted excuse for a mafia don. Then there was my usually never caring partner that seemed to find my situation amusing.

"Don't say anything or I'll make sure the next time we spar you're as good as dead when I'm done with you." I threatened him, as if it would work against the Cloud.

"Then, I say you look rather ravishing, have fun being touched by a pervert." He said as he walked away.

It was easy infiltrating the Castello mansion, after posing as an escort service girl and gaining the attention of the boss, I was immediately brought over to the mansion, with the boss expecting that I would provide entertainment. Of course as part of the mission, I had to lure the boss away from the mansion and I did that by requesting to go to the gardens.

I will admit that the Castellos had a divine garden, it looked like a setting plucked straight out of a fairy tale, but now wasn't the time to be admiring flowers, I had a job to do.

"My dear Rize, your beauty is surpasses any of the beauty these flowers possess." The Castello Don said, trying to smooth talk me purring out the alias I gave.

"You flatter me too much, these flowers were obviously tended with great care to achieve such beauty." I said, not looking at the don because I'm irked by his face.

"My dear, if you'll only allow me, I'll take such good care of you that your beauty will not tarnish." He said while running his hands from my shoulders to my arms, I suppressed the shiver from the action and before he can do anything else, something blew up from behind us.

"What the hell?!" the don was frantic as he saw that his beloved mansion was crumbling to the ground. Looks like Kyoya did his part of the job, which just leaves my part.

"I believe I won't let the likes of you take care of me, after all you are the one that ordered the explosion of the plane my parents were aboard." I said nonchalantly.

"You're the bitch that's in a relationship with the Vongola Decimo?!" he pointed an accusing finger towards me.

" _Was_ in a relationship, but that doesn't matter now." I said as I pulled out the gun I've been hiding behind the petticoat of the dress I was wearing. "The matter at hand right now is how should I kill you." And I pointed the gun towards his head.

"Just because you have a gun, that doesn't scare me. You're nothing but a weak woman." And he tried to attack me, I dodge and I sent a kick to his gut that made him topple to the ground.

"You said something about me being weak, hmm?" he shuddered when I gave him one of my sickly sweet smiles that promised pain.

"Please! Spare me! I'll give you anything you want. Money, jewels, mansions, anything! Name it, you'll have it. I'll even help you to get back with the Deci-" I cut him off by shoving the muzzle of the gun in his mouth.

"Stop sprouting out nonsense. The only thing I want now are my parents, but you can't give me that now can you? So die, you low life." And I pulled the trigger and I didn't even flinch when the blood started pouring from the back of the don's head.

I stood up and walked away from the corpse and towards the burning mansion. I had to find Kyoya, I need to get out of here. And of course finding him was a grueling task as it is, shooting goons left and right wasn't actually fun especially when you're questioning your own mental stability.

After practically destroying further the demolished mansion, I've finally found Kyoya and his own carnage of bodies strewn over the room.

"I think you've had your fun, but don't you think it's time for us to get out of here? We're gonna be buried alive if we don't." and that seemed to be reason enough for him to carry me princess style and jump out of the window and just as we run away from the burning mansion it exploded for the second time around.

The Vongola are always known for ending things with a bang, or in this case, a ka-blam.

**End flashback**

* * *

And now, a week after the infiltration, I'm still shaken up. I'm not shaken up because I killed a bunch of people, they had it coming, what scares me the most is how I easily killed them without having second thoughts or even flinching as I pulled the trigger. It was like spilling blood after blood and having no care in what I was wasting. To make my situation even worse, everybody, and I mean everybody were all at Italy, celebrating the start of the reign of the new don of the Vongola.

Kyoya remained in Italy and the others followed, stating that they need to discuss some more things with the Ninth generation, while I immediately went back to Osaka to make the necessary arrangements for my parents' funeral. I allowed only a select few to attend the wake and an even fewer amount of people on the day of the burial itself. Once my parents arrived at their final resting place, I had an extreme emotional breakdown, if Rika wasn't there, I would've completely lost it. They had to restrain me to the point that they had to knock me out.

Now here I am in my house in Osaka, feeling empty and broken, but I am also determined to heal myself, and trying to get all of the stuff there packed up. Rika was here with me, keeping me company since I refused to spend time with anyone and she just threw herself on me, so I practically had no choice. I have to admit I admire her dedication, I've been pushing everyone away, but she keeps pushing back and insisting I don't deserve the isolation I was giving to myself. She hasn't left me for the past two days.

"Saki, are you sure you want to continue doing this now? I mean, it's barely even three days since your parents'…" Rika trailed off, as if she can't finish her last sentence.

"We're almost done, so why stop now? Besides, I know I need this, this is the closure I need and my first step towards me healing all of the scars my heart and soul bears right now." I answered, fighting back the tears that always seem to have a never ending supply.

"Alright. Just remember that we're all here for you. I'm here for you, and it pains me to see you like this." She replied and I just continued throwing stuff into boxes marked with "Keep", "Donate" and "Throw Away".

It was only early afternoon and only one room has been left untouched since we started packing yesterday.

"Saki, if you want I can do the packing here by myself and I'll just ask you where to put the other stuff if I'm not too sure about it." Rika offered and I shook my head.

"No. Rika, I need to do this, I can't allow myself to be this broken, it's pathetic of me and it's definitely not what my parents wanted to be to so I need to suck it up." I said and I opened my parents' bedroom.

The clenching feeling in my chest was more painful than I expected, but I had to shrug it off.

' _Saki, you're your parents' daughter, you can do this, no matter how much the flashbacks in your head hurt._ ' I thought to myself as I started browsing the room and little by little started packing up my parents' belongings.

Rika and I emptied the closets first, I kept a few of my dad's clothes and knickknacks like the vintage watch that came from grandpa, his prized aviators and others stuff I deemed worth keeping. Mom's stuff was a different story, while sorting away her clothes, I found her jewelry collection behind her mountains of clothes.

"I always wondered where she kept these, I always wanted to wear them when I was a kid." I mused to myself, remembering the days where I would ask my mom if I could borrow any of her jewelry just cause.

"You're keeping those, right?" Rika asked and I wanted to have even a little lighthearted atmosphere so I said,

"Duh. These cost a fortune y'know." Acting quite a bit snobbish and that seemed to ease the tension a bit.

After accomplishing the task that is clearing the closets, we searched the room more for stuff that may still be hidden there somewhere. I was looking at my mom's vanity mirror when Rika called me.

"Saki, you need to see this." And I quickly went to the bedside tables where she was searching. She immediately handed a black wooden box with my name written in an intricate font on the lid of the box.

I opened the box and the melody of Canon in D filled the quiet room. Inside the music box was a complete jewelry set with its main design were stars. The necklace, the bracelet, the earrings and the ring made the black velvet covers of the box's insides seem like a night sky filled with stars.

"Typical of them mixing my favorites into one gift, practical as always. And can they be any more forgetful? Flying to my graduation without my gift." I said with a tiny, humorless laugh. I continued inspecting the box and there was a small compartment on the side, I carefully opened it, inside was a note.

' _To our dearest daughter,_

 _Happy graduation! Your father and I can't believe how time just whizzed by and now our little girl's all grown up. We cannot tell you enough just how proud we are of you. You may have been a rambunctious child while growing up, but seeing that you've come so far to prove time and time again that no matter the situation, you can always find a way to shine and let others see the wonderful light you possess. Just like these stars, they are as beautiful and they shine as bright as you do._

 _We love you so much Saki. May you continue to shine and not let your light be dimmed._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_ '

I couldn't hold it back any longer and I cried my eyes and heart out for the nth time. I held the box close to my heart as if, if I hold it there I'll feel my parents closer to my heart. As I cried Rika held me, whispering soothing words that would calm me down. Once I was mentally and emotionally stable again, I observe the jewelry again and I noticed the star on the ring is significantly larger than the others. I put it on my right ring finger and I stared at it, there was this weird tingling feeling from the ring but I dismissed it.

"Thanks Rika. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me these past few days." And I hugged her.

"Anything for you Saki, can't have you tearing up the town because of your emotional rampage." She joked as she hugged me back.

After a little while I pulled back and said, "Alright, let's finish this already then I'll cook something for us to eat."

"Now that's the motivation I need. No one can top your cooking skills." Rika said while rushing to get things done and I just laughed at her antics.

I put the music jewelry box in my bag, I was gonna help Rika when there was somebody pounding on the front door.

"I'll get it." I said, I was very cautious because this might be another enemy, and I'd sooner be six feet underground now than let those low lives hurt even a single hair on Rika's head.

The pounding continued and just for formality's sake, I asked "Who is it?"

"Saki! It's us! Open the damn door right now!" I heard Kyoko's voice and I immediately opened the door.

"What are y-" I didn't get to finish my question when I was tackled to the ground by Kyoko and Hana.

"Saki, we're so sorry. We couldn't come back sooner because Tsuna almost wouldn't budge about us going home. If it weren't for Reborn and Hana's complex reasoning and manipulation skills, we wouldn't be here." Kyoko said as she embraced me.

Reborn was right, these two here really are my best friends, besides Rika, they would do almost anything for me. Guess I have to thank Reborn for helping them get back here.

"It's okay. I was almost ready to accept the fact that you may not come back, but I also always believed you'd defy the boss and fight your way to get back here."

"Like hell I'd listen to Sawada after knowing what happened to your parents. You think we'd let you be alone in Namimori? He's an asshole more than ever and I'm more than repulsed to be even near him." Hana huffed in anger.

I couldn't help but laugh at Hana's statement, there's the snarky ice queen I know.

"Are you done with the dramatics now?" I heard a baritone voice say and approaching my front door was a man in a fedora.

"Reborn! You came back too?!" I was beyond astonished to see that he was here.

"Obviously. I'll be manning everything Vongola related here in Japan, be it mafia or non-mafia related. Also, I'm here to keep an eye on you three, these two as by the Decimo's orders, you by my own free will." He explained.

"Saki, who was at the door?" Rika came down and she looked surprised to see me on the ground with my two other friends on top of me and a grown man standing on my porch.

"Forget I asked, you sure attract the weird ones Saki." Rika said with a smirk.

"That means you're the weirdest one of them all. You've been my friend the longest." I shot back and I had a smirk of my own that made me win the supposed banter war.

"Shut up! Anyway, I came down to see who was at the door and also to tell you that I'm done packing everything else that was left. Now can you cook all of us here a meal? I'm sure they're all hungry after coming all this way to see you." She gestured to Hana and Kyoko.

"Alright already. You all wait at the dining area." Then I turned to Kyoko and Hana, "Sorry if the house is almost bare, I'm planning to sell it since I'm living at Namimori now."

"Oh, I was wondering why it was a little empty." Kyoko mused and they sat down on the dining table.

Once I was done cooking our meal it was instantly devoured by my house guests. Looks like Rika was right that they were all famished from the trip to get here. While Kyoko and Hana did the dishes Rika decided to take her leave.

"Hey guys! I'll be heading off now! I'm confident that Saki will be fine in your care." She told the others then she turned to me.

"And you, take care of yourself. Don't give these guys trouble or I'll kick your ass." And I laughed at her threat.

"Don't laugh at me Saki, I'm being serious here." She reprimanded and I shut up, "Before you fly back to Namimori, call me, okay?" and I nodded in response.

"Alright. I leave this psycho in your hand hands. Good luck to all of you." She said before slamming the door shut.

"Looks like she was your anchor during the difficult times of your life." Reborn said as he was still seated on the dining area.

"Yeah. She was the one who wouldn't leave me alone and insisted on helping me. She thinks I might go on a rampage, if only she knew what I did before flew in." I said with a bitter smile on my face.

"After that annihilation mission, what are your thoughts about it now?" Reborn asked.

"It only felt good after killing the boss, but the next thing I felt was fear. The fear of me turning into a monster with the way I killed without a second thought, I was terrified of what I was becoming." I started as I started fiddling with my new ring.

"Then when I got here, I realized that if I'm surrounded by the people I trust I can pull myself together, that I won't become a monster when there are people that believe I'm not one." Kyoko and Hana took that time to enter the dining area.

"Now, you guys are here. People who actually know what I did and still don't view me as a repulsive creature. That's enough reason for me to stop tormenting myself with the fear and guilt I feel, and to start living again. Sure, a lot of devastating circumstances had happened in my life, but that doesn't mean I should stop living as well. I'm done with just existing for the past few days, I know I'll get by with you guys here." I said with the first genuine smile on my face.

"Very well said. So, am I allowed to assume that you'd like to take more missions for the mafia side of the Vongola?" Reborn asked.

"As long that it doesn't get in the way of my non-mafia related work in Vongola, I'll be fine." I answered.

"Wow, who knew that the voice actress, will be a part-time assassin. It's like some cheesy spy movie." Hana said with a laugh.

"And like every cheesy spy movie she needs a signature alias for the mafia world to call her." Reborn said and he was looking at my hand.

"May I take a look on that ring you're wearing?" and I removed the ring and handed it over to Reborn. He examined my ring and I was wondering what sparked his interests with it.

"Where did you get this ring?" he asked.

"Its part of a jewelry set that was my parent's graduation gift for me." I answered, I was suddenly confused on his interest on my ring.

"When you put on the ring for the first time, did you experience something like a shock that ran through your finger?" he asked.

"How did you know?" I asked back while stroking my right ring finger.

"Your ring here is made from the same material the Vongola rings are made of." He started and all of us three girls gasped in surprise.

"I don't know how your parents acquired this ring, but all I know is that your dormant flames have been awakened due to the fact that it found an object where it can materialize itself into flames." He said as he handed the ring back to me.

"Let's see what kind of flame you possess. Try to think of your resolve," he instructed me.

My resolve was to be a better person, not just in terms of personality but in term of the way I live. I want to become stronger to protect those who are dear to me, so I won't have to lose anyone ever again.

"Now imagine your resolve as a flame, burning hot and violent, but still controllable. Make the flame larger by igniting it more with your resolve." He instructed further and that what I did.

Suddenly my ring was emitting a strong purple flame. I tried to touch it, it didn't burn me but I could feel the heat coming from it.

"Hmm… Looks like Kyoya is gonna have fun when he finds out the two of you have the same flame." Reborn mused and I really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I was too absorbed on the fact that I can emit Dying Will Flames like the guardians, and my flame type was of the same flames as Vongola's strongest guardian.

I snapped back to reality when Reborn was calling my name and I knew better than to agitate the hitman, for Mavis' sake I still want to live, y'know.

"Y-yeah?" I asked nervously

' _Please don't shoot me. Please don't shoot me. Please don't shoot me. Please don't shoot me. Please don't shoot me._ '

"I was saying I think I've found the perfect alias for you." And there was the notorious smirk on Reborn's face.

"What is it?" I asked, though I'm still terrified.

" ** _Stella_** " he answered.

"Oh… I like it. It means star right? And Saki is just as pretty as the stars above." Kyoko was the first one to react and she gushed over like it was going to my on screen name for television or something.

"I was referring to her ring. It can be on the same level as the Vongola rings but there's something off about that ring of yours compared to the Vongola rings that I can't seem to determine what. Anyway, for now I'll take into account to rank your ring as an S-class ring. A-class rings were the strongest ones and of quality nearest to the Vongola rings, but yours is different and even more similar to the Vongola rings, yours is the first and only recorded existence of such a ring so you better take care of yourself." Reborn explained.

"But I will admit, just this once, that someone like you can live up to the name Stella in its meaning." Reborn spoke again as he stood up and prepared to leave.

"We look forward to seeing your handiwork in the future, **_Stella di Vongola._** " And with that Reborn took his leave and walked away.

"From the looks of it, it seems that you'll be busier in the future, Stella." Hana said.

"Yeah. I need to train more, I have a lot of expectations to live up to." I said as I nervously touched the skin behind my neck.

"Don't worry Saki. If there's any person in this world that can pull it off, it's you. Besides, you've got us here to support and lift you up when you feel like giving up." Kyoko said and she pulled Hana closer to the both of us.

"You're right. I can do this. From this day onwards, the mafia is going to be shaken up by a girl called **_Stella._** " And my friends couldn't help but smile at my declaration.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	26. The Truth's a Bitch

**Not exactly my best chapter, but Tsuna's point of view finally returns. Yey!** **Hope you don't mind the time skip.**

 **By the way, I'll might have some trouble updating since finals are fast approaching, I need to study my butt off, but I promise that when I find the time I'll update immediately. :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

(TSUNA POV)

It's been two years since I left Japan and two years since I took over Vongola. I'm amazed how I haven't run it down to ground yet. I'm very well aware that I still need guidance at being a boss, but somehow things work out and the problems and threats magically disappear. Whatever divine or hellish intervention it was, I'll just be thankful, lesser paperwork for me.

Over the past two years if there's something I've gotten good at, it was socializing. With every social event that I had to attend to, I've gotten used to the scenario of me being clung unto by a bunch of women from different famiglias desperately seeking for my attention. I've learned to enjoy this and entertain them to the point I've rammed the bodies of a few of those women 'til kingdom come.

I can't blame if those women just throw themselves at me, if it was possible for me to get anymore good looking, that's what happened. My hair grew out due to the lack of time to get a haircut. Usually its in a ponytail, but when I let it down it resembles a lion's mane and it has been commented but a lot of people how it adds to my charisma.

Right now I'm on my way to another social gathering with my guardians minus Kyoya, because he's at Japan being the leader of the Foundation he's got his hands full. It's another opportunity to see potential allies and renew some old alliances. I personally think that this is just a waste of time, but if it takes me away from my paperwork and maybe get myself the stress release I need, I'll gladly go.

As we arrived at the venue, the chattering immediately stopped and of course there's a grand entrance for the boss of the strongest famiglia in the underworld.

"Please, let us all welcome the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians." The master of ceremonies announced and an applause was given by the others who were at the party.

There were people trying to get a handshake with me left and right, and my guardians are on high alert for any threat with the commotion that started. Thankfully, no one tried to mess with us and I was able to assess each boss that were already trying to gain my trust to let them in the alliance.

As the party progressed, I grew bored there was nothing to do here. The people here are all stiffs and have no form of entertainment to provide.

"Juudaime are you alright?" Hayato asked, concern was in his voice.

"Yeah, just bored. This has to be the most boring party we've been to. I already know which famiglias alliance request we'll accept, so there's no reason for me to stay." I said, suppressing the urge to yawn and stretch, I still know to keep my manners in check.

"Would you like all of us to go know? I could get the others out of the dance floor if you want to Juudaime." Hayato offered and I glanced at where Takeshi and Ryohei were dancing with the girls they picked up somewhere from the sidelines, maybe they miss their respective girlfriends that were at the other side of the world, probably hanging out with a certain two-timing bitch.

I shook my head. I kept thinking about _her_ in the most random of times and it just pisses me off. I want to forget about her but my brain just seems to rebel against me and refuses to let go of her memory. I know I hate her, she's the reason why I slept with so many women because I want to forget her, but nothing works.

"Juudaime are you okay? You're spacing out." I heard Hayato say when I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, just thinking about a few things." I said and I stood up. "You know Hayato, I think I'll take a night stroll. It's been a while since I last roamed the streets of Italy, also I need to clear my mind." I told my right hand man.

"Are you sure you don't want any company?" he was worrying about me again and I don't want him to start and episode.

"Yes I'm sure. If it makes you feel better, I'll call all of you guys when I encounter trouble, no matter how insignificant it may be." I told him and that did the trick.

"Okay Juudaime, I'll tell the others that you'll be taking your leave. Be careful Juudaime." And I just waved a lazy hand in response.

I got into my car and I drove off to do some sightseeing. I never fully appreciated the beauty of Italy since I'm always cooped up in the Vongola mansion, and when I do get out of the mansion, it's always for official business. It's a nice change for me to enjoy this free time I managed to get.

When I grew tired of driving I settled to take a break in this cozy little café that I spotted. I wasn't that far off from the mansion so I could make it back in no time if I wanted to go home already.

The café had a warm and welcoming vibe, which helped me relax even more. I ordered some espresso, a habit from Reborn that rubbed off on me. Once my coffee was served and I took a sip, I immediately thought that this blend was nothing like the blend I was used to. This was too sweet for my liking unlike the balanced flavors of the blend Saki used-

And I wanted to punch myself, there I was again thinking about that goddamn girl. I suddenly found myself not wanting to drink the espresso anymore and I ordered black coffee this time. Black and bitter, the state that my heart is still in, all thanks to one stupid girl.

"Tsuna?" I heard someone call out my name, I turned my head to see girl that looked Asian and I started racking my brain to who this person is. I'm positive I've seen her before, I just don't remember where and when.

"You don't remember me? That's okay, we've only met once before." She said and gave a smile that was too sweet, I think I was gonna have diabetes, and she sat on the vacant sit in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not too good at remembering people. May I ask who you are?" I asked as politely as I can.

"I'm Fujiwara Kaede." Now that name rang a bell. This was the person that hated Saki and caused a scene at Saki's first convention.

' _Great, just when I don't want to think about her, someone with a connection with her shows up in front of me._ ' I thought glumly.

"I didn't expect to run into you here in little café in Italy. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" she asked and I can see she was feigning innocence. Trying to look cute, too bad it doesn't work on me but I'm too much of a gentleman to not respond.

"I currently live here in Italy, and I'm just taking a night drive and decided to seek refuge here in this café from the confines of my car." I answered her.

"Ahh… yes, you must have inherited the Vongola Corporation already am I correct? It must be fulfilling to be running such a successful corporation at a young age." She said trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"You can say that." I said and I took a sip from my cup of coffee.

"So… How are you and my old friend Saki?" she seemed nervous asking me this question and I couldn't help but wonder why. Nonetheless I answered,

"We already broke up long ago. And why are you concerned, didn't you hate her?" I asked her trying to hide my suspicion.

"Oh… No reason, so you don't know what happened to her parents?" she said as she stared at her cup of coffee, as if finding something interesting with her newly ordered coffee.

"Why must her parents be of my concerns?" I asked, my voice just daring her not say the truth.

"It's just her parents died in a plane crash two years ago." She said and I felt the air knocked out of me with that information.

"A plane crash? When did that happen? I didn't seem to hear news about it." I asked my hands were getting clammy.

"I believe it was the day after Saki's graduation. That was the rumors circulating in Osaka, and you wouldn't believe the incredulous gossip that it was caused the mafia. Why in the world would the mafia be involved? The yakuza might have been more believable, but the-"

"Excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call." I cut her off and I stood up and walked away while dialing Reborn's number. After a few rings Reborn finally picked up.

"Tsuna? To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me this early in the morning?" there was the sarcasm but I really don't care if I get shot by a dying will bullet and run around Italy in my boxers when we meet again, I need to know if what Kaede said was true.

"Reborn, is it true that Saki's parents are already dead?" I frantically asked and I was hoping that he would say it wasn't true but luck wasn't on my side tonight.

"Tsuna where did you hear that?" he asked on the other line.

"Just answer the goddamn question Reborn!" I never once raised my voice like that at my tutor, but I don't care.

I heard a sigh from the other end of the line and Reborn spoke, "Yes. Her parents are already dead, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Which famiglia did it?" I asked, my intuition was already screaming that this was really mafia related, and whoever did it was going to pay. Civilians are civilians, whether they be directly connected to the person I hate or not, I will not stand for being liable of the death of innocent people.

"The Castello Famiglia, but as you already know, that famiglia is already long gone." Reborn answered and I felt a little wave of relief wash over me, at least they've been taken care of.

"Tsuna, why are you suddenly interested in this information?" Reborn asked again and I didn't feel like explaining myself so I just said, "Nothing." And hung up.

I returned to where Kaede was seated and I was determined to find more information on what has happened these past years in Japan.

"I'm sorry about that, I remembered about an important matter in the office that is needed tomorrow morning." I lied smoothly so she wouldn't get suspicious about my earlier actions.

"It's okay. Things like that can't be helped." She gave a smile that was somewhat apologetic and I don't understand why it was like that.

"Tsuna, I have a confession to make." She started and her words caught me off guard, and she seemed to realize her choice of words and said,

"Oh no! It's nothing like that. Nothing like that at all." She assured and I relaxed.

"Two years ago, I did something really terrible against Saki. Right now I'm in debt to her, and I think it's time for me to return the favor." She said and nothing was still making sense but I let her continue.

"I had our family's men kidnap Ami, who at that time was pregnant, so I could blackmail Daisuke and make him do my bidding." And I had this terrible feeling in my stomach that I wouldn't like where this story was going.

"I ordered Daisuke to sabotage your relationship in any way possible or else he'll lose the baby Ami was carrying." And she bowed her head in shame as she admitted her crimes to me.

"I didn't care how he made the two of you break up, all that matters that it should be done. I released Ami when it was done and I was planning to act as your rebound that will help you get over your heartbreak with Saki, so you wouldn't believe my surprise when I went to Vongola Corp. and it's Decimo was nowhere in sight." She continued her story and my chest was constricting painfully the more I learn about what really happened in that incident two years ago.

"Why are you telling me all this now?" I asked, this was so frustrating.

"Like I said I'm in debt to Saki. I knew she held a great amount of hatred for me, but when she saved me one time when I got attacked by a gang of perverts in Osaka, I asked her why she did it, and her answer both killed and brought me to life." She trailed off.

"She said 'No one, not even you, should know the pain of being physically abused.' That made me realize of what a terrible person I was. I deserve every form of punishment Kami has to offer, and when I was about to receive it, she intervened and help me escape that doomed fate of mine." She continued telling her story

"I guess that's why I can never surpass her, she isn't just ridiculously gifted in every aspect, she's also too damn nice." she let out a mirthless laugh after those words.

"She already knows everything of what I did and I was surprised that she didn't chase after you when she finally got proof to clear her name. When I got the opportunity to ask her why, she just said, 'He's too stubborn for his own good, and I doubt he'll still trust me after all of that happened. I just wish someday we'll be able to meet each other without the tension and hostility, he's still precious to me even if I mean nothing to him now.' Or something close to that." And her words killed me, she still cares for me after all I've done. I've walked out on her without even giving her the chance to explain, who's the more terrible person between the two of us?

"I honestly think that's a load of bullshit, I know she still wants to get back with you, but she's too scared to face you. I never really expected I'd be able to repay Saki by telling you the truth, but I hope I did the right thing now. After all she's been through, Saki deserves nothing less than the best life has to offer." And with that she gracefully stood up.

"Well, I've told you everything I can say, and I assume that you're now utterly repulsed by my presence, but before I leave I want to ask you one more thing Decimo." And I looked up at Saki's once upon a time rival in the eye.

"Are you going to let her slip away from your fingers now that you found out that you shouldn't have let her go in the first place?" and that question seemed to haunt my very being. Like it was mocking me.

"No need to answer immediately Decimo, but it would be best if you made up your mind before she decides on hers first." And she walked away after setting down enough money to pay for her beverage.

I was left there in the café to dwell on the new information I just received, and the resurfacing of the feelings I tried so hard to bury deep within my heart. She was never unfaithful, it had always been me that she loved.

Saki. Her name wasn't that difficult to think about anymore, this time it brought back the best moments and memories we shared together as a couple. I can finally admit to myself that I miss her so bad that it hurts.

I need to see her. I need to talk to her. I need to make things right between us. I _need_ her. I **_love_** her.

I slammed a few bills on my table before hastily making my way out of the café. I dialed Hayato's number as I got into my car and drove off like a maniac to get back to the Vongola mansion as fast as I can.

"Juudaime?! Is there any problem? Where are-" I cut him off, this was a crucial matter, I'd rather kill myself than not go after the girl that never really left my heart.

"Hayato, I need you to gather all of the guardians in the meeting room. We're heading back to Japan as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	27. Dance The Night Away

**And... It's out! Okay I finally found time to actually write even if it's just for a little while, finals are fast approaching and I need to do some major catching up for me to pass, cause if I don't, hello special classes and hello summer classes and goodbye internship. I think you get what I mean. So wish me luck. Don't worry, I'll find ways to keep on updating :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

(SAKI POV)

It's been two years and I've finally grown used to the lifestyle I've chosen for myself. Those past two years have been a rollercoaster of noteworthy events in my life. Let's start off with what I decided to do once I returned to Namimori after my parents' burial.

I wanted to work as a full time employee of V.E. not just scheduling my sessions, sadly there isn't always a lot of anime in the production process so I can't always be in the booth. I tried to do off-mic work like writing and producing, which was actually a lot of fun too, but I lack the degree to be part of the official team so I also spent a better part of the last two years earning a degree in animation and production with a minor in screenwriting. And just like my high school graduation rites, I've had Reborn to pose in as my Uncle Renato again, it was kinda overwhelming to see him act like the dad that I lost, especially when I saw that proud look on his face when I received my Latin honors, but nevertheless he really acts like my father most of the times.

After graduating I was eventually co-directing a few episodes of some shows I don't actually work on, but that doesn't mean I abandoned my on-mic work. Since SAO II ended, I've only had High School DxD to work on which gave time for me to work off-mic, but since I miss my insanely long recording hours, I audition for different roles. I've voiced for minor roles in different shows and it was vocally challenging trying to voice a bunch of people in just one scene but it was fulfilling and just kept me striving to improve myself more. Right now, I'm working on the script of a new series called "Charlotte" as its head writer, and for my on-mic job, I've landed the role of Kirisaki Chitoge on the animation of the hit manga Nisekoi. I'm really excited with that project because I was also offered to sing the opening song for the anime for the first season.

Other than being almost confined in the interiors of V.E., I still go to cons to do panels and, if I have the time to prepare or if Vongola Tech has new stuff for me to try out, I cosplay during the cons. I remember the cups of coffee I downed in just one night so I have the energy and alertness to attend my solo panel in a con in Kyoto after pulling an all-nighter because of papers that I needed to pass when I was still in college, and now for the drafts for the scripts I'm working on. I don't know how I pull it off, but I somehow manage to get things done and provide the con-goers the entertainment they asked for.

As for my mafia related work, I only get called for special missions, missions that involve big personalities in the underworld. I'm known as Stella in the underworld, only a select few have seen my face and if other people who aren't in that shortlist saw what I looked like, they wouldn't live to tell the tale since I would immediately end them or anyone else from Vongola does it for me. Reborn told me to leave a signature mark that would give the tell-tale sign that it was my handiwork, so I often leave a burn mark of a star on my target's body once my job is done, thus leading to me living up to the name Stella even more. Sometimes I team up with Kyoya when the target is too difficult for a single person, which as always ends up in more destruction than I anticipate, since the Cloud never does things half-assed.

Speaking of Kyoya, we've gotten closer over the years. He's my usual sparring partner which is brutal in more ways than one, but it's more rewarding since my body is getting used to the beating and it's building up my stamina and resistance more. Right now we aren't sparring but I'd rather take a beating from him than continue this,

"C'mon Kyoya, for the love of Primo, _please_ cooperate with me." I pleaded with the ex-prefect of Namimori High, and he just grunted and that made me almost pull my hair out in frustration.

I'm sure you're wondering why I'm begging the violent Cloud of the guardians. Let's flashback two days ago…

* * *

**Flashback**

I just got back from Italy after helping the boss of the Meucci Famiglia exterminate the rats or the traitors of his famiglia, which wasn't that difficult. I honestly don't think that it needed help from the Vongola that much, but as long as alliances are still strong between the two famiglias all I have to do is that job I was assigned to.

I entered Reborn's office to inform him I'm back and give him a brief overview of my latest mission.

"Back so soon? You're definitely getting better and better at this job, are you still not considering working as a fulltime hitman? Or hit-woman, in your case." He was starting this conversation again, he already knows I won't ever leave voice acting, he's just saying it to annoy me.

"For the last time Reborn, I'm not quitting voice acting." I sighed before plopping down on one of the chairs near his desk.

"I don't even understand why they needed me to help them out, are they just too damn lazy and hired us to get those rats out of their system?" I complained, I rarely do that but this job was extraordinarily boring from the previous ones I've done before, so I have every right to complain.

"The important thing here is that you got the job done. That's all that matters." Reborn shrugged before sitting back down on his chair.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're back early I have another job for you." And I snapped my head up.

"Are you serious? I just got back from the most boring job ever assigned to me, I still haven't recovered from the jetlag, and now you're going to give me another job? Am I not allowed to even take a breather?" I ranted, I'm pretty much exhausted at this point and all I want to do is rest.

"Look this job is something only you can do, this is beyond everyone's ability." And I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"And what kind of job is it?" I asked and at that exact moment, the doors burst open, revealing Hibari Kyoya himself, the leader of the Foundation, the Ex-Demon Prefect, the Cloud Guardian.

"What do you want hitman?" he asked Reborn, then when he saw he just nodded his head in acknowledgement, where I nodded back.

"Kyoya, meet your dancing tutor in preparation for the upcoming gala for V.E." and I literally had my eyes bulging out of their sockets when I heard this statement.

"WHAT?!" I screeched, this is definitely not the way I expected to be greeted back when I returned to Japan.

"You heard what I said, Saki, you'll be teaching Kyoya here to dance for the gala. He is in drastic need for socialization lessons but I didn't want to risk anyone innocent getting killed if I assigned him to a person he doesn't trust."

His logic made sense, since Kyoya and I share a platonic relationship, but still.

"So you think it's okay if _I_ get killed? I understand you have faith in me, but I think this is beyond my capabilities. Besides, I don't think Kyoya can even stand to be in the gala since it has a lot of people, and you know how he gets with crowds." I reasoned out.

"I'm right here omnivore." I heard Kyoya say, obviously not liking that I talk about him as if he isn't there.

"Being the leader of the Foundation, it requires to have even at least 1% socializing experience, and what better way to develop that 1% you need than performing a dance at the gala with Vongola's _belle_ herself." Reborn explained, and from that we both knew we can't argue with him.

**End flashback**

* * *

Which leads us back to my current predicament. Reborn pulled some strings to clear off my schedule for a whole entire week so I could teach Kyoya how to dance. However, the skylark absolutely refused to cooperate with me. I've spent the first day of my week choreographing a moderately complex dance that I would teach to Kyoya, now that I'm teaching he just wouldn't listen to me and is just outright ignoring me.

"Please, Kyoya. We just need you to get this over and done with so you won't ever have to set foot in another gala ever again, I'll make sure of it." I tried bribing him with the idea of never going into a crowded place.

"It's one thing getting me into a place where there's crowding, but dancing is just a form of herbivore showcase, and I refuse to stoop down to that level." He argued with me, and I just felt like giving up. Never mind the possibility of a bullet through my head, but this is just too much.

"Alright, just let me buy myself a casket, telling Reborn we won't dance will most probably result in a three-way battle and I just know I won't win there." I sighed in defeat.

A ringing phone broke the weary silence in the room, and I was thankful for it. We may be comfortable around each other, but the murderous aura that he'd been spilling is just too much for me to handle. Kyoya answered the phone and as much as I want to eavesdrop on the conversation, with his monosyllable vocabulary and the person on the other line wasn't put into speaker mode I didn't get anything relevant at all.

Kyoya ended the call and sighed before facing me again. His faced showed annoyance but there's something else there that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Teach me in the quickest way you can, the sooner I learn the sooner we'll stop doing this before the real deal." He said and I just stared at him with eyes wide with disbelief.

"Omnivore." There was the warning tone and I hastily proceeded to teach him the choreography of the dance. To my complete and utter surprise, Hibari Kyoya, the _Hibari Kyoya_ was an exceptionally good dancer. If he put his mind to it, he can even be better than Takeshi, and that's saying something.

"I am honestly at loss for words." I said once I deemed that he mastered the dance after a few tries on it, and he raised an eyebrow at what I just said.

"I mean, you're a really, _really_ good dancer. I just didn't expect it from someone like you." I blurted out, he was already used to me somehow half insulting him in half of our conversations. He merely grunted in response.

"So… Would you mind telling me what suddenly got you to actually cooperate with me?" I asked, I know him well enough to know that when he does something completely out of character, there must be something big in return, most likely like a spar with the greatest hitman himself.

He had this sinister smirk on his face that I didn't like one bit, "Let's just say, I'm gonna have a lot of fun after we dance." And he left the dance hall we were in, I was downright confused but I decided that if it doesn't involve me, I'd let it stay that way.

* * *

The night of the gala came and I can only fidget uncomfortably as I waited for the master of ceremonies to introduce me. I thought I was only going to be Kyoya's dance partner, but right now I have my arm linked with his because I was also apparently his date to this event. It's only a good thing I haven't said yes to any of the guys who asked to be their dates, because they may have had a tonfa to the face when Kyoya declared I'll be his date.

"Omnivore, stop shaking." He was clearly annoyed with the circumstances we we're being thrown in head first, but we just need to get this night over with and we'll be good to go.

"Sorry, this is going to be my first formal event in a really long time, so I'm having trouble keeping calm and collected." I said and I took deep breathes to calm my nerves down.

We we're behind a large and grand double door, the only thing separating us from the social gathering inside. Once I calmed myself down I started to take in my partner's look for tonight. He was dressed to nines for tonight, wearing a crisp black suit with a violet dress shirt underneath it, form fitting black pants, newly polished Italian shoes. On his right ring finger, his Vongola ring proudly sat there, being the symbol of his status and title.

I, on the other hand, complimented his outfit with my own. I was wearing a metallic tulle ball gown, the metallic color closely resembled a very light shade of violet that went well with the darker shade of Kyoya's dress shirt. The gown had a sweetheart neckline and the design of the tulles were stars that were glittered to make it twinkle when under any form of light. The tulle covered most of the bodice and ran straight down until the part that covered my hips, and where the skirt flared and flowed all the way down to the floor. Tonight, I was wearing the entire jewelry set that was my parents' final gift for me, and as for my hair, since I grew it out and was already past my waist, it was put into a waterfall braid and the ends were done with romantic curls and a few loose stands of my bangs were framing my face. Finishing off my outfit were a pair of T-strap rhinestone high heels.

I could hear the master of ceremonies starting the program, and my heart was beating like crazy. It was ridiculous that I'm very nervous for an event like this, since I practically grew up attending these kinds of gatherings.

"…The Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya, and his partner, the lovely Nishizawa Saki." I barely heard our introductions when the doors opened and revealed a red carpet which lead to a grand staircase where we'll make our entrance.

We we're walking down the stairs and I could feel Kyoya's body growing more and more stiff with every step we took. I rubbed soothing circles on his arm where my arm was linked and I whispered,

"Please don't kill anybody, it's just for one night. Bear with it for a while."

I feel sorry for whatever his eyes landed on because I can tell that he was glaring at whatever it was full force. Once we reached the bottom of the staircase we both did a little bow before heading towards our designated table, which was, naturally, beside the OIC of Vongola in Japan, Reborn.

"Glad to see you're holding up well Kyoya." There was a little mocking tone in Reborn's greeting and I saw Kyoya clench his jaw, holding back a surely rude retort.

"Reborn, please don't provoke Kyoya." I pleaded to the hitman, I just don't want this gala to turn into a blood bath if ever the Cloud snaps.

"Yes, yes, I do find your thoughts reasonable, so rest assured that this will be the last time I'll be annoying the Cloud guardian." He said as he turned and walked away to entertain some of the guests.

"Oh. Before I forget, Saki you'll be performing that song from that show Nisekoi you're doing. I know it's yet to be released but you can work it out right?" and I had to stop myself from screeching in frustration. Why would Reborn suddenly throw me a curve ball at a time like this? What's going on? Is there something brewing behind my back?

"How would I perform it? I haven't practiced and I don't even have a band to provide me some music."

"You're a piano prodigy aren't you? There's a grand piano over there and I'm sure you can figure things out from there. Just be prepared whenever they call your name, it's showtime for you." And he disappeared in the sea of people.

"What have I gotten myself into? I'd rather ambush and entire enemy famiglia than do this." I sulked onto my chair, but still trying to keep my grace intact. I wasn't going to let years and years of grueling lessons go to waste because of something as shallow as an almost impromptu performance.

"It's just for one night, bear with it for a while." Kyoya echoed my words back to me and there's an amused smirk on his face.

"Ha-ha-ha, you have a dry and wicked sense of humor." I bit out as quietly as I can, and the smirk on his face just grew larger.

As time went on later into the night, the guests were enjoying the gala. Yet again, the Cloud surprised me that he really didn't snap with the way the guests crowd left and right in the event, but I didn't comment on the fact because I don't want to jinx it.

"Once again good evening everybody, we are now entering the highlights of tonight's gathering." The emcee started and I knew that was our cue to get ready for our little number. I glanced at Kyoya and he already stood up and held out a hand towards me.

I grabbed onto his hand, and as the emcee introduced up again, we were already making our way towards the center of the ballroom where the event was taking place. We were facing each other waiting for the music to start and all thoughts I had on my mind were blank, like the only thing running through my mind was,

' _Don't screw up or you'll get killed by your partner before you know it._ '

( **A/N: Watch Bethany and Derek's Viennese Waltz from Dancing with the Stars performance, that was my inspiration for this :D** )

As the music started we began to do the steps of our Viennese Waltz. While I was teaching this dance to him before, I told him when we do it on tonight, we have to make it as passionate as ever since the Viennese Waltz is supposed to be passionate and romantic. And right now he definitely delivered those two things spot on.

The dance was coming to an end, our finishing step was a hug where he'd carry me since the meaning of the song we used is about staying and when it was time for that hug, it was perfectly in sync with the way the music dropped and the last line of the song was drowned out by the clapping of our audience.

When Kyoya put me down, I looked up at him and gave him a giant grin. I was literally so proud of him right now, he pulled it off, we pulled it off and I won't get killed. He smirked back at me before we once again faced the crowd and bowed.

"What a beautiful dance, doesn't it seem like we were all transported to Vienna with how they performed?" the emcee said through the mic,

"Once again, let's give a round of applause to Hibari Kyoya and Nishizawa Saki." And another set of deafening claps were given to us. After the clapping died down the emcee announced another matter through the mic.

"Also, I would like to acknowledge the presence of our wonderful boss who just flew in to be a part of this evening's gala. Everyone, let us all welcome the Vongola Decimo himself, along with the rest of the Vongola Guardians." And I froze up after that, I slowly turned to the staircase, and I wish I didn't. There he was, Sawada Tsunayoshi in his full glory and I can feel the heart-wrenching pain in my chest again and I had to turn away.

I feel pathetic because I can't even look at him without fighting off the urge to breakdown right then and there. Kyoya must've sensed my distress and he gave my hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. I looked up at him he was facing his famiglia with a smirk on his face, then he looked down to me and whispered in my ear.

"Be strong Saki, this is going to be a long night for all of us." And I can't help but agree, this will really be a long night for all of us.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	28. And So They Meet Again

**It's here! It's finally here! First of all, I would like to apologize for the long update, I've been swamped by final exams and this is the only chance I had to take a breather before diving head first again to gear myself up for my last few exams and requirements. Also, I would like to thank everyone who keeps looking and checking if I've released a new update, and to those new ones that have just discovered this story I hope you all like it.**

 **I'll cut this A/N now since I'm finding it too long and you guys are all itching to read this new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

There were a lot of things I anticipated when I arrived at the gala.

Reborn pointing his gun to my head when I arrived. Yes.

My guardians destroying something in the facility. Yes.

Laying my eyes on Saki for the first time after two years to realize that she grew more beautiful over the years. Yes.

Kyoya dancing with Saki in the gala. No.

The two of them hugging at the end of the dance. _No_.

Saki almost not being able to look at me. Yes, and that hurt like hell.

Kyoya whispered something in her ear and the look on her face was total understanding and resignation. I was wondering what happened in the last two years that made those two this close. Before I left, Saki was absolutely terrified of Kyoya, what had caused this change?

"Juudaime, do you want me to lead that woman out of this event?" Hayato asked, looks like he still hates her and I just shook my head.

"No need for that Hayato, you know why we're here, so please don't cause a scene." I reprimanded my over the top right hand man.

"Tsuna" I heard Takeshi call me and I faced him, "Kyoko is here and I would really want to do some catching up with her, so can I possibly, you know, uhh.." and I couldn't help but smile at the way Takeshi was acting, the calm and collected rain was now a nervous mess at the presence of the love of his life.

"Go. I know you missed her. Also go tell Onii-san he can go to Hana as well." I said.

"Thanks Tsuna." And he left while dragging my Sun guardian along to go to their respective girlfriends.

"Hey, Tsuna-nii" I glanced at the pre-teen Lightning guardian and he has this light blush on his face.

"I was wondering if I can go to Saki-nee. It's okay if you don't allow me, I was just hoping-"

"You can go to her, I know you missed her a lot." I said while putting a hand on his shoulders and my fingers turned on the little communicator before sending him off.

"Quite sneaky of you Tsunayoshi." Mukuro remarked with that sly smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I nonchalantly shrugged and I just heard a "Kufufufu" from him.

I sat down on one of the available seats of the main table while I watched and listened to Saki and Lambo's conversation.

"Saki-nee!" Lambo screamed to get the attention of the big sister he missed so much. When Saki turned around she looked surprised to see him.

When Lambo was face to face with Saki, she gave him one of her dazzling smiles, which made my heart clench. She would give her smiles to almost everyone except me.

"Lambo-chan is that you? Look how tall you've gotten. If I wasn't wearing heels, you'd be almost the same height as me." Saki said while fondly ruffling Lambo's hair.

Lambo hugged Saki and I barely heard him say "I missed you Saki-nee." He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Now, now, you don't want to ruin your suit with tears don't you?" Saki said while wiping away the unshed tears in Lambo's eyes.

"I missed you too, so very much in fact." She told Lambo and I felt a twinge of jealousy for my surrogate little bother with the affection and attention he was getting from Saki.

"Saki-nee, you're really pretty right now. Don't tell Tsuna-nii, but I think you and Kyoya-nii look good together. When you were dancing it looked like you guys were floating." Lambo said and I kinda got pissed with Lambo's statement.

"Well don't worry about that, I'm pretty sure your Tsuna-nii won't even consider talking to me. And, like you, when I first seriously danced with Kyoya, I didn't expect him to be that good too." Saki said and it felt like a punch to the gut when she assumed that I won't even talk to her. If she only knew how badly I want to talk to her. To even beg her to take me back.

"Saki-nee, do you want to dance?" Lambo asked Saki and she let out a melodic laugh when she obliged the cow pre-teen's request.

I watched them glide through the dance floor gracefully. Lambo may still lack the height, but he's still a growing boy and it's only a matter of time before he grows even taller than Saki, but they looked like they were having so much fun.

"Juudaime," Hayato called me and I peeled my eyes away from the dancing duo. Behind him there was what seemed like a line of people. I internally groaned, I forgot I have to acknowledge the guests.

"Say, Lambo-chan, why did all of you suddenly return here to Japan? It's not like I didn't miss you all, I mean it's a little sudden." I heard Saki ask Lambo and I grew nervous of what Lambo will answer.

"I really don't know Saki-nee. I was sleepy when the meeting happened, all I know is that Tsuna-nii freaked out on all of us and just said we're going back home here." I had urge to sulk in a corner. Great. Now Saki will think I'm crazy.

"That pretty much sounds like the Tsuna I remember." I heard Saki say, I glanced to where the pair was dancing and I saw there was a sad smile on her face.

"Saki-nee, you won't get to be my real nee-chan anymore aren't you?" the sadness in Lambo's voice was so evident that even I was bothered by it.

"No I won't." she answered apologetically. "But just because I won't be legally your real nee-chan doesn't mean I won't love you just as much." She consoled the boy who smiled widely in return.

"Uhh… Excuse me, Decimo?" I forgot I was talking to somebody from whatever department he was in V.E.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out a bit there. You were saying?"

"It was nothing, but I can't help but notice you've been eyeing Saki-san all this time." He said, he must be new since almost everyone in V.E. knew about our relationship.

"How can I not, she's a beautiful woman." I said and I glanced back to where Saki was.

"Indeed she is, it really isn't surprising that she managed to win over your infamous Cloud guardian, Decimo." The man said and almost choked on my own spit when I heard the statement.

"What do you mean?" I thought the last person in my famiglia I would ever use this tone would be Takeshi, but it looks like Kyoya wants to be a contender.

"There have been rumors circulating around V.E. that Saki-san and Hibari-sama are in a relationship, or at least getting there. Everyone at V.E. has noticed the close relationship they have. Whenever Hibari-sama would be at V.E. he'll always request for Saki-san's presence, even if she was in the middle of recording or directing. Normally if it was any other person, she'd make them wait since she takes her work seriously, but when it comes to Hibari-sama, she'll leave whatever she was doing without a second thought." The man said, and the more I heard the more rage I felt.

"Really now?" I was struggling not to raise my voice.

"Yes. Don't you think they'd make a wonderful couple? The Cloud guardian has never let anyone touch him with familiarity like he allows Saki-san. She may be the only one to break through his walls." And I couldn't bear to hear any more of what the man had to say.

"My good sir, I would suggest we cut this conversation short I still have to converse with Reborn." It wasn't exactly a lie, I do need to talk to my ex-tutor, but I cut the conversation short because I just might punch the guy if he doesn't shut up.

"Of course. It's an honor to be graced by your presence, but an even greater honor to have the opportunity to speak to you. Thank you Decimo." And the man finally left. I took me a few seconds to get my rage under control again. I looked back to where I last saw Saki and Lambo, this time she was dancing Takeshi. If Takeshi wasn't in a relationship with Kyoko now, I would most probably marched up to them already.

"I heard that you wanted to speak with me." A voice made me look away from the dancing couple, and there stood my ex-tutor.

"Wasn't planning on doing it here, but the last person who talked to me was getting on my nerves, so I thought of an excuse to get him off my hair." I explained my eyes still following Saki's every movement. She seemed to be laughing at whatever Takeshi told her. She deserves this time with him, those two were so close before we left and I knew they were catching up on the lost time and filling each other in on the happenings of their lives. I just wish she'd even consider talking to me, but who am I kidding, I have to make the first move for her to start talking to me.

"Stare at Saki any longer, and she just might melt with the intensity of your gaze." Reborn joked with me and I blushed that I was caught staring for too long like a pervert at Saki.

"Do you mind telling me what's happened here for the last two years?" I asked, it seemed to be a pretty simple question to start the conversation.

"Depends on what you want to know, maybe you want me to start off with the life of everyone's favorite voice actress?" he was teasing me again but he was right that the first and actually only things I want to know about are things that involve Saki.

"Alright, I should probably start with the good stuff first. She recently graduated from college with a degree in animation and production, and it's pretty obvious she graduated with honors as usual." Reborn said and I couldn't help but be shocked, she always said she'd work full time in V.E. after graduating high school so I didn't expect her to go straight to college.

"She isn't just a voice actor anymore, she sometimes directs and also she works as a script writer for a few other shows. The reason why she went straight to college to get a degree so there wouldn't be any repercussions from her other co-workers who all have their degrees before getting their jobs. She did it to be fair." Reborn explained and I can't help but feel proud of her. She'd always been that kind of person, the one who'd rather go through all the hardships just like everyone else even if she gets special treatment.

"Actually that's practically her whole life now. That girl takes more work than anyone else, if you can't find her in the booth, you'll find her in her office writing away scripts. And if that still isn't case, she's most likely in another town or country for a con. She'd gotten pretty famous in the anime community that conventions in other countries invite her to be a guest and do a panel." And the more I knew, the more I was at awe in her accomplishments.

"Still a workaholic, does she even have a social life anymore?" I asked jokingly.

"From her stories, she does. She occasionally flies back to Osaka to visit her friends and to catch up. And there's Kyoko and Hana that barge in her office when they deem that she's been working too hard again and drags her out of V.E., which is a relief, I sometimes have to kick her ass out of the office. It's a good thing she has great friends by her side." Reborn had a small genuine smile on his face as he said those words, one a proud father would have.

I looked back to Saki, and I saw a man tell her something and she left with the man to go near the grand piano.

"Oh. Looks like it's time for her performance now." Reborn mused and I raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"It should be obvious that she's going to sing. She didn't even know about it until the last minute, consider it as a little reward for you finally waking up from that ridiculous delusion you have of her being unfaithful to you." And I cringe at his statement.

"It's up to you if you're going to try and win her back. She may still be the same person that she was two years ago, but let me tell you that she's also entirely different from the last time you saw her. She can easily kick your ass if she wanted to, so don't piss her off." He added the last part to simmer down the tension but I know he was dead serious about her being different, the question to me now is what was it?

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us all welcome Nishizawa Saki." The emcee said and a soft melody echoed through the walls of the ballroom and Saki started to sing.

( **A/N: Click [English Version] - by Dima Lancaster** )

Someday you will unlock all my feels  
Open them with a click and I will be yours to keep

Boy, it was long ago  
And time never waits, I hope you know  
You've probably forgotten  
All of those days when we could  
Do and say all that we want

You ask me about the fate and I can't help but smile  
Like what I know is enough  
I say, 'my words are cheap', you choose to stay for a while  
And help me grasp if you're the one who holds the key to my love

I get that

Little by little we all might forget  
About everything that once really mattered  
So let's just make some new memories instead  
Even if there's a few, I'll entrust them to you

Solving this puzzle is hard, but it's real  
The last piece is hidden so deep within  
Someday you will unlock all my feels  
Open them with a click and I will be yours to keep

Now these vague silhouettes  
Of past that we had  
Are stuck in my head  
Can't seem to get them out  
They're wringing my heart  
Like thorns they are tearing me apart

Getting sick of silent thoughts that bloom inside of me  
It's time to scream them aloud  
Don't talk me out of this, I can't just let it be  
I won't accept the fact that my words can't change a thing

I get that

Little by little we all might forget  
About everything that once really mattered  
So let's just make some new memories instead  
Even if there's a few, I'll entrust them to you

Solving this puzzle is hard, but it's real  
The last piece is hidden so deep within  
Someday you will unlock all my feels  
Open them with a click and I will be yours to keep

Everything  
It will become so clear  
Together in this dream  
We'll find a way and leave behind all our fears

Because you are  
The one who holds all the keys  
To memories that we've  
Kept all these years

Let me sing you to sleep with this song  
That's what I wanted to do all along

And finally

Now I'm sure that we'll never forget  
About everything that once really mattered  
All the way it's been worth all the wait  
It's been you from the start with a key to my heart

Solving this puzzle was hard, or so it seemed  
The last piece was hidden so deep within  
Now that you have unlocked all my feels  
Open me and you'll see that I am yours to keep

As she ended the song there was a sad smile on her face, like the one she had when she was talking about me with Lambo. Now I'm here wondering what was running through her mind. She used to be so easy to read, even without hyper intuition I could guess what she was thinking, but right now it's like she's guarded.

When I saw her dancing with Kyoya, I can see she was enjoying herself and when they were done she looked so happy and proud. Every single one of her emotions were displayed on her face. But when she found out about my presence, it was like she locked everything in and refused to let me see what she was feeling. This is bothering me, she won't even look at me and she closes herself in my presence. At this rate I won't even get myself the chance to win her back.

"Reborn, do you think I have a chance to even win her back?" I asked the hitman after Saki's performance.

"That all depends on you. How far are you willing to go just to win her back?" he countered my question with one of his own.

"I'll go to the ends of the earth to get her back." I answered immediately and with determination.

"If that's the case then why don't you take your first step towards the ends of the earth and try asking her for a dance?" and my determination deflated after he said those words.

"What if she rejects me? I don't want to look like a fool in front all of these people if she does." I said. I'm a mafia boss goddammit, and it will be really bad for my image if I get rejected by a woman.

"Then you're not worthy of her." And it felt like my body froze after he spoke.

"If you're afraid of getting rejected and looking like a fool then don't even try anymore. That girl has been through a lot and the last thing she needs is an ex-boyfriend who'll just get her hopes up and crush them again when things got too tough for him to handle. I thought I raised you well enough to know the basics of being a man, but it looks like the student I took pride in the most, was nothing but a failure after all." He didn't bother to hide the disappointment he had, and he shouldn't. I'm disappointed in myself as well, I'm nothing but a coward that takes strength in the title bestowed upon me.

I'm done being a coward, she was one, and if not, the best thing that happened to my whole life since this whole mafia shit started. I told myself hell would freeze over when the day I let her go came, but it wasn't hell that froze, it was my heart. But after finding out the truth, and all the stupid mistakes I made, the ice was melting and my heart was beating again, it was only beating out the name of one girl, and that girl was Saki.

"You're right, I'm not worthy of her. I'm not worthy of someone who gave me everything she had to offer and in return I didn't have the balls to trust her words and make me see my mistake. If she rejects me, then so be it, but I'll be damned if I let one rejection get the best of me." I declared and I stalked away from my ex-tutor and towards the woman I've been eyeing all night.

But with every step I took towards her, my determination faltered. My hands were getting clammy and the urge to run away was strong, but I fought off everything and just focused on my goal. Saki.

I was standing behind her when I made my nearby presence known to her.

"Hello, it's been a while hasn't it?" I said, I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for not letting my voice crack with all the nervousness and anxiousness I was feeling.

She turned around and I was truly captivated by her beauty. From a distance you can already tell that she's very beautiful, but now that I'm so close to her she looks even more beautiful. Her facial features accentuated with the light amount of make-up that she's wearing, her hair that grew out her in perfect curls, and her body that's a perfect supermodel stature. It makes me want to bash my head on the nearest wall that I actually let a woman like this slip through my fingers.

"Oh! Boss, I didn't see you there. Yes, it has been a while." She plastered a fake smile across her face and that irked me to no end, but I didn't voice it out since I'm threading through thin ice, one wrong move and everything will fall apart.

"Hello Saki, how have you been?" I asked her, and I can tell she was very uncomfortable with this conversation with just her body language, and the people she had been conversing before I stepped in gawked at our situation. Can't blame them, it's not every day that a mafia boss just casually walks in and starts up a conversation with his ex-girlfriend.

"I've been well Boss." Short and vague. She clearly wasn't letting me get to her.

"That's good to hear. Would you like to dance?" I asked, and I already extended my hand towards so she couldn't reject me.

"I'd… be honored." Her words sounded so unsure and there was reluctance when she took my hand and that fake smile was still on her face.

I led her to the center to the dance floor and I don't know where to place my hands on her body since I think any place I put them is inappropriate. I heard Saki sigh before she settled my hands on her hips and in one of her hands. Once that was done, I finally took lead of the waltz we were dancing. It was nothing like the waltz she danced with Kyoya, that was too complex and well-choreographed, this was something simpler and not too flashy.

"I see you still dance just as well as you did before." I commented, both on our current dance and her previous ones with the others.

"Well, I do choreography from time to time." She said and she was avoiding her gaze meeting with mine.

"And I also see and feel that you grew your hair out." I said and I pointed out more when I gave a gentle tug on one of the curls that were brushing my hand.

"You're one to talk about grown out hair Boss. Ever heard of a barber's shop?" she joked and she was looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Too busy. I've been drowning in paperwork ever since I took over. And it doesn't help that all of the guardians are spectacularly destructive." I said, trying to keep the light aura that was in the atmosphere.

"Of course they are, they wouldn't be your guardians if they weren't." she pointed out, and little by little the fake smile was turning genuine.

"You're right about that. So, what have you been up to for the past two years?" I asked her, as informative as Reborn's answers were, I want to hear a straight answer from Saki herself.

"Nothing much I guess. Still voice acting, occasionally directing and writing. Maybe I've developed a liking for cosplay, but other than that, my life is pretty much the same." And her guard was up again, like she caught her little slip up earlier and she strengthen her defenses.

"I've heard you recently graduated from college." I said, the song we were dancing to already came to an end but I refused to let her go so when a new song started we continued dancing.

"Uhh… yeah I did. It was work related, I had to meet the qualifications to be part of the writing team." She said, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head back and I saw Kyoya with a tiny smirk on his face.

"Omnivore, hate to interrupt your dance, but I have to borrow my date for a while." He said, I turned my attention back to Saki, she looked suspiciously at Kyoya.

"You're Saki's date?" I asked, I knew that Kyoya would only come to these events if he was forced and he would usually come by himself, but now he has a date, and it's Saki no less.

"Yes, someone has to stop me from snapping and starting a blood bath." And he side stepped in front of me and took Saki by the waist, "Now if you'll excuse us." And next thing I knew he spun Saki around and they danced for the second time of the night.

I immediately left the dance floor since I must look like an idiot standing there, but my eyes never left the dancing pair. They were speaking but I wasn't in ear shot distance so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

It pains me to admit it, but I have to agree with Lambo that they looked great dancing together. Saki rolled her eyes at something Kyoya said before sighing what I assume was in exasperation. Then she gave him a small smile and they danced away again.

As the dance came to an end Kyoya took a step back and held one of Saki's hand closer to him. He bowed down and kissed the back of her hand and his lips lingered longer than they should have. Saki looked completely taken aback by Kyoya's actions, but she didn't pull away and waited for him to release her hand.

Saki was blushing like mad when he let go and she couldn't even look at Kyoya, probably because of the embarrassment she felt, and dammit, she looked utterly adorable right now. She used to only blush like that when I'm around, but now someone else has the power to do so.

' _It really isn't surprising that she managed to win over your infamous Cloud guardian._ '

' _There have been rumors circulating around V.E. that Saki-san and Hibari-sama are in a relationship, or at least getting there._ '

' _The Cloud guardian has never let anyone touch him with familiarity like he allows Saki-san. She may be the only one to break through his walls._ '

The short conversation I had with one of the employees of V.E. was replaying over and over in my head. Is this what Kaede meant when she said I have to hurry before Saki makes up her mind? Was it because she was deciding on when she would finally move on?

My body is itching for a spar right now, and not just any spar. I want a spar with Kyoya himself and maybe I could release this murderous aura I've been holding back without killing him.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't sense someone was approaching me and I kept my guard up. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and when I turned around it was Saki.

"Boss, is there a problem? You've been giving off this killing aura and we're getting worried. Did you sense a disturbance?" I barely heard what she said. I was feeling so euphoric that she was the one that approached me and she was even concerned about me.

"Boss? Boss? Hello? Are you okay?" and that's when I snapped out of it. I need to act calm and collected or else I might scare her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, and there isn't any disturbance I was just thinking of something and it stressed me out." I said, I wanted to kick myself for stuttering.

"Oh. Well, I just came here to inform you that I'll be taking my leave. It's nice to see you again." She said with a small smile.

"You're leaving already?" and man did I sound desperate, but it wasn't even midnight yet, it's too early to leave.

"Yeah, I still have work tomorrow." She explained why she needs to go.

"Then let me give you a ride home." I offered, it was a way for me to get to be alone with her, and maybe see where I actually stand in her life right now.

"That won't be necessary. Kyoya is the one giving me a ride home, and I can't possibly drag away the guest of honor just because of transportation issues." She declined politely.

"I'll be heading off now. Good night Decimo." She walked towards Kyoya and they made their way out of the ballroom.

I definitely want to kill someone right now. I know she won't trust me with anything any time soon because of our history, but seeing her give all that trust to the last person I thought she'd trust, it was enough to make me go berserk.

"I take that you found out about the closeness Saki and Kyoya share?" I looked up and my tutor had this amused smirk on his face.

"I don't find anything remotely funny in any of this, Reborn." I spat out, I was clenching my fists now and they turning white.

"You can't blame her for trusting Kyoya that much. He was one of the few people that saw her break and helped her pick up her broken pieces and put them back together. If anything, I'd say Saki would trust Kyoya with her life than anyone else, maybe Takeshi is coming close in second place." Reborn continued his musings and I was growing more and more irritated.

"So you're saying that I'm inferior to Kyoya and Takeshi?" I glared at him, just daring him to say that it's true.

"I'm saying, those two proved their worth to Saki to receive her unwavering trust. Kyoya by being here and looking out for her, and Takeshi by letting her know that distance will never be enough for him to sever their bonds, both which you failed at." And Reborn was staring down at me with those piercing black eyes of his. Like a father would give his only daughter's suitor and that made me back off.

"Before you go rampaging here in Namimori, I suggest you first know if you have the right to be pissed off that the girl you left behind doesn't trust you." He said before walking away.

He's right, I was the one that ended our relationship without much a second thought. I was selfish and only considered my opinion and feelings and didn't even hear her side of what happened. All that mattered to me that time was that she was kissing her first love and I assumed all the horrible things possible and just broke it off with her. Now I'm suffering the consequences of my actions, with knowing the truth and seeing her again, those feelings I thought that died out was a raging flame once again.

I want to win her back, I really do, but I have absolutely no idea how to. The only certain thing I know is that if I'm ever going to get her back I need to earn her trust first and I need all the help I can get.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	29. Hello Again

**What the hell took you so long to release an update?!**

 **I'm sorry T.T I've just suffered from the longest writer's block I've ever experienced. Besides that I also had a streak of fangirling over a lot of things. *mostly Natewantstobattle stuff***

 **Before anything else, I'd like to thank everyone who's been viewing the story, be it new readers or people who've been with this story from the start. And since this is the last day of my semester break, I'd like to release the chapter that I've been pushing myself to finish. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

It's so early in the morning and I'm already wiped out. It was true when I told the Boss that I had to go home due to work today. It's a Tokyo Ghoul photo shoot and I was posing as Kirishima Touka in ghoul mode. The shoot was at this shabby looking street near V.E. and it started at 4 am in the morning so I only had a wink of sleep the night before. It was held that early to give the shoot a terrible and ghoulish aura and thanks to my make-up artists for two years, Hikari and Hitomi, I've never looked more terrifying my whole life.

I donned a short purple wig, sclera contact lens that gave me the ghoul eyes that were black with red pupils, I had fake blood smeared all over my face and clothes and thanks to Vongola Tech, they made some weird gizmo that stuck on my left shoulder that when activated it would release a kagune-like object and that was my ukaku. All in all, I really could pass off as a ghoul and scare and make a Tokyo Ghoul fan's dreams come true.

Now that the shoot was over, I was headed back to V.E. to change and wash off these blood and gore off me. I first have to drop by my office to get my change of clothes. It was amusing to see people look at me like I just massacred a family and when we see eye to eye some of them have to suppress a scream because of the sclera lenses I was wearing. Only a matter of time before I make headlines as the devil that walked the streets of Earth.

The people in V.E. are already used to seeing me in outrageous get ups, but I guess this tops everything else since everyone parted like the Red Sea when I passed by.

"Saki-san, is that you?" one brave soul asked me in my ghoulish form.

"The one and only." I answered with a sinister wink and I removed the wig and let my long brown hair down.

"You look like you just went binge eating humans." Others started joking with me as well.

"Nah. I just ate the flesh of a certain hot one eyed ghoul, and his flesh tasted exquisite." I laughed at my own response and continued my way towards my office.

As I opened the door to my office, I notice a man was standing in front of my desk and inspecting the room. His stature was somewhat familiar, but since his back is facing me I have no idea who this person was.

"Hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked politely, for all I know, he can be someone of great importance so I can't afford to be rude.

"Ye-HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" I cringed at the high pitched screeched that escaped the man's lips. When I opened my eyes I finally saw that the man was none other than the Vongola Decimo himself, and he just screamed like a high school girl.

"Boss? What's wrong?" I asked him carefully, I have no clue what could've distressed the normally cool Decimo.

"W-w-why do y-you like you just committed c-c-cannibalism?" he stuttered out. It took me a few seconds to process what he said before realizing I still look like a ghoul, and little idea just hatched in my head.

"Oh." I said as I glanced down at my bloodied clothes, "Looks like the jig is up, and I thought I got in here as stealthily as possible, I didn't expect a visitor in my humble office." I said in a predatorily sounding voice and I advanced towards the cowering don.

"Dear Tsunayoshi, during your two year absence it is pretty obvious that a lot has changed, I myself included, I've changed drastically to the point that I was forced to leave humanity behind and embrace the life of a ghoul that lives off on devouring human flesh for food. You're quite lucky that I had just finished hunting and far from famished or else you would've been my meal for the week." I knew he was scared out of his wits and was believing every single thing I said. That made this situation more amusing.

"Please don't kill me, when I imagined myself being eaten by you, I had a completely different scenario in my head." He was starting to blabber nonsense, a habit he has when he's anxious, but I can't help but fight the blush that was threatening to show itself at what he said, still a pervert as usual.

"You need to know when to shut up, now wait here while I change into something more presentable to the Vongola Decimo." I said and I entered the en suite bathroom in my office and washed my face clean from the fake blood and gore. I shed the bloodied clothing I was wearing and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top and topped it off with black blazer. After I found myself presentable and human looking enough, I exited the bathroom.

"So do I look more like the Saki you remember?" I asked, feigning innocence which looked more like I was mocking him since I didn't take off my sclera lenses and I still looked like a ghoul.

"Who did this to you?" I heard the conviction in his voice, like he'll torture whoever bestowed the ghoul life upon me.

I merely sighed in response and ignored his question as I fumbled inside my bag to look for the lens case of my sclera lenses. When I found it I kept it away from his view and turned around so my back was facing him.

"Two years into the future, and you're still as dorky as ever, mafia boss or not." I started and I was carefully removing one of the contact lenses.

"What are you talking about? I'm being serious here. Who forced you into a cannibalistic lifestyle? I'll make them pay." I can tell he was growing irritated with how calmly I was acting around, when I should be hysterical by now.

"No one needs to pay, because nobody is at fault." And I turned around revealing my now heterochromatic eyes and quickly exiting my office and dashed away to reach a closing elevator to escape my sure demise by the hands of my boss.

"Get back here!" was the last thing I heard before the elevator doors closed and kept me safe for the time being before I face my boss again.

I was thinking where I should go that would have the most probability of me not meeting my boss, then I just thought of heading towards Reborn's office and just hide myself there and maybe I can score myself on a new mission that would be overseas. I need time for the Boss to cool off since I made him believe that I really was turned into a ghoul.

I got off on the floor where Reborn's office was located and my eyes were immediately searching for the hitman/mentor/father I grew fond off over the past years. When I finally found him, I was more than elated.

"Hello Saki, your photo shoot done?" he inquired.

"Yeah. So can I possibly hide here for a while? And if I can't, can I have a new mission to do. I just need to get away from the Decimo." I said with a little nervous laugh.

"My dear, why do you want to get away from me?" I heard a voice say and I felt a chill run down my spine.

' _Uh oh, I'm so dead now._ '

"Before you try to kill her, and she tries to escape, mind telling me what happened first?" Reborn said as he lounged on his plush revolving chair and looked at the both of us, his two former students.

"She tricked me, making me believe that she was turned into a ghoul." Tsuna explained and that was enough for Reborn to chuckle out loud.

"It's not funny! I was concerned since she said it was forcibly pushed upon her to be a ghoul and I was hell bent on making whoever it was pay." Tsuna protested in between his ex-tutors laughs.

"And you're gullible enough to believe her? Tsuna, I can't believe you inherited the hyper intuition to not detect the lies in her words." Reborn reprimanded him.

"It seems that hyper intuition doesn't work on her, or I just block out all logical thinking when it involves her." Tsuna retorted and I think I shouldn't have heard his answer so I pretended I didn't hear anything and was trying to escape from his presence.

"Where do you think you're going, **_princess_**?" and I stiffened at the last word he said. It was the nickname he gave me when I agreed to the courtship.

"Away from you, **_Sky_**." I said with a fake smile on my face. Two can play that game, if were bringing up old memories then I won't back down.

"Don't be like that princess, we have a lot of catching up to do now." He said and he was making his way towards me.

"Actually Boss, we don't." I said and I avoided every move he does to try to catch me.

"Will the two of you cut it out? How about we settle your differences in the old fashioned way?" Reborn offered and both Tsuna and I stopped in our tracks.

"This can't be anything good." I said with dread in my voice.

"Not gonna happen." I heard Tsuna say. At least there was some things we can agree on.

"Is that resistance I hear?" Reborn asked and there was the menacing undertone and I gulped in fear. Great. Now Reborn will probably make us kill each other.

"Since both of you are building up some greatly unwanted sexual tension in my office, you two need to release that stress and this is the best way to do it." He said and suddenly the room moved and from being an office, it turned into a training room.

"Tsuna, put your gloves on." He instructed Tsuna, "Saki, no I mean, Stella, catch." he started and then he threw me my sword, my main weapon when I go out on missions.

"Wait, what did you call her?!" Reborn seemed to forget that the Vongola boss doesn't know about my cheesy double identity life I have.

"Hello, I'm Stella, Vongola's premiered assassin, pleasure to meet you." I try to act as casual as I can about this, I really didn't expect that this would be the way Tsuna will find out.

"You're the one that has been doing those do or die missions?!" Yep, he's gone ballistic over the new information he received.

"We call it suicide missions, but yeah I'm one of the people who goes on those missions. Can't say those missions don't deserve the ranking 'suicide' but what doesn't kill me just makes me level up." I said while I unsheathe my sword.

Call me overly attached, but the reason I chose to use a sword as my main weapon was clearly inspired by SAO. I think I took the 'internalize your character' thing a little too far, but I'm more at ease using my sword than using a gun at missions.

"So what you going to make us do? Kill each other?" I asked while I swung my sword around.

"Close, but no. Vongola can't afford to lose their boss or belle-slash-best assassin, so instead you'll just have a battle, and when one of you is unable to fight, the match is over." He explained.

"Yep, he wants us to kill each other." I said while I looked at the Decimo who just finished putting on his X-gloves.

"Both of you ready?" he asked and I took off my blazer and threw it to the side and got ready for what's sure to be a battle royal.

"Start!" Reborn hollered then Tsuna and I both lit up our flames and lunged at each other.

"A Cloud user huh?" I heard Tsuna say before blasting me with a small X-burner. I was able to dodge at the last minute before being turned into a human barbeque.

I quickly got back to my feet and I spread my flames and engulfed my sword's blade with it. I waited for the right time to strike and when it came I swung my sword towards him and I was able to land a cut through his abdomen.

"Shit." He cursed under his breathe and I couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

"Don't get cocky with me yet." He said and he propelled himself towards using his flames and I didn't have time to dodge so I ended up being pinned to the wall by Tsuna.

I immediately used my flames as both a barrier and offensive attack and was able to escape.

"For the past two years, you're the only one able to draw out blood from me during a spar, you really caught me off guard there." He said his clothes burned slightly from my previous attack and his faced was caked with black blotches from the smoke.

"But that doesn't mean I'll go down easy, just goes to show you really earned your spot as one of the best." He complimented me and I was taken aback, that was the last thing I expected him to say.

"Thanks for the compliment Boss, but let's make this quick. I'd rather get some non-mafia related work done." I said before attacking him again.

"If that's what you wish." He said and he blocked my attack by trapping my sword in between his glove covered hands.

"What are you gonna do now?" he mocked me since he thinks I've run out of ways to win this match.

In between our clash, I gave him a sweet smile and that caught him off guard yet again, and that was the opening I was looking for before I hit a pressure point on his neck and paralyzed him.

"Works every time." I said with a victorious smile on my face and I sheathed back my sword before picking up my blazer.

"Thanks for the nice match Boss, though, may I suggest that you should never underestimate your opponent. You of all people should know that since you're the head of famiglia, and it's your responsibility if the famiglia prospers or falls."

I turned to Reborn and gave him back my sword since he's the one who keeps it along with Kyoya's tonfas.

"Sorry, nothing new for you to do. All the missions here are below your standards and you would never go on another seduction mission either, so I guess you just have to look for something else to do." Reborn said.

I sighed in frustration, "Guess, I'll just hang around somewhere in the building, I've already finished a weeks' worth of work and now I have nothing to do. If you need anything just call." I said as I made my way out of Reborn's office and waved a lazy hand as a sign of my leave.

"Wait!" I turned around to see the Decimo slowly gaining control to use his body and stand. "I'm coming with you." He said with finality and hurriedly walked to catch up with me.

"Suit yourself." I said and continued to exit the office. "But I hope you don't mind that I have another change of clothes since I look worse for wear and so do you." Eyeing his burned and ripped up suit then glancing at my own burnt up pants.

"You have a point, I'll meet you at your office, and don't even try ditching me, you, of all people should know I could hunt anyone down." He made his threat as clear as day and old fears for my ex-boyfriend raised once again. He just reminded me of just how scary he can be.

"Wouldn't even dream of it Boss. Now if you'll excuse me." I said then I immediately left Reborn's office.

I ignored all greetings from my co-workers and was just power walking to get back to my office. My mind was running a marathon with all the thoughts going on in my head, like what the hell just happened? I sparred and injured the Boss and now he's practically threatened me to make him come with me to wherever the hell I want to go in V.E.?

As I entered my office, I went straight to the walk-in closet, because God knows how many times I need a change of clothes both due to non-mafia and mafia related things, especially if a Cloud guardian went all out in a spar and practically burned holes in my clothes.

I put on one of my floral sundresses and tossed a black cardigan on top of it, put on my trusty boots and I was good to go. I really wanted to make a run for it now but I knew that the Boss wasn't kidding when he said he'd hunt me down if I leave without him, and as fearless as most of the people think I am, I'd rather face a blood thirsty Kyoya than a vengeful Vongola Boss any day.

There was a knock on my door and I called an audible "Come in" to the person on the other side.

I wasn't surprised to see the Boss there, but what took the cake was he was out of the usual pinstripe suit and was now wearing some casual everyday clothes.

"What is up with you and dresses? I rarely see you in pants even before I left." He seemed to stop himself from continuing anything else he had to say and I was grateful for it. I don't want us to bicker about our past relationship now.

"I was raised to be a proper lady and that meant being in skirts and dresses a lot. They just grew with me." I answered and made his little slip up like a stupid rhetorical question.

"I'm leaving now." I said and I brushed pass by him, I half expected him to leave me alone and half expected him to follow me, and he did the latter, now we were walking down the halls of V.E. with an awkward silence between us.

I actually have no idea where I want to go but I just kept walking and enduring the awkward silence between me and my companion. Seriously, this was getting kinda ridiculous. He's following me around like some sort of lost puppy and I'm the responsible human that has to take care of him. Wanting to end the subtle chase between the two of us, I barged in the next room I saw, and surprise, surprise, it was the music studio.

"This place sure takes me back, remember all the fun times we had in this room?" he asked and that's when the flashbacks ran through my mind like I was watching a movie, and I couldn't help but smile while I reminisce those times.

"Yeah. They were fun." I said and I settled myself in front of the piano and started to play some random tunes.

"You know, that contract of yours is still in effect." He said casually and I couldn't help but laugh because of all the times we spent in this room, that's what he would always say to get me to sing.

"Two years later, and you still use that line. So, any song in mind?" I asked him.

"'Anything you want.' Another one of my usual lines, but seriously anything you want." The smile he gave me after he spoke made my heart skip a beat. This isn't Vongola Decimo, this was plain old Tsuna, this was Sky.

"Alright, I'm in the mood for a little SAO, and a little emotional song since you're the one here with me." I said then I played.

(Overfly English Version by Amanda Lee)

Hands up high raise them high

And cast your worries to the sky

There's no doubt not one doubt

As I make my wish and let it cry out

If I gathered all the love in my heart that grows with every passing day

I would find a confusing puzzle that changes and rearranges

Will I ever find my place, I'm not sure

Or will I forever feel insecure?

And the moment all the questions fade I notice my tears

But can't hold them back

Maybe it's too late I've lost my chance

All of my questions shall go unanswered

Will I keep fighting to find the light or will I descend to a bitter end?

Hands up high raise them high

And cast your worries to the sky

If you can't stand then take my hand

And I will rise to fight by your side

My beating heart is burning on

And as it races I realize

There's no doubt not one doubt

As I make my wish and let it cry out

I knew from the start that this was horrible song choice for me to sing because the lyrics we're hitting my heart and feels too hard. I was gradually losing my cool and my voice was wavering ever so slightly on some parts of the song. By the time I sang the first chorus I was struggling to not choke on the lyrics, because it's all me. I've worked and pushed myself to the limit so that I can be worthy to hold his hand, as the woman he loves, and hopefully his future wife. I needed to be strong to not make him worry so much about me.

I have always danced to my own beat

But you always throw me out of sync

'Cause around you I am holding back and I'm mastering a fake brave smile

Maybe it's too late I've lost to my dreams

All of my wishes come true only here

If I wake up now I'll lose this moment

I fear my dreams will fade around me

I'm so close yet so far

I can't reach out to where you are

I'd give my heart I'd give my soul

But some things are not in our control

Your hand's not meant for me to hold

And I'll be lonely when you're gone

I'm aware so aware

Only through my memory you'll be there

By this time, I felt a single tear escape my dam that I was trying so hard not to leak out. It hurt so much now, the way our relationship ended really was something out of our control. It was something neither one of us was prepared for because we were so happy, then in a blink of an eye everything fell apart and he was in a place that he himself assured that I'll never reach. And now, now he's back here for some goddamn reason and all I can do is keep up a fake smile that was slowly cracking and revealing my tear streaked face and still in the healing process heart. Because no matter how long it has been, I've never loved anyone else as much as I loved Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It's not the destiny that I've dreamed of

And as I cry I know this is goodbye

How can I ever reach you

When I can't even see the sky

I couldn't take it anymore, I stopped playing altogether and just broke down in front of the man that has shattered me down to my core. The last word I sang out was a strangled and forcibly choked out 'Sky'.

"Dear Mavis, I must look awfully pathetic right now. And here I thought I can handle my emotions when I'm with you, that was stupid of me to assume." I tried to laugh off my current situation, but it was a lost cause since I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

"Saki, I-" he tried to start the inevitable conversation about our past relationship, but I was determined to stall for as long as I can because I'm still not ready.

"Please don't. I can't, I really can't. You think I don't give a shit about all this, but the reality is I do and I'm really scared. I've just somehow managed to piece everything back together, and now you're back and tearing everything apart just by being here." I pleaded to him but it looks like he wasn't going to have any of it.

"Saki, I know we've, scratch that, I've ended our relationship on the wrong foot. And I… I'm really sorry." And he bowed in front of me in almost a full 45 degree angle.

That was the last thing I ever thought I'd hear from him. I was expecting more of an 'in your face' reaction since I'm here crying my eyes out and practically showing to him how much effect he still has on me.

"What?" I was so gob smacked that I can only utter one word.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done, intentionally and unintentionally and everything I was partially at fault. I'm sorry for not listening to you and assuming the worst about you after our graduation. I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly and recklessly even without knowing the truth. I'm sorry for getting you and your parents involve in all this crazy mafia world. And most of all, I'm sorry for making you go through years of suffering that you didn't deserve in the first place." He didn't shed a tear, but I can see his sincerity in his eyes. My final memory of his eyes were the fiery orange rage they possessed, but now they held an amber tinged of gentle affection.

After collecting my thoughts and finally calming down my raging emotions, I've started thinking clearly again. I was thinking of where will this conversation turn to? And what were his motives of coming back in the first place, surely it wasn't just to apologize to me right? There has to be something more about all this.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know how to react to all that you've said." I started, it was getting too awkward to not speak about anything.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for barging in again on your life like this. You've tried to live a happy life without me, and like you said, here I am again and causing yet another havoc." He looked away, as if he was ashamed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come back?" I asked one of the question that have been boggling my mind.

"It's because I know everything now. I know what really happened two years ago, that you didn't purposely kissed Daisuke. I even know Daisuke's intentions for doing so, and those reasons are enough for me to stop holding a grudge against him. He's just protecting what was precious to him, I can't resent him for something like that." He answered and my eyes widened in surprise. I specifically told everyone here to never utter a single word about all this because I don't want to get my hopes up.

"How? How did you know that? I told everyone to keep quiet about it. I didn't intend for you to know, we were already living our own separate lives. I didn't consider going after you, I considered everything between us a lost cause so there wasn't a need for you to know the truth of what really happened two years ago." I told him, and I was having a major internal panic attack.

"To cut to the chase, Kaede told me everything. And I believe that I should know it, whether we're a lost cause or not. I was still part of the relationship and I have every right to know what really happened two years ago." He told me and things were just getting more and more complicated.

"You turned your back on that right the moment you stepped on that plane to Italy, so don't pull that I deserve to know shit on me. And also, where in the hell did you meet Kaede?" I asked him, because as far as I know, this is the first time he has set foot on Japanese soil again.

"I met her at Italy, even I don't know why she's there but I think it's safe to think that she's there for a vacation." And that shed some light in the subject. That bitch, we may be on good terms, but she just brewed something behind my back.

"She first told me about what happened to your parents, then eventually explained her successful sabotage of our relationship in detail, and finally she said how she's forever grateful to you." Short but informative answers were what he provided me with.

"I came back with all intentions of at least making amends with you, but I am totally clueless on how to do it. I mean, I've been living for two years believing that I was cheated on and had adapted to a lifestyle of a playboy, so I basically have no idea how I'm supposed to do this. I mean, look at me! I'm just rambling nonsense now when I should be convincing you that I can be a person you can trust, that I can be your friend, and maybe, I can be the person you love again." All throughout his speech, he kept eye contact with me up until the last part when he looked away and his voice was again in the volume of a whisper.

There was moment of silence between us, and when I found the ability to think and speak again, I broke the silence when I said,

"So let me get this straight, you flew a few thousand miles so you can apologize to me for being an idiot of an ex-boyfriend now that you know the truth that I never really cheated on you with my childhood friend?" I asked him since I finally gained my composure and resumed my cool façade, despite the fact that I still have bloodshot eyes. I really didn't think about how I worded my question but I guess it sounded like I was insulting him since he bowed his head lower in shame after I spoke.

"Since you harshly put it that way, that pretty much sums everything up." He mumbled, he was like a little boy getting scolded by his mother, he looked so defeated.

"I didn't think things will turn out the way they did. Quite frankly, all these complications are getting really annoying." I sighed, seriously, never in a million years would I have thought of the possibility of me and Tsuna ever getting back together, I lost all hope since he got on that plane to Italy and never came back.

"I have to acknowledge that last bit of you speech now right? Must you always be so unpredictable at times?" I turned to look at him and he lifted his head up ever so slightly.

"If I were to be completely honest, I never really stopped loving you, but that also means the pain didn't stop as well. I'm an idiot for staying in love with an asshole like you, and it makes me an even bigger idiot for telling you these things." I ran a hand through my hair, wishing that if I do that the accumulating stress inside me will ease off.

"When Kaede told me everything, I wanted to beat the shit outta her. Eventually, I just let bygones be bygones. I only found out everything about half a year ago. She asked me if I was going to try to win you back, I said no. You want to know why?" I asked him, and I could sense the dread he was feeling.

"It's because I'm scared. Scared of being ridiculed once again by the person I love. Scared of seeing you yell at me with those angry eyes of yours. Let's face it, you're as stubborn as a mule, now tell me if I went to Italy and tried to get back with you, what are the chances of you believing me?" and his silence was all the answer I needed.

"I never stopped loving you, I tried to stop believe me, God knows how hard I tried. But even with only the memory of you is as stubborn as your physical self so I just found a way to not acknowledge it. I don't want to get hurt again, I've only had two, one if it's in terms of being official, relationships and I'm traumatized by the way they both turn out. Both ended because of misunderstandings, who's to say that it won't happen again? There's just so much pain I can endure and I'm really close to reaching my limit and actually just break." My eyes were stinging again and this time I fought hard to not let even a single tear escape.

"I know I'm asking for too much, but I'm begging you to take a chance on me." He took one of my hands into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know I don't deserve you, not by a long shot, you're just so perfect and I'm just a piece of shit compared to you, but I'll do anything to prove myself to you." And I pulled away from his touch, everything was getting more unbearable.

"The amount of irony in your words is laughable. Haven't you said those words before? And look where we ended up." I said with a sarcastic snort.

"I know, I really didn't plan out anything. I was just hoping to get to know you again, but things didn't turn out the way I hoped they would, and my emotions got the best of me. Right now I'm hoping that you won't flat out reject me, but you have every right to do so." He nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"You are such a dork." I sighed, after going through a mini emotional breakdown.

"I've been told. I'm really sorry for upsetting you, but really do hope you give me chance. Give us a chance." The hope in his eyes swayed my heart a little.

"Well you're right, what you're asking for is a tall order. You're pretty much asking me to bet on an all or nothing gamble with my heart on the line." I started out, and I can see he was anxiously waiting for whatever I was going to say next.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna kick myself sooner or later for this, but I can only approve of friendship for now. You and I both change in the last two years, and I want to know who exactly Sawada Tsunayoshi is right now. And I want you to be completely honest with me, no pretensions, no masks, I want to know who you are now." I looked at him straight in the eye so I can tell him I'm being dead serious here.

"I'm cool with that, I'd love to meet you again, really." He had this sweet high school boy look.

I held out one of my hands and said, "Hello, I'm Nishizawa Saki, voice actor and assassin." He had a million dollar smile on his face when I said that. One of his hands grasped my outstretched one and shook it before saying,

"Hi I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth Vongola boss, also known as Neo Vongola Primo, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


	30. How to Win Her Back and What?

**There's a new update? There IS a new update!**

 **Finally! I've been having the worst case of writer's block for the past three months and I've just been pushing myself to continue writing so I can update this story. You guys have no idea just how many times I've edited this chapter to make it what is today so I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Now on with the story!~**

* * *

 **TSUNA POV**

I've noticed that from the two year gap, when it comes to her mafia work, Saki is a sharp and ruthless killing machine in that line of work. As much as I want to lessen the amount of missions she goes out to, my head would sooner be on a pike before I get that done. The she-devil switch turns on when she's in assassin mode, fearless to the point of threatening the life of her own boss. I think I know how the others feel when I go into 'boss mode'.

Outside the mafia related stuff, she barely changed personality wise, she's still the kind, sweet, fun-loving Saki that I grew to love. As the days go by, I feel like I'm not getting anywhere with her. Sure, we're friends but when Takeshi or Kyoya would come along she'd prefer to spend more time with them than with me. Then eventually Reborn will also show up and drag me to an office to do the paperwork that I left in Italy. Life really sucks for me, but at least I can see Saki every day and little by little get to know her again.

I was inside my office signing away through the never ending stacks of paperwork, when I heard a knock on the door. I called out a "Come in." to the person on the other side of the door. I didn't look up, since I can always just break their bones if ever they were to attack me with no problem at all.

"Looks like you're drowning in paperwork as usual Boss." A voice resounded in my quiet office, I didn't need to look up to know who the person was, but I can't help but always savor each opportunity I get to look at the face of the woman that has my heart.

"When was I ever not drowning in paperwork?" I made a joke out of my current predicament.

"I'm really sorry that I'm doing this then." She said, then she set down another stack of papers that needed to be reviewed and signed. I fought the urge to bang my head against my desk since it might produce enough force to topple down the other stacks and just produce more work.

"I'm really sorry, I'm saying this in behalf of Kyoya as well, we're sorta the reason for this new stack." She said sheepishly and held the back of her neck in a cute fashion, a habit she has when she's nervous.

"Can you please tell me what you and Kyoya destroyed?" I inquired, it didn't matter who he was with, if the Cloud guardian was involved, it usually led to destruction.

"Well, the dance hall on the lower ground floor. I was asked to teach Kyoya another dance, he refused, insults were thrown back and forth, and then the next thing we knew we were at each other's throats inside a demolished dance hall." She explained, not making eye contact. When she wasn't putting bullet holes in other people's skulls, she was utterly adorable.

I sighed, "If I didn't love you, I would've blew a gasket when I saw that new stack you were holding." I finished signing the last few papers left of the stack I was working on then I started on a new stack.

I was waiting for any indication that she was going to leave, instead I find her rummaging through the drawers of my desk and her hand emerged with a pen and a piece of paper. I looked up to her from the chair I was sitting on, she carefully pushed away a stack of paper a little further away from her the she started scribbling something on the paper. Before I can ask her what she was doing, she raised the paper in front of me.

"Is this close enough to your signature?" she asked, and on the piece of paper, was an exact copy of my signature.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I snatched the paper and examined her version of my signature, each stroke was ridiculously similar to mine.

"Lessons on forgery from Reborn." There was a cheeky grin on her face, and I couldn't find the will in me to even get a least bit upset.

She took back the stack of paperwork she brought in and sat on one of the chairs in front of my desk and started to read through the papers and signing them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, this is really weird for me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you with your paperwork. Since this stack is caused by me, I think I should be the one doing this. Also, that dance hall is my territory I should know what is needed to be done there, don't worry if I feel off about a few things in the documents I'll ask you about it." After she assured me she'll be fine I let her be and just let her do that stack of paperwork. It really was a relief to have another person help me out, it was a real bonus that Saki was the one that was helping me out.

We had settled into a few minutes of silence with signing away papers. I would sometimes glance at her direction, she was fully concentrated at the documents in her hands, gently tapping the pen she was holding as she reviewed the document's contents. When she caught me staring at her, she gave me one of her heart-warming smiles. It's unfair, really. She can make my heart flutter like crazy, while I have no idea what I effect I have with her. She claims she still loves me, but because of our history she's so cautious of everything. I can't even blame her for doing that, I broke her heart when she didn't even do anything to deserve it.

After some time, there was another knock on the door, the other person didn't bother to wait for an answer and opened the door.

It revealed the Rain guardian, and as his eyes landed on Saki's busy figure, he had a relieved look on his face.

"Hey Tsuna have you seen- Saki! I've been looking everywhere for you. I really really really really need your help with something." He even had his hands in a pleading position.

"Hey Takeshi, what's up? Why do you really really really need my help?" Saki asked as she set down the documents she was signing.

"Uhm… Tsuna, can I borrow Saki for a while? It involves things with Kyoko, and-" Takeshi was starting to stutter out nonsense so I waved a lazy hand as a sign that I'm shooing then out and talk about whatever they had to talk about.

"I'll come back and finish this stack after I talk to Takeshi." Saki called over her shoulder before exiting the office.

I was left alone to relish in the silence. I was feeling really happy that Saki basically promised to come back to me. Even if it was to finish signing the documents, at least the reassurance that she was coming back was enough to make me feel elated.

Too bad my 5 minutes of relaxing and soothing silence was over in a blink of an eye when my office door burst open because of the flying body of my Rain guardian. And before he can stand up, Saki was in front of him and she looked absolutely livid.

"Do you really expect me to believe that bullshit you're trying to feed me? I swear to God Takeshi, I'm going to castrate you." As she stood and ready to unleash hell on the poor swordsman.

"You can call Kyoko to confirm everything! I swear to the life of everyone I hold dear that she's the one who asked me to ask you!" Takeshi said as he fumbled in his suit jacket to retrieve his phone and dial the number of his girlfriend. Saki snatched away the phone and took a few steps away from the battered baseball player.

When Takeshi made eye contact with me, there was a silent plea to help him if ever the she-devil emerges from the girl that was currently waiting for her friend to pick up the phone.

"Hey Kyoko, this isn't Takeshi, this is Saki. And I have quite the story that I need confirmation if it's true." She hid her animosity from her best friend as she spoke and from the looks of the call, Kyoko already knows what Saki is talking about.

I met gazes with Takeshi again, and this time his eyes had a look of resignation. As if he had surrendered to his fate and accepted his demise. You've lived a good life Takeshi, but I'm still curious on what was the story that made Saki flip on the demon switch in her.

"So what you're saying, is that you asked Takeshi to come on your behalf to convince me to help you guys with your dreamed sex-capades?" Saki sounded casual, like she sex was just a thing for her and my eyes were as wide as saucers at that moment.

There was a moment of silence, I mentally counted down from three, then,

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" and there's the explosion I was waiting for, and now I really do feel sorry for my Rain guardian, he was going to get the beating of his lifetime and I don't even know if he'll make it out alive.

"I DON'T CARE IF BIANCHI IS HOW MANY YEARS OLDER THAN US, GO ASK HER TO DO IT!" she was so furious and she screeched at her friend on the other line like there was no tomorrow. I get where she's coming from, if Kyoko wanted to do some kinky stuff with Takeshi, she should ask someone with the proper experience, and Saki isn't one of them.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE ASKING ME TO DO?! HOW CAN YOU TAKE THIS SO LIGHTLY?! THIS IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH TAKESHI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT AND YOU WANT ME SEDUCE HIM TO FIND OUT WHAT MAKES HIM HORNY FOR YOU?!" I was already sympathizing with my friend, until I heard 'seduce him' and my world just stopped.

Saki continued scolding Kyoko on the phone and I just completely gob smacked with what I just heard. Sure, I know Saki goes on seduction missions before and has the experience, but her seducing Takeshi made me sick to the stomach. It's like some incest hentai story, and any form of lustful physical contact can make me go berserk and just kill Takeshi right then and there. The swordsman is now in a tight spot because one wrong move, he can die by either mine or Saki's hands.

"My answer is no, and nothing is going to change that. It's like asking me to seduce my brother, which is just gross on so many levels." We really are compatible, we even share the same opinions on the matter at hand.

"I can give you advice and tips on how to arouse a man's lustful desires, but you need to find out on your own which of those are Takeshi's. And before anything else, does your older brother know anything about this?" Saki was now on mother hen mode, and she listened to whatever Kyoko was saying on the other line, while I was still fighting to keep my cool, which was proving to be quite difficult with all of that's happening.

"No, I do not intend to get laid before marriage, you of all people should know that. As much as I dislike your decisions, it's your life and I will be here to support you. Please use protection, you guys are still too young to be parents, I want you to enjoy your lives first before building your own family, do I make myself clear?" her voice was now stern like a mother scolding her child.

"Good. I'll send Takeshi home now so you guys can discover what needs to be discovered. Goodbye. Good luck. And don't do anything stupid." On that note, she hung up and released a heavy sigh.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously fighting off a headache. Then she faced Takeshi and gave him an icy cold glare.

"Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind and just kill you now." She snarled out. The Rain doesn't need to be told twice before he made a quick dash out of the room, but not before yelling out a hasty 'Thank you' before he slammed the door behind him.

I was still shell shocked by everything that transpired in a mere 5 minutes. I could barely make out Saki's mumblings, who has reclaimed her seat and has taken hold of the documents she was signing before interrupted by Takeshi.

"So Boss, how long are you gonna stay still like that with a bemused expression on your face?" she asked as she was casually looking over the documents, and I quickly fixed my face into more normal expression.

"It's not every day that someone barges in on my office then asks my companion to seduce him to find out what makes him horny." I countered her obvious jab.

"Fair enough. It took a lot of self-restraint to not kill Takeshi and send his mutilated body to Kyoko. This ordeal just gave me the worst vertigo I've ever had." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Just how good of a seductress were you to even gain Kyoko's trust that you can discover Takeshi desires without worrying you guys might do anything beyond the line?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Good enough that Kyoko knows I'd sooner murder Takeshi than go any further with whatever kinky stuff we were doing in the first place." She answered as she took hold of the documents in hand.

"This is just me being curious, but why did you stop going on seduction mission? It's not like I want you to, I mean if you're really good, wouldn't Reborn want to utilize those skills more?" I awkwardly asked, and I was cursing myself in my head when I took a glance at her and she had a blank look on her face.

"Well, it's because of a mission gone wrong and things got really out of hand. When everything was resolved after that, both Reborn and Kyoya refused to send me out to do those kind of missions again, and I have no arguments about it." She vaguely explained what happened, and I could only assume the worst with the way she refused to meet eyes with me.

"Can I know why it turned out wrong?" I asked her again, I was careful with my intonations. I didn't want her to think I was judging her or anything.

"Uhm… Well…, this is gonna be really embarrassing on my part. The thing is… To put it simply, I almost got raped by my target, and if Reborn didn't always make sure that I had at least a partner when going on missions to provide me some back-up if I ever need it, I'm either dead or living a life of solitude because I've been tainted more than I already am now and believing no one would ever love me again." She said everything in one breath and it was so fast I had to strain my ears to understand what she was saying.

When my brain processed what she had said only one thing was running in my mind.

"Is he dead?" I could feel my bloodlust taking over my rational thoughts. I wouldn't let anyone soil her like that, even if it was just an attempt, I could massacre an entire famiglia on my own with the way I was feeling now.

I don't know if Saki didn't sense my change in aura but I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her speak again.

"Yes, he's dead. And on that note I'm done." All of the insecure expressions on her face vanished and was replaced by a triumphant look.

I understood when I glanced at the stack of paper she was working on, and she was done.

"I didn't know that working on boring paperwork would take this long, no wonder you barely see the sun anymore Boss. It's a good thing the paperwork I work on are productive on the creativity side." She had a cheeky grin on her face and was now arranging the papers and setting them down on my desk.

"I better get going, Hikari and Hitomi finally put their foot down on about giving me a haircut since I'm in a dire need for one." She said while holding out a lock of her long, long hair.

"Lucky you, I've been wanting to cut my hair for so long but I can't find the time." I said while I stroked my hair that was held back into a pony tail.

"How about you come along? This can be like the first thing we'll do together since you came back." She offered and with the way she put things, she wanted to spend time with me, on her own free will.

"I'd love to, but as you can see, I'm totally swamped with paperwork, and I have a meeting in an hour." As I gestured around my desk where the stacks of papers littered its surface while I smiled apologetically. As much as I want to take up on her offer, my duties as a boss comes first.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I understand, family first as always. I'm sure it's tough, but I'm glad to see you're handling things well." Out of all the smiles she's freely given to me since I came back, this was the most beautiful and radiant one she gave. The kindness, and obvious care for me can be seen in her eyes, and I think I saw a glimpse of her subdued love for me, and to be honest, on the inside, I was doing backflips of glee.

"Well, I better get going now. I'll see you around Boss." And she left, but her presence still lingered in my office.

I spent the rest of my free time before my meeting doing my paperwork. Eventually, I received the summon to go to the conference room where the meeting will be held, else I wanted a repeat of my boxer clad-self running around the office like a mad man.

When I entered the conference room, most of my trusted men we're already there. My guardians, with the absence of Takeshi, due to 'personal' reasons, and Lambo, due to his still young age. We've also got Xanxus along with Squalo who both looked like were ready to open the gates of hell if the meeting didn't start soon. Dino and Enma were also there as cool and collected as can be, years of being under the wing of the world's greatest hitman can make anyone as cool as a cucumber, even in a state as chaotic as this meeting room right now. Then there was Byakuran who became an ally after receiving his memories of our future battle.

"Trash! What the bloody fucking hell took you so long?!" Xanxus said as he raised his gun and pointed it at me, ready to fire at any minute.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIII! Shitty boss, shut up and stop making a scene!" Squalo reprimanded his boss, who ultimately ignored him, but he did lower his gun.

"And you! Baby boss, where the hell is that idiot of a swordsman of yours?! I was expecting him to be here and actually teach him to be at least a decent swordsman!" Squalo demanded.

"Hey! You stupid shark face, stop addressing Juudaime in such a manner!" and there goes my trustee right hand man to reprimand the rambunctious Varia members.

"He had personal matters to attend to, and cannot be here today. And Hayato, please keep your voice low. All things to be discussed are to be done in a civilized manner." I said as I sat down on the head chair.

"Though I have no idea what matters are at hand that gave way to this meeting, but since we're all here let's get started." I said while officially commenced the meeting, there were murmurs among my colleagues and I have been at the receiving end of all their poorly hidden stares.

"Anyone mind orienting me on what we have to discuss?" I asked sternly because it looks like no one wants to bother to inform me what this meeting's all about.

"You see Tsuna-" Enma started but was cut-off by Xanxus.

"We're here to talk about your poor excuse of a love life, you dipshit." He was eyeing me critically, as if anticipating me lunging at him.

"And who gave any one of you the authority to talk about my personal matters?" I countered the jab, and I was growing more and more pissed and I didn't bother to hide the venom in my words from my ex-rival of being the Decimo.

"That would be me." And from the shadows of the meeting room, Reborn emerged. Before I put my foot down I decided to wait for his explanation.

"As Xanxus had said, we're here to discuss your love life. Not because we're concerned about you, it's because most of the people here are thinking that Saki is being too stupid to stay in love with you, and since we can never hurt her with our words, we've decided that we'll just fix you up to be at least a little worthy of her." Reborn said, and there was a mischievous glare in his eyes as he stared down at me.

"I've heard about that cat girl, and she's too good for garbage such as yourself, Vongola boss or not. I mean, how did you even become her boyfriend in the first place?" Xanxus asked, all incredulity in his voice, as if becoming Saki's boyfriend is an amazing feat in my part. Which actually is true.

"Cat girl?" I inquired as I narrowed my eyes at the elder man in his given pet name to the girl I love.

"She obviously doesn't belong to your level of scum, and has the skill and talent to actually harbor a name for herself to not be associated to your level." Xanxus said smugly, and how I wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

"Now that you mention it, Saki-chan does resemble a cat in more ways than one." I heard Enma piped in the conversation with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Can we all just sit down and discuss the things that need to be discussed." Reborn interrupted any more comments about Saki and cats altogether.

"So, our agenda for today is to make this shitty excuse for a man, who took two years of whoring around to realize that he dumped the most amazing girl in the world, and make him to be even just a little bit worthy of said amazing girl." Reborn started the meeting and I just sunk lower and lower into my seat at my description. I am really disappointed at myself and I deserve everything Reborn is throwing at me right now.

"I would love to hear your suggestions on how we're supposed to do that, and Hayato we are not backing out of this meeting. You have to admit there is no other woman out there that can be more compatible and suitable to be with your precious 'Juudaime'." Reborn immediately shut down any arguments Hayato had. The Storm turned to me with an apologetic look on his face, and I gave him an assuring smile that his efforts are appreciated.

"How about turn him into a Casanova and woo the little lady. I mean, what kind of lady doesn't like being wooed and sought after by a romantic and good looking man?" Enma suggested.

"Saki would immediately shoot him down if he used that tactic. She knows that Tsuna is here to win her back, and I'm sure she'll anticipate this approach and I think she'll make things harder for Tsuna to win her over." Reborn voiced his thoughts, and from the corner of my eye I can see Kyoya nod in agreement.

"Well, how about being the annoying type of suitor? You know, the one that would be the weird guy that just suddenly pops out of nowhere and then asks her out until she agrees." Dino was the one that gave his 'helpful' suggestion.

"That girl has an unsurprisingly short fuse. Do that method, you'll either get turned into a human sashimi or punch your daylights out." Takeshi piped in who just entered the meeting room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were doing some stuff?" I questioned the swordsman.

"And what the hell happened to you? You look like hell." Hayato asked him.

"I forgot all about the meeting after the whole encounter with Saki, I was already halfway home when I remembered we have a meeting and I sped up to get back here. And to answer Hayato's question, this is the aftermath of pushing your luck with Saki's temper." Takeshi said as he gestured to his beaten up face.

"Okay, now I really want to meet this girl, if she can beat up the shit out of this baseball brat, I'd like to see more of what she can do." Squalo said with an amused expression on his face.

"I think you'll find her more than amusing, she's a swordswoman herself." Mukuro entered the conversation, heterochromatic eyes glistening in amusement.

"Oh really now? Looks like I'll actually have a decent student to teach, and maybe even a formidable opponent in sword fighting." There was now a sadistic smirk gracing on both the Varia members.

"Maybe she should be my bride instead, a strong willed woman who isn't afraid to have blood on her hands is my type." Xanxus nonchalantly said.

"Not gonna happen." I immediately turned to my old rival, and I knew I was just a few notches away from turning this meeting into a battle to the deaths with Xanxus.

"What? You actually plan on challenging me because of a girl? I should've done that a long time ago if it would've had you bearing your fangs out like you are now." Xanxus let out a malicious hearty chuckle.

"Don't even think of coming near her or I will _personally_ deal with you." I threatened. Why in the world are they so many guys pining after Saki that I can actually consider as a rival right now? Then I remembered a vital fact that I know will wipe that cocky smirk on Xanxus face.

"And I do know that Saki will never date a man who is 10 years older than her. So it's obvious you don't stand a chance, _old_ man." I stressed out the word 'old' and I was rewarded with a room of stifled laughter.

"You wanna go at it now, Trash?" Xanxus challenged me while igniting his flames, and a tic that wasn't there before was seen by everyone.

"I'm way ahead of you, you geezer." I said and my own sky flames were already burning bright. It was obvious Xanxus took great offense to my jab and immediately tried to lung at me.

Note the key word ' _tried_ ' because even before anyone knew it, half of his body was already encased in ice.

"Brings back memories from the Sky Ring battle right?" I walked over to the older man who was stuck in place.

"Not bad brat, but you really think that that ice will be enough to hold the boss down?" the second in command of the Varia challenged.

"Pretty much, yeah. You're not the only one that trains and improves their capabilities. This ice will never melt even if all Vongola rings surround it, it'll only melt if I will it to." I smirked at the immobile Varia boss.

"Let me go Trash! You're nothing but a coward! Being fucking unfair with this match, fight like a real man!" Xanxus roared in anger and he kept firing his guns at the ice and there's little to none damage done to his encasement.

"Unfair? This is the mafia world we're talking about here. Nothing here is fair, it's kill or be killed. And since you let your guard down in a middle of an obvious bubbling tension, you created the best opening ever for any enemy of yours." I said to Xanxus, lecturing him in a way Reborn would when he is in the mood to be in the wise man mode he has.

"Well said. Even if you're a shitty man in terms of love, no one, not even me, can deny that you've grown into the boss the Vongola hasn't had in a long time." Reborn commended and I had to hold back the grin that would make me look like a doofus.

"So can we now get back to the matter at hand?" the speaker made all heads turn to him because it was close to none that the Cloud guardian actually participated willingly in a meeting, especially one as insignificant in our usual business as this.

"Wow Kyoya, you're really interested in this meeting. There's always a first time for everything." Dino said while patting the ex-prefect in the back.

"Well it does involve the little blossom that he's particularly protective of. So it's only natural for him to be attentive to this meeting. He's done his best to keep the blossom happy and I'm pretty sure he'll do everything in his power that she stays happy. Am I right, Skylark-kun?" Mukuro said with a slight teasing to Kyoya.

Kyoya only grunted in response, and since everybody can at least make out that he was, for once, agreeing with Mukuro.

"See, we can agree on some things too." Mukuro said happily, and it just irked me that they actually got along on something.

"Anyone who hurts Saki shall bitten to death." He declared while eyeing me. And being the jealous prick that I was I stared back at him with the same malice.

"Did we miss something here?" Byakuran asked with an all too knowing smile that he put two and two together, as everyone else in the room was now aware of the tension between me and Kyoya.

"Oh, I see. Looks like the baby boss actually seems threatened by the Foundation leader, why am I not surprised?" Squalo said with a smirk on his face which I ignored and continued the stare off between me and Kyoya which was gradually turning into a glare off.

"Since when did you have a say in her life?" I asked my Cloud guardian.

"Since you went to Italy and left her broken in more ways than one." Kyoya deadpanned and everyone else in the room just watched as the tension escalates more and more.

"Listen here omnivore, that girl has been through hell and back, and as long as I can prevent her life plummeting downwards again I will. If it means taking you down, then so be it." Kyoya told me, it was a miracle that he spoke more than one sentence. And the predatory look in his eyes was so murderous he might just lung at me any second.

"You don't need to tell me that, I'll help you kill myself the moment I make Saki cry." I told him with conviction so that he would lay off on me.

Kyoya grunted in response, like he was satisfied with my answer. There was still an awkward tension in the room and I was on high alert on any funny business the rest of the people in this room could do. Specifically, a certain demon tutor from hell.

Suddenly the door burst open and I immediately thought it was another of Reborn's surprises so I acted on impulse and froze a good part of whatever it was.

"What the hell?!" I heard a familiar voice cry out and when I turned to the direction of the voice, I saw Saki seated on what seemed to be an office chair and her bottom half encased in ice. And the people who were pushing the office chair were Hikari and Hitomi.

"Can someone tell me why I was knocked unconscious in the middle of my haircut, and now in the middle of the meeting of Vongola's upper echelon while half of my body is turned into an icicle?" she asked with a tone of bored sarcasm.

"Saki! I'm sorry about that, I thought it was an attack. I didn't mean to freeze you." I frantically apologized to the lady and as I started to melt the ice I got whacked behind my head.

"No need to do that for now. You actually made the perfect restraint for our somewhat violent guest." Reborn said and I was just confused with all he was saying. This meeting was meant for discussing strategies on how to win her back, so how will that work out if the girl I'm after is in the same room?

"We can't have her running away before we even tell her what she's doing here." All of the words coming out of Reborn's mouth were making me more and more clueless on what he was talking about. And I have a bad feeling in my stomach that things are going to get troublesome.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation here, and if I catch a cold because I'm freezing from my hips down, I'm going to skin you alive _Don Vongola_." Saki snarled out my title in irritation. Great. Now she's gonna be out for my head when she gets sick.

"You're here for two reasons. First is to introduce you to everyone in this room that hasn't had the pleasure of meeting you." Reborn said.

"Okay…." She drawled out in confusion, but despite her half imprisonment, she turned her head around and faced the others.

"Hello. Good afternoon everyone. My name is Nishizawa Saki, voice actress and one of Vongola's resident assassins. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said, all traces of hostility vanished and was replaced by formality and grace she always put on when the situation calls for it.

"Well I'll be damned. You actually threatened _the_ Vongola Decimo in front of other allied bosses and still have the guts to face us as if you did nothing wrong and look like the angel that you are. You've got spunk miss, I'm very much impressed." And that was the first time I've ever heard of Xanxus praising someone at all.

"Why thank you very much. Your kind words flatter me." And she offered a kind smile to the Varia boss. And almost everyone's eyes widened with surprise when Xanxus had the slightest tinge of pink staining his cheeks.

Reborn merely smirked in amusement in all that was happening, and Hayato seemed to be the only rational one that moment and said,

"Oi! Stupid Varia boss. Stop blushing like a fool and get your head straight." He barked out in annoyance and then he faced the girl who was half trapped in ice.

"And you, drop the act will ya? Stop deceiving everyone here that you're an angel. It would make it a whole lot easier for all of us if you just act like your usual fucking self." He berated her with a nasty glare present on his face.

"Well it is in my job description that I could charm anyone. I was just trying it out, and take a chill pill Hayato. It's not like I can even act on anything I put my mind to right now since my mentor won't let our wonderful boss release me from this chilly prison on the lower part of my body." She deadpanned the Storm guardian.

"Just because you could, doesn't mean you should. And I fully support their decision on not releasing you. Who knows what other crazy shit you'll do if you weren't incapacitated." Hayato shot back and Saki just huffed in annoyance.

"If you two are done bickering, time to get on the second order of business." Reborn said while a giant flat screen descended from somewhere in the ceiling and it revealed a footage of a man entering Vongola Entertainment.

"This man is Roberto di Alescio, the boss of the Alescio Famiglia. An upcoming famiglia that is proving to be quite the thorn to Vongola's side. Two days ago we learned that his purpose here, to put it simply, is to meet his favorite voice actor who happens to be the same voice actor that is in this room with us." He filled all of us in and all heads turned to the girl half encased in ice.

"Wait, what? You're kidding right?" Saki questioned her mentor with wide bemused eyes.

"Not at all my dear student. As far as being a mafia boss goes, he's just at ruthless as our very own Decimo when he wants to be. But everyone has their own soft spots and guilty pleasure that we would like to indulge sometimes, and apparently this full Italian man is quite the fanboy of Japanese anime, especially your works, Saki." Reborn said.

"So in other words, the guy is a total otaku and wants to meet me? So what are we going to do about it?" Saki asked, all her attention turned to the man that wanted to meet her.

"You mean, what are _you_ going to do? This is the second reason why you are here, he'll be your responsibility. We'll be here watching your interaction with him, Kyoya will be your back – up in case anything goes wrong." He emphasized that this clearly was a mission given to the girl.

"You mean this actually gonna happen right now? The moment I deem myself ready to face the poor guy?" she asked, unprepared as she might be, if Reborn thinks she can pull this off on short notice, then she can.

"Yes. It's not like you haven't been put through much more difficult situations." Reborn shot back and killing any other excuse Saki can come up.

"Well I would like to have some more specific orders, any other catch I should do before I kill the guy?" she asked Reborn, eyes narrowing in seriousness.

"Give him a good time, as a kind gesture for a dying man. He did come all this way to Japan just to see you." Reborn smirked.

"I guess I can do that. Well, I'm good to go. Now if a certain Decimo would kindly release me, I shall take my leave and prepare for my mission." And she shot me a look that promised pain if I didn't do what I was told.

I immediately melted the ice covering her body and she stood up in a flash.

"It was a pleasure meeting and talking to you gentlemen, but it looks like it's time for me to leave. Kyo, can I talk to you for a sec?" She called over the Foundation leader and whispered something in his ear. Kyoya's face was as usually blank and he just nodded at whatever Saki told him. After that with one last wave of goodbye to everyone, she gracefully exited the room, with her two stylist tailing behind her.

"You know what to do don't you, Kyo?" Reborn taunted the Cloud guardian, who just clicked his tongue in irritation.

" _Kyo_?" I asked and putting a lot of unnecessary emphasis on the single syllable nickname.

"You're not the only one entitled to have a nickname from Saki, don't be selfish Tsunayoshi. Besides it's her choice at whom she gives nicknames, I mean you have a nickname but when was the last time she called you by it?" Mukuro said, and to say I was flabbergasted would still be an understatement. I mean, he was practically siding with Kyoya, who we all know hates the Mist's guts to all of his six hells and beyond.

"You're actually defending Kyoya for the second time around in one hour, Mukuro?!" Takeshi voiced out everyone's thoughts on the matter.

"You might say that, I mean there's nothing more amusing than a jealous and frustrated Vongola Decimo now is there?" he let out a light and dry chuckle, a sadistic smirk never leaving his face.

"I see what you're getting at. So what was the brat's nickname anyway?" Xanxus asked, getting on the train that I'll lead to Underworld because I'm going to kill them all.

"She calls me Sky." I provided the answer, finding it wrong if the answer came from somebody else.

"You mean _called_. Little Miss Saki doesn't even seem to call you by your given name at all, always by your title. Even when threatening, she seems to put you up high in your pedestal." Byakuran chimed in, piecing everything together with only the span of the brief encounter with Saki.

"Face it dipshit, you're not as special as you once were. Heck, even your antisocial excuse of a Cloud guardian has a better shot at sweeping her off her feet than you." Xanxus taunted me again, he really has some sort of death wish.

"Gentlemen, I believe it would be best if we would all sit down now and watch the show?" Reborn gestured back to the screen and it showed the person that was waiting for Saki.

I threw a side glance at Kyoya and he pulled out his phone and called someone. Maybe it was for Saki's back-up, at least he's doing his job right.

A few more moments pass and Saki finally entered the room where Roberto was.

* * *

 **Read and review :)**

 **~Maiden of the Sky**


End file.
